Summer Adventures
by calla lilly rose
Summary: The school year is over, and the lazy days of summer begin. Adventures -good and bad- loom on the horizon.
1. Summer Begins

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 1

**Summer Begins**

XXX

The warm weather made everything hot in the house; stifling, really. Every window was open, but with no breeze outside, everything just felt muggy. I was glad school was finally over, I had found it hard to concentrate these last few days of school, and Darry ragging me to study every hour was grating on what was left of my nerves. I had my last final today, and I think I did okay on it. At least I had an answer for every question, but with the heat melting away every drop of knowledge from my brain I'd shoved in it last night, even I wasn't sure how I did. Report cards would be ready tomorrow, which meant I had another day of Darry annoying me like a fly buzzing around about how I did. And if I didn't do well enough, I'd have him on my back until fall about how important it was to do as well as I could to earn a scholarship.

I was already over the whole scholarship thing. Darry managed to study his rear off and earn one when he graduated, but it didn't pay enough to attend school full time. Then, when he went part time and was managing his way by working some, mom and dad got killed; so he had to quit anyway to take care of us. So, what the heck was the point of working my rump off to get somewhere when all we did was get dragged back to where we started?

_Groan._ I was being unreasonable, but was too hot to care. I flipped over on the bed, feeling the sweat drip off my back, over my sides and down onto my unmade bed. I hated heat - it made me temperamental, grumpy. Even I couldn't stand myself when it was this warm.

At least tomorrow would be better. Max had already agreed to let me come back to work for him at the pet store, working off the books and getting paid under the table for three bucks a day cleaning the cages - dirty work, but I was sort of looking forward to it. It kept me from being in the house all day, and I got to play with the pets when I was done. In addition, the money I made helped offset the amount Darry had to spend on me. I hated that my brothers worked their butts off just to keep us together with me not really allowed to help out.

Last year, Mom and Dad allowed me to work because Max was a good friend of Dad's... and I was a bored kid with nothing to do. This year I was a bored kid, a year older than last year, with _still_ nothing to do - combined with very little supervision; which I could tell bothered Darry to no end. Two-Bit was a great pal and all, but he had a life... and a girlfriend... that also demanded his attention. Steve and Soda were busy working even longer hours, and with both Johnny and Dally gone, I had no one to pal around with. I think that's why Darry agreed to let me go back to the pet store, he didn't want me running all over town getting into trouble.

I think Darry was worried I'd do the same stupid stuff Curly managed to get involved in, jacking cars and pickpocketing, (which he wasn't very good at either activities considering how often he's been busted), or honing skills like Two-Bit, where he could lift stuff without anyone being the wiser. Those type of kicks weren't for me. I had a conscious that wouldn't allow me to stoop that low.

I reached over and took another swig of my once- iced water... now just a few degrees cooler than the room. Man, I was so ready for this heat wave to be over, yet miserable knowing summer was just beginning. I heard the front door open and close, not even caring enough about who was coming inside to investigate. Steal the house, I don't care.

"I swear, Pone, you're gonna melt into a big puddle if you lay still long enough." Soda said with a smile, holding a bowl over me, teasing me as cold condensation dripped from it onto my bare back.

"Hey, ya big goof... what is that? Ice cream? Where'd _that _come from?" I asked while reaching for the bowl.

He handed me the bowl, and I finished the melted glop of cold sweet goodness in two bites. "Work," he said with a smile. "Boss had a half gallon he was giving us since the garage was so hot to work in today." He stripped off his work clothes and headed into the shower. It was the only way to cool off around here, and at least he had a good excuse for taking one. Not only was he covered in sweat, but oil and grease as well. Darry had gotten on my case about taking more than one shower a day, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was melting in the early summer heat wave. Just so happened he saw the water bill one afternoon a few days ago while I was lathered up under a cold spray of water, and he came barreling in wanting to know just how many showers I intended to take that day. He'd turned the faucets off on me, still covered with soap, and after giving me the what-for about the water bill, he gave me exactly thirty seconds to rinse off. Since then, he's been rather watchful of the water meter in the yard, and I have been in melt mode.

I headed outside to sit in our oak tree, hoping to cool off. There was a branch on it that jutted out like a recliner, and since the first days we'd lived here, that branch had been mine. I'd laid back on it for so long over the years that the bark was as smooth as glass now. This afternoon was no exception. I laid back on it again like a sloth, shaded from the sun by the tree's canopy, but still not feeling enough of a breeze to get any benefit from it. I didn't bother returning back inside, it was just as hot here as it was in there. Misery. Sigh. I closed my eyes and let the rest of the afternoon whither away.

XXX

"Hey, anyone home?" I called. For a house usually filled with noise, the silence was deafening. "Soda, Pony, anyone?"

Heading back to my room, I heard the shower and hoped it was Soda. Ponyboy was gonna kill me with the water bill, I just knew it. Soda's work clothes lay in a jumble on the floor of their room, and I knew if I waited for him to pick up after himself I'd be waiting well past the point of him being nude. I scooped up Soda's work shirt and pants, and took them to the laundry room, tossing them in the hamper with the rest of his DX clothes, and saw Pony out the back door seemingly asleep, perched in the tree like some over-sized bird. At least both of them were home.

I opened the back door and headed over to the tree. "Ponyboy," I called. No answer. "You're gonna get a sunburn laying here like this, now wake up." I shook his shoulder, and he woke with a start.

"Hell, Darry, don't do that. What is it?" he asked rather annoyed, rubbing his face and squinting against the sunlight.

"Don't cuss. How did you do on your finals?"

"I guess okay. Scores won't go out till tomorrow. Until then, I have no idea."

"Well, how do you _think_ you did?"

"I _did_ the best I _could_. Like I always do. Whether it was good enough is still pending." He leaned back and closed his eyes again.

I didn't bother with a comeback. I was grumpy enough to say something flat out mean. It would only be the heat talking anyway, and I knew he didn't tolerate heat well either. On days like this, I just wished I could move us all to Alaska.

"Hey Darry, mail's here," Soda yelled from inside.

Grumbling, I went back to fix dinner and check the bills. The electric bill was due anytime now, and it was always my nemesis. How it cost so much was still beyond me, as I didn't run the air conditioning and we only had two circulating fans that we used at night. No electric bill this time, I thought as I went through the stack, but a rather thick letter on fancy stationary caught my attention.

_To The Guardian of Ponyboy Curtis:_

Oh crap. Nothing good usually comes when it's addressed like that. It was thick stationary, like the fancy stuff used on weddings or graduations. I knew he wasn't due for either, so I had no idea what this was. The return address, I noticed, was from Windrixville, another word that sent shivers up my spine.

"What's got you all goosey, Darry?" Soda asked, plopping down in a chair next to me.

I turned the envelope over and showed it to him, and he raised his eyebrows at it.

"What do they want?" he asked, swigging a cold Pepsi down his throat.

"Dunno yet. I just found it myself." I tore the envelope open and pulled out the contents, then started reading the letter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To Ponyboy Curtis, and Guardian thereof,_

_You have been chosen as this years recipient of the Good Citizen of the Year Award by the citizens of Windrixville, in thanks for your selfless act of heroism for the events of September 22 of last year. Your courage in the face of danger directly helped save the lives of seven children, and we, the citizens of Windrixville, wish to honor you for that courage. In addition, the hero's who assisted you who succumbed to their injuries from that day, will also be honored with a dual tree planting ceremony at the elementary school in their honor. _

_Please RSVP to let us know if you can accept this award in person. We look forward to hearing from you, and seeing you again under happier circumstances._

_Derek Parker, _

_Mayor_

* * *

"You gotta to be kidding me," Soda said. "You gonna let him go to that, after finally getting his head back on right?"

I put the papers down. On one hand, I felt he should go to it. He had, afterall, saved those kids and should feel proud of himself. On the other hand, I knew Soda was right too. It took a long while to get him past Johnny and Dally's deaths, and the last thing I wanted to do was send him spiraling backwards into it again.

"I don't know. Let me think on it." I got up, shoving the papers back in the envelope and returned to the kitchen to get dinner started. I wondered what was left of the groceries I bought last week for us to eat. Surprisingly, there was still a lot. At least one good thing came out of the summer heat, everyone's appetite was shot.

"How long you gonna sit on that, you know they're gonna want an answer."

I found a box of frozen fish sticks, spread them out on a cookie sheet and tossed it in the oven. "Yeah, I know, but I don't think they need it tomorrow." I went to work taking out my frustration over this latest problem on the cabbage and carrot, shredding them to make coleslaw. Once that was made, I tossed it in the freezer, hoping it would get cold enough that Pony would eat it. Soda's appetite was fine, slowed as expected... but fine. Pony however, flat out wouldn't eat when he was hot. Or sick. Or moody. It was no wonder the kid remained a perpetual toothpick. He has a build better than most kids his age, yeah sure, but he was skinny too. Came from Mom's side - had to have. Soda and I weren't like that. Oh well.

I heard the front door open, followed by Steve and Two-Bit's voices, laughing.

"So the fuzz were called to the daycare, where the three year old was resisting a rest! Get it? A rest!" Two-Bit was laughing, and Steve was shaking his head, laughing too.

"Yeah, Two-Bit, I get it. Ha ha." he said in a dry laugh. "Funny. Hey Darry, how was the heat wave on the roof-tops today?"

"Just like any other day... hot." To me it was too hot to be funny, but Two-Bit never let up no matter the temperature.

"Hey, I was thinking in honor of school getting out, that we all go cruisin the strip tonight. See what kinda action we can find. You in?"

"Hell no, I ain't in. Ask Soda, I'm sure he'll wanna go. Stay out of trouble though... all of you. I ain't got enough dough to bail anyone out."

"Aww, Darry... ain't like we're gonna go find _illegal_ trouble or nothing!"

"Yeah, whatever. Two-Bit.. you ain't got to go _find _it, it just shows up!"

"Ain't that the truth. And if I recall correctly, her daddy usually don't like you later!" Steve high-fived Soda, and everyone let out a laugh.

"Well, not tonight, anyway. Me and Kathy have plans. Hey, where's the runt of the litter?" Two-Bit asked after gulping down one of my last Pepsi's and letting out a belch.

"Backyard in the tree, probably asleep again." I said, and Soda looked out the kitchen window.

"Yup."

I took a glance for myself and shook my head. "Do me a favor and go wake him up... he's gonna fry in that sun. I already told him once, but he ain't moved yet."

Soda grinned. He, Steve and Two-Bit all went outside. I heard them sneaking under the window where the garden hose was, and heard the squeak from the faucet being turned on. I knew what was coming, but didn't stop it. Pony had been warned. Watching out the window, I saw Two-Bit getting closer to the tree and turned and gave Steve a nod, then the spray hit Pony hard on the chest.

"What the hell!" he screamed as he toppled off the limb onto the ground below. "Two-Bit!" and the chase was on. Two-Bit took off around the house with Pony catching up fast. I knew he'd catch him for two reasons; Two-Bit was laughing too hard to run well, and Pony was one of the fastest kids on his track team in school. Sure enough, I heard the sounds of the scuffle at the side of the house, the two of them at it full on. Where the other two were, I didn't know. Two-Bit was still laughing, so I knew whatever punches were being thrown were done in play. I was sort of glad... they all needed to blow off some steam. This heat wave was driving everyone insane.

A few minutes later, I took the fish out of the oven and went to see if they had settled down yet.

"Hey, Soda and Pony, go wash up... you especially Pony, you're soaking wet. Go change your clothes and both of you come on and eat. Two-Bit, Steve....y'all staying?"

"Naw... Kathy and me are headed to Jay's to celebrate the end of school. Maybe we'll catch up with you two later on the strip."

"Knowing you, Two-Bit, we won't hold our breath waiting on you to show up." Steve grinned, but chucked Two-Bit on the shoulder.

"Darry, do I have to stay here... for _this_?" Soda was poking at the fish sticks. I gave in.

"I ain't got no money for you to be buying burgers on the strip, but go on if you want to. Be back before midnight, and don't get in trouble."

Pony showed back up, hair still damp but the rest of him dry. He was wearing a tank top and cut off jeans. He sat down and poked at the fish sticks too, as if it was the last thing he wanted to eat. I got the slaw from the freezer and sat down with him at the table while the rest of the guys cleared out.

"At least there's more for you and me, right Ponyboy?" I said in a hopeful tone.

He looked at me like I was trying to sell him ocean front property in New Mexico.

"Whatever," was his simple response. He had a scoop of slaw and called it a night, resigning himself back to the tree as soon as he took a few bites. Only when the mosquitoes got worse than the heat did he come back in, brush his teeth and go to bed.

Other than it being my responsibility, I sometimes wondered why I bothered to cook at all.

XXX

"Rise and shine, little man. Time to go to work!"

Damn, Darry sure could be chipper this early in the morning. "Fine, alright. I'm awake, jeesh." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Still, I was looking forward to today, even if I didn't get to sleep in. You'd think my first day of summer vacation, I'd get at least one day to really sleep in, but noooo. Not with Darry bellowing the morning wake up call.

"Go on, Ponyboy. Get on up." Soda's sleepy voice called out from his side of the bed. Sure, the irony that Soda gets today off didn't miss me. Funny that _I'm _the one Darry gets to drop off at work today. The more I look at Darry plundering about the kitchen, the more I think he's getting way too much enjoyment out of this. I got up and headed for the shower, hoping the cool stream of water will wake me up.

"See ya at one, kiddo." Soda sleepily called after me after I got dressed and ready to head out the door with Darry.

"Have a good day, Ponyboy. Call Soda at the house if you have any problems, or me if you can't get up with Soda."

"Yeah yeah, you too, Darry." I hopped out of the truck and knocked on the pet shop door, Max came over and let me in then Darry drove off.

"Morning Ponyboy. Glad to have you back again. You remember where the cleaning supplies are kept?" he asked.

"Clean papers and food are kept in the closet, soiled papers go in the trash, then the trash is taken out to the dumpster as soon as I get finished." This really wasn't a hard job, but it could get rather messy if not kept up with. Max had the cleanest pet store in town in part because he insisted on the pens being kept clean. All cages had one big cleaning a day, and whenever a cage needed tending to after that, it was my job.. at least until one.

"Yup, you remembered. Any questions?"

"No sir." He smiled at me and I went on to the back to get the stuff. I started at the top and did that row of kennels, then worked my way down. I learned from last year not to let all the puppies out at once, because they get rather hard to control. Max didn't seem to mind too much then, but I wasn't about to make that mistake again. So, I went about cleaning while a pup or two nipped at my heals, one kennel at a time.

Then came the cats. They were easier to clean but harder to manage. A cat that doesn't want to be caught just wont let you catch it easy. Like they say, you own a dog, but a cat owns you. And if it doesn't even like you... well, that only makes it harder. Kittens were easier, but their nails were sharper, too. There weren't too many cats and kittens, so I didn't get too scratched up.

Finally, the birds. They made one heck of a racket, and loved to try to escape their cages. "Don't let the 'keets out!" Max warned. Last year, three of them managed to get by me, and he had to close the store to catch them again. I knew better this year, and didn't have any problems.

Max didn't want me messing with the aquariums, and that was fine by me. They were fun to watch, all different types and all, but their tanks required more skill in keeping the pH right. One wrong move and the whole tank would be lost.

"Aww, look, Soda. How much is that pup in the window?" I heard a familiar voice. Turning around, I saw Steve and Soda walking in, laughing at me. Thankfully, I had just washed my hands for what had to have been the thousandth time, and was playing tug of war with some Springer Spaniel puppies in the front pen. These three guys were too active to leave in their small kennel, and Max allowed me to put them in the show pen in the front of the store.

"I'll give Max ten bucks for him," Soda said, looking at me.

"Is he housebroke? I wouldn't give five if he ain't housebroke."

I got up, leaving the pups in the pen to play tug -of- war by themselves.

"Ready to get out of here, Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"Just let me make sure Max doesn't have anything else for me to do."

Soda and Steve nodded and wandered over to the bird cages.

"You need me for anything else, Max?" I asked.

"Are the Spaniels penned up in the front okay?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I knew what he meant. If those three ever got loose in the store, they could really do some damage plundering about and knocking things down.

"Then I think you're done today. Good work, see you in the morning, Ponyboy."

I washed my hands once more and found the guys. "Max said I could go."

"Have a good day, Pony?" Soda asked.

"Yup. Max has two labs in the back he's waiting on the vet to check, then they go up for sale. I've been playing with them every free chance I got."

"Don't get attached. You know Darry ain't gonna let you get a dog."

"Yeah yeah, I know." I climbed in the back of Steve's car and Soda tossed me a bag from the burger pit.

"Here, eat something so Darry doesn't think you're starving to death. If he asks, you ate the leftover fish sticks from the fridge. Got it?"

"Yup," I said, licking the salt off my fingers from the fries littering the bottom of the bag. "What really happened to the fish sticks?"

Steve laughed as Soda turned to me. "They went out with the morning trash. Don't tell Darry, you know how ticked he'd be."

Yes, indeed I did. Leftovers were never ignored at our house. We rarely had any, but if we did, it was usually because it was something no one wanted to eat in the first place.

Steve pulled up at the school. Report cards, I'd forgotten. I crawled out of the back and headed up the sidewalk with Soda and Steve. They were given out in the office, and once I had mine, I didn't want to look.

Steve had his open, and managed to pass everything. No 'A's' but he did have one 'B' in English. Of course, I was the one who did his paper for him, he just put his name on it. He probably doesn't even remember the title of the book he was supposed to have read. "Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Coleridge. I explained the whole thing to him as best I could, and apparently he remembered enough to do well on it when asked questions. I'm sure his teacher is still trying to figure out how he pulled that off. He folded his report card up and stuck it in his back pocket.

"Well, how'd ya do?" Soda asked.

I scooted around him and walked outside, glancing at the grades as I walked ahead.

"You know the brain did fine." Steve said lighting up as we went back to the car.

I had done well. Only two 'B's,' one in advanced science, and the other in geometry. I had the hardest time with those after I came back from Windrixville, and never really recovered. The rest of my grades were 'A's.' Still, I didn't think it was too bad. I knew Darry wouldn't be exactly thrilled, but it was all water over the dam now. I gave the report card to Soda, and he just grinned ear to ear looking at it. Steve glanced at it too.

"Jesus, kid, can't you be _normal_? Make a 'C' or something like the rest of us."

I knew he was kidding. I settled back in the rear seat and slurped down my milkshake, finally able to put this last year behind me. Glancing at the rear-view, I caught Steve's eye and his one-sided grin before he could hide it. It was an odd feeling, knowing Steve... _Steve _of all people, was proud of me, too.

"Shut up, kid. Just shut up," was all he said when I couldn't help but grin back. He vroomed the engine to life, and we headed off back down the familiar roads to our neighborhood.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	2. Family Squabbles

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 2

**Family Squabbles**

XXX

Soda and Steve had Steve's car in the back yard up on lifts. He had a fluid leak from the radiator and they were working to fix it. They couldn't do it at work, cause their boss would take the cost out of their pay, so they usually "borrowed" the tools that were needed that we didn't already have and did the work here in the backyard themselves. I watched for a while, but after three "move it, kid" calls from Steve, I split.

I found the football in the lot, tossing it up and catching it. It had been a while since I spent any time in the lot, the place just didn't appeal to me anymore. However, Soda and Steve had the backyard occupied with Steve's car, so I didn't even try to mess around with the ball back there.

"Hey, Ponyboy, what are ya doing here?"

I looked over, watching Darry weave his way around the fallen limbs and assorted junk laying around close to the curb.

"Nothing. Soda and Steve are working on his car in our backyard, so I came here to hang out." Darry was holding his hands out as if waiting for me to pass the ball to him, so I threw it. He caught it easily. I was no challenge to him anyway, considering he played ball in high school and might have gotten on the college team if he had gone full time. He motioned for me to go long, so I headed off to the far side of the lot. Darry launched it and I caught it, tripping over a root in the process.

I got up and brushed myself off, then sent the ball back. He had to come forward to catch it, as I didn't have an arm like he did. Still, he caught it and sent it right back.

"How did you do on your report card?" he called over to me and I answered him.

"All 'A's' except for science and math where I got 'B's' in both, but I did the best I could. I know it ain't what you wanted."

He looked at me, fingering the laces on the ball, then launched it hard, straight at my chest. If he was trying to flatten me, he would have to try harder than that. I had been taking his hits since he was in high school and was used to it.

"All I expect is for you to do your best," he answered back. Still, I could tell he wished I had done better. I launched the ball as hard as I could, but he easily caught it, not even breaking a sweat. "How was your first day at work?"

"Not bad. None of the birds got loose this time. Max doesn't demand too much of me, just so long as the cages stay clean and all the animals have fresh water and food."

"Hate to tell ya this, buddy, but work only gets harder the older you get. Enjoy it now."

"I know." And I _did_ know. Watching my brothers sweat it out every day told me so.

We played the back- and- forth game for a while, then the sun slowly started descending into the skyline. Passes started getting dropped as the ball started getting lost in the nighttime darkness.

"You bout ready to go home, Pony?" Darry asked. I was. My shoulder was beginning to smart some, but it was nice getting out with Darry again. Reminded me of the old times we used to have, before everything went bad.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm worn out. Ain't you tired?" I asked. He was up on hot rooftops all day, baking in the hot sun. He had to have been more tired than me, even though he didn't show it.

"Sure I'm tired, Pone, I've just gotten used to it, I guess. Tossing the ball ain't work, though." We walked together to the truck, where Darry had left it parked along the lot, never even making it home before stopping to toss the ball.

"Ya know, you ain't bad as a receiver. I doubt you would make it as a quarterback, but you didn't miss many of my passes. The option is there for you in the fall, before school starts to go for the tryouts. You have all summer to work on it. I could help."

"Darry, I run _track._ Football is your sport, not mine. I ain't about to risk breaking a leg as an entire opposing team crashes down on me trying to force a fumble."

Darry just looked at me, smiling and giving up the battle for now. I knew with the entire summer in front of us, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to suggest football to me over and over again.

"I wonder if Soda even bothered to make dinner," he said with a laugh as he pulled away from the curb.

We were home before I could give an answer.

"I was wondering when you two would show up. Where'd you go anyway, Pony?"

"Lot. You cook?"

"Yeah, I cooked. Burgers are on the stove. You know you didn't have to leave, Steve was just being an ass."

"That's okay. Getting on Steve's nerves is something I'm good at, but getting off his bad side takes longer. I'd rather not risk an entire summer being on his sh... uh, hit list." I saw Darry's look, and knew I was pushing his limits.

I went to the kitchen and started making my burger. Just like eggs, we all like different toppings, so it's just easier if we do it ourselves. As I was putting my burger together, I noticed an ivory colored envelope next to the bread in the corner, and pulled it out.

_To The Guardian of Ponyboy Curtis_

Hmm, what was this about? It was opened, so I knew Darry had to have read it. I palmed it and went out the back door. The letter was on heavy stationary, all fancy like. When I was done reading it, I didn't know what to think. Windrixville wanted me back ... for some award and to help plant some trees. Seemed innocent enough, but ….. _Windrixville._ Just seeing the word took me right back to that moment. Suddenly the hot summer temperature became the heat from the flames licking my backside. Cars passing in the distance turned into the roar of the fire. I could hear Dally yelling my name to get my butt back to the car, Johnny screaming as the building crumbled around him....

"Pony!"

I shuddered, opening my eyes and turned my head. Darry was standing next to me, a concerned look on his face, Soda watching from inside the doorway. With a shaky hand, I wiped the sweat off my face. Darry reached over and carefully took the envelope and letter from my other hand.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I told you this would happen," Soda said in a disgusted hushed tone.

Darry carefully looked at me, then backed up some. "You gonna eat that burger, or let it sit there all night?" he asked in a carefully playful tone, but I could still see concern written all over him.

Wordlessly, I went past him and finished making my dinner, then sat at the table to eat. Soda came and sat in his chair, watching me like a hawk.

"Look, Ponyboy, you don't have to go to..."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I cut him off, which shut him up real fast. I usually wasn't so rude, especially not to Soda; but I really,_ really_ didn't want to talk about it. If I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to eat. Not talking about it was easy, not thinking about it, though, proved impossible.

The events that sent us out there in the first place were hard enough on me to remember. I hadn't forgotten, I never would. I had pushed Darry over the limit and he reacted back that night. I ran off. Johnny followed me like I knew he would, and I led him straight to disaster.

I'll never forget the feeling of total helplessness as those soc's held me under that water, punching me and cussing me out, while I remained unable to lift my head even an inch against their strong drunken hands to breathe air. How I didn't die from drowning, I still don't know. I was in the fountain sucking in the water, feeling it burn my nose and lungs as I couldn't help but inhale the murky liquid. It was my last memory before finding myself on the deck, somehow still alive. Bob Sheldon, however, was not.

The run to find Dally was a blur. His words to us that night were also losing their hold in my memory. I just remembered he didn't want to tell Darry what had happened, and I gave him my blessing to leave Darry in the dark. Now I wondered how things would have been different if Dally had told Darry where I was, and had him come get us.

That week. Lordy, all the things Johnny and I talked about. The private laughs we shared. It wasn't just reading that book that got us through the lonely days and evenings, or the countless card games I usually lost. No subject was off limits when we talked, and I'm pretty sure he was as honest with me as I was with him.

Then Dally showed back up, and I remembered he had a good laugh about my hair. To this day, I still think it was pointless to have bleached it, but Johnny was older and I was too mixed up to think straight anyway.

The big surprise was when Johnny admitted he wanted to go home. I was ready to split the first morning I woke up there, but figured we were way past the point of getting ourselves out of the mess we were in. By the time Dally showed up, however, I was ready to do whatever I had to do to go home. Oddly enough, I'd be home that night, but not like I expected to be. Johnny would never go home again, neither would Dally; but he didn't have a real home anyway. Now he does, a small plot of ground he hasn't left since he moved in, and never will.

We found out his cousin paid for it, the one who lives near Windrixville. The story of what happened to him,_ to us_, was put in both papers, Tulsa's and Windrixville's. When Dally was shot dead, the cousin put up the dough for his burial. I was still home in bed during both their funerals, and no one has talked about either service. To this day, I still don't know who came to see them be buried.

I had long ago gotten over Dally's death, knowing I wasn't the one who made him rob that store or hold an unloaded weapon at the cops. Dally knew what their response would be, in fact, I'm pretty sure he was counting on it. He did that to himself. As much as I hated it, hated him for doing that, it was him. Dally. He wanted it, he got it. I was not to blame for it. Yeah, I still missed him, but knew that was the choice he made.

Johnny though, that was different. Neither of us could have seen that happening. By all rights, I should be the one dead, as he was the one who pushed me out the window. All the _what if's _I had long ago stopped thinking about came crashing back to me after I read that invitation, as if no time had passed at all. Johnny should _not _be dead. Once he followed me from the lot to the park, his fate was sealed. That, however, _was_ my fault.

Now Windrixville wants to_ honor_ me, for saving the lives of kids that never would have been in danger if we had never been there in the first place? I didn't know if it was my lighter those kids found, or the matches that Johnny'd bought that those kids used to start the fire with, but was pretty sure it was one or the other. I'd begun to doubt a stub of a dying cigarette would have set the place ablaze. Besides, my lighter was gone; I remembered searching my pockets for it at the hospital, but it wasn't there. Hadn't seen it since we'd tossed Dally that pack of smokes. I had to bum a light off someone in the waiting room while Jerry was gone making a phone call.

"Pone?" Darry's voice broke into my thoughts. I had been holding the last bite of my hamburger staring off into space for an untold amount of time, when Darry finally brought me back to reality.

I blinked, swallowed what was in my mouth and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"If you don't want to go to Windrixville, that's perfectly fine with me. I think you've had enough of that place, that … time. Let it go. I'll call them tomorrow and...."

"I want to go." I said in earnest, amazed I'd said it. Even Soda, who I just realized was still watching me wordlessly, dropped his jaw in surprise. "I mean it, I want to go." I got up and washed my plate and cup, then cleaned the kitchen.

Darry and Soda came to the doorway and looked at me, unsure - but neither of them arguing, no one trying to change my mind.

"Whatever you decide. I'll let them know tomorrow. If you _do_ change your mind, let me know in the morning."

I finished the kitchen and went out back to smoke, remembering with a grin some of the bull Johnny and I came up with, seeing who's made-up junk was more over the top than the other. When I was done, I rubbed the stub out on the step, then went inside.

"Night, Pone," Darry called to me as I finished getting ready for bed.

"Night Darry."

Soda lay there, waiting. I could tell by his body language he wanted to talk, a talk I was pretty sure I didn't want to have. But this was Soda, so it was going to happen. Sure enough, I got in bed, pulled the sheet only over the parts that really had to be covered and closed my eyes - only to have them open again a second later.

"Tell me _why, _Ponyboy. _Why _you want to go back to that place?"

"Because, Soda." I didn't have any other answer.

"That _ain't_ an answer."

"I don't have a better one right now." I mumbled.

"Don't pull that sleepy tone with me. I know you better. Come on, kiddo, talk to me. I know what that place will do to you, and I ain't about to just sit by while you let yourself get screwed with in the head. I'll even fight Darry against it, and you know I usually don't go against his decisions. This, though, is a mistake. A bad one. Don't do this. Please, Ponyboy, just... don't do this. Hell, you ain't even been acting like yourself since you read that invitation!"

I hated to hear Soda pleading with me, this desperate. I turned and looked at him. "I can't explain it, but it's something I feel I gotta do. Besides, you and Darry will be there, right? I doubt Darry will let me go back alone, and you won't let me go alone either. You really think that place has left my memory? It hasn't." I whispered bitterly, unsure why I had to defend this decision so adamantly. "Maybe by doing this, I can think of that place better than how I think of it now."

"And how do you think of it, Ponyboy? Cause I doubt some trees planted at a school is gonna reverse everything else."

"You might be right, but I still want to go. At least, it can't get any worse."

Soda just shook his head but didn't say anything else. I was glad. The room was hot, and again no breeze came through our window. Trying to convince Soda was only getting me frustrated, which made me even warmer. I was already uncomfortable from the sticky sweat that thinly coated my bare chest. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would eventually take over. It did, but not soon enough.

XXX

My alarm was going off, and I silenced it. Sitting up in bed, I looked down at my sleeping brother, wondering what in Sam Hill was going on in his head. For that matter, what was going on in Darry's head to even allow this nonsense to happen in the first place. Already, Pony was acting out of sorts, getting all quiet again.

He should have been all over my case about Steve telling him to vamoose from our own yard while working on Steve's car. Or talking non-stop about him and Darry playing ball. Or begging Darry for a dog from the pet store he was now working at. I was sure Max would sell Darry one of those really expensive puppies at a steal, considering how much we all knew Pony would care for it. But nooo, Pony found that letter that I suggested we burn and never bring up again, and now he wants to go back_ there_? To that place? For what... to make Pony remember everything he's lost, to remind all of us of the misery we endured during those days last fall? Pony stirred, catching my attention, then opened his eyes.

"Morning, Ponyboy. You want the shower, or do you want to make breakfast?"

"Shower."

I got up, pulled on some clothes and headed to the kitchen while he fumbled around for his stuff. Darry wasn't far behind me.

"What's got you all mad, Soda?"

I turned to look at him. "What makes you think I'm mad, Dar?"

He gave me a look that said '_cut the crap'_ and smirked. "Please, I've been your brother too long to miss it. What's eating you?"

I slammed the ice box but couldn't turn to face him. "Why are you letting him do this? You know as well as I do that Windrixville is the last place he needs to go visit."

"Lordy, not this again. I thought we settled this last night. It's his choice, Sodapop. He's old enough to make some choices on his own. Besides, it's already out there, it's not like keeping him from going now is gonna change anything. Best to just get this over with. He'll be fine, with both of us there. I ain't gonna let him get hurt."

"Oooo, this sounds interesting." Steve was in our doorway. "Who's not gonna get hurt?" He picked up a piece of toast and helped himself, spreading crumbs all over the floor.

"Pony received an invitation to Windrixville, an award ceremony and tree planting in honor of Johnny and Dallas. He's decided to go, and I _still _think it's a bad idea." I plated the eggs, not caring that I busted the yolk.

"Get over it, Soda," Darry said with a note of finality. "If he still wants to go, then I'll take him."

"I wish you guys would stop arguing about it." Pony's angry voice startled me. I hadn't paid attention to the shower, and he'd already gotten out before any of us had noticed. "This is my choice, not yours."

He gave us one final look, then headed down the hall to get dressed.

I looked at Darry in a_ now you've done it _look, and finished up breakfast. Steve was smart enough for once to keep quiet, and in three bites I ate my breakfast and put my dirty dishes in the sink. Since I was already dressed, I decided to skip a shower, and grabbed my stuff to go. "You driving us, Steve?"

Steve gave Darry a quick glance and followed me outside. I was already in the passenger seat drumming my fingers on the armrest when he got in and cranked the engine. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few blocks, then he pulled over and looked at me.

"Look, if you're gonna bite my head off every time I mention anything about this, then we may as well get it over with now. I know I ain't a Curtis, and therefore ain't really got a say in this, but for once, buddy, I'm taking Darry's side. Let the kid go. Only Ponyboy knows how he feels about this, and if he's okay with going back there, then you should let him. Besides, it's an award ceremony, right? He _was _a hero that day."

"I just don't want him hurt again. He's been hurt enough by all this."

"You can't protect him from everything. He's a grease. He's tough enough to handle it. And if he needs us, we'll be there, just like we always have been."

I looked at him. Steve had a confident look on him. "You sure?"

He gave me a one-sided grin and pulled back onto the road. "Positive."

I hoped so.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	3. Driving Backwards

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 3

**Driving Backwards**

XXX

"Max, I, uh, I know this is sudden, but I gotta take a day off next week."

"Ponyboy?"

Between the tone and stance Max was giving me, I knew he wasn't happy.

"I was invited by the mayor of Windrixville to receive an award and do some other stuff in memory of some friends." I didn't let Max know Dallas was one of the friends being honored. He'd caused enough trouble for several store owners in town when he was alive, and none of them liked him - Max included. Last summer when I worked here, Dally stopped by in part to annoy me, but also opened the large parakeet cage when no one was looking. Me included. Max thought I had been careless and forgot to close it until he saw Dally outside the store front laughing his head off as we grabbed the nets to catch the birds.

"Your friend... the tall one with the blond hair... tell him to stay out of my store or I'll call the police!"

Well, that was last year. Max didn't have to worry about that this year, but I was worried he was gonna let me go since I couldn't show up like I said I would. I wasn't officially an employee, either, as Max paid me off the books. But if he told me I couldn't come back, well, that would sure hurt in a lot of ways. Mostly, I wouldn't be able to help out Darry. The rest of my reasons, I could get over.

"An award? Wonderful! I bet your brothers are so proud!" Max was suddenly grinning ear to ear at me. I relaxed some, hoping this meant I wasn't gonna be fired.

"They're definitely worked up about it," I said truthfully. Soda left early this morning, and I knew he was still mad at me. Darry was better with my decision, but still gave me concerned glances when he thought I didn't see him.

"What day?" Max went to the calender, pen in hand, waiting.

"Next Friday. I'll be back that next Monday morning."

He wrote himself a note, smiling still. Max was one for notes, he wrote everything down. To my knowledge, he hasn't forgotten a single one. I felt a nip at my feet and looked down, the Labrador puppy was chewing on my shoestrings. "Stop that... you!" I bent down and picked him up. He knew he did wrong, giving me those sad eyes while wiggling his tail at the same time. "Oh go on!" I petted his head then put him down and watched him scamper off with his brother. I got back to cleaning their pen, while keeping an eye on where they played.

I finished with the pups, then the cats and kittens, and finally the birds. I was playing with the puppies to kill time when I looked up, surprised to see Darry coming in, as usually Soda or one of the gang came to pick me up when it was time for me to go. Darry was supposed to work until five, so he still had a few hours before he was supposed to be off the job site. The look on his face told me something was up. I got up in a rush.

"Go wash up, we got to go." His look was serious. I didn't hesitate, and called back to Max that I was leaving.

"See you in the morning. Oh, hello Darrel. How are you today?"

"Fine, Max. Thanks."

"Ponyboy is a hard worker, I'm glad to have his help again this summer."

"Glad to hear it, but we have to go now. Bye Max."

And with that, Darry nearly shoved me headfirst into the truck.

"What's going on?" I asked, closing the door as he got behind the wheel.

"Mrs. O' Donovan is at the house, doing a check up. You obviously weren't there. She called my boss to find me to ask what was going on. If she asks, you were at the library. Got it?"

Oh heck. He didn't have to tell me twice. The last thing we needed was a social worker to know I was working... illegally.... while my brothers allowed it. I'd be taken to a boys home, and who knew what they'd do to Darry.

"Soda know about this?"

"No, not enough time. Geez Ponyboy, you smell like a dog."

I wasn't about to remind him I clean up kennels for five hours a day, and he pulled me out before I could really clean up.

We pulled up at the house to find Mrs. O' Donovan sitting on our front porch sipping on a drink while fanning herself, waiting.

"Darrel, good to see you again. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience having you come over to get this done today. How goes your work?"

And the torture begins. She went through the house, Darry giving me evil looks as we both spied the assorted messes that were scattered about from room to room. While Darry's room was straightened up, mine and Soda's wasn't so neat. Our bed wasn't made and my desk was a jumbled mess, but at least all our dirty clothes were in the hamper. In the kitchen, Soda's egged plate was still in the sink along with mine and Darry's. The living room was littered with yesterdays newspaper on the coffee table and a flat beer next to the couch. Two-Bit! I stood in front of it, hoping she didn't notice. We were all in a hurry this morning, and no one did any cleaning. Plus, it was summer! Didn't we deserve a vacation from cleaning every once in a while? The only room that stayed clean was the bathroom, as one of us cleaned it every night. A nasty bathroom was a sight none of us wanted to walk into. As far as the rest of the house, however, we were screwed. I wondered how badly this was gonna bite us in the rear later.

"Well, Ponyboy, how did you do in school?" She looked at me with a pleasant yet fake smile on her face. I hated false pretense.

"Mostly 'A's, two 'B's. Managed to make the honors list again."

She wrote something down in her notebook, that fake smile still on her face. "Did you get a dog?" she asked suddenly turning to me, and I smiled while shaking my head.

"No ma'am. I was playing with one outside the library. Sorry, guess the pup needed a bath."

She bought it, Darry rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

She wrote some more stuff down. "How is Sodapop?" She turned to Darry for this one, and he composed himself in time to not be seen giving me a look.

"He's doing fine. Still working full time at the DX, got a raise last month." That raise Darry mentioned wasn't really much of a raise, a nickel more an hour. I found more lost change around vending machines than his raise brought to his paycheck. Still, it looked good on paper.

"Well, I think you boys are managing well so far. I realize it's summer and everyone tends to get lazy, but remember, Darrel, this house and your brothers are your responsibility. I'll be back next month. I hope the dishes wont be waiting for me again." She gave him a knowing look, like a parent gives a kid when they're caught red- handed doing something wrong.

"No ma'am, they won't. Sorry about that."

She made her way outside with Darry walking her to her car, and I knew we'd be hearing Darry rant for a while from this. When he came inside, he had only three words for me before he headed back to work.

"Do the dishes."

He didn't put it nearly as nice as she suggested, though.

XXX

"How far away is this place?"

"Darry looked it up, about three hours away."

"What a way to spend a day, the morning and evening stuck in a car with both you bums, the rest of the day plundering an old country town. Ya-hoo. We are so gonna stick out like a sore thumb. Tell me again why I'm doing this?"

"I told you all week, Steve, you didn't _have _to come. No one would have faulted you for staying back."

"And miss all this boredom? Are you nuts?" His sarcasm was dripping from every pore.

Steve pulled his shades on and wiggled around in the seat some. We had been on the road for an hour already, but I had a sinking feeling he was right about one thing, we were definitely gonna stick out. I doubted those country people had seen five hoods in one place together in any point in time. Even though we were harmless hoods by hood standards, I was willing to bet if we just casually strolled into their bank, they'd just hand us the money and beg us not to shoot them.

Ahead of us in the truck rode my brothers. Watching them through the back cab window, they didn't seem to be real chatty with each other. I could have ridden with them, but after one hour with the three of us squished in the cab, no one would be in a real good mood, and this was at least a three hour trip. It was safer to ride with Steve; and Two-Bit of course came along. He'd heard about all the stuff laying out on the shelves in the stores, and thought it was paradise. He had to come check it out for himself.

We weren't planning to stay the night, so we didn't have any bags. Except Pony. He had his nice clothes in a bag to change into once we got there. It was just supposed to be a thirty minute yappity yap about what happened that day from the school's perspective. Pony's perspective was a bit racier than their "three hero's pulled up and ran into the burning building, safely pulling the children from harms way," record of events. But, what the school didn't know wouldn't hurt them any.

Pony said he'd told that big guy, Jerry, what had really happened that night, just after Darry and I got the call that said they had been found - and that we needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Leaning back in the seat, I remembered that night clearly. Darry had gotten in from work before I did, so by the time I got home, Two-Bit was already gone. He had been staying at our place to listen out for the phone during the day in case Pony or Johnny called. Darry quietly said there hadn't been any calls, and I went to shower. The house was otherwise quiet... still. The gang, including Tim, came by during the week to ask if anything new had come up, but nothing had. Darry and I both had to go back to work, unable to take any more time off or we'd both lose our jobs. With nowhere else to search and no other choice in the matter, we regretfully went back to work.

I had already come to the opinion that Dally knew where they were, but I also knew Dallas wouldn't give up any information. The cops had already had him on a 72 hour hold in the jail hoping he'd talk, but he never uttered a peep. Except Texas. He'd said they'd headed for Texas. I knew that was baloney. Knowing Dallas, they were more likely in Kansas than Texas. Always go in the opposite direction when it came to Dally. He'd never compromise Johnny.

So anyway, Darry and I sat in silence eating a dinner neither wanted to eat, then I went to clean a kitchen that wasn't really dirty. It was late, nearly eight. I remembered looking out the window at the oak tree in the backyard, whose leaves had nearly all fallen off, leaving the tree looking skeletal in the moonlight. Just then the phone rang. I went and picked it up.

"Uh, hello... yeah, is Darry Curtis there?" Some stranger asked.

"Hold on," I put the phone to my chest and hollered down the hallway for Darry to come take the phone. We had numerous calls that week, occasionally reporters; but also crank callers usually screaming 'murderer' at whomever answered the phone. Still, we answered it, hoping each time it was Pony or Johnny.

Darry came over. "Hello?"

He stood there in silence, and I turned to watch him, wondering who that was on the other end. Darry had a look on his face that I couldn't describe. It wasn't fear, it wasn't relief, it wasn't happiness. He just stared at me as if he could see right through me. I don't think he even breathed once until he hung up.

"They found him."

I dropped the plate I was holding, never even hearing it smash into dozens of pieces on the floor as I ran to get my shoes on.

"Where? When?" I called out as Darry and I criss-crossed the house finding shoes, coats wallets and keys.

"I don't know. Someplace a few hours south of here. The guy said it, but I didn't catch it. _Wind._... something or other. I've never heard of it." He stopped suddenly, grabbing me. "Soda, he... he's hurt. They're bringing all three of them to the hospital here in Tulsa."

My heart jumped in my chest, as what he said sunk in. "_How_ hurt, Darry?" Christ, no. _Please_, no.

"The guy couldn't say. Something about wallet ID's not matching descriptions... I don't know. But we need to get going."

Together we piled in the truck and headed down the dark empty streets leading to the highway, and then to the hospital. Then we got directions from the front desk and took off toward the elevators, going up a floor to the pediatric waiting area. Once out of the elevator, I thought I saw someone who closely resembled my brother; but I couldn't tell. He was filthy... covered in soot, ash and dirt; wearing clothes I didn't recognize, skinnier than I remembered him being and... _blond? _Wait a second... He was too short to be Dally, too pale to be Johnny. But once he turned to me, I knew that face and went running up to him to swallow him in a bear hug that I never wanted to let him go from.

"Are you even listening to me? Sodapop!"

I blinked, swallowing as I came back to reality. "What?"

Two-Bit started laughing. "Dude, what are you thinking about? Is she hot at least?"

I smiled. "Nothing like_ that _you oversexed depraved soul. There are other things to think of besides girls, you know."

"Yeah, but that would be a waste of thought."

"Amen to that." Steve seconded.

Steve honked at Darry and signaled he was getting off the highway. "I gotta walk around some, my ass went to sleep twenty miles back and the numbness is spreading down my legs. Besides, I'm bout outa gas."

"Want me to drive?" Two-Bit offered.

"Hell no. I ain't got a spare set of wheels to use when you tear out my transmission. I've seen how hard you are on your piece of crap that you drive around in. How that thing still works is a miracle." Steve admonished. Two-Bit just smiled.

"I can drive if you want a break." I offered.

"Don't be stupid. I can just see you draggin against Darry. Curtis versus Curtis. The only loser would be me. No thanks, buddy. I can handle it, I just need to get out of the car for a bit."

"There's always Ponyboy... he could drive." Two-Bit was now way out of his mind. Pony hadn't even practiced driving, and wasn't nowhere near the legal age to get a license.

"Just how much have you had to drink today? That kid ain't getting behind the wheel of _my_ car in any way, form or fashion! Are you outa your mind?"

"It was a joke, Steve. Cool it." I was getting unnerved, we all knew Pony wasn't driving yet; but he'd learn. I guess I was getting mad cause dad had taught both me and Darry, and I suddenly realized this was just one more thing Pony would be left out of. Damn.

Darry headed over to a gas station and pulled up on one side of some pumps, while Steve took the other side. All five of us got out to walk some. There wasn't anything around but miles of golden wheat. Or hay, or grain. Whatever that stuff was.

"Dang, kid, how did you get all the way down here hiding out in that train without having to piss?" Two-Bit asked while looking around for the bathrooms.

Pony gave a grin. "I never said I didn't."

That left an amusing image in my head, and for some stupid reason - while looking out at the miles of crops surrounding this lonely pit stop, a line from the song, _America The Beautiful,_ popped into my thoughts. "Amber waves of grain".... For the rest of my life, I was sure I would never think of that line again with a straight face.

After a few minutes of wandering around, everyone got back into the seats they were in before, and we headed back down the road.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	4. Leaving The Past

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 4

**Leaving The Past**

XXX

"Well, Pony, we're here."

I looked over at him, noticing how silent he had become for the last half hour or so. He was chewing on a nail, eyes darting around. Soda thinks I don't notice things, but I do. I just don't turn them into headlines unless it's important.

The sign saying "Windrixville, Population 782" caught my attention, and I could swear I heard laughter pouring out of Steve's car behind me. They saw the sign too. There were that many kids just at Pony's high school. We drove on toward the town but when we were still some distance from it, Pony jerked ever so slightly in his seat. He was looking intently at a dusty dirt road ahead of us leading off to the right and up at a steep incline, but I could tell it wouldn't lead us to the school where the mayor was waiting for us. A thought occurred to me.

"Is that it? Is that Jay Mountain?"

"Uh huh," he said softly.

"We'll come back later, we have all day. Let's get what we have to get done out of the way first, okay Pone?"

He turned back in his seat and stared out the front. "Yeah, sure." I saw his jaw jump a little, then he reached into the glove box and pulled out the aspirin bottle. After he swallowed some, he leaned against the window pane and closed his eyes, rubbing the spot between his eyebrows which had been furrowed for a while.

I gave him a few more glances, hoping Soda wasn't gonna turn out to be right after all - that this was too much for Pony to handle. "You okay, Ponyboy? You gotta tell me if you're not."

He turned to look at me, smiling while nodding his head. "I'm fine, really. Stop worrying."

I hoped so. Ahead was a sign that said _Library_ and I pulled into the parking lot. "Here's your clothes, go change while I get directions on where the school is." He hopped out of the truck and went inside. Then I realized I'd just sent him into a library... and I chuckled some, hoping he wouldn't forget we were out here waiting on him if he managed to find a book to read.

"Man, you have _got_ to be kidding!" Steve said as he got out of his car. "Did you see that sign? Population 782! That's_ it? _I thought it was a mistake at first! What did the census people say we had last time? Over 300,000! Good grief!"

"And just why do you know that piece of information?" I asked, really curious to the answer. That was something I'd expect Ponyboy to know, not Steve.

"Aww, it was some question the Civic's teacher bugged us about a while back. Hey, I may not be as smart as the kid, but I do pay attention."

"And Tulsa manages to put out yet _another_ future leader!" Two-Bit ridiculed.

"Oh shut up, grease. At least I manage to pass, which is more than I can say for you!" Steve said, punching Two-Bit in a friendly manner. Friendly by our standards, but not by the locals. We were already getting more than a few glances from passers-by that made me acutely aware we didn't belong here. "If you paid half as much attention as I did, you wouldn't fail year after year!"

"Hey, can you two keep from fighting, at least until this is over with? I don't relish the thought of spending the night in the local jail."

"Oh please, Darry!" Soda said grinning and whacking me in my chest. Despite my earlier statement, I whacked him right back. Couldn't help it – it's second nature by now. "Barney Fife's out patrolling the school. This place is straight out of that TV show." Soda grinned.

Steve gave Soda a whack on the chest but before Soda could return the punch, they both came to an abrupt halt and stared at the library doors behind me. I turned to see what was up, just as two young seventeenish ladies came out. One had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail, the other sported a shorter cut with brunette hair. Both wore skirts that showed off every curve of their petite frames. They were attractive, I admit; but I was too old for this nonsense. They walked over the grass headed in our direction. "Keep your tongues in your mouths, boys." I said in a low yet teasing tone.

"Excuse me?" I called to them. They stopped and came over. "I was looking for the high school, can you give me directions?"

They looked at each other and grinned.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"We don't have a 'high school' per se. We only have a public school, all grades go there," the blond explained.

"Stay here on Fifth Street until it hits Broadway about five blocks up, then turn right on Broadway. Follow that down to Ninth Street. You won't miss the school from there. Half the town's showed up for something going on there today." The brunette finished.

"Thanks," I called as they turned to leave in their car.

"You didn't get their number? Darry, man, don't tell me you've lost your touch!" Two-Bit said once the ladies had driven off.

"Two-Bit, in case you didn't notice, we ain't in Tulsa. I doubt they drove down here for this shin-dig too, and I ain't about to go to jail for scoring with a girl too young for me to be messing around with in the first place. Now, get a grip on reality... you're gonna need it."

Pony came out of the library then; dressed in his nice pants, dress shoes and ironed white shirt. The kid could shine up real nice, I'll give him that.

"Are ya ready, Ponyboy?" Soda asked coming over.

He gave an almost embarrassed grin. "As ready as I'll ever be. I feel all goofy in these clothes, though. You sure I gotta wear this?" he looked at me.

"Yes, I am. You're meeting the mayor, and in a place this small, it's a big deal. You'd better act right, or you'll have to deal with me later. Now let's go."

This time, Soda climbed in next to Pony while Steve and Two-Bit followed along behind us. I followed the directions those girls gave and before long, I understood what she meant. Rounding the corner on Ninth street, there were people everywhere. Crowds spilled out onto the street, and I couldn't make my way down the road anymore. Some cop saw me and came over.

"Sorry sir, but you'll have to park and walk. Streets closed today."

"Can you point out the mayor for me?" I asked, getting a hot look from the cop. Barney Fife with attitude, great. Just what I needed.

"Look, buddy, I said the street's _closed_."

"Yes sir, but we're supposed to be meeting him. My brother, Ponyboy here, is supposed to be getting an award from him today."

The cop stopped and did a 180 in attitude. "_You're_ Ponyboy Curtis?" he asked.

"Um, yes sir," Ponyboy said, fumbling in his wallet then handed his school library card with his picture on it to the cop, who looked at it a second and handed it back.

"Tell ya what, there ain't gonna be nowhere for you to park here, but if you drive around the school you'll come to the employee parking lot. Park anywhere you like over there. I'll go on in and let the Principal and Mayor know you're here. We sure are mighty happy you came out to see us again."

"Thanks," Pony said a moment later. I knew he wasn't one for attention or celebrity, he preferred being rather anonymous. Today was definitely gonna be a challenge for him in that regard.

Once on the other side of the building, the cop came out alone with some woman and a man, the man in a suit and the woman all dressed up, too.

"See, I told you you needed to be dressed up."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

We got out and came up the steps, where as soon as we got within arms reach, the man held out his hand to shake Pony's.

"Ponyboy, so glad to meet you at last." the man said. "I'm Derek Parker, the mayor. This is Melinda Hartman, the school principal."

"Hi, thanks for the invitation." Pony was at a loss for words now, not used to this - and I could tell not liking it either. Too late, he insisted on coming, now it was time to follow through.

"I'm Darrel Curtis; his oldest brother, this is Sodapop; our middle brother... and these are our best friends Steve and Two-Bit." Well, _someone_ had to round out the introductions now that Pony had shut up. Once everyone got done shaking hands and saying some polite words, the Principal led us to her office.

"I was very saddened to hear about the losses of Mr. Cade and Mr. Winston. We extended the invitation to Mr. Cade's parents, but never heard back. I'm sure they are taking the loss of their son very hard. We found no address for Mr. Winston's relatives either, sad to say."

Steve was going to retort, but thankfully changed it to a convincing enough cough. Two-Bit pounded him on the back... a bit harder than necessary, but it was a gesture I was sure only the five of us understood. Soda just stared at the woman in disbelief, while I kept my eyes on Pony.

Sometimes when Pony takes out the trash at night, I see him looking over across the yards at their house. The Cade's still fight, but not quite as much, and not with as much gusto. Seems without Johnny there, they've got nothing much to fight about. Usually the house sits dark and quiet, forgotten... just like they treated their son. Forgotten... until they wanted to take out their problems on his backside. I've put them and their ways behind me, but one look at Pony and I know he hasn't. He's just learned to cope with it. When he can take out the trash and look at sunsets again instead of a dark foreboding house, then I'll know he's put it behind him, too.

"I doubt they would have been able to make the trip," I said truthfully. Neither of them could stay sober enough to drive this far, or tolerate each other enough to even make it out of Tulsa. However, I let the Mayor and Principal come to their own conclusions as to why.

"Well, lets get started, shall we? Ponyboy, I'll say a few words about the school and the field trip that day, then Mr. Parker will make some remarks about the markers and the trees in honor of Mr. Cade and Mr. Winston. Mr. Parker will present the plaque, and then we'll do a ceremonial scoop of dirt where the trees will be planted. Technically, that will do it, but we've also got a town-wide ice-cream social going on, so help yourselves. That will start as soon as we are finished. Questions?"

No one had any, and the ceremony began. Pony was on stage sitting next to the Mayor while the Principal spoke, then she swapped seats with the Mayor. Both were long winded about their heroics that day. Me and the guys stood off to ourselves just under the overhang of the school entrance, staying out of the hot sun. Steve and Two-Bit were making snide comments just under their breath about stuff until I gave Steve a sturdy _'shut the hell up'_ whack at the same time that Soda delivered his own to Two-Bit. From then, they were quiet until it was done.

I did notice in the front row was a group of kids, about seven of them, all dressed much nicer than any other kids out here. Obviously dressed by their parents in show-off clothes. It occurred to me that these were most likely the kids Johnny and Pony... and yes even Dally, saved that day. I hoped these kids knew what sacrifice was given for them. How much Pony still hurt missing his best friend, and how much I hurt watching him missing Johnny. I knew these kids wouldn't understand now, but maybe one day they would. Something had to make all this pain worth it.

XXX

An hour later, we were back on the road headed out of town. Pony had his plaque stuffed between us in the middle seat of the cab, and was busy changing clothes as I drove.

"I could stop somewhere, ya know." I reminded him as he stripped down to his briefs.

"Why waste time?" he asked, pulling his tank top over his head and zipping up his jean shorts.

"You try that in Tulsa, we'd all be hauled in, kiddo."

He looked at me. "Darry, look around. There ain't nothing out here for miles. Who's gonna see me?"

"I'm just saying, you'd better not do that in Tulsa."

"Come on, Darry, give me some credit."

A mile or so further, I found the same dirt path leading up the small mountain. "You want me to go up there?" I asked, putting on my left turn signal.

"No. Take a left at the next intersection. We won't make it up that steep incline."

"Who said I can't?"

He turned and looked at me. "Darry, I sat and looked at that incline for a week. Trust me, we won't make it. Even Dally was smart enough to not go up that pathway, and Dally was nowhere near as smart as you. Go around back, there's a road that's more level where we can drive up."

"Fine." I had to trust him, knowing he was probably right. He had been here longer than I had. Sure enough, after taking the turn off the road, there was a smoother path that led up, and before long we pulled up onto a flat piece of land and parked.

In front of me was an area surrounded in faded and torn yellow caution tape, aged frayed ends fluttering in the warm breeze. The building, or what was left of it, had collapsed into a heap. Most of the wood was charred, the rest had splintered in the hot sun. The many months that had gone by since Pony was last here had left nature to reclaim what was once hers. Weeds were growing up through the collapsed structure and the many rainfalls that the area received had long ago washed the ash and soot away. In time - a few years perhaps, nothing would remain here but memories.

"So this was it, huh kid?" Two-Bit asked in an awed voice.

I looked at Ponyboy, just as everyone else did. He stared at the remnants of the place where he'd hid out at without blinking and nodded slightly. "Yeah, this was it." He finally said, but the words were so low that if you weren't standing next to him, you'd probably not have heard it.

I tried to picture him here, hanging out with Johnny alone in what was this building. I wondered how he was - happy for a while, free of me and my overprotective, demanding ways for once? Maybe scared from everything he'd been through from that night? Sick from being nearly drowned? Hungry? Cold? All the same things I wondered about that week came back to me as if it were yesterday.

He walked around the building's footprint to what at one time looked like the rear of the place, then went down a slope.

"What's over here, Pony?" Soda asked, following along.

"The pump."

I watched as he lifted the iron handle, squeaking it back to life one more time. After three attempts, it caught the prime and rust colored water poured out.

"Not yet," Pony warned when Soda started to cup his hands under the spout. After ten more cranks, he nodded his head. "Okay, now it should be ready." Soda looked skeptical about it, not seeing the difference, but Pony went ahead and cupped his hands to catch some of the water to drink. Then Soda followed suit.

"Man, that's awful!" Soda said, spitting it back out.

"You change your mind after a day or so," was Pony's simple reply. I wondered how long he went before becoming that desperate. I tried it myself, tasting the iron in it, but it was safe to drink. Soda was just used to having either carbonated drinks, milk or the tap water we got at home.

Soda, Steve and Two-Bit wandered back over to the burned building. Pony watched them go for a moment, then turned away again, looking out over the valley. He wore an expression like he was trying to remember stuff. I'd rather he'd just forget it.

"Penny for your thoughts, Pone?" I tried, hoping to coax something out of him.

"Last September, the place was in full autumn color; now it just looks so drab. I don't know what I thought coming back here would do, but at least you got to see it. I sure wasn't hiding out in luxury. I'd rather have been at home having you yelling at me for the rest of my life, than live here, hiding out. I just wish I'd thought of that before I'd run off." He looked at me, and regret filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Darry. I know I've said it before, but you don't know how really sorry I am." He turned away, not wanting me to see him. When he brushed his hands over his eyes, I understood why.

"Come here, you." I pulled him to me, not caring if the guys saw or not. "I made mistakes too that night, and I live every day wishing I could take them back. But I can't, and I have to go on. You have to go on too, little buddy. Don't live in the past, you got a lot to do in your life. Looking backwards will only slow you down. Okay, kiddo?"

I felt him nodding against my chest. His hands gripped my shirt as he hugged me tight. The sudden sound of wood collapsing followed by Two-Bit calling out – "I'm okay, nothing a band-aid won't fix!" - made me turn fast. Pony pulled away to look too. Two-Bit was climbing out of the middle of the rubble, Steve and Soda laughing and pointing at him.

"I think we need to get out of here before the clowns really do get hurt, what do you think?"

"Yeah, this place has claimed one of us already. I don't want to lose another."

Well, he didn't need to put it quite like that, but it was true. "Let's go, then."

Together we headed down the hill back to my truck and Steve's car. Honking the horn, they finally caught on that we were leaving and followed us out. I caught Pony looking back only once, then he settled his sights forward. I was hoping Windrixville was finally behind us.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	5. Train Winds

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 5

**Train Winds**

XXX

The trip home from Windrixville seemed shorter in time compaired with how long it took us to get out there, but Darry was dog tired by the time we inevitably pulled back up to our house. Steve honked as he passed us, driving on to take Two-Bit home on his way to his own house, not stopping to eat at ours. I was scrunched in the middle seat of the cab, my legs long ago cramped up from sitting still for over an hour. Soda pushed the door open and got out, stretching and yawning while I willed my legs to move.

"Think you can make it into the house, there, Ponyboy?" he half heartedly laughed at me.

"Yeah, I'll get there. Don't laugh, I know you're just as stiff as I am."

"You guys come on, you're acting like a bunch of old grumpy men." Darry called from the front door.

"Who's he calling grumpy," I mumbled, to which Soda laughed.

"Yeah, especially when he fits the bill as the 'old' one," he teased with me. "Come on, it's late and I gotta work in the morning. You going to the pet store tomorrow?"

"Nope. Max has too many people in on the weekends. I can't sneak around as much, Max worries that someone's gonna wise up to my being there."

"He pay you yet?"

"Just for the four days I worked this week. Twelve bucks, not bad; what do you think?"

"Nope, not bad at all, little brother." Soda smiled as he closed the front door behind me.

Darry had already gone in to shower, so I went to the kitchen to find something for us to eat. Not much in the cabinets except canned tuna, peanut butter, and some cans of hash. I took two down and opened them, dumping their contents into a pot on the stove, then shoved some bread into the toaster. By the time I had six sandwiches made – two for each of us as I knew we were all hungry, Darry had already gotten out and was combing his hair in the living room.

"Dinner's ready," I called. Soda came out of our room and we all sat down at the table.

"Working tomorrow, Dar?" I asked.

"Yup. Gotta make up for today. Soda's gonna be working too, ain't ya, Sodapop?"

"Yeah, a double shift too. With the weather warming up, the place is gonna be busy. I don't know what time I'm gonna get in. Don't bother waiting up for me."

I nodded. It's gonna be a long, boring day tomorrow.

"What have you got planned, Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

"Can I go see a movie? Over at the theater, I mean?" I haven't been to a movie in ages. Could it really be the last one I went to was before … well, before all that? I thought about it, and I really couldn't remember going back to see anything.

I guess by the looks Darry and Soda were giving me, they'd just realized it, too.

"Sure, Pone. Go see whatever you want. Get Two-Bit to take you or pick you up. Or Steve."

"Yeah, Steve don't come in until noon, he can take you if you're going to the noon matinée," Soda offered.

"Guys, it's a movie, not a dress rehearsal. Cool it."

"Well, have fun. Need any money for the show?" Darry asked, pulling out his wallet.

I smiled. "Nope, I got it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Darry said with a smile, tossing his wallet on the side table where his keys were. "You're rich now."

"No, not yet. But I will be, one day." I said, my smile getting bigger.

"Well, Mr. Moneybags, I hope you remember the little people when you're swimming in the dough."

"I don't think I can ever forget you, Darry. Don't sweat it."

XXX

Darry had left, taking Soda with him by the time I crawled out of bed the next morning. Summer. The one good thing was no bedtime, and no set wake time. Well, on the weekends anyway. Glancing at the clock, it was going on nine. I made my way to the kitchen, poured some cereal and plopped some bread in the toaster. While I ate, I found the movie listings in Darry's newspaper, and found something worth checking out. After I ate, I cleaned up some, showered and headed to Two-Bit's place hoping to catch a ride.

"Hey, anyone home?" I asked as I opened their door.

"That you, Ponyboy?" came a girlish reply. Groan, it was his sister, Karen. She was nice enough, but the gang loved to insinuate some romance between her and me, and that was just never gonna happen. Never.

"Yeah, is Two-Bit here?"

"Sure he is, but he's still passed out in his bed. Want me to try to wake him for you?"

"Mind if I have a look?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't face down in a pile of vomit at least. I went passed her toward his room, and knocked rather loudly.

"I promise, I think I know what 'drunk and passed out' looks like. This ain't the first time he's been like this, and I doubt it's the last time, either."

That bothered me, what she said. Reminded me too much of what too many people on this side of town just accepted as 'normal'. Two-Bit needed to get a grip on what he was doing with his life, cause it ain't no joke when his kid sister thinks this is the way to be. Giving up on him ever answering my knuckle's rapping on his door, I opened it and found him, sure enough, passed out on his bed. At least he was dressed... well, sort of. His pants were undone, but he was covered still.

"Come on, Two-Bit, wake up." I shook him some, then a little more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's likely to spew if you keep that up, and I ain't cleaning no puke."

"Karen, get out of here." I angrily bossed at her. Why I was so mad, I didn't know.

"Fine, ciao. Adiós, aloha,..."

"Go!" I barked. She left, slamming his door just in time for him to wake up and hurl all over his bed. Whew, what a smell! What kind of booze was he drinking last night?

"Aww, crap. Ponyboy? That you? What are you doing _here?_ And why are you screaming? Damn, my head...."

"Two-Bit, what the hell are you doing with your_ life_?"

Alright, I was mad now. Had no reason to be, but I was. Livid, in fact.

"What are you talking about, kid?"

"_You_, you sack of shit. Look at you. It's nearly noon and you are still so drunk you probably can't see straight. You just puked all over your own bed from something that smells worse than beer ever did. You're twenty years old and can't seem to finish high school. Even _I _have a job, and I ain't even old enough to legally get one. What sort of influence do you think this is having on your sister, for Chrissake? She accepts this as _normal!_ It was only_ normal _at Johnny's!"

Ah, crap. That's why I was so mad. This was too much like what Johnny had to deal with. I had to get out of here.

"Pull it together, Keith, while you still can. _If _you still can."

I headed out his front door, hearing Karen calling to me.

"What?" I called as I whipped around. She had followed me out the door and down their walkway, but watching her cringe back, I stopped and took a breath again. "What?" I asked more calmly, and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Johnny was his friend, too, ya know. You weren't the only one hurt by loosing him."

"I know, Karen. I know." Damn, how do I get myself into these messes? I just wanted a ride to the movies! "I'm just sorry you gotta see him like this."

"He's my brother. I love him no matter what. He'll come around, I know he will."

I looked at her, noticing her brown eyes. She looked nothing like Two-Bit, but carried compassion enough for the both of them.

"I gotta go. Tell him when he wakes up that I'm sorry, will ya?"

"Will do, Ponyboy."

I turned and headed down the street. Not long after, another car came along beside me, getting way too close for comfort.

"Grease, you wanna ride?" I looked over about to pull my blade from my back pocket.

"Jesus, Steve, you trying to scare me or something?"

He laughed. "Kid, you are too easy. Soda called, said you might need a lift to the movies. Well, you wanna ride or not, cause I gotta get to work otherwise."

"Sure." I hopped in and he carried me across town. "Steve, can I ask you something without you ratting me out to Soda.. or at least not to Darry, cause I know you tell Soda everything."

"Oh hell, kid. Please don't ask about girls. Those kinda questions you really need to bug Darry about."

"No, it ain't about girls. Really though, can I ask you something and get an honest answer, and not have you rat me out?"

He sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but go ahead."

"What's the big deal with getting drunk? Why do it? What does it solve?"

"If I remember right, you've already been drunk once. Have you already forgotten that lesson, kid?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I just didn't get the whole point of why people do it over and over again. It wasn't fun to puke all night and have a killer headache the next day."

"No, I guess not!" he said laughing, then got an authentic _pissed Steve_ look on his face. "Shit, kid. What's brought this on? Was Darry drinking last night? Cause I know Soda wasn't."

"No, _hell_ no. Darry rarely drinks. I just can't figure out the attraction to it, is all."

He pulled up to the theater and idled the car. "The only thing I can say, kid, is for a while there, when drunk, things seem better. You forget the problems you have, until the booze wears off. But look... oh Christ, kid... why didn't you take this to Soda? Never mind that. Alright kid, just... just don't start drinking. Problems don't go away, and liquor won't make them better. You're too young to be messing with that shit anyway. Look at Two-Bit, booze ain't getting him anywhere. Just.."

"Steve, I'm gonna miss the movie if you don't come to a point soon."

He gripped the steering wheel and grimaced. "Stay away from the alcohol is my point. Got that?"

"Yup. Thanks for the ride." I got out and bought my ticket, then watched Steve peel out of the parking lot to head to work. I was sure Soda and Steve would have an interesting conversation, I just wondered how much Two-Bit would even remember of my tirade when he woke up.

XXX

The movie let out at two. The sun was still scorching up the earth and there was absolutely no breeze, but at least I wouldn't have to walk home. I bummed a ride with some other greasers who'd showed up for the movies, so I was back at my house in short order.

I found a book to read, one that had fallen behind my desk months back and went outside to try to cool off. The ice in the drink I took out with me melted quickly, and wiping away my sweat, I only wished it would rain. Even though it would cost Darry money in lost work hours, I knew it was the only thing that would cool off the temperatures. I went back to my book, and eventually got thoroughly engrossed in it. Time lost meaning, and before long, the sky had darkened some.

I thought it had gotten close to dinner time, and was finishing up my chapter to go in and make something to eat, when something hit me, literally. A cube of ice fell right on my knee and bounced off onto the back porch where I was sitting. Picking it up, I realized it was … _hail_. And where one was, others were sure to rain down. I looked up and did a double take. That sky wasn't dark – like it should be at dusk, nor was it dark like an approaching rainstorm would turn it. It was a dark, ugly off-green color. More hail started to pelt down from the thick clouds piling up in the sky. Before I could get off my rear and get inside, I could hear the roar of something in the distance, and leaves started rustling in the sudden strengthening breeze.

I stood up, feeling apprehension build in my gut. This wasn't right. I looked up again, and in that short span of time from one glance to the next, the sky had darkened considerably. The winds were stronger, pushing me back against the house, and the noise had gotten louder. Much louder. In my fourteen years, I had never been in a real tornado, but living in Oklahoma, I heard plenty about them, and had participated in our monthly mandatory school drills like all the other students. Stupidly, I wondered where I was supposed to go when I was at home. Now was not the time for a quick review - I'd have to wing it.

The roar was getting louder just as the phone started to ring. _Perfect time for chatting on the phone,_ I thought! I couldn't even make it to the phone, the wind was screaming through the house, knocking me off my own feet. I heard the sound of things ripping, stuff crashing, and crawled blindly to the hallway where the walls afforded some slight measure of protection.

"Soda! Darry!" I screamed out like an idiot, not even hearing myself, but I didn't know what else to do. I was scared out of my mind already, then I heard a ripping sound right over my head. _Hell, fire and brimstone_, our _roof._ Which meant our_ house._ Things flew past me, stuff hit me, glass shattered around me. I lay huddled in a ball, feeling a warm sticky fluid running down my arm and knew I'd been cut somewhere.

"Please, Dear God, don't take my house!"

Then, amid all the other chaos happening around me, I thought of Darry, on a rooftop somewhere. He would be in the middle of it. Forget the house, please spare my brother!

I crawled inch by inch toward the living room, fear overwhelming me, as I knew Darry wouldn't stand a chance in this. I had no way to go find him, as I wasn't even sure where his new work site was. Hideous visions of him, mangled on some roof wouldn't leave my mind, and I shook from the images ravaging my thoughts.

In the amount of time it took for the storm to come and tear apart the house, it was suddenly over. The breezes were calm again, the sky began to clear up. The screaming winds were quiet. Still, I couldn't move, laying in a heap, shaking all over. Some blood still trickled down my arm from a gash yet unseen and frankly, uncared about. I didn't want to open my eyes, knowing not much would be left – of my house, or my family.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	6. Alcoholic Screams

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 6

**Alcoholic Screams**

XXX

"Hey Soda, got you a sandwich."

Steve put the bag on the table and headed into the back to change. I put down the replacement lines I was struggling to install in the Buick, and headed over to see what he'd gotten me. I was grateful - not to mention starving.

"Finks, Sebe. I presate ib," I said, shoving the sandwich in my mouth.

"What was that?" he asked, coming out and fixing his collar.

I swallowed. "I said, 'thanks Steve, I appreciate it.'" I repeated a little more clearly.

"So what's been going on around here today?" Steve looked around, noticing the cars in the bays.

"Bay one needs an oil and filter with tire rotation. Owner will be back before four. Bay two needs the transmission flushed. Owner will be back in an hour or so. Finally, bay three, my nemesis... needs the fuel lines replaced. I've been trying for an hour now, and still can't get them to fit. Maybe you might have better luck. Owner said to call when we were done. Other than that, just the regular stuff."

He took the fuel lines from me and went to work.

"Hey, did you give Pony a ride to the movies, or did Two-Bit take him?"

"I took him," he called out from under the car. "Found him walking with his head in the clouds again. If I had been a soc, he never would have had a chance. He needs to wake up ... or is this whole conversation starting to sound like a broken record yet?"

Broken record? Yeah, we've been over this a few times already. Still, for all the harping Darry and I do with him, he just won't change. Maybe that's just the way it's meant to be.

"You really need to talk to your brother." he said, cutting into my thoughts again.

"Which one?" I asked, grabbing some chips off the display stand.

"I guess both of them."

"About the same thing or something new?"

"Something new for a change. The kid asked me about drinking booze.. what the point of it was. I swear, that kid is clueless. Ya know, there ain't got to be a point to everything in life. Sometimes we low life mortals just do things without having to have a reason for it."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him that?" Lordy the trouble that response would create.

"No, I didn't. But if he's asking about getting drunk again, you know it's only gonna be a matter of time before you, or God help you – Darry, comes home to find Pony drunk again. I don't think ole Darry will just let him run it out of his system like he did last time."

I finished my lunch and started the transmission flush job on bay two.

"So what _did_ you tell him?"

"I told him to stay away from the booze, that it'll only get him in trouble. Not that he ever listens to me, so maybe you'd better reinforce that message before Darry catches him sampling some of Two-Bit's stash he keeps in your fridge. Hey," he said after a pause, "does Darry drink? I never see him."

Darry … drink? I had to think on that one a minute. "He used to, long ago before Mom and Dad died. He'd have a beer every now and then. Since he got put in charge, though, I haven't seen him drinking any. He's too worried about Social Services coming by unannounced. I think he has a beer or two when he goes skiing with his friends in the winter still, but he skipped out last winter, so I don't think he's had any in nearly two years. Why?"

"Just curious."

Some people pulled up then, and I had to go take care of the pumps while Steve dealt with that stubborn fuel line. We got busy working, seeing as how the owners of the cars were coming back soon, and we needed to get these jobs done.

Steve finally got the fuel line changed, I finished the transmission job, and together we got the simple O.L.F. done in bay one. The owners had already come to get their cars when I noticed the sky was getting darker.

"Looks like a storm's coming." Steve said, noticing too.

I took a glance as the last of the customers drove away. I was glad, hoping it would bring cooler weather. However, I knew even if it did rain for a while, the relief it would bring would only be brief. I looked again at the sky.

"Hey, Steve, that sky look funny to you?"

"What do you mean?" he came over and looked up, just as clouds began to thicken and send out pellets of hail.

"Soda, close the bay doors," he said, his tone of voice obviously changed. He kept looking at the sky, concerned, searching. I pulled the chain, shutting each door. When the last door closed, he went over and flipped on the radio we had under the counter. The static was bad, but we both heard it.

"_Tornado watch in effect for the entire eastern half of Tulsa until five thirty...._"

"Where's Darry today?" Steve asked.

"Working out in Bakersville." I said. He reached for the phone, but we both knew there was no way to reach him.

"Christ, I gotta find Pony. What time it is?" I looked at my watch, wondering what time the movie he went to let out. "What time did the movie start that he went to?" I asked, looking at Steve.

"Noon. Soda, that let out hours ago. No telling if he went home or out walking. He could be anywhere."

That wasn't helping to reassure me one bit. "I gotta try anyway," I said, as I nervously dialed our house number. "Pick up, Pony... come on, pick up!" I mumbled, but no use. It rang a few times then the line went dead as a sudden blast of wind slammed the office door open, instantly shattering some of the window panes. Glass shards flew everywhere, along with everything else not tied down in the office. It was amazing how much paper was suddenly airborne, almost like they show on TV for Times Square at New Years.

"Soda, help me! We gotta turn off the fuel lines or the place will explode!" Steve was shouting against the wind. We grabbed the emergency keys and together pushed against the wind to the box outside, unlocking the levers and pulling the switch, effectively shutting down the station until the boss came back.

Going back inside, we were now being blown into the wind, and there was nothing to hold onto. I was quickly knocked off my feet, sliding some into a pipe headfirst. I took a good whallop, seeing stars a minute before Steve grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. Together we made it back inside the building. He grabbed the cash drawer from the register while I grabbed the log books before we both tripped our way back to the break room. It took both of us pushing against the door to shut it, but after we did, I slid down to the floor to catch my breath and wait out the storm.

"You okay Soda?" Steve asked, grabbing the first aid kit hanging on the wall. I wiped my face with my hands, feeling the sting of the cut just below my hairline. It didn't feel too bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"At least I ain't bleeding all over the joint. Hold still..."

He poured peroxide on some gauze them pressed it to my head, and I nearly punched him.

"I can live with the cut, man... stop that, it only makes it hurt worse!"

"Suck it up, Soda. Hold on...."

He next put a dry bandage on it and pressed down. I knew what he was doing, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"You dizzy?"

I looked at him, disgusted like. "No, I ain't dizzy. My skull ain't broke."

He smirked at me. "Yep, you're fine. Hold still..." He taped the gauze to my head and sat back, looking around.

It was a small room just big enough for four lockers and a very small table with two chairs. However, this part of the building was made out of cinder blocks and was the sturdiest room in the place, with only a small rectangular window high up. Off in the corner was a bathroom built so small, you had to step over the toilet to close the door. The whole break room design reminded me of a shower stall from the high school gym, cause it was about that size. It seemed to withstand the wind, but the screaming noise shook me. I was worried to death, wondering how Pony and Darry were doing, but tried not to show it.

"And what are you planning to do with _that_?" I asked, looking at the money tray sitting between us.

"Spend it?" he said, with a laugh. "I've been wanting a raise."

"I think not," I replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Better not do that." He took his key and opened his locker, sliding the money tray inside along with the log books, then shut it back. "I'll give it to the boss whenever he comes out to check out the joint."

The storm died down, and I dizzily got up. Things spun around for a moment, and I made the mistake of reaching out to steady myself on the table's edge.

"Man, you are_ not _alright. Sit down, Soda."

I shook it off. "I'm fine, just dizzy for a second. Stop being Darry, it don't suit you." I opened the door hearing Steve muttering about my stubbornness, and went back out into the main office.

The place was a mess, paper and glass was everywhere.

I grabbed the phone and tried to dial my house again, but the phone was dead. "Damn it!" I nearly screamed in frustration, slamming the useless device back in its cradle.

"Calm down, Soda. Ain't gonna do you no good to get pissed." Steve said as he reached down and found a Snickers Bar to eat.

"I'm already passed that point," I said looking around.

Everything was blown off the counter – the floor looked like a kid having a tantrum had stopped in. Packages of cigarettes mixed with packages of candy were everywhere, along with the rest of the shattered mess.

"Think we need to toss it all or try to salvage anything?" he asked.

"I dunno, but I gotta get out of here. I gotta get home."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Hold on, lemme write a note in case the boss shows up."

He found a pen on the floor and a piece of paper and scribbled something down. I vaguely wondered what it said... S_orry about the mess, we didn't do it_. I shook my head. The boss would have a field day, but really, there wasn't any point of us staying there. We couldn't pump gas now that we had shut the pumps down. We had no power to run the service lanes, and no phone to even call and let him know. And as far as I was concerned, my brothers took precedent over the DX anyway.

"Careful, Sodapop," he said, pointing to the downed power lines. We couldn't take his car, even though it looked like it managed to escape demolition. It had a few new pings and dents in it, but otherwise appeared to survive unharmed. There were too many fallen tree limbs, power lines and other debris laying about everywhere to even make it one block, let alone the whole way to my house.

"Man, this whole side of town looks bad." It didn't look like a single house on our side of town went untouched. What bothered me the most was the closer we made it to our house, the worse the damage was getting. What should have been a thirty minute walk took over an hour, and when we made it to our neighborhood, I barely recognized the place.

"Steve, Soda! Man, am I glad to see you. You two okay?" Two-Bit called out as he and his sister came closer to us. He was helping Karen, who was white as a sheet and shaking some, her eyes wide open and her arm obviously broken. Two-Bit had already put a splint on it, and even I was impressed with his handiwork.

"We're good. Dang Karen, what happened to you?" Steve asked, watching his language for once.

"Aw man, don't ask her to talk, I just got her to stop bawling. The bookshelf at our place fell over on her arm, busting it. I gotta get her to the hospital so they can set it right. Where's your car, Steve?"

"Back at the station. Power lines and debris everywhere, couldn't drive. Where's yours?" he asked.

Two-Bit pointed with his chin to the rusted piece of metal laying crushed under some tree.

"Oh." Steve reached into his pocket and handed him his keys - a rare event for him to do, but we both knew necessity outweighed everything else. When any of us needed something from the other, reasons didn't matter. Two-Bit pocketed the keys wordlessly. "She gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just hurts her real bad. Come on, Karen. We gotta walk to the station, then I'll get you to the doc." The two of them headed off down the street.

"Watch out for fallen power lines, Two-Bit," Steve called to him, his only words of caution. Two-Bit waved back at us, but didn't turn around.

I went on ahead, worry turned long ago to terror at what could have happened. _Please be okay, Pony!_ _ You too, Darry_! I thought. Steve managed to keep up with my nearly running pace, and when I turned the last corner to my street, my heart sunk right into the pit of my stomach.

My house was mangled, missing a large piece of the roof, and one corner of the front porch overhang had finally caved in. One of the front windows was shattered, and the small oak tree at the side of the house had completely uprooted and had crushed part of the fence. If it had fallen the other way, the entire house would have been lost. As it was, I couldn't see the front door - hidden behind the partially collapsed porch overhang.

"Ponyboy!" I screamed, no longer able to hold it in. I took off faster than I've ever run before, leaping over the fence like Darry had taught us a year ago. "Pony, I'm here, I'm coming... hold on!" I screamed as I dodged fallen tree limbs littering our yard. The back of the house wasn't in much better shape, but at least the back porch was still fully standing. The kitchen window was shattered, and the back door hung loose on one hinge.

Once inside, the mess was unbelievable! The table was turned over, glass covered the floor. I scanned the place quickly, barely recognizing it as our home.

"Ponyboy!" I called out, waiting to hear an answer, but all I got was the sound of Steve catching up with me, trying to catch his breath.

"Come on," Steve said, and we headed to the living room.

Once we got out of the kitchen, I could see in three directions. The kitchen was behind me, the living room in front of me, and to my left was the hallway leading to our bedrooms. In one glance, I saw him, huddled halfway down the hall on the floor in a tight ball.

"Pony, I'm here, you hurt? Talk to me, Pony... are you hurt?" I dived down on him, putting my arms around him trying to pull him out of the ball he was in. He was shaking violently, then finally raised his head.

"Soda?"

"Yeah, it's me. You hurt?" I was checking him over. He had about a three inch gash that was still seeping blood from his shoulder. Darry could probably stitch that up real nice, but we were gonna have to deal with it first. I wasn't looking forward to it, either. I wasn't as good as Darry was with stitching, but I could do it if I had to. I hated stitching stuff - sewing skin wasn't my thing.

His arms and legs seemed to be okay, too, and I didn't see any other major cuts on his front or backsides, just some small stuff - but nothing major. His eyes were huge, though. I felt around his head for bumps or blood, finding neither.

He swatted my hands away after a moment and looked at me. "Soda, did you get in touch with Darry? He was out in that.... he couldn't have... you don't think he's..."

Pony's eyes were full of terror, matching my own feelings, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Stop it, kid." Steve said rather roughly.

"Pony, Darry's smart. He knows to get inside during a tornado. He's probably just stuck out at the job site and can't get home as fast. The roads here are all cluttered with stuff and no one can drive around right now. He'll get home as soon as he can." I tried to sound convincing, because I needed help believing it myself.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up. Walk around some, I wanna make sure you ain't broken anywhere."

He looked up, and I followed his gaze. Yet another reason to hope Darry could get home soon. We were gonna need someone experienced with roofing to fix that hole.

"Pony, go on," I repeated, hoping to get his mind off the roof. "Walk around a little. Make sure you ain't hurt."

He headed off down the hall then turned and came back. His loping gait was the same and I felt relief he wasn't busted up worse. Considering the state of the house, he was lucky.

"You guys done playing 'runway model' now?" Steve asked, watching the whole scene.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pony said.

"Like hell you are. Sit down, kid."

Steve went down the hall and got the first aid kit from the bathroom and came back.

"Off with the shirt, doofus."

Pony did as he was told, and I went back to the fridge to get us all a Pepsi, knowing everything in the fridge would go bad in a few hours. Damn, what a waste.

I handed one each to Steve and Pony, then went to stand behind Pony's chair. I knew what was coming, but Pony didn't. I was glad Steve was here to do this, cause I knew I couldn't. This was gonna hurt him bad, and I was gonna have to help hold him down.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked, getting suspicious that something was up.

"Hold still, kid, this might sting a little."

_Sting a little? Yeah, sure... and that's just a trickle of water going over Niagara Falls._

Steve clamped one hand on Pony's bicep, weighted the rest of Pony's arm down with his own elbow and poured rubbing alcohol over the cut. Pony screamed in protest and tried to wrangle himself free, but I also held him tightly; holding his free arm in a vice grip to his chest so he wouldn't slug Steve in the process. The cut opened up again, and Steve poured in more alcohol, sending Pony into a writhing fit in my arms.

"Hold still, Pony, it's almost over." I called, calming myself more than it did him. I'd gotten a gash like his once when I started working at the DX, and Steve did the same to me, so I knew how bad it hurt. However, I didn't want the boss to know I'd gotten hurt the first week I was hired, thinking the man would fire me, and we just didn't have the money to pay for me to go to the hospital to get stitched. So, Steve took me to the back room that day and did the same to me, but I wasn't able to scream out my protest as the whole station would have heard.

Steve finished with the alcohol, then held a bandage on it to stop the bleeding.

"Want me to stitch it, or you want to?" Steve asked me. We both knew he was better at it.

"Go ahead," I said. Pony didn't say a word, and I was glad. I almost felt like I was betraying both of them by having Steve do this. But again, I wasn't very good with stitching, and there was no telling how long it would take Darry to get back home. If we didn't get that closed up, Steve or I would only have to put more alcohol on it again later. Once was enough.

Pony sat still while Steve worked, only moving to drink both his and my Pepsi's until Steve was finally done. I felt bad enough, knowing how much that hurt. I got the antibiotic ointment out and spread some over Steve's handiwork, then covered it up with a bandage.

"Okay, kid. _Now_ you're done." Steve said, getting up.

"Thanks." Pony said, halfheartedly. He meant it, I know he did, and Steve did too. Looking around, though, we still had a long way to go before anything would look good again.

I needed a break and went outside, hoping to see Darry, but I didn't. I could only hope, wonder and wait.

_Be okay, Darry... we need you_.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	7. Tim's Help

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 7

**Tim's Help**

XXX

Night was beginning to fall, and Darry still hadn't shown up. I was about to bust with concern, but I couldn't let it show. After all, there were several very logical reasons why Darry still wasn't here... power was out all over the city, phone lines were down and the roads were still mostly impassable. Darry's work site was about forty- five minutes away in the truck on cleared roads, so who knew how long it would take to get home on foot through cluttered streets if he was having to walk it. Or, he could be dead... and we were just waiting for the cops to come give us the news. Either way, I knew I had to hold it together, for Pony's sake. I tried to hide just how panicked with worry I really was.

"I see flashlights, Ponyboy. I think Steve's back."

"Darry with him?" he asked in a hopeful tone. I turned and glanced at him, shaking my head.

"No, Pone, I don't think so, I don't see him. But don't worry, okay? Let me do that. How's your arm?"

"Fine."

I just looked at him a minute more. He wouldn't admit to having problems even if his arm was hanging on by just a mere shred of tissue.

"You did a good job of cleaning up. Thanks."

"Well, I just wish I could have saved more of our things, though. It's stuff we can't ever get back."

"Well, the most important stuff made it, right?" I hoped he caught my meaning, but his eyes were filled with just as much worry as my own were.

"Most of it."

In the hour plus that Steve had been gone, Pony and I cleaned up the house, getting as much of the broken glass off of the floor, righting the furniture, and picking out stuff we could salvage versus stuff just too far gone to even try to fix. Thankfully, Mom's piano made it, and together Pony and I cleaned it up then covered it with two sheets and a blanket to protect it until the roof could be patched. I spent the rest of the time pitching the spoiled food from the fridge, realizing it was money down the drain. A lot of money.

"Hey," Steve called out, "I managed to get some other stuff I thought you guys could use." Steve came in through the back door, the only way we could get in and out of our house at this point. He set the stuff down on the table and started unloading.

"I got all the drinks I could carry, the radio, and some rolls of tape."

"_Electrical_ tape?" Pony asked, looking at it.

"Sorry kid, the DX ain't exactly the hardware store, but _you _can go out next time if it ain't good enough."

"No, Steve, it's fine. I can make it work. Thanks for going out."

Steve just looked at him a second. He wouldn't say it, I knew he wouldn't. It wasn't in Steve's nature to return gratuities from Pony. Not unless things had become that desperate. Things weren't that desperate... yet.

"Here." Pony had found flashlights in drawers and closets all around the house, and handed one to Steve. At least we'd all be able to see. He put it in his pocket and looked around.

"You guys staying here? Two-Bit's place at least ain't got a hole in the roof."

"Yeah, we'll be okay. Darry might stumble in later, you know neither of us will sleep until he shows up. Two-Bit back from the hospital yet?"

"Nope. You know he ain't gonna get in for hours.. if at all. After he gets Karen's arm fixed, he just might head over to Buck's to stay."

"He's gonna take his kid sister to_ Buck's_?" Pony nearly dropped the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was eating. Thankfully not _all_ the food was going bad in our kitchen.

"I didn't say he _would_, only that he might. Bucks place wasn't hit by the tornado, so he still has running water and power. I'm sure Two-Bit would rather spend five dollars and allow her to sleep in an air conditioned room and take a squat on a toilet that flushes before he'd drag her back out here. At least, that's what I'd do."

I ran my fingers through my hair... damn, I should have done that. Now it was too dark to go out.

"Sorry, Pone," I mumbled.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked while sipping on one of the warm orange drinks Steve had brought in.

"I should have gotten you out of here, taken you to a hotel or something. At least someplace safer than this. Darry would have."

"Soda, this is home. Besides, Darry would be madder than heck if he stayed here while we were living it up at the Ritz."

"Geesh, kid, just how much_ is _Max paying you to clean cages anyway?" Steve asked. "Look, I understand why you guys need to hang here. I've already been by my place … lost some windows too, but the roof is still intact. Won't Dad just be thrilled. Anyway, I'm gonna cut out while I can still see the streets. If you guys want to come over, feel free. If my pop gives me a hassle, I'll be at Two-Bit's. I don't think I can deal with his shit tonight."

"Alright Steve. If things get bad enough, we'll head to Two-Bit's place too. More than likely, though, we'll stay here. Be careful out there."

Steve headed out, and I looked at Pony, lost as to what I was supposed to do now.

He went to the couch and pulled the curtains back to see out the window, then realized the busted overhang blocked most of the the view. He lay back and stared at the ceiling, eyes open. It was getting too dark to see, and I flipped on a flashlight.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Going on nine," I answered. I looked at the strange shadows the flashlight made on the walls of the room.

"Don't waste the battery," he cautioned. I turned it back off.

A tension-filled silence filled the room. "He's probably gonna stay out tonight. It's getting too dark to walk around the streets. Heck, for all we know, _he's_ probably at the Ritz." I tried to laugh some, but it wasn't real. We both knew Darry wouldn't stop trying to get home no matter what the obstacle. Nothing I said was going to loosen the tension. "He's okay, Pony," I finally said, cautiously confident.

"How do you know?" Pony softly asked me. I could barely see him now, but I knew he was looking at me.

"Because, we need him. That's why. Now come on, lets go to bed. We got a lot to do tomorrow, and I'm sure we're gonna be up early." I flipped the light on again, and the two of us headed to our room, leaving the back door open in case Darry did manage to make it home.

XXX

That night was hard to sleep through. It took a long time to get Pony to nod off, his eyes darted all over the room with every noise that came up. I knew that storm had to have freaked him out, being home in a tornado alone. Hell, I had been scared at the station, and the roof at least stayed intact there. Our house looked like a war zone had hit it, and stuck in the middle through the battle was Ponyboy. He finally gave in to a fitful sleep some time later, and I could only hope it was giving him some rest. He started sweating in the middle of the night, and I hoped it was from the stifling heat and not from a nightmare or worse, that cut. He didn't wake, and I just gently rubbed his back to try to calm him.

Hours later, the first rays of sun started to creep up in the sky, and I finally gave up the fight for sleep and got out of bed, having slept none. I was sore, hurting all over. My head ached, but I didn't have time to worry about it. Pony's eyes were still closed, and I crept out of bed as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb him.

The house looked worse in the daylight. Maybe I had hoped some of this destruction was just imagined, but nope, it was real. I looked at our bathroom wishing _something_ worked in the house. I tried the light switch, but nothing happened, then tried the faucets but nothing came out. So much for a shower and a shave. Or my toothbrush. My mouth tasted nasty, and I didn't even have a single stick of gum to help matters.

"Darry? You home?" I called out in frustration to an empty house. While there was no answer from Darry, it did however wake up Ponyboy.

"Darry? Is he home now?" Pony came out of the room looking hopeful, scrubbing his eyes then looking around for him.

"No, sorry Ponyboy. I didn't mean to wake you. How's your arm?"

He'd been holding his shoulder with his other hand, not realizing it. I took the bandage off and looked at it, not liking what I saw. The area around where Steve stitched was pinker than before, and larger. Not good. _Don't be infected, come on... cut us a break_!

"Let me put some of that antibiotic goop on it again. And here, take this too." I rifled through the first aid kit and handed him two Tylenol, then smeared more of that stuff on him, hoping that would fix it. "You even remember what cut you?" I wasn't sure when he last had his tetanus shot, but hoped Darry kept up with his shot records. I didn't even know where my own shot record was.

"Soda, I don't even remember getting _cut._ When is Darry gonna show up?"

"I don't know, but go get dressed. We're gonna be walking a lot today, and I want to get an early start before the mid-day sun comes out and starts to bake us."

"Where we going?"

Oh heck, he had that tone that said he didn't want to go anywhere, which was not like him at all. One of Pony's favorite things to do, if he can't sit and read a book all day, is wander all over town.

"First I gotta go to the DX to see if my boss has shown up. The place got hit pretty hard, and Steve and I locked the money in a locker for safety. Then, we need to go to the hardware store and buy a coupla tarps for the roof until Darry can get it fixed the right way. Then I thought we'd go to Tim's place and see if he can help. He's got an extra set of wheels and might let me borrow them for a few days."

"You really think Tim's gonna just give you a loaner?"

"Little brother, you'd be surprised what Tim will do when the shit hits the fan."

XXX

The walk up to the DX was different than it usually was. Around us, we heard lots of chainsaws being used. The streets were clearer, and some electrical crews were out repairing lines. With any luck, our street would have power back on by tonight.

There were some cars at the DX when Pony and I got there, but we weren't open for business. I guess the people couldn't see the busted glass and closed bay doors, when all they saw was the _Open_ sign still sitting in the busted window. Neither Steve nor I remembered to turn the thing around in the chaos of yesterday as we left. You'd think it'd be sort of obvious that if glass is all blown around from a tornado, the shop ain't open for business. Some folks just ain't all that smart - goes to show not all the folks who graduate from school deserve that diploma.

"Sorry, folks. We're not open," I said as I used my key to go inside.

They seemed upset, but that was the last thing I was going to worry about.

Pony made a beeline for the restroom in the back, and I heard him holler, "It works!" in a triumphant tone as he shut the door.

I tried the phone, but it still wasn't working. Finally, Pony came out and I had my turn. When we were both finished and ready to go I locked the place again, which really only kept out the dumbest of thieves since the windows were shattered.

"Come on, hardware store next." It was four miles up the road, but four miles seemed more like forty by the time we got there. I was thirsty for something with ice in it. Funny how you don't appreciate things until you ain't got them. As we crossed the street, I was glad to see they were open and had lights and running water. Once again, Pony and I used the facilities, then I drank my fill at the water fountain.

"Do you have any tarps left?" I asked the salesman in the sporting goods isle.

"Just a few. With the storm, most of our stuff is sold out. Try aisle seven."

I went off to aisle seven while Pony went elsewhere, and thankfully I found two tarps left. I got both, then found some hammers and a box of nails. I knew Darry had another hammer and lots of nails in the shed out back, but in all the chaos, I didn't even look to make sure the shed was still there. I didn't like the idea of having to walk all the way back here to buy them once we finally got back home, and anyway, we could always use another hammer.

"Ready, Ponyboy?" I asked. He was leaning against a shelf looking at nothing in particular, but when he glanced up at me, I noticed he seemed somewhat off color. "You okay?"

I reached out to feel him, but he turned away before I could find out if he was hot or not. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt with cut off jeans for shorts like I was, but I wasn't sweating quite as bad.

"Hey, go drink some of that cold water from the fountain. Might perk you up some."

He went and drank while I paid for the stuff, then we headed over to Tim's. He stayed quiet for most of the trip, which concerned me. While I was used to him being the silent type around the guys, we usually talked when it was just the two of us. This wasn't right.

"Look, I don't need you hiding it if you're getting sick, so tell me... anything the matter? You okay?"

"Tired, is all. I hope Darry's home by now."

"Don't worry, Pony." I put my hand on his shoulder, but he winced and pulled away. I was gonna say something more, but Pony dropped his bag and cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone.

"Tim! Hey, Tim!"

Tim must have heard Pony, who apparently saw Tim go by and started yelling. Brake lights lit up on his car, and Tim pulled over.

"Well now, what's got the youngest greaser in Tulsa out calling for me? Hey Soda, you're both looking mighty rough. You get hit bad by the storm?"

"Yeah, we got hit alright. Can we step into your office and talk?"

"Hop on in."

So while Tim drove aimlessly around his side of town, I told him of Darry's absence, and about the big gaping hole in our roof. Even Tim looked concerned.

"Ain't like Darry to leave you both in a lurch, especially with the kid and all."

"I ain't a 'kid'," Pony mumbled, and I reached over the seat and gave him a sharp nudge. I didn't need him getting mouthy with Shepard, especially not when we would be needing his help. Tim looked at him in the rear view and gave a cocky grin. He had to contend with Curly, so he was used to little brothers being a pain in the rumpus at the wrong time. Even I was surprised Pony'd said something; like I said, he usually stays quiet. Something about him was definitely off.

"Shut it, kid," he said to Pony, then turned back to me. "Let's take a trip out to Bakersville and see what's up. Maybe it ain't nothing."

"Thanks Tim."

We found Darry's work site about thirty minutes later, the roof blown to bits with fresh timber strewn around. There weren't any trucks or people anywhere, just the foreman's work order and permits fastened to a stake at the site. How it didn't get blown away was beyond me, but tornadoes were funny like that. The rest of the place, though, didn't escape so easily. They'd have to start over from scratch. None of what I saw eased my comfort levels, and Pony was wide eyed and as pale as could be. We got out and walked around a bit, while Tim leaned on his hood smoking his cig's as he waited for us.

"Don't look like anyone's around here, Soda. Darry's a smart man, he'll show back up." Tim said standing up, obviously ready to leave. "I'll make some calls, see if I can't find him as soon as I get home. Ready to head back now? I'll drop you off at your place, I don't think the kid especially wants to walk back from my side of town to yours."

"Um, Tim.. I was wondering if you could help me out with that. You got a set of wheels I can use for a few days.. until we get back on our feet with a roof over our heads. With Darry still missing, I ain't got no other way around except my Converses here."

"Ahhh, Sodapop. I got a set, but it's already on loan. However, you have greater need than the idiot using it now. I'll see if I can get my wheels back and in your hands by nightfall, but I can't promise anything. That good enough?"

"Yeah, Tim. That's great. Thanks."

Tim couldn't get into our neighborhood due to the roads being closed, seems the electrical company was working to restore power on our street, but he got us as close as he could before we headed the rest of the way in on foot.

"Everything's gonna work out. You'll see, Pony," I said before we made that last turn down our street.

Pony looked at me, and for once I saw a glimmer of belief in his green eyes. That was until he looked at our house and saw Mrs. O' Donovan and another man standing in our yard.

That's when he came to an abrupt halt, turned around and threw up.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	8. Taken Into Custody

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 8

**Taken Into Custody**

XXX

"Pony... hey, Pony... come on... you okay? Sheesh, Pone. Let's just see what's going on before you lose it."

However, he had already _lost _it, all over his shoes. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him from falling over, that's when I found out how truly hot he was. That sweat wasn't just from the summer heat, and it wasn't frazzled nerves either. He was definitely sick. We had no time to turn around and hide either, Mrs. O' Donovan saw us coming up the walkway and had started to come toward us. Christ, now what do I do?

"Hello again, Sodapop, how are you? It's been a while since I've seen you, but I hear good things about you. Ponyboy, are you okay? You're looking a little peaked."

"Yes ma'am, just tired from all the walking. It's mighty warm out here today." He tried to smile, but even I wasn't convinced by his act.

She looked at me. "I'm sorry boys, but with the storm that came through the area yesterday, myself and all the other case workers have been instructed to inspect the living conditions of all court appointed minors in the areas affected by the storm. It looks like your home took quite a hit. The roof, the front porch, some windows.... Looks like you got hit rather hard."

"Well, yeah... that storm came and took a chunk from our roof, but you know Darry's a roofer by trade, so we went to get supplies to cover the hole until Darry can fix it. He'll get that patched up real quick. The rest of the house too." I hoped I wasn't making this worse, but the look on her face was telling me otherwise.

"And where is Darrel?"

"Work. He's at work." I lied. Worse thing was, I think she knew it was a lie. I could tell by the way she looked at me with one eye up. Just how many people can do that trick, anyhow?

"And where is his work site today?" she asked.

"Bakersville," I answered, not knowing how deep a hole I was digging.

"Sodapop, I don't know _what_ job site Darrel has gone to, but I know you're brother isn't at _that_ one. Lets go inside, see what you boys are living with."

"Look, Mrs. O' Donovan, the storm obviously did some damage, sure, but we_ are _fixing it. It just happened _last night_, for heaven's sake, and we've been out all day buying the stuff to make it better. Ain't that worth something good in your book?" I pleaded.

"Sodapop, if you could show me inside... just _how_ are you boys _getting_ inside anyway? The roof has collapsed."

"Not the roof, just the porch overhang. That's easy to fix, once the guys all show up. It's just a simple lift while me and Soda set down new blocks to support the poles, then we'll put down new boards for the flooring. No big deal," Pony explained. How he knew so much took me by surprise. I was sure there was more to it, but Mrs. O' Donovan didn't really seem to care.

"We're using the rear door for now, " I said, and led the way around the house.

Once she saw it, she sighed, noting something else in her book. Even I looked at it skeptically, as it leaned open on just one hinge. The man, who I still had no idea who he was, followed along in silence.

Inside, it wasn't any better. The nauseating smell from an unintentionally defrosted, powerless icebox was starting to drift out, some shattered glass fragments were still on the floor and, well, the place was a wreck. No denying it.

"Sodapop, Ponyboy, I'm sorry. Ponyboy, go pack a bag."

"No! I don't want to go....." Pony cried out.

"You can't just take him!" I responded in kind. "Sure the place is a mess... but for God's sake, the _tornado_ just hit _yesterday_! Give us some time! Even Rome wasn't built in a day!" I had no idea how long it took to build Rome, but it was one of Darry's pet saying when we asked how long it would take to build any of the various houses he worked on.

"Sodapop, calm down. Ponyboy, that goes for you too. Now, go on and pack. This is Charles Smith, one of the county's Child Advocacy agents. He'll help you."

Pony looked at me with pleading eyes, and I felt totally helpless. _Damn it Darry, where the hell are you?_ Pony blinked, the realization there in his eyes that I could do nothing to stop this. He turned and headed down the hall with that Charles person following - I guess to make sure Pony didn't jump out the window and run off. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I'd run off too.

"Please don't take him... please?" I hated begging, but I'd do anything at this point.

"Sodapop, I have an order from the judge that if I find any child who's home is unsuited for habitation, then I must remove him. Face it, son, you have no running water, you have no power, you have no phone, you have no _roof. _Now I don't hold any of this against you... you boys have done an outstanding job on your own. But I cannot leave Ponyboy _here_. I shouldn't even be leaving _you _here, but you're seventeen and employed; and removing you wouldn't serve anyone's best interest. This is only temporary. In one month, there will be a hearing to determine if your home is again suitable for your brother, and if it is, then he will be returned. Give this to Darrel, whenever he comes home."

She handed me some documents.. one of which I recognized as being guardianship documents, and the rest I couldn't tell. They were full of legal jargon and fancy official print. Pony came down the hall carrying a bag containing, I guessed, his stuff.

"Where are you gonna take him?" I asked, staring at Pony's eyes. They emitted the same expression at every rumble he's ever been in. Anxiety. I recognized it. It was something he never admitted to anyone, and I knew he'd never give them the satisfaction of knowing how truely afraid he was. Separating us was the worse thing anyone could do. We survived by having each other there to lean on, and needed each other more especially when the chips were down. I put my hand on his unhurt shoulder, not wanting him to suffer worse than I knew he already was.

"Down to Oklahoma City for tonight. We'll hopefully have him placed in a group home or with a foster family within the week. The contact numbers are in the papers I gave you." She paused a moment, but I never took my eyes off Pony's.

"It's time to go, Ponyboy," she nudged, but I ignored her and pulled my younger brother to me, holding him tight. He felt so small in my arms, I didn't want to let him go.

"We'll get you back, once Darry gets home... you'll see. Okay, kiddo? I love you."

"I love you too, Soda."

They tapped Pony on the shoulder.. his _hurt_ shoulder, but they didn't know that, and he instantly let me go. They headed outside and around the house, then over to an awaiting car parked on the corner. I dropped the papers on the table, and went around the house to watch as they drove off with my brother inside, wondering when I would ever see him again.

After all, once you're in the system, you rarely get out.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose

It's short, I know. But... this is where this chapter ends. Not the story, though... oh no. Not yet. Calla


	9. Three Become Two

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 9

**The Three Become Two**

XXX

_**Wham**_

"Hey buddy, don't break my phone!"

Damn-it to hell and back again. What a night. Just my stupid luck. I had to pick Bakersville to put down a roof, a place so far out of where I want to be in case the guys needed me, but there was an extra fifty in it if I'd do it, and Pony's birthday was coming up. Plus, it was a weekend assignment, so it wouldn't interfere with my usual work load closer to home. A regular win-win situation, right? Well, if a damned tornado hadn't blown in at the same time, sure, it would have all worked out.

"Tornado! Everyone clear out!" The foreman screamed. I looked over to my right and saw the clouds forming, and scurried like the rest of the men off the roof and off the job site. Still, while me and my buddies out here managed to avoid becoming toothpicks like the rest of the building, we all ended up scattered in every direction. Thankfully, the tornado didn't come directly over us, or we'd all have punched our last tickets. Instead, it skirted around us, kicking up dirt so badly all visibility was lost, and the sickening, cracking sounds I heard over the rest of the din had to have been the massive pecan trees being split from their trunks.

The house we were working on was, of course, obliterated, and I felt madder than a hornet to see my day wasted, my work torn apart like a million piece jigsaw puzzle finished one second then scrapped the next before anyone could even see it. I could have stayed at home and gotten some much needed rest instead. Once the cloud had passed and the immediate danger gone, we shook our heads, loaded up and headed out. While most of the group made it out safely, me and two others weren't quite that lucky. A tree suddenly collapsed on the road, smashing into my buddies car just ahead of me. I managed to get them out, but the driver, Martin, needed to go to the hospital with a pretty bad gash on his head.

"Any idea where the hospital is around here, Ted?" I asked as we got Martin out. Ted had been behind me, and one look at him and I could tell we were both counting our lucky stars it hadn't been us getting creamed by that tree.

"Yeah, but you ain't gonna like it, Darry."

No kidding I didn't like it. The hospital ended up being another fifty miles out of the way, using a complicated set of directions since the main road was now blocked.

Once I had Martin safely at the hospital, I tried to call my house but the lines were dead. I tried everyone's numbers, but it was all the same. The lines were down everywhere. It's been that way ever since.

"Ted, I got to get home. I got a bad feeling that storm headed straight for my neck of the woods, and I got two brothers that attract trouble like flies to horse shit."

"Darry, I ain't gonna try to hold you back, but I doubt you're gonna make it home tonight."

"Well, I gotta try."

And with that, I left him and tried my best to get home. I should have listened to Ted.

By one in the morning, I managed to worm my way back into Tulsa, but by then, I couldn't tell what was a road and what was a sidewalk. In addition to being exhausted, trees were down everywhere, power lines too. I had to turn around three times before cussing like a sailor as I gave up, then parked my truck in some store's parking lot to sleep the rest of the night away. _I hope you guys are alright_, I thought before closing my eyes.

When morning came, I headed out again, finding some diner to grab something quick to eat and get my bearings again. I never thought I'd get lost right in my own town, but I was. No wonder I couldn't find my way around, everywhere I went, something was bent, broken or out of place.

While waiting on my food, I tried to call home again - and that's when I got yelled at. I gave the guy barking at me about his precious phone a look that told him where he could go, stood up stretching to my full height, flexed my aching biceps (watching him cringe back, I admit, was satisfaction in itself), pulled out a dollar to pay for my food and headed back towards home. Things started looking familiar as I finally found streets nearer to my neighborhood, but I could only wonder how many times I went in circles just trying to get home last night.

Finally, around noon, I made it close enough to my street that I could recognize the place, but man, what a mess! I couldn't make it all the way to my street, either, as the city had put up barricades to keep cars out. Giving up, I parked and walked; eager to see my brothers and make sure they were alright, then take a shower. I know they had to have been worried, but there was nothing else I could have done.

As I passed the houses of our buddies, worry began to build. Two-Bit's place came into view first, and saw they had some windows boarded up. His rust bucket of a car had finally met it's end... crushed under some tree. Never had a chance, poor thing. At least it was out of _our_ misery! Soda had logged more hours under that thing than any other vehicle in town. The Cade's place, a house I rarely look at anymore, was next. It had a tree splitting it in half. Fitting end to it, considering that family caused enough destruction and devastation within it's four walls to satisfy the whole neighborhood. Rounding the corner, I was almost afraid to look, but of course I did.

"Christ Almighty!" I let out before sprinting the last bit of distance. "Sodapop! Ponyboy!" I bellowed, as I leaped over my broken fence. One look at the front, and I knew there was no way in from there. "You guys home?" I called as I rounded the house to the back door. It was open, hanging by one hinge. "_Ponyboy_! Somebody had better answer me! _Sodapop?_" I was yelling my head off, desperate for an answer.

"Darry, I'm in here." Soda's voice quietly said from the darkness. I looked for him, eyes slow to adjust, then saw him. My heart calmed some at first, but looking at him sitting on the couch, alone, surrounded by glass and destroyed bits of our lives, I knew something was horribly wrong. Worse, even, than the house being like it was. He was _alone,_ and in this situation, that was the last way I expected to find him. Fear started to grip me, the kind I hadn't felt since the cops came by that night when I hit Pony, to tell me there was a dead kid in the park.

"Soda, where's Ponyboy?" I asked, fearing his answer. The smell from the kitchen was awful, like rotting meat, and in this heat it was only making the smell worse. Dead, rotting meat was not a smell I wanted to endure right now.

Soda took a swig from a familiar brown bottle. Beer. He rarely drinks, usually allowing smokes to be his release, but clearly that wasn't gonna do it. I knew it was bad. Horribly bad. I carefully went to him, kneeling down and took the bottle from his hand. He had a fresh cut surrounded by one heck of a bruise maybe a day old on his forehead, but I didn't see anything else physically wrong with him. The beer had left him with a glazed look, but he seemed lucid enough.

"Soda, tell me where Ponyboy is. Is he …is he _in the house_?" God, tell me his body ain't in one of the bedrooms. I don't think I could take that. Soda was taking so long to answer, I was afraid I would have to go look for myself. Just before I got up, he finally spoke.

"The State came and took him away, about an hour ago. Judge signed the papers. O' Donovan said we ain't got a house fit to live in, so they took him. I tried to explain," tears rolled down his face as he stared at the wall behind me, not able to look me in the eye, "tried to tell her the tornado caused all this and that we'd get it fixed, but she didn't care. She and some other guy took him. Just..._ took _him. I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

I let out a sigh mixed with relief and concern, bowing my head on his knee while squeezing his arms as they lay limp at his sides. At least he wasn't dead, so there was at least something good. Relief momentarily washed over me. Finally I got up and looked around, searching for the documents.

"They had to have left papers. They couldn't just take him without leaving some sort of documentation. Where are the papers, Soda? Sodapop! Look at me, where are the court papers?" His drunken gaze found my eyes, and then turned to the kitchen.

"On the table. I left it all on the table." He reached for the beer, but I took it with me, dumping it down the sink.

"Oh no you don't. However much you've had was enough. I need you sober, if I'm ever gonna get this fixed. We'll get him back, Soda. We will."

I sat at the table, doing my best to ignore the retched smell coming from the fridge, and poured over the documents. Thirty days from today, that's when a hearing will convene to "reevaluate the condition of domicile of said minor, Ponyboy Michael Curtis." Fancy words for making sure the house was back in shape to live in. Looking around, it was probably gonna take that long, and loads more money than I had. I wasn't gonna be able to do this out of pocket, that's for sure. I was gonna have to let the house insurance kick in, knowing that meant my premiums would go up; but even if it doubled, it would still be the cheapest way to fix the house.

I continued reading, "Until that time, said minor will be transferred to a facility able to provide appropriate housing, nourishment, and medical care; preferably within the minor's district, although any placement within the State of Residence is acceptable provided all needs of said minor are met."

"Anyone home? Hey, Darry, you finally made it back! No, we didn't..." Two-Bit started in a comical way, but I silenced him.

"Shut it, Mathews." I said. I was in no mood for his humor, of any type... even if he only meant well.

"wreck the place," he finished in a much quieter tone. "Ouch." He gave a cursory look around, noticed Soda still sitting on the couch and realized something new was wrong. "What's up?" he asked with concern.

Flipping over one of the pages, I let him know without looking up. "State took Pony an hour ago, just before I made it back. Soda's a bit drunk right now, so leave him alone and let him sober up. I can't go down to the Social Services building with him drunk, but I _am_ going to go today, see if I can't head this off at the pass."

"You're kidding? They_ took_ him, just came in and_ took_ the kid?"

"According to Soda, yes. I don't understand why. I mean, I understand_ why,_ but they didn't even give me a chance to let him stay somewhere who's house ain't wrecked like mine is. Just cause a house gets torn apart doesn't mean a family should." I looked at Soda, sitting there in the shadows of the living room. With the windows blocked, very little sunlight came in. There was no telling how long it was gonna take for him to sober up, and I was getting antsier by the second. The longer Pony was in someone else's hands, the longer it would take to get him back in mine. I changed my mind, I couldn't wait.

"Two-Bit, can you run over to Steve's and get him over here? I'm gonna need both of you - if you got the time, that is. I saw your house. Everyone okay at your place?" I forgot, there were others hurting from this too.

"My sis broke her arm, but she's okay. She's staying at a friends for now over on Davis Street, so I'm yours for as long as you need me. Hang on, I'll go get Steve and see what we can't do about this mess. I'll be right back."

He headed out, and I went to check out the rest of the house and change clothes. I tried the lights, nothing. Water too. Damn, no shower. I wasn't gonna make a good impression walking in smelling like I did, having slept in my clothes after working in the hot sun all day yesterday, and a dusky beard spreading over my chin too. Still, I knew the chances of Pony returning home the same day the State took him got slimmer with every hour that passed. I heard the back door open again, with Steve and Two-Bit's voices mingling as they came in. I changed out of what I was wearing, putting on something sort of decent for going to town, and came out.

"Darry, good to see you back and in one piece. Two-Bit told me about the kid. What can we do?"

"Stay here with Soda. If he were sober, I'd take him... but it looks like he got into Two-Bit's stash. I ain't got time right now for that lecture, or for him to sober up. I got to go and see if I can't get Pony back. Keep Soda out of the booze and out of trouble. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure Darry, good luck!"

I headed back to my truck, knowing this was a long shot, but I had to try. I couldn't just let them take him without a fight.

XXX

"I'm sorry, sir, we're not open," said the lady as I walked inside the county's home for boys in downtown Tulsa.

"I need to see Mrs. O' Donovan. She took my brother, I need to see her about getting him back."

"Mrs. O' Donovan left a while ago to take some kids to Oklahoma City. What's your brother's name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis."

"His _legal _name, sir," she said with a hint of disdain.

"That_ is_ his legal name." Lordy, I had neither the time nor the patience to go into my father's ability - or inability to pick the names of my brothers right then.

She gave me a look but went down her register and found it.

"Yes, here he is. He's on the van, headed to the Capitol already."

I felt my insides implode. I hadn't expected that they'd take him out of the county. "Why was he taken out of Tulsa?"

"No room for any more minors here in town. They have more resources over there. Do you want to make an appointment to see her tomorrow when she's back in the office?"

"Is there any way I can find my brother in Oklahoma City if I leave now?"

"Doubt it. We won't know your brother's disposition until Mrs. O' Donovan returns, which probably wont be until the morning. Did you, um, want to make an appointment?"

"Yes." In fact, I demand it. I stayed calm on the outside, but I was seething on the inside. I knew that once he got placed, the chances of getting him out easily were gone. How was I gonna tell Soda this?

I got an appointment, even though by now I thought it was futile; thanked the woman then left. I found a pay phone on the corner to call my boss.

"Hey, Sir, this is Darrel Curtis. Look, I nearly lost my house in that storm and need to get it patched up."...... "Yeah, I'm gonna need windows and help with the porch, but I have some friends who owe me." ….. "Thanks, I might take you up on it, but I really think we can get it. I will need some time off, though."... "I understand. Thanks, see you next week then."

Well, that took care of that. There were plenty of roofing jobs being called in, enough work for me to not worry about it for a while. However, I had to get my own roof fixed, my windows replaced and the rest of the mess taken care of so I'd stand a chance at getting Pony back in a month. One month without him, Christ, how would we survive this?

XXX

"Well?" Steve asked the moment I walked back in.

I shook my head. They looked as crestfallen as I felt. I was somewhat surprised to Steve look so disappointed.

"Did you even get to see him, how's he holding up? We'll go visit with him, everyday..." Two-Bit was grasping at straws.

"Where's Soda?" I asked, cutting him off. I noticed he wasn't around.

"Sleeping it off on your bed," Steve answered. "He wouldn't go to his room. Darry, what is it now? What's going on? How badly has the State screwed this up?"

"They took him straight to Oklahoma City. I didn't get to see him, and I have no idea if he's in a group home or what."

They were silent as what that really meant sunk in.

I went to the sink, turning the faucets in an attempt to wash my hands, but nothing came out, finally sending me over my boiling point.

"_Does any damn thing work around here_?" I bellowed, looking in the sink half full of dirty dishes. There was an icy silence before either of them spoke.

"Not yet. They're getting the lines up now, though. The power is back on a few streets over, so it shouldn't be long. Hopefully by tonight." Steve said, albeit softly.

I noticed a bag from the hardware store sitting on the floor.

"What's that?" I asked, getting control again. I picked it up and some tarps fell out. Another bag next to it had a hammer and a box of nails. I sighed, well, at least it was a start.

"You guys game for climbing on a roof?"

"That's the best invitation I've had all day. You in, Steve?"

"Yup."

I grabbed my tools and notepad, then went out and climbed up my ladder to see the damage from up top. I made notes of what I was gonna need, then together we put the tarp down over the gaping hole in my roof, hammering it in. It took a while, but finally when it was done, I knew it would hold. For a while, anyway.

Then I measured the windows that would need to be replaced, and checked around the front overhang, seeing what damage that had caused.

"We're gonna need Tim and his boys for this." I said, knowing what my limits were. I didn't want either Steve or Two-Bit getting hurt, but figured with Tim and his cronies, we should be able to hoist it back up while someone else set the support beams.

While we were on the porch looking at the damage, the front porch light flickered on.

"I think you either have a bright idea, Two-Bit, or the power is back on." Steve said sarcastically.

"Now if I can just get water, I might have a faint chance of convincing those people at social services to let me have Pony back."

"You really think they will just hand him back, Darry?" Two-Bit cautiously asked.

I looked at him, then at Steve. In my heart I knew the answer, I just hadn't wanted to admit it. Finally with them asking me point blank, I had to accept it.

"No. I don't."

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	10. Uncle Billy

Um, hello? You readers still out there? Or is everyone on summer break? Hint, hint.... Calla....

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 10

**Uncle Billy**

XXX

The streets of Oklahoma blur past in the window. My head screamed in agony from how badly I wanted to go home- and from how poorly I felt. I flat out wasn't feeling good, hot and sweaty with my head swimming, like I just wanted to lay down bare ass naked on a cold floor and not move. If I were home, I probably would. My arm hurt, _really_ hurt, and I wondered if that was the main problem. However, I definitely didn't want another alcohol bath on it, that hurt so bad I nearly blacked out. I wished I had my aspirin, but not only didn't I have time to get them, I figured the guy watching me pack would never have allowed it. So now I had a pounding headache to go along with my agonizing arm. What a day.

"...gonna be fine..... "

The woman, Mrs. O' Donovan, droned on and on, but I didn't pay her any attention. There were four of us kids in the car, three boys and one girl. The girl looked like she was eight or so and cried the whole time, the rest of us guys just looked bored. One kid, the oldest, looked like if he was given the chance and no one would stop him, he'd toss her out of the car at the next curb - slowing down being optional. I had to admit the girl was annoying the heck out of me too.

On top of all my other problems, half way down to Oklahoma City, I felt my stomach tighten, and prayed the feeling would go away. I hugged my stomach, hoping to ease the queasy feeling. Another few miles went by without it getting better. I lay my head against the warm window pane which also gave me no relief, then rolled the window down hoping to dissuade the sickening, wrenching knot in my stomach.

"Hey, I think he's gonna hurl," the guy sitting next to me said, instantly moving over as far away from me as he could get.

"Are you okay, Ponyboy?" Mrs. O' Donovan called back to me, but I was too busy concentrating on not being sick to answer. "Hold on, honey."

I wanted to tell her I wasn't anyone's 'honey', and she could shove it up her....never mind, my stomach unloaded then.

"Ewwww, that's gross!" … "Way to go, kid!"..... "I want to go hommmmmeeee!" came the assorted cries from the other inmates in the car. The car swerved as she pulled over, not helping me one bit.

"Come on," she gently said as she half lifted me out of the car and walked me over a little ways to the side of the road, where I finished off the deed I had started. When I was done, she sat me down on the gravel safely off the highway, and I leaned against the car's tire. I was as woozy as could be, and was just thankful to be sitting down somewhere outside of that moving vehicle for a while.

"Lordy have mercy you're hot. Ponyboy, are you sick, or just carsick?... Ponyboy?"

I didn't know. I had never been carsick before in my life that I could remember, and Dad used to take us all over the place when we were little.

"I dunno, call my dad and ask him," I said without opening my eyes. There was a silence that persisted longer than really necessary.

_Dad should be back from work by now. _I thought_. Really, just give him a call and ask him. He'd know._

"Stay here, Ponyboy. We're almost to the Capitol. I'm gonna clean the car and get the others dispersed, then I'm gonna take you to a doctor."

_Fine, whatever. _I leaned back against the side of the car and breathed in the warm air. There was a breeze here, and it felt good. Just when I was about to lay down on the gravel, she came around and helped lift me up, walked me around to my seat in the car and sat me down. The engine started up, and I thought about the sound, _needs an adjustment on the starter belt_, _Soda could do that easily._ The car moved on down the road.

An eternity later, as I blearily watched the other three inmates get dropped off from one house to another along the way, Mrs O' Donovan pulled up to a small building with a white picket fence around it and cut the engine. _Nice,_ I thought._ I'm home._

"Ponyboy, come on, I want you to see a doctor," Mrs. O' Donovan said as she opened the door. I nearly fell out I was so tired.

She took me inside, sat me in a chair and went to chat with the receptionist. A few minutes later, I was being escorted back to a room by a nice young nurse. _Darry would like you_, I thought.

She sat me on a table and I laid down without asking, too tired to sit up. The table was cool, and felt good to lay on. She stuck something in my mouth and told me to keep my mouth shut, which I did. I didn't want to talk anyway. Soon enough, she pulled it out and glanced at it, then stared at it longer. She looked at me, felt my forehead, then went on doing whatever else she needed to do. I didn't really fight anything she did till she took my arm for the blood pressure.. then I choked out a protest and pulled my arm back, shielding it from further prodding.

"What is this?" the nurse asked, carefully prying my hand away. "Come on now, sweety, I won't hurt you. Let me see."

I ain't ten, and I hated being talked down to like that by someone I didn't know. However, she was persistent in what she was doing, and before long, the bandage Soda had put on it hours ago was removed, and I heard her gasp under her breath.

"Come on, I need to get this shirt off," she said a little more forcefully, tugging at my clothes.

_Uh uh. I ain't that easy, no matter what the guys say. My clothes stay on!_ I gave a good fight, adamantly refusing to budge on the whole 'clothes off' issue. She got frustrated with me, and pulled out some scissors. _You wanna play that game, I can play too_, I thought. I was gonna pull out my switchblade I knew was still hidden in my back pocket, but thought better of it. Ultimately, I gave a good loud "_NO_" and that sent her out of the room.

_Finally,_ I thought as I lay back down, weary from the struggle._ That gal sure is used to getting her way. Darry'd set her straight, though, if they ever hooked up. _Then the door opened again, and I thought, _round two_, but I was wrong. It was some man in a white coat. The Doctor. I had a sinking feeling he would win.

"Ponyboy, how are you? I'm Dr. Cannady. The nurse tells me you have a fever of 104.6, and your social worker said that you're talking somewhat out of the ordinary. The nurse also said you have a bad cut on your arm that appears to have been stitched in a rather unusual manner, and that it may be infected. I have to look at it, son. I won't hurt you, but I _do _have to look at it. Take off your shirt for me, please."

Well, since you put it _that_ way. I took off the shirt, making my shoulder scream in pain as I lifted my arm over my head. Then I lay back down, the effort to just take off my shirt wearing me out. I felt him touching my arm gingerly, and appreciated that he was at least being true to his promise - gentle and not hurting me.

"Yep, that looks pretty bad. Tell me, son, what happened to you?" He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Tornado," I mumbled. "Got cut. Steve stitched it. Please, no alcohol. I don't want anymore alcohol."

"Alcohol? Were you drinking?" he asked, tone being one of curiosity.

"No, I don't drink. Darry'd skin me."

I wasn't sure why I was so out of it. It was just a cut, after all.

"Well, I need to take some blood and give you some medicine. I'm gonna send my nurse in to do that for me but she won't mess with that arm, so don't go fighting her, alright?"

"Sure," I say, not caring much anymore. However, she even _looks_ my pants, and I was gonna pull out my switch. No foolin. Ain't no girl got any business messin' with my pants.

The doc left, and I nearly fell asleep laying on that cold table. It felt good against my hot skin. A few ticks of the clock later and the door opened again. The nurse had returned.

"Hold still, I gotta get some blood." She said, nicely enough.

This time there was no protest. She only manipulated my good arm, and when she poked me for blood, she was so quick about it, I barely noticed it. "Ouch..." I mumbled, but by the time I had the whole word out, she was done and I had stopped feeling it.

"There you go. Now, leave that alone. I'm gonna get you some medicine so you'll start feeling better. Hold still."

The nurse was in and out for the next while. I wasn't able to keep up with time anymore, just really wanting to sleep. At one point, she'd given me some pills, which I swallowed with the cup of cold water she brought. Eventually, the doctor came back in.

"Okay, now that I've got some medicine in you to drop that fever and some strong antibiotics moving through your system, lets fix the obvious source of the problem." He turned the table I was laying on so he could get to my shoulder without me having to move, then poked me with a needle. The first time he did it, I thought I would explode. Then it hurt less and less and I was too out of it to protest much. I gave the obligatory "ouch," but that was about it. He poked me four or five more times, injecting me with something each time, then when he was satisfied with what he was doing, he started cutting Steve's handiwork off.

I watched for a moment, since it wasn't hurting anymore, curious as to what he was doing. Once all the stitches Steve had put in were out, he cut the wound opened again and poured a bottle of watery looking stuff over it. Unlike the alcohol, this didn't sting a bit. I never even felt it. Then I stupidly realized he'd numbed me up. Pus oozed out of it like a massive nasty zit. Gross, I know, but I'm a guy and guy's love gross stuff. So, he kept pouring bottle after bottle of that water over it until he was happy with what it looked like, then he had his turn at sewing me up. Granted, his stitches looked a whole lot better than Steve's, but don't tell Steve that.

"Okay, Ponyboy, I think the worst is over. I want you to stay here and rest for a while, I'm going to go talk to Mrs. O' Donovan now. Leave the IV's alone, and you just get some sleep."

"Sure. Thanks," I said, grateful when he turned out the light as he left the room, leaving me in the dark. Finally, I could sleep. I never noticed it when someone came in to lay a sheet over me.

XXX

Floating, I was floating. No, I was being carried. _Darry?_ I opened my eyes, but it was the doctor. Where was I going? I tried to look, but I didn't recognize anything. He took me to a room and lay me down on a bed, then covered me up with the sheet. The IV was still in my arm, and a bottle of fluid dangled above me.

"Where.." I tried to ask.

"Shh. Go to sleep, son. You're safe, you're at my house."

Looking over, I saw Mrs. O' Donovan sitting in a chair, watching me. _Just take me home,_ I thought. My eyes closed, and I felt the pull of sleep calling me. This was a soft bed with comfy pillows and cool sheets. It didn't take long before I was asleep again.

XXX

The morning light woke me. I sat up with a start, not recognizing where I was. It was someone's room, there were trophies and footballs on some shelves, novels laying end to end on others. Pennants from various teams hung on the wall. I tried to remember what happened last night, and it began to come back to me. I looked at my arm where the IV had been, but it was gone. A simple band-aid covered the spot now. On my other shoulder, a thick bandage covered my cut, but my arm wasn't anywhere near as sore as it had been. My arm was stiff, but didn't hurt as much. I pulled the covers back, and groaned. My denim shorts were gone, and I lay here in just my underwear. That part I _don't _remember. My clothes lay on a chair next to the bed, and I carefully stood up and dressed. I was a little woozy, but able to keep my balance. Now, where was I?

I opened the door and heard laughter coming from down the stairs. The smell of bacon lofted up, making my stomach rumble viciously. Carefully, I followed the sounds and smells, and before long I found myself at the entryway to someone's kitchen. Mrs. O' Donovan and the doctor were there, and both turned to me and smiled when I came in.

"Good morning, Ponyboy! Feeling better?" she asked.

"Um, yes ma'am. Sorry about yesterday... I, um, I wasn't feeling well."

"And how are you feeling this morning?" The doctor came over and had me sit in one of his kitchen chairs, feeling my forehead and smiling.

"Better, sir. Thank you."

"Uncle Billy, better let me take over the cooking."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Anna. Come on, Ponyboy, let's go to my office, give you a checkup."

He led me down a hall and into a room filled with medical stuff. It wasn't the same room I was in yesterday, but had lots of the same things.

"You're probably trying to figure all this out, huh? Well, that's understandable. I'm Dr. Cannady, Anna... I mean Mrs. O' Donovan's uncle. She brought you to me yesterday when you were sick." While he talked, he looked in my ears, eyes, throat... all the usual places that doctors look at you when you go for a checkup. He also listened to my chest and checked my reflexes too.

"She said you had been in that tornado that hit Tulsa the day before yesterday. Do you remember everything that happened? Black out or anything?"

"Yes sir, I mean no sir.... I mean, I didn't black out. I remember everything."

He untaped the bandage from my arm and looked at it, looking pleased.

"Well, you got cut by something sharp. I don't know if it was the thing that cut you, or the stitch job you had, but one or the other more than likely gave you that infection. I also gave you a tetanus shot, just in case. She doesn't have your medical records, and having a second one early wont hurt you anyway. Best to be on the safe side. By the way, who stitched you up?"

I grinned some. "A friend. He cleaned it with alcohol really good before he sewed it up though. Guess he needed to clean the cut a little more, huh?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, I don't know if it was the cleaning job or the stitching job, but I have a feeling your friend _wasn't_ a doctor."

"No sir, just a mechanic. But a real good mechanic."

"I'm sure he is, but uh, best to have your friend stick to cars, and let the medical folks stick to medicine." He smiled as he rebandaged my arm. "Ready to eat?"

I nodded, starved, but something else besides hunger pain was gnawing at me too.

"Can I use your phone first?"

He looked at me, unsure.

"I know I have to go with her, I just want to see if my brother managed to make it back yet from the storm. He was out in it, and we … my other brother and I, haven't heard from him since."

He looked at me closer, then nodded. "Two minutes, that's all. Then come on and eat. Don't make me regret this."

He got up and left, and I picked up the phone, dialing my number. It gave a funny signal, then the recorded message about the phone being out of service started. I hung up, lines in my area were still down. _Be okay, Darry, please be alright. _I opened the door and returned to the kitchen.

Mrs. O' Donovan was laughing and talking with the doctor, making it look very obvious that they were family. Someone had made me a plate to eat, and I dug in. Warm food and cold milk, just like breakfast should be. There were even homemade biscuits and real apple butter. We don't get that fancy unless it's the holidays. She smiled while watching me eat, then when I was almost done, cleared her throat.

"When you are done, Ponyboy, go take a shower. Your bag is at the end of the hall, bathroom is on the right. Then, we'll have to go. The foster family that has agreed to take you is expecting us in two hours."

My heart sunk. I wasn't going home. "Can't I go home? Darry's a great guardian, really, he is. It wasn't our fault the tornado hit, but I'm sure Darry's gonna get the whole house like it should be real fast. And I can help. Without me, it's only gonna take longer."

"I'm sorry, no. When the judge reconvenes for your hearing in a month, then Darry will have a chance at regaining custody. Provided, of course, he does as the courts ask."

I looked down, knowing I had no choice but to go. It was great food - best I'd tasted in a long time, but I wasn't hungry anymore. I took my plate and cup to the sink, scraping what was left of my breakfast into the trash and began to clean my dishes.

"Son, I'll take care of that. You just go on and take a shower. If the bandage gets wet, that's okay. I'll put another bandage on it before you leave."

I looked at the doctor. He had a caring voice to go with those sincere eyes; and I nodded, leaving my plate and stuff in the sink. I headed off towards the bathroom, wishing I were back at home.

After my shower, I packed my stuff and came back down the hall.

"Come with me, Ponyboy, let me check that arm one more time before you go."

He led me back into his office, and changed the bandages. "Now, you need to keep this dry for today. Tonight, take some Tylenol and smear some of this medicated cream on the stitches. Don't cover it up unless you are gonna be getting dirty. No lifting stuff over your head, you'll only make the stitches pull apart. In about ten days, have the foster family you'll be staying with take you to have the stitches removed. If you start getting feverish again, go straight to a doctor. Okay?" he finished re-bandaging my arm, then looked at me, waiting for an answer. I simply nodded.

"Hey, Anna's the best social worker you could have on your side. She told me some things about your family, and you seem to be a good kid. That's rare, considering the kids she usually deals with in Tulsa. Keep your spirits up, things will work out. Okay, Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, thanks. How much do I owe you?" Why I asked I had no idea, I had no money. Even the money I'd made from Max was left behind at home. I hoped Soda would let Max know I wasn't gonna be back for a while, and briefly wondered if Max would even take me back whenever this nightmare ended.

He smiled, then shook his head. "You just be one of the success stories, that'll be payment enough." He clapped my back, and he led me outside where Mrs. O' Donovan was waiting at her car.

I put my bag in the backseat, then got in the passenger side while she said her goodbye's. A few minutes later, we were cruising back down the road.

"That's your uncle?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's my Uncle Billy. He's a character, he is. Was in the Navy for a few years, then went into medicine. Hard to believe we have a doctor in the family. Just goes to show, you can do anything - and _become_ anything, as long as you put your mind to it. What are _your _dreams, Ponyboy? What do you want to do with your life?"

I thought about it and shrugged. When my shoulder gave me a tingle, I knew I'd better not shrug anymore – at least not for a while. "Dunno yet."

"Well, you still have a while to think on it."

We rode in silence for a while, then she turned on the radio. Her taste in music and mine were very different, but I wasn't about to start complaining. As long as Hank Williams didn't come on, I could endure just about anything. I just watched out my window trying to figure out where we were by the terrain. It was somewhere between flat and hilly, and very open. Not like Windrixville, that was more hilly to mountainy. An hour more, and we pulled up to some house out in the middle of a pasture.

"Well, we're here. Come on, it won't be so bad. You'll see." She gave me a smile then got out. I got out too, not knowing what to do. She headed to the door, but before she could get there it opened and another lady stepped out. I heard their voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally, Mrs. O' Donovan called out to me.

"Come here, Ponyboy. I want you to meet Mrs. Nixon. She's going to be caring for you for the next month or two."

_Two?_ I thought. I knew I wasn't going back.

XXXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	11. Settling In

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 11

**Settling In**

XXX

"Welcome, Ponyboy. That's quite a name you have. I'm Mrs. Nixon, and I've been appointed your guardian for the next month, or until the courts reconvene."

"Excuse me, did I hear you say 'month or _two_'?" I interrupted, looking straight at Mrs. O' Donovan. She gave a faint nod as her shoulders slightly fell.

"Yes, Ponyboy. Sometimes, court cases get pushed back, and it can take longer than a month to get things worked out. Keep in mind that it might _not _take two months... things might work out and you may be reunited with your brothers on time like we all hope. But lets not get concerned about that yet. I'll keep Mrs. Nixon informed, and she'll let you know how things are progressing."

I looked around, suddenly feeling trapped with no way out. This was _my_ life they were messing with, no matter what they said or what their intentions were. "Hi, ma'am." I said, finally acknowledging Mrs. Nixon after a long uncomfortable pause. She smiled, then opened the door for us.

"Come on in, Ponyboy. I made cookies, but you seem rather old to be bribed by sweets. It's been ages since I had a teenager to look after. My nephew used to stay with us many summers ago, but he's all grown up now."

"Ponyboy, why don't you go have a look around, while I give Mrs. Nixon an update about your arm."

I looked at my bag, not sure what to do with it. The house was nicely set up, fancy by our standards, but rugged too. Rustic, I think would be the term for this place. Heavy material covered the couch, and the floors were hardwood. I didn't know if I was gonna get yelled if I left my bag somewhere it shouldn't be, cause nothing in here looked like it just got tossed to its resting place like it would at my house.

"You can set your bag anywhere," Mrs. Nixon said as if she could read my mind. "It'll be fine. I'll show you to your room in a while."

I left it in a corner out of the way, and headed back outside. I didn't want to be inside anyway, knowing they were talking about me, Mrs. O' Donovan giving Mrs. Nixon the lowdown on my crappy life. Personal tragedy never got to stay 'personal' when the State knew your business.

Open fields surrounded the house. Off in one field grazed a couple head of cattle. Some horses stood in the corner of another field. Nothing else could be seen for a long way. The distance from the road to the house was a good hundred yards. I'd hate to be the mailman or the paperboy out here, that's for sure. I found a tire swing hanging from an old oak tree and tugged on the rope, making sure it would hold. It seemed sturdy, so I hopped on. It creaked and groaned from countless months - if not years - of not being used. I had one when I was a kid; Dad had put it up and I'd spent hours on it, just going back and forth.

Eventually, I heard the car start again then drive away. Looking up, I saw Mrs. Nixon standing on her porch looking at me. Watching the car getting smaller in the distance, I knew this was it – I'd been left behind.

I got off, realizing how goofy it must look for some teenage Tulsa JD to be swinging on a tire swing.

"I never thought anyone would use that old thing again. You seemed to be having fun, I'm sorry I interrupted you," she said as she came over.

"No ma'am. I probably shouldn't be on it anyway. I didn't ask, and I'm probably too old for it."

"Oh that old thing? Darlin, you couldn't break that thing if you weighed another fifty pounds! My husband put that up almost three years ago and swung on it a few times himself, and he was a whole lot bigger than you. No, you go on and swing on that to your heart's content."

The sound of a bus pulling up caught Mrs. Nixon's attention, and she turned away.

"That would be Alex. Hold on, Ponyboy, let me get her and then I'll be right back."

_Alex... her_? I wondered who this person was. A moment later, the squeal of a little kid came tearing around the house, stopping about ten feet in front of me.

"Alexandra, now you leave him alone. Don't be scaring Ponyboy before he even gets a chance to settle in! Young lady, I mean it!"

"Hi, I'm Alex. I'm six." she grinned, and I noticed her top teeth were missing. Freckles dotted her face and dimples stood out on her cheeks. Her long hair was braided in two plaits at the back of her head. She held out her hand as if to shake, and I complied, not knowing what was going on.

"Ponyboy," I replied in awe. This kid had no fear. Most young boys in our neighborhood wouldn't just run up to a greaser to save his life, and the girls.. well, their mothers looked at us as if to say "_touch my daughter and die." _I never doubted they wouldn't.

"That's funny!" she giggled as she ran back into the house.

Mrs. Nixon had made it over to me again, and together we watched the young girl bound inside, the door slamming shut behind her.

"That's my daughter, Alexandra, Alex for short. My husband named her. If I'd had it my way, we would have named her Beth. You may as well know now, my husband is dead. Killed in the war a year ago. He was a lieutenant. She was our only child."

She looked like she had more to say, but she didn't continue. She just wore a wistful expression, which left me feeling awkward. I didn't know what to say to that. A moment later, she changed the subject.

"Let me show you to your room. When Mrs. O' Donovan called to let me know you were coming, I didn't know what to expect, so feel free to change stuff if you want." I followed her back inside and grabbed my bag from the corner where I'd stashed it, and followed her upstairs to a room at the end of the hall. It was small, about the size of Soda's old room. It also barely fit the dresser and the bed in it. Each piece of furniture was pushed against an opposite wall, leaving a very narrow aisle between them. There was no desk, but it wouldn't have fit anyway. I really didn't know what I was supposed to change around even if I'd wanted to, one look told me the furniture wouldn't fit any other way. A lone football sat on the dresser.

"This looks fine. Thanks." I said, putting my bag by the bed.

"There is one bathroom over there," she pointed, "my room is down the hall over yonder, and Alex's room is next to mine. There is another bathroom downstairs off the kitchen."

I looked around, trying to get my bearings. Mrs. Nixon waited for me to say something, but I had nothing to say for now.

"Mrs. O' Donovan has some rules, rules I can't break... I'm sorry. You can't go back to visit your family, and they can't come out here to see you, either. I know that's hard, but I can't do anything about it. She made it very clear to me, if they come, you'll be sent to a boys facility of the state's choosing; so don't call them asking them to come get you. Also, while I'm on that subject, they can't call for at least a week. And" she sadly finished, "you can't call them either."

She saw the look on my face, my worry wouldn't stay hidden. Worry that turned to anguish, I'm sure.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy, truly I am. I don't want to make this harder on you than what you have already been through, and from what she told me, you've been through nearly everything so far. She told me of your older brother still being missing after the storm. I'm sure Darry... that's his name, right? I'm sure Darry has come home by now. She'll let me know when she calls in a few days to update me.

"And as far as your arm, I have your medicine that Dr. Cannady prescribed. One bottle is for pain, the other is for fever. Tonight, you're to take one of each. From then on, just let me know if you aren't feeling well. I'll take you to the clinic in town to have your stitches removed when it's time for that.

"As far as what I expect out of you, well, I expect the same as I would from anyone else who lives here. You will clean up after yourself and keep your room neat and tidy. Dishes are to be washed after every meal, and the kitchen cleaned spotless at the end of the night. You're fourteen, so I assume you can do your own laundry. I'll show you where the machines are later. Can you cook?"

"I um, I can make some stuff... chicken and a few steak dishes." I hoped she didn't want fancy food, cause that was out of my realm.

"Good, then I hope you won't mind taking a meal or two off my hands a few times a week."

"No, that'll be fine."

"Also, I don't allow bad language... especially since I have a very impressionable young daughter. She picks up on everything, and remembers far more than I sometimes wished she did. And no smoking, inside or out. That is something I won't budge on, so don't try me."

I didn't know what to expect, this wasn't gonna be summer camp after all. I was still heartsick to not be able to call home, at least just once to make sure Darry was okay. Still, the first chance I had to find a pay phone, I was calling.._ anyone_... to find out how things were back home. Send me to a boys home, as long as my brothers were okay, I didn't care. It was a risk I was willing to take. As far as the rest of her rules, I would just have to deal with it.

There was a momentary pause where neither of us had anything to say, so she just nodded.

"Well, Ponyboy, I'll um, I'll leave you to unpack and get settled. If you think of anything you need from town... what I mean is, if you need to go shopping for whatever, just let me know. I'll be downstairs."

She left the room, and I sat on the bed, surrounded at last by silence. I lay back, staring at the ceiling... remembering that time when I woke up after Johnny had died, wondering then what it would be like to stare at another ceiling. Well, now I know. It's foreign. I was hours away from home, not sure if my own brothers were doing okay, not sure if they even knew where I was. I couldn't contact them, and they couldn't contact me. A forced silent treatment imposed by the State. Tears fell from my eyes, I felt them making tracks down the sides of my face to disappear in my hair. Too much had happened, and for once, I was alone.

Damn, I hated this.

XXX

"Hey, Ponyboy..." poke poke poke. "Hey, mama said you gots to come down and eat."

I opened my eyes, grabbing my sore shoulder where the kid had been poking me. She turned and ran off just when I moved, which was probably a good thing. To her it may have been a harmless prodding, but to my arm, it felt like a stabbing. Obviously, I was gonna need one of those pills Mrs. Nixon had mentioned earlier.

I stumbled downstairs, following the sounds of the way -too- happy- kid to the kitchen.

"Ponyboy, hope you had a nice nap. I made stew, hope you're hungry."

"Actually, Mrs. Nixon, can I have my pills first, please?"

She looked at me, came over and put her hand on my forehead. I wanted to move away, not liking it when anyone besides Darry or Soda touched me like that, but I stayed still.

"Yep, you are warm. Here ya go." She reached into the cabinet and gave me one of each, which I downed as fast as I could. I hoped the pills were quick, I hated being in pain. She put one plate of stew down for me and another for Alex, then sat down herself.

Alex started talking, and never shut up. Not once. How that kid managed to get food down her throat while talking the whole time was beyond me. I found out she goes to some summer camp up the road. The camp buses her there and brings her back, and on Fridays, they have a sleepover in real tents, provided it isn't raining.

"Alex, honey, time to wash up for bed," her mother interjected when the kid suddenly stopped to inhale.

"Okay mama, but I gotta take my bear tomorrow...." and off she went on another tangent, headed upstairs with her mother to do whatever they do. I started in on the kitchen, rinsing the dishes first then setting the sink up to wash them. A while later, I heard a noise behind me; it was Mrs. Nixon. Alex was nowhere in site.

"Thank you for getting those. I didn't mean for you to start tonight. You're still getting settled in after all."

"I don't mind. I do this at home anyway. Soda or I usually get the dishes cause either Darry or Soda cook. We all take turns doing what needs to get done, so I'm used to it. Besides, it keeps me busy while giving me time to think."

"So you are the youngest of three brothers, huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do they expect a lot from you?"

I hated doing this, talking about my life with a stranger. I stuck to the basics. None of it was her business, but I knew I had to throw her something to chew on or she'd nag me forever.

"I'm expected by them to do the same as you do here. Act like a responsible person, clean up after myself, do the laundry and help out wherever I can."

The dishes were done, I looked around for anything else that needed to be washed, then let the water out when I didn't find anything. I folded the towel, and pushed the chairs back under the table.

"Anything else I can do for you tonight, Mrs. Nixon? Otherwise, I'd really like to go to sleep if that's okay."

"No, I think that's it, Ponyboy. Goodnight."

I headed back upstairs, found my bathroom kit and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I was brushing my teeth when I suddenly realized I wasn't alone. Turning around, Alex was there in the doorway, holding out a small cup. She looked tired.

"I'm thirsty," she mumbled. I spit in the sink then looked at her. She was standing there in her character pajamas, her light brown hair laying limp on her shoulders. I got her the water and sent her on her way. Poor kid. It suddenly dawned on me - like me, she had lost her father too. At least she still had her mother - I had no one. No one but my brothers... if the courts would allow it.

I finished up and went to the room I was using, wondering what was going on back at my home, and if I would ever see it again.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	12. Hidden Messages

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 12

**Hidden Messages**

XXX

I've been sitting here drumming my fingers on this hard chair for going on an hour now, waiting for Mrs. O' Donovan to show up, but so far, _I'm_ the only one who has kept this appointment. The woman behind the counter had already given me the _"I know you're here, sir," _and_ "No sir, I don't know where she is," _lines I have come to expect when dealing with State bureaucracy. What I didn't expect was the total lack of anyone who _was_ here to be able to locate my fourteen year old brother. They stuck him somewhere, and now they apparently can't find him. I _do_ know that if they had come to my house on any occasion and _I _didn't know exactly where he was at any given moment of time, they could take him from me. I wished I could use the reverse logic and take him back.

My hardening glances at the woman behind the counter had finally unnerved her; she disappeared to the back and someone new showed up at the front desk, someone who right off the bat eyed me with disdain. To them, I was just another bad guardian who's charge had been removed from my care. Most of these people had no idea who I was, who my brothers were, or how hard all three of us worked to stay out of their hands.

_Their hands_. Lord knows we've sacrificed just about everything. I work two jobs just to make ends meet, pulling extra hours at the warehouse when bills get tight. Soda gave up school for us. I didn't want him too – I fought him hard about it, but in the end he won. And yeah, I hated to admit it, but we wouldn't have made it without his help.

He was at work right now. His boss finally showed up at the station, saw the damage, and came right over to my place to first praise both Soda and Steve for keeping their heads in shutting down the pumps during the tornado, secondly to ask where the cash register money went, and finally to ask them both to come in today. Steve was at my place when he showed up, helping me clean up while Soda slept off his beer buzz and said they'd both be in. I had to swallow a low groan. I knew their boss could be a tightwad and pompous sonofabitch, but damn, that guys got balls. He stood in _my_ yard, seeing my house in the state it was in, and asked if my brother could just drop everything and go to work. Of course, he didn't know about Ponyboy being taken. Still, I wanted to slug him.

However, I also realized a few things. Soda was gonna need to stay busy, cause leaving him to sit around to think about what had happened wasn't gonna get us anywhere. He did that yesterday before I got home and ended up getting drunk. Soda just doesn't do well with serious stuff, and Pony being taken away was about as serious as you could get. Late last night after Soda finally woke up, I told him about Pony's being removed from Tulsa - he went on a rant that lasted a good ten minutes, screaming in protest and calling O' Donovan just about every obscene name in the book. I didn't stop him, knowing it was better for him to just get it out of his system. I felt the same way, after all. Next, he wanted to go to Oklahoma City to find Pony, but thankfully the guys followed my lead and kept all the keys hidden. Soda was mad and rightfully so, but he wasn't sober.

Aside from staying busy, I also I didn't know how long it was going to take to get through this appointment. What I'd have to say, who I'd have to meet... maybe even seeing the judge if it was possible. Soda doesn't do well with that either.

Finally, we were definitely gonna need the money he'd make. The insurance adjuster showed up this morning before I left to come here, inspected my house, then cut me a check for what they said the repairs should cost. I looked at it wondering who they thought they were kidding, but didn't ask for more. It would only worsen my premiums, besides ... thanks to my connections, I could make it work.

"Darry, you're gonna need me with you." Soda said this morning, trying again to come along with me.

"I'm gonna need you_ here, _yes, but not for the morning. You may be good with cars, but you need to leave the roof to me. First though, before I can do that, I have to go downtown and deal with O' Donovan, and we both know _that _ain't where you need to be. When I get done downtown, I'll swing over to the station and let you know what's going on."

He was as miserable as he could be. I knew he didn't sleep well, just like those nights Pony was gone to Windrixville. He tossed and turned for an hour or so, then the creaking from his bed mattress slowed down and I reckon he finally nodded off. When he finally went to sleep, that's when I shut my own eyes to sleep too. _Night Ponyboy. I miss you, little brother,_ I thought. God I hoped he was okay.

"Mr. Curtis?"

The receptionist's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said, getting up to go to her. She obviously underestimated my height because when I got to the desk, I towered over her. It didn't help that she was sitting. Her wide eyes and paling complexion told me she'd noticed the same.

"Mrs. O' Donovan called a few minutes ago to check in. She's running several hours late and wont be in until sometime after lunch. I told her you've been waiting, she said to say she was sorry, and would meet you back at your home at two."

"Did she say _where_ my brother was ... or _how _he was?" I kept my disappointment in check. Bullying these people would get me nowhere.

"No sir, just that she was late. If you can't meet her at your home, I can reschedule your appointment with her..."

The woman got out a pen and paper, but I shook my head. "No, I'll meet her at two. Thanks."

I turned and left, realizing I had just wasted my morning. I drove on to the bank, deposited that check and next went to see some buddies at the building depot where my boss gets a lot of his building supplies. I knew what I needed, and started loading up a cart. When the truck was filled with all I could carry, the manager gave me a good deal on the stuff, and I headed home.

XXX

"Well?" Soda asked as I pulled into the DX. The glass people were there, but the guys were actually working the station. I was surprised.

"Sorry, Soda. O' Donovan ran late. I still haven't seen her. What time are you getting off?"

"Damn it all, what happened? Why wasn't she there?" He white-knuckled the open window ledge of my truck door.

"Soda, don't blow a gasket. I don't know what happened on her end, I just was told she was running late. Now, what time are you getting off work?"

He looked at me with angry eyes, then blinked, knowing this wasn't my fault. "After two. Boss has everyone coming in for a while, Steve and me out here doing normal duties, Jim's inside cleaning up the office."

"Hey Darry, how's the kid?" Steve called out as he came over, face smeared with grease.

"Social worker didn't show," Soda answered for me. The disappointment was obvious on both of them.

"I haven't gotten in touch with our social worker yet. She's coming over around two. I'm gonna head home and start working on the roof. Soda, when you get off, come home in a _decent _mood. You go biting her head off and we'll never get him home. Read me?"

"Yeah, I know. I won't screw it up."

I looked at him with disbelief.

"I won't! I want him home just as bad!"

"I know you do," I said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes before starting to walk away.

"Hey," I said chucking his arm from the window, "He's okay, and we're gonna get him back. This is just State managed bullshit, that's all. You hang out here and schmooze your way through the next coupla hours, and I'll see you back at the house. Be ready to pound some nails though when you come home. Okay, Pepsi? I got a roof with our name on it needing you, little buddy."

He nodded, trying to smile before walking back to the open garage bays.

"Steve," I said, looking straight at him then looked at Soda with concerned eyes. He understood my meaning and nodded slightly. "See you both later."

"Bye Darry." Steve answered as I pulled out.

XXX

I had the back door fixed and one of the new windows in by the time two o'clock rolled around. I was going into the crawl space in the attic to check out the damaged ceiling when I heard a knock on the back door.

_Great! Perfect timing. I'm covered with more dust and cobwebs than I ever thought a house could __possess, and I forget and lose track of time._ I thought as I crawled back to the ladder at the end of the hall.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" I tried to clean myself up some, but looking at myself in the mirror, it was a pointless task. I gave up and went to the door.

"Hello, Darrel." Mrs. O' Donovan said, holding out her hand at first, then dropping it slowly after she saw me. Still, she didn't drop the smile. "I'm impressed, the door is fixed and one of the broken windows already replaced. Not bad!"

"Thanks. Have a seat, Mrs. O' Donovan." I pulled a chair out for her and she sat, looking around.

"Look, I know the house is a mess, and I'm a mess right now too." I said as I pulled insulation from off my neck. "But I don't understand exactly why Ponyboy had to be removed. I have places where he could stay … friends willing to help out and house him here in town, in their homes, that weren't damaged like mine was by the storm. I don't see the reasoning for just snatching him out."

"He wasn't just 'snatched out'. Darrel, I know you and I will see differently on this, but at the time, I had to do what was in the best interest of Ponyboy, with no prejudices one way or the other. I know you have worked your … um.... you've worked hard to keep your brothers together, and that is highly commendable. But, I have to look at the minor. I always have to ask, are his needs being met? In that immediate moment, the answer was no. Sodapop had no idea where you were. Even Ponyboy had no idea where you were. I called your boss, Mr. Campbell, and he said you were off that day."

"I was at another work site doing some off schedule work. It was out of the immediate area, and would have been home that night if one of my co-workers didn't need medical help that resulted in my having to take him to the hospital. I even tried to call home and let both of them know what was going on, but the lines were down. They just came back up today - water too. Look, I'll have my house back to the way it was in a few days. Is there anything I can do, anyone I can talk to - at all- to get Ponyboy out of the State's hands and back home where he belongs?"

She looked sad as she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. The judge will reconvene in a month. I'll make several trips here to document the repairs and suitability for Ponyboy to come back. I'm sure you'll get everything taken care of. I'll also be checking in on him too, to make sure he's doing okay."

She started to get up, but I wasn't done. "Where is he?" I looked at her, my eyes demanding an answer.

She sat back down, looking back just as determined. "He's safe, Darrel. According to the judge's orders, I can't tell you. Not for a week. He has to have time to adjust to his new surroundings. Then, once the week is over and I go back to check on him, make sure his arm is healing, then I'll allow him to call and you can all chat to your hearts content. But keep in mind, no visits, judges orders - not mine."

That one sentence grabbed my attention and I bolted upright in my chair. "Hold on, what about his arm? What happened?" No one had told me he'd been hurt. "Is it broken? Dislocated? What?" Two-Bit told me about his sister, had the same thing happened to Ponyboy - and if so, why hadn't anyone told me before now?

One look and I could tell she'd revealed something I knew she hadn't meant to. "He was cut by something; tore a pretty good gash in his left upper arm. It's been taken care of by a doctor, a few stitches and a lot of antibiotics to ward off that infection. He should be fine, and I assure you, I will be checking on him to make sure he's doing okay."

"But, _where_ is he? Group home or foster care? Oklahoma City? I already know he isn't here in Tulsa."

"Darrel, I won't play hot and cold as to the location of your brother. He's safe, he's fed, and he's going to be fine."

"He can be all that_ here,_ with his family. That's something he doesn't have, _family._ Wherever you stuck him. He needs us!" Soda was at the rear door, listening in through the screen. I rolled my eyes. _Not now, Soda!_

"Sodapop, glad to see you home from work. Now, go clean up. Mrs. O' Donovan, look, Pony loves books. I know you won't let me see him, write to him or even tell me where he is, so will you just give this to him for me? It's his favorite. At least he'd have something from home and not feel so isolated wherever he is."

She took the copy of _Gone With The Wind,_ looked at it then nodded. She'd flipped through it making sure there was no contraband in it, then put it in her bag to take with her.

"Thanks," I said as I walked her out.

"He's gonna be fine, Darrel" She looked at the house and back at me, smiling. "It will only be a month or so, a break for all of you. I'll make sure Ponyboy gets the book, and I'll tell him you're fine. He's been worried."

I hated to hear that. Ponyboy being worried was never good. It meant nightmares, it meant loss of appetite, it meant depression. All the things I knew about my youngest brother.. all his little ticks that have developed since our parents were killed. Wherever he was, the people watching over him knew nothing of that. How he'd scream in the middle of the night for parents that would never come, for friends he watched die. Only Soda and I understood what would happen. The guys too, to a degree, but he was not their responsibility. And I didn't care _what_ the legal papers _or _the judge said. He _was_ my responsibility.. one given me by birthright. That was something no judge could take from me.

"He ain't coming home, is he?" Soda came up behind me as I watched her drive off.

"Not for a while."

"Why did you give her that book? _That one_, of all the books in the house... why?"

I looked at him. "Because, Soda, I knew he'd actually look in that one."

Soda shook his head. "I wish I could get a message to him, let him know you're alright and that we miss him."

I smiled. "Once he looks in that book, he'll know."

"How?"

"I left him a message he's sure to see. Trust me, Pony won't miss it."

"But I didn't see anything in it." The confused look on Soda's face was about to make me laugh.

"Just cause _you_ didn't see it, doesn't mean it wasn't there. He'll see it. Now, you gonna help me with the roof?"

"Sure, but I ain't no roofer. Keep that in mind."

"Buddy boy, by the time we get done turning this house into a remodeled mansion, you'll probably be just as good as me."

"Sure, right." He looked at the work we had to do, skepticism all over him.

"But I'll still have the muscles." I laughed, and was glad to see Soda smile too. "Come on, let's get to work."

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	13. Dishing The Dirt

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 13

**Dishing The Dirt, Scooping the Poop, Shooting the.....**

XXX

The scuffling noises in the hall woke me up. The girl.. Alex, was back at it, worse - I thought - than a rooster crowing at the first ray of sunlight. When she stopped to inhale, I heard one of those too, screeching its own greeting at the dawn from somewhere outside. I didn't know which was worse. The girl, I finally decided. The rooster would at least shut up after an hour or so, and if it didn't I could just lob off its head and cook it. Alex would just keep going and going and going. Looking at the closed door... the only thing that separated my private, alone moments from the chaotic life of a widowed woman and her young daughter, I knew I had to get up and get going. Finally, I could hold out no longer, and opened it.

"Mama! Ponyboy's awake!" she screamed at full lung capacity down the hall. "Morning, Ponyboy! I gots a ponytail this morning. Mama wanted to braid it again, but I told her no, I wanted a ponytail so I could be like you!"

She beamed up at me as if she had just been given an untold amount of riches. Her hair was up as she'd stated, one long ponytail at the back of her head. She turned her head side to side furiously, making is sway behind her. I had to admit, she was easy to please.

"Looks nice, Alex." I said. Once again, she was all smiles and bounded down the stairs as the sounds of a bus's brakes being applied were heard.

"Hold on, Alex!" Mrs. Nixon called as she followed her daughter out with a backpack. There was a pause then she came back inside. I looked down at her from the top floor balcony.

"Is it okay if I go take a shower now?" I less vocally called down.

"Good morning, Ponyboy! Whew, that girl is a handful! Yes, certainly, go ahead. I'm going to head up to the barn and start in. When you get done with your morning activities, come eat breakfast then join me at the barn. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

She pulled on her boots and headed out, I went on to take a shower.

The bathroom was obviously a woman's bathroom. In the tub were a few rubber ducks that I moved out of the way. Up high were things that obviously belonged to Mrs. Nixon, a razor and bottle of shaving lotion. Funny, Darry and Soda also keep their razors, a mirror and a bottle of shaving cream up on the window ledge withing reaching distance of the tub too. I left her stuff alone, just as I never bothered my brother's stuff either. I was almost embarrassed to be in this bathroom though. As I was undressing, I noticed a package of things clearly meant for only a woman to use in the cabinet. As far as I could remember, Mom never kept her stuff in the community bathroom. The only way I could ever tell she was having that issue was when double fudge brownies got made - that and she wouldn't put up with quite as much from Soda as she usually did. However, it took years for me to put that much together. Darry just instinctively knew to stay out of her way.

I finished and got out, careful to make sure the place was clean when I left, peeked out in the hall for anyone and, with only a towel around me, trotted to my room to dress. Yeah, I'd forgotten my clothes. I still wasn't used to being away from my home.

After I dressed, I made the bed and cleaned the room, hanging up the remaining pair of cut off jeans I had and the two shirts left from the very small bag of clothes I'd brought. I put my other clothes.. socks, underclothes and stuff in one of the dresser drawers. Pitiful wardrobe, I know. But, I didn't want to take my stained, torn and ripped clothes from home. If any social worker saw those, they'd think Darry didn't provide for me. He did, but clothes were never the priority, and besides, I was just always snagging stuff. On top of that, I usually got Soda's hand-me-downs. Every now and then, I'd actually get something that wasn't oil stained.

I went to the kitchen, searching for breakfast. She had all sorts of food in all the cabinets. Jams and jellies that looked homemade. Mom used to do the same, a long time ago. I don't even remember how to do that anymore. Her icebox was loaded too, with meats of all types. Darry could go shopping from the variety she had in here. I shut it, and even though I was hungry, I opted to not eat. It would only mean I would have to clean later, and my heart just wasn't into that right now. I did, however, go to where I saw her stick my medicine, and swallowed two pain pills. My arm was still sore, but I was getting a twinge of a headache too.

On the wall, I saw the phone. I looked out the window and saw her go by out by the barn, knowing no one would be here to stop me. I picked up the receiver then paused. _Dial the numbers,_ my heart screamed. _Just do it!_ However, my head made me stop. She trusted me, and so far hasn't done anything for me to warrant breaking that trust. I knew once broken, trust would probably never be established again. Besides, they could trace the numbers to this phone. A pay phone wouldn't be as easy to trace. I'd have to wait. Heaving a heavy sigh, I put the receiver back down and went outside. _Sorry, Darry._

"Hey, what can I do to help?" I asked once I found her.

"Well, hello! How's your arm?" She took off her gloves and came over, looking at my deltoid where the stitches ran in a smooth long line. The skin around it was noticeably less pink.

"Fine. Much better, thanks."

"Well, if you really want to help, I could sure use it. Ever worked with horses, Ponyboy?"

I looked away and smiled some, slightly rocking back and forth on my heals, thinking of the question superimposed with my name. "Some. My brother was more the horse nut in the family, but I can ride just as well as he could. What do you need?"

"Well, riding comes later. First I have to muck out the stalls then refill the feed troughs. Does horse poop bother you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Wearing it would, but raking it doesn't."

"Come on, then, lets get started."

She led me to the barn where a sink stood. She washed her hands really well, then got down a metal box. Pulling out a bandage, she called me over, then covered my stitches with it.

"Now, don't be doing anything that's gonna hurt this arm. Understood? I don't mind taking you to the doctor if I have to, but an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure in my book, so just watch it. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

She handed me a pitchfork, pointed where the wheelbarrows were, and we went to work. The horses were outside the barn already, so the job didn't take quite as long once I got back into the hang of it, but it was still time consuming. Hauling the old straw out took the longest time, because I had to haul it over to a hill where it was dumped to turn into fertilizer later.

"You do this every morning?" I called out, wondering how she ever gets anything else done. There were seven stalls, but I'd only counted five horses.

"Yep. Well,_ now_ I do. I had a hired hand, but he went on vacation last week, and I don't know if he's coming back. In my experience, I've found that once people leave, they rarely return. I only own two of the horses, my stallion which I use for stud services, and my chestnut mare. The rest of the horses are owned by some people in town. I stable them here, do all the maintenance for the stalls and whatnot. The renters pay for all the supplies, vet bills, feed and farrier services."

Once the last of the soiled straw was up, she showed me where to get fresh straw and we put it down. Then, after a copious amount of hand and arm washing by both of us, we refilled the water and feed troughs. The horses knew that sound and came over. One, a white horse, came over nuzzling me especially hard.

"Hey, cut that out!" I said as she nipped at my shirt. "I'm running out of clothes... now stop that!" I laughed.

Mrs. Nixon looked up, smiling. "Ivory, go on. Go eat your breakfast!" She took the horse by the halter and led her away.

"That is a beautiful mare." I said before I could stop myself.

"Yup, that she is. I've wanted to match my stallion with her, but her owner doesn't want to. Oh well. She's technically a gray, but you have to look close to see it."

Next we rode over on her farm sized tractor to the cattle side of the property and cleaned out from under their shelter.

"How much land do you own, Mrs. Nixon?" Looking around, I couldn't even begin to see boundary lines.

"One hundred seven acres. Most of it that I use is right here, where the ranch and barn are."

"That's a lot of land!" My head couldn't even wrap around the thought of that much property.

"Yes, it is. My husband and I had lots of plans, more horses, cattle breeding. More kids of our own. But.. well... it is what it is."

"I'm, uh... sorry bout that."

She smiled some, and finished loading the wagon.

"I'm happy to have Alex. She's quite a handful on her own. How mothers of many kids manage, I don't know!"

"Mom and Dad ran a tight house. We were given lots of liberty to do stuff, but there were limits. I knew better than to set her off."

"Mrs. O' Donovan tells me you are musically talented."

I looked surprised. "Huh?"

"She said you play the piano. I'm sorry, was I mistaken?"

I slowly shook my head. "No, I just don't play much anymore. That was something between my Mom and me. Once she died, I sort of let it go."

"That's ashame. I've always wanted to play an instrument. As it stands, I can barely whistle!"

"It ain't hard."

"For you, perhaps. But for me, I can only imagine what it would be like to make those white and black keys make melody. I just make noise." There was a pause as we drive the tractor under the barn overhang. "How's your arm?"

I glanced at my shoulder. I'd forgotten about it being hurt.

"Doesn't bother me."

"Well, lets go in and make lunch. What would you like? I have ham, bologna, tuna... you name it."

"Tuna or ham is fine. Whichever you choose."

She worked on lunch, and I searched the icebox for some hamburger. I found some and set it out to thaw. I remembered seeing the rest of the stuff that I would need in the cabinet earlier. "I'll make dinner tonight."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Ponyboy. Thanks."

I looked down at my clothes, already drenched in sweat, and knew I was going to have to shower again and change clothes, using my last pair of jean shorts.

"I'm gonna need to use the washing machine later, before Alex gets back." I didn't want the kid seeing my underwear in the laundry. How I was going to hide all this from her for the duration of my stay was beginning to unnerve me.

"Are you out of clothes already?"

She sensed something in my face, and sat down.

"By all means, use the machines as often as you like, but Ponyboy, I noticed you had only a small bag with you when you came yesterday. Do you have at least a weeks worth of clothes?"

I plopped a spoonful of potato salad on my plate, and forked it to death not sure how to answer. My silence was answer enough.

"Okay, no problem. Eat up, then go shower and change. We are going shopping when we get done with lunch."

"I can't. I mean, I … I left my money back at my house." Well, it was sort of the truth. I had left my money, but it never would have bought what I needed even if I'd brought it.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it. With all the help you gave me, I think you've worked your bill off today anyway."

I wasn't sure about this. I wasn't looking forward to having my clothes be picked out by someone I didn't really know. The only judgment I truly trusted was Soda's. Darry had even begun to do the _will- it- fit- you -next- year- too_ thing that parents seem to do. I guess the expression on my face said it all.

"It won't be that bad! I promise."

Like I had a choice?

XXX

The mall was an hour down the road, and seemed to be where everyone who lived in the county showed up.

"Okay, Ponyboy, go get whatever you need. You're fourteen, old enough to not need me telling you not to wander away with strangers or accept candy from people. I've got to get some things for Alex, so I'll be here in the girl's section when you get done. Just make sure that what you get, you can actually wear. Okay?"

"Um, okay." I wandered over to the men's section, and once again found myself in a conundrum. I have a small waist but well defined legs, and nothing ever fit right. After what seemed like an eternity of trying stuff on, I finally found some clothes that worked. Darry would have given up long ago, having no patience for this sort of stuff. Mrs. Nixon came to check on me twice, but didn't hover. Maybe she just wanted to make sure I didn't haul out of here and catch the first bus back to Tulsa. The thought had been on my mind, but again, once that line of trust was broken, it would never be repaired. I finally had a shirt, shorts, pair of jeans, and some other odds and ends and went to find her.

"That's it?" she asked, looking at the small amount I'd selected. She seemed unsure.

"I, uh... I can make this work."

"Ponyboy," she lowered her voice. "The money isn't the issue. You will need clothes working out on the ranch. Now, go get at least three more of everything you have there and don't worry about the bill."

Three more? Darry would have a fit if we ever went shopping and I came back with more than what I could carry in my hands. But, she wasn't Darry, so I did as I was told. She wanted to break her budget, who was I to care.

Problem was, I was already starting to care.

XXX

"Mommy, see.. see what I made! I made it all by myself. Mean old Charley tried to take it.. but I didn't lets him get it. See, do ya like it? See? _See_?"

Alex came screaming off the bus waving some paper sack puppet that had about a thousand things glued to it in her mother's face. Mrs. Nixon picked her daughter up in one hand, balanced Alex on her hip while looking at that hideous sack as if it were something by Monet.

"Wow honey, I love it. Is it for me?"

"Uh uh. _Dis _one's for Ponyboy. I'm gonna make you one tomorrow. Ponyboy!" she screamed, right in her mother's ear as she wiggled to get down. She saw me on the porch and made a bee line right for me.

"Look what I made you. Do you like it. Huh? Do Ya?"

She climbed up on the porch swing next to me, then crawled right into my lap making me feel very uncomfortable. I was already uncomfortable, my insides aching for a smoke that I couldn't have. I didn't let on how the craving for a smoke was clawing away from inside me.

"I, uh, I love it. Thanks Alex." I said trying not to sound fake.

"It's a woolly mammoth! I just gives him different kinda hair. Mean old Charley said woolly mammoths don't gots hair like dat, but mine does. Do ya like it?"

Her brown eyes sparkled, and I had to nod.

"I think it's the best woolly mammoth I've ever seen. Thanks."

She hopped down and headed inside, leaving me with that awful sack. I'd put it on the dresser and eventually return it to Mrs. Nixon, who I was sure would appreciate it more than I would.

"You're a good sport with her. Thank you for that." Mrs. Nixon said as she sat on the other side of the swing.

"Well, I was a kid once. Not too many years ago, I guess." I said with a grin. "Granted, I don't quite remember making a woolly mammoth paper sack, but I'm sure my many other projects were admired in ways only a mother could love."

"And your father... right?"

I looked at my feet. I had taken off my shoes when I sat down on the swing, a few minutes before the bus showed up. Trying to remember details about my parents was getting harder as time slipped by. Now I wasn't even sure who's feet I had.

"Dad was a good sport. He and Darry had a lot in common." That was the best way I could honestly answer that question.

The phone rang, and Mrs. Nixon got up. She paused, looked at me as if wanting to say something else, but didn't. The door closed behind her as she went inside to answer the phone.

I sat out on the swing for a while longer, then picked up my shoes and headed inside. I'd said I was going to cook, and it was getting about that time. Once I settled myself in her kitchen, I reached for the ingredients and found the pans I would need, and started cooking, wondering what was going on back home.

XXX

"Can I have another?" Alex asked. There were plenty of taco's left, but Mrs. Nixon seemed surprised.

"Where do you have room for all that? You've already had two taco's!"

Still, her mother scooped another taco off the platter and handed it to Alex, who crunched down on it with extra flair.

"These are very good, Ponyboy. They taste a bit zingier than the way I make them. What's your secret?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Now if I told you my secret, it wouldn't be a secret anymore." In all honesty, all I do is add salsa sauce to the beef and simmer it in. Brings out the peppers better.

"Well what ever you did, these are fantastic." She let a pause go by. "That phone call earlier... it was Mrs. O' Donovan. She said to let you know, Darry was fine. He was held up by one of his co-workers and then of course the storm didn't help matters. I guess Tulsa was hit worse than I thought, being all the way down here, we don't get much news about what happens in the other corner of the state."

"He's fine? Darry's okay?" I asked... feeling the relief overtake me.

"Yes, he's fine. Hard at work repairing the house, but not a scratch on him. That should make you feel better."

"Yes ma'am. It does." Thank God, Darry's fine. Looking at my shoulder, I suddenly felt stupid. Darry never gets hurt,_ I'm_ the one that always manages to get it.

"Who's Darry?" Alex asked.

"Ponyboy's brother," answered Mrs. Nixon absentmindedly.

"Can he come live here too?" Her eyes lit up like sparklers.

"No, honey. Darry's a grown man. Now, you go on and get ready for bed, I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Aw mommy!"

"Alex..."

It was that tone, the tone mothers acquire the moment their child is born, the one that is loaded with meaning that can change depending on the situation. Alex knew the tone, and headed off to bed.

"Good night, Ponyboy!" she called behind her.

"Night, Alex," I called back.

"I'll get the dishes," I offered. After all the money she spent on me today, I still felt like I owed her. Besides, I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

"Are you sure? You cooked...."

I got up and started taking the dishes to the sink. "I'm sure."

"Well, okay then. I'll head up and get her into bed. Call me if you want help."

"Night, Mrs. Nixon."

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose

A/N... Sorry, I was having too much fun with the title!


	14. Morse Code

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 14

**Morse Code**

XXX

Sleep, what there was of it, was not what I would consider _restful._ Colors swirled in my mind, slow at first then faster until they blended together, turning a murky dark red color. Like the color of blood when too much has spilled from the body. Unfamiliar voices called out to me like echoes, meshing in the night. Foreboding. Ominous. Dark. Just before I could scream, my eyes opened to streams of moonlight filtering through the thin curtains of my room. I sat up with a start, feeling around for Soda who should be laying beside me, desperate for his protection against whatever had spooked me. My hand touched only the wall behind me, he wasn't there. Feeling my heart thump in a slow, pounding rhythm in my chest; I remembered where I was - and that I was alone, to face these demons of the night by myself. I wasn't sure what frightened me more... the nightmare, or the solitude.

A bead of sweat rolled down my face and I wiped it away. Reaching between my mattresses, I grasped my switch from its temporary hiding place. I lay back on my bed trying to relax, looking at the moonlight glinting off the metal. I popped it open, waited, shut it again, waited, then popped it back out. Over and over as the tight burning in my chest refused to let me return to sleep. As the trepidation from my nightmare eased, another feeling began to build. _Withdrawal._

The cravings had been dull all day as I had kept busy, but now, laying here in the dark with nothing to do, they hit me hard. I wanted a smoke so bad I was shaking for it. _Physically shaking_! It was a good thing I didn't have any, because I knew my compliance to follow Mrs. Nixon's one hard and fast rule had gone long ago.

I got out of bed and paced, quietly, back and forth in this little cell of a room; my arms tightly hugging myself, trying to squeeze the pangs away. The room got smaller with every pass of the bed. I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled on my jean shorts, slipped on a t-shirt and left the room, going downstairs and softly opened the front door. Outside, the ground was still radiating with the day's heat left over from hours ago, hovering just above the earth's surface. I pulled on my sneakers, leapt off the porch and began to run. If I didn't run, I knew I would start to claw at my skin, scratch to try and reach the burning itchy ache that wormed around inside me, rake my skin until I bled. Physical pain from the outside was more bearable than the untouchable pain emanating from the inside.

Around the house, up the path between the pastures, down a grassy slope. The cows mooed their protest at my disturbing their night, the horses whinnied from somewhere in the dark. I ran until I was covered in sweat, but still my lungs burned with a fire, desiring a flame I couldn't give them. I'd cough, but it was like a tease, doing nothing to help.

Suddenly, I realized I was moaning. Softly at first, then louder with every breath I took. Before long, I wanted to scream. Yeah, it hurt that bad. I shoved my fist as far in my mouth as I could and let it out. I bit my own hand, tasting some blood running between my teeth but not feeling the pain of the bite at all. The ground and I had a meeting, as I fell to my knees and leaned with my forehead touching the dirt. My cries still came, but not as harshly. I rocked myself, feeling the smoldering fire of want that still existed inside me.

Catching my breath, I started crying. I wanted to go home. I wanted to hear Darry chew me out about something stupid I had done again. I wanted Steve to rag on me about being a know-it-all tag-along that never gave him and Soda any peace. I wanted to see Soda grin his happy grin and watch the girls hover all over him while Steve sulked at the station. I wanted Two-Bit to tease me with a beer he knew I'd never drink. I wanted Karen to bug me about something... _anything_ again. I wanted to feel Soda's arms around me, like he did that last moment I was ever with him, when he told me he loved me, and that he and Darry would get me back. Would they? Could they? Tears flooded my vision as I looked up at he night sky. Would I ever go home again?

I wiped my face, blending tears and blood over my cheeks. I was a good distance from the house, and yet I set off again, stumbling to my feet, running still further away. I couldn't run home, I knew that; but my insides still ached, and I knew even if I went back to the house to lay down, despite being tired, I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not yet. I had hours to go before this ache inside me - one for the family I was refused contact with, the other for a smoke I was unable to have, was going to settle down. So I ran. It was the only thing I knew to do.

XXX

"Mama, why is Ponyboy out here?"

Alex was staring down at me, startling me when I opened my eyes. I tried to get up too fast, however, and my feet got tangled in the chain that held the swing up. I landed with an unceremonious thud on the porch.

"Hahahahaha, funny, Ponyboy. Mama, can I sleep on the swing tonight? Please?"

"No, young lady, you may not. Go inside and get your stuff, the bus will be here soon." Alex scampered off and I sat back down on the swing, rubbing my ankle where the chain had scratched it.

"Ponyboy, are you okay? Why did you sleep out here? Is something wrong?"

"No ma'am. I just came out to look at the stars sometime during the night and fell asleep. It was fascinating, all the constellations were so clear and bright. Sorry if I've done something I shouldn't."

I lied. Wasn't the first time, probably wouldn't be the last time. But telling her I had both a nightmare _and_ a nic-fit in the middle of the night wouldn't have changed the rotation of the Earth either. I hid my hand at my side, the marks of my own teeth clearly visible around my knuckles. I didn't need more questions about my various scrapes and bruises... some fresh, other's fading. The sounds of the bus distracted Mrs. Nixon, and she returned to the door to call for Alex to come out.

"Bye, Ponyboy!" Alex called to me as she took the four steps off the porch to the awaiting bus.

"Bye, Alex, have fun." I waved but she didn't see me.

"Well, come on in and get breakfast. I made pancakes, there's plenty on the table. I'm going to head on up and get started."

"I'll come help as soon as I get done in here."

Mrs. Nixon headed out to the field and I went back inside. I found my pain pills and took one, hoping it would quell the continuous gnawing pangs I had to light up. Granted, it wasn't as bad as it was last night, but I was still aching. If the pills didn't work and I fell asleep, oh well. Same difference. I'd still be out of my misery.

Bypassing breakfast again, I wrapped up the leftover pancakes and stuck them in the freezer, washed the dishes and went back to my room to make my bed and clean up. I skipped the shower, knowing in an hour I'd smell like the back end of a horse anyway. I changed my shirt but kept the jean shorts, then headed outside to help.

"You know," Mrs. Nixon said an hour later as we worked, "I was thinking about something last night. I paid Manuel, the field hand who was helping me, a tidy amount of money to do the same job you're doing. You're a growing young man who deserves to make a little money to spend, and you've shown me you're a hard worker too. You've not complained once at anything I've asked of you. I'd like to pay you something, say maybe twenty dollars a week for doing the horse stalls and smaller jobs around the property. What do you think? That sound fair, Ponyboy? It would sort of be like an allowance."

"Sure," I said without thinking about it. I was already doing the work, may as well get paid for it.

"Wonderful. Now remember though, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable doing. I don't want you or anyone else getting the wrong idea."

I understood what that meant. If asked, it's an _allowance,_ not a paid job I was doing. Just like at Max's pet store, I was going to be working and getting paid off the books. That was fine by me, as long as she wasn't planning to break my back out here on her farm. I wanted to _help_ Darry financially, not _become_ him.

As we finished up the horse stalls and moved on to the cattle area, she brought something else up.

"Ponyboy, what do you do for fun? You and your family, that is?"

I looked at her, not knowing exactly how to answer that question. Darry, Soda and I were so different in that area. Darry, when he did just go relax, hung out with some of his buddies at the pool hall or worked out at the gym. Soda usually hung out with Steve at the drag strip or double dated when there wasn't a poker game going on, and I liked to hang out at the library or the movies. I wasn't old enough to hang out with Darry – not that he'd really want me hanging out with him anyway, pool hall or not; and Steve already couldn't stand it if I happened to be within fifty feet of him when he and Soda were out. Two-Bit was preoccupied a lot with Kathy here lately, so I usually loned it. It wasn't like I could just disappear, the whole gang usually knew how to find me. I think the librarian called to rat me out every time I overstayed my welcome.

"Watch TV, play cards, toss the football around. That sort of stuff." Well, we sort of had fun doing that stuff. We just rarely did any of that together anymore since I'd come back from Windrixville. No time and too many bills. Besides, we were permanently two men down for our football games, a message that hit home every time I thought of suggesting we go play again.

"There's a jamboree later tonight in town. I was hoping you would like to go to it. They'll have barbecue, baked beans, slaw, corn on the cob... all sorts of good food. Live music, dancing. How about it?"

I stopped pouring the feed into the cattle trough and wiped the sweat off my face with the bottom of my shirt, thinking this over. I've been to many dances, but I'm always the one that hangs back and watches everyone else dancing with their girls. This would probably be the same thing - but with food. I wasn't too keen on the dancing part, but the food sounded good.

"It'll be fun." she prodded. "And it's Friday, Alex is having her sleepover with the camp, so she won't be pestering you. She'll be home for a bit, then I'll drop her off on our way out. For a few hours, you can spend time with kids closer to your age. Not only that, I think you'd enjoy being off the ranch for a little while."

Fine, fine, whatever. I could tell I was going, one way or another. "Okay, sure. But I only have jeans to wear, nothing fancy."

"You won't need fancy clothes, just clean one's. Have you ever been to a jamboree before?"

"That's a dance, right?" I asked, even though I was already pretty sure.

"A _country _dance. Let me guess, you like rock -n-roll?"

"Yeah, but I'll still go."

She smiled as she cranked up the tractor again, and we headed out to another part of the field to work on the fencing.

XXX

Lunch came late, but I didn't notice the time had passed until a car beeping in the driveway made us both look up.

"I wonder who... that can't be the bus already? It's way too early!"

Mrs. Nixon put the tractor in gear and off we went back to the house. Once we got back over a small hill where we could see the front, I recognized the car. It was Mrs. O' Donovan! Maybe Darry got this mess straightened out … maybe I could go home!

"Mrs. Nixon, how are you? Ponyboy.. hello!" She called to us both as we got closer.

"Did the judge reverse his decision? Can I go home?" I asked, jumping the gun way too early. So much for being cool about it.

Mrs. O' Donovan looked at me with a touch of sadness in her eyes. "No, Ponyboy. I already told you, that would be decided next month. I'm just here to do a check up, see how you're doing and while I'm out here, see how you're arm is."

"You should have called, seems like such a long drive out for just a how- de-do." Mrs Nixon said.

"Yes, it's a long drive, but I knew Ponyboy would want to hear it from me in person that Darrel is in fact okay. He was held up coming home after the storm. Also, he asked me to give you this. Said it was your favorite book and that you'd want to read it."

She reached in her bag and pulled out my old dusty copy of _Gone With The Wind._ I stared at it, dumbfounded. Why would Darry send _that_ book, of _all _books, to me. He knows I don't read it. It hurt to much to even try to go over the inside covers. Still, I took it. Darry had sent it, it was from home, and that was what counted. "Thanks."

"So how_ is_ your arm?"

I lifted the sleeve and looked at it. I didn't put a bandage on it this morning, but I have at least been smearing that cream on it like Dr. Cannady said to. It wasn't red anymore and I'd even forgotten about it this morning. Either it was really getting better, or those pain pills I was taking without Mrs. Nixon knowing were doing the trick.

"Doesn't hurt. Stitches come out in a few days."

"Looks like you're doing very well out here. I do believe this country air is what you needed."

I looked at her and scratched the back of my neck some. It _was _nice out here, but something about that statement, as much as I knew she didn't mean it like it sounded, didn't sit well with me. I was concerned there was a double meaning behind it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Mrs. Nixon, Mrs. O' Donovan," I said not wanting to hurt either of their feelings, "but really, I want to go home. As soon as the judge realizes his mistake... I want to be back with my family."

"Ponyboy, if there is one thing I thoroughly understand, is the power of family," Mrs. Nixon reached over and tousled my hair a moment. Oddly enough, I didn't even think to pull away. She didn't even seem upset by what I'd said. I didn't want her to think I was ungrateful for her hospitality. I knew my situation could be much worse, in a community home with dozens of boys. I just missed Darry and Soda so badly.

"Why don't you go on in and take a shower - clean up and cool off some. I'll make us lunch when I get done with Mrs. O' Donovan."

"Yes ma'am, thanks." I headed into the house and went to wash up. Once in my room, I looked at the book again, still unsure as to why Darry had sent it. However, I dismissed the thoughts and got my bathroom kit, remembering this time to take my clothes in with me. By the time I was done, Mrs. O' Donovan had left again.

"I made hot dogs, I hope that's okay with you," she said as I sat down. She was all cleaned up with a change of clothes too. I guess she used the other bathroom.

"Yes ma'am. That's fine. I usually don't get picky. The only foods I really don't like are venison, crab and baloney. Anything else and it just depends on if I'm hungry or not."

"Ah, so no baloney then. I'll try to remember that. As far as venison, I don't think I have any of that in the freezer, and the only crab I think I have is crab soup. So you're safe."

I ate my hot dog in silence for a moment, then broke the silence of our lunch again.

"Did she say anything else about my brothers or about me going home?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice, but I was pretty sure it was there.

"Only that your brothers are coming along nicely on your house, and that they miss you." She must have seen the disappointment in my eyes. "Oh Ponyboy, I really wish I could break the rules about the no calling business, but if I do and if it gets caught, you know the judge would have a field day. I'm happy to have you here, you've been a big help. I just don't want to see you wind up in a group home. I've seen the boys that end up there, you're too good for that."

"Thanks." I nibbled a bit more at my lunch, but my heart wasn't in it. I waited until she was done then went to wash the lunch dishes and clean up the few crumbs we'd made. Once that was done, I went back to my room to sit down a while, wanting to be alone. I missed being home with a vengeance, feeling like it had just been stripped from me all over again. Especially now that a piece of home was laying by my hands. The book. Why_ that_ book, Darry? Why?

I picked it up and thumbed through it, but nothing was stuck inside it. Then I noticed something written on the inside front cover.

"Happy Birthday, Ponyboy!"

That wasn't there before. Why would Darry, and I _knew_ it was Darry from the penmanship, do that? My birthday was coming up, but I hoped I'd be home by then. Was he telling me I wouldn't be home for it, or that I would? Why couldn't he be clearer? July 22 was just a few weeks away. July 22, July 22. 7-22. Crap, it couldn't be that obvious, could it?

I turned to the seventh chapter, page 22 and looked closer at it. Sure enough, there were the dots and dashes. I grabbed a piece of paper and started jotting it down, dots over the letters, dashes under whole words. It took a while, but eventually I had the whole message deciphered.

"_Ponyboy, I knew you would figure this out. I hope you are well. I am fine, made it through the storm in one piece. And just so sorry I wasn't here to stop this from happening. I'll get you back, I promise, so don't worry. I'll get a lawyer if I have to. It won't take long to fix the house, so the judge should have no reason to not reverse this decision when that time comes. You just behave yourself, do as the people who are taking care of you say to do, and try not to get discouraged. Eat, Pony, I know your habits well enough. I don't want you to fall in a depression or lose any weight over this. Try to get some rest at night, because I know you will have a hard time with that too. Soda misses you, but that goes without saying. I am keeping him as busy as I can to make time go by faster. I hope you are staying busy too. The guys miss you. If you need anything, if you are hurt, scared, or aren't being taken care of like you should, call me immediately. Don't worry about the consequences, your health and wellbeing come first. I love you, Pony. Love, Darry."_

It took nearly three chapters to get all the letters and words dotted and dashed to make that message. I read it over and over, and looked at the other chapters closer to make sure I wasn't missing any other messages, but I didn't see any. I was proud, only Darry could think of a way to smuggle me a message right under the social workers nose. I was also glad Darry was keeping Soda busy, and I hoped he wasn't going to have to get a lawyer. I was pretty sure the house repairs were gonna cost enough, a lawyer would put us in so much debt we'd never get out of that hole. As far as eating, well, I was trying.

I heard the bus pull up and Alex came bounding out from its doors again. I put the note and my book away and went downstairs, ready for the onslaught that was named Alex. I was getting used to her ways by now and she obviously had no fear of me whatsoever. Once she saw me, she came running to me, leaping into my unsuspecting arms - nearly knocking me backwards. I gave her a small hug then sat her back down. While her mother showed no objection to Alex being in my arms, or, like yesterday, sitting in my lap, I still wasn't as comfortable with the idea. She was just a little girl and I'm a guy over twice her age, and I don't need that kind of trouble.

Alex showed us what new creation she'd made.. this time a sock puppet. "See, it's gots eyes, and a nose... and down here a mouth!" It looked like crayons of every color had been used to design this puppet, but she was proud of her work. She slipped it off her hand and gave it to her mother, along with a kiss, then ran out to play. "Come swing with me, Ponyboy! Please?!?!"

I looked at her mother, who just smiled. "It's up to you. The jamboree gets going in about an hour, so I hope to leave in about thirty minutes or so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack her a bag for tonight." Mrs. Nixon turned and headed upstairs, and I followed Alex outside to the tire swing.

"Push, push!" she called, holding onto the rope as I came over.

"Okay, calm down. Hold on, I'll show you what I used to do when I was a small squirt like you."

Once I made sure she was holding onto the rope, I turned the tire round and round winding it up tight, then let go. She squealed with delight as she spun around at a blinding speed. Even I had to laugh at her. Looked as much fun as I remembered it.

"Again!" she called once the tire slowed to a stop. I wound her up again, this time the opposite way and let her go again. She laughed and giggled with delight, and I had to laugh too. "Again!" she called a second time, but I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't want you getting sick. I'll push you though, hold on." I gave her a good push, and for a while she swung back and forth without saying much. Then she spoke.

"Where's your daddy?"

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. My past was something the courts knew, my school knew (I swear I think my folder is required reading for all my teachers at the start of every year), and just about everyone in my neighborhood who knew anything about us knew about what happened to my parents. I was pretty sure Mrs. Nixon knew too, how _much_ of everything – I didn't know, but she at least knew my parents were both dead. How much could a six year old know, and worse, understand?

"Where's yours?" I countered.

"He went to heaven with some of his friends. Momma says he watches down at me, so I better be good."

She was quiet after that, and I didn't have much to say either. Mrs. Nixon came out a while later to call us both in.

"Okay you two, time to get ready. Alex, go wash up. Ponyboy, it's going to cool off before we get back, so if you wanted to change into longer denims, now would be your chance. You don't have to if you don't want to, just throwing the offer out there. I'm heading out in five minutes!"

"Yes ma'am," I answered back. Alex jumped off and headed inside too. I found one of the nicer shirts and the long jeans Mrs. Nixon had just bought me and changed into them, figuring I may as well look nice since I was a guest at this thing. After I was changed and ready, I met everyone back outside.

"Ponyboy, you look very nice. You too, Alex. Okay, lets go."

I didn't know what to expect, but I was pretty sure a country jamboree wasn't like a Tulsa style rock -n- roll dance hall. As Mrs. Nixon headed down the road, I knew I was either going to regret this, or enjoy it. Both options scared me.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose

Hey, readers...*taps computer screen glass* yeah, YOU! I'd uh... I'd really like to hear from you. I know it's summer and all, but if you can spare a moment from the pool, the BBQ's and the various summer activities you are enjoying to give a meaningful review.. I'd sure appreciate it.

As for my other story... From The Beginning... no, I haven't ended it or forgotten it. I'm just wrapped up in other things going on. I'll come back to it eventually.

Happy ... and more importantly... have a SAFE ... 4th of July!


	15. Linda's Trouble's

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 15

**Linda's Troubles**

XXX

The first thing I noticed were the cars. There were cars and trucks everywhere. Over at the side in a small corral were a couple of horses, saddled and ready but no riders. The building was a huge barn, complete with bales of hay that people were using to sit on.

"Now Ponyboy, you go and enjoy yourself. Have a good time. I'll be somewhere inside, but don't leave without me. It gets dark fast, and rattlers have been seen in the underbrush, so stay close to the building. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, slipping out of the car.

I let her get ahead of me, preferring to slink inside and watch the crowd a bit. However, even dressed in a simple pair of jeans and button up shirt like everyone else, I stood out. People looked at me like I was an alien, and I could feel eyes on me, burning holes right through me, making me feel all out of place. I went over to the food table and got a cup of punch, then retreated to my corner to hang out until this nightmare was over.

"They know you're the new kid at the Nixon ranch," a voice said from somewhere next to me.

I looked around, and noticed some girl talking to me.

"How'd they know that?" Mrs. Nixon lived far out in the middle of nowhere, and aside from my social worker, no one that I knew of had come to her place since I arrived, except for the bus driver to pick up and drop off Alex everyday.

"You're from the city, aren't you?"

"You always answer a question with a question?"

She smiled. "You wanna play tough, it won't get you anywhere here. I was just trying to be nice, but you can just stand there holding up the back wall if that's your preference."

"Yeah, I'm from Tulsa." I said, taking another sip of my punch. "What gave it away that I'm from the city?"

"Small towns have a lot of unique properties. For one thing, everyone knows everyone. We don't need a newspaper - even though we _have_ one, cause by the time the news hits print, everyone already knows every detail of what happened. Or _who _happened. And in this case, _you_ are the _who. _However, we don't really know much about you, just that you came from the city and are a ward of the state."

"I ain't no ward," I said briskly. "My brother has custody of me, just the State child welfare people came to my place right after a tornado hit it and it tore up the roof some. My brother's will get me back, just gonna take some time."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt. So, what's the city like? Everyone there have long hair like yours?"

I hadn't realized my hair had grown out until that moment. I hadn't been putting any grease in it, knowing Mrs. Nixon probably wouldn't approve, so the front hung limp in my eyes while the back tickled my neck.

"Depends on where you live. The guys on my side of Tulsa all wear their hair like this, well, with hair grease in it. Mine looks better with the grease, but I just didn't wear any tonight."

She looked at me, I guess trying to picture it.

"So what's your story?" she asked.

"What story, I ain't got a story." I said, finishing the punch, balling the paper cup and sailing it into the nearest trash can. "I just gotta wait here with Mrs. Nixon until the court fixes what they never should have messed with in the first place. Why, what's your story?"

"My parents moved here from Dallas when I was two, and have been here ever since. Names Linda. What's yours?"

"Ponyboy."

I watched as her eyebrows went up in disbelief, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, Ponyboy, are you planning to hide back here the whole night, or are you going to dance and eat? Or was that pathetic excuse for punch going to be it for your dining pleasure this evening?"

"Are all the girls out here as sassy as you, Linda?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Only the ones worth a damn, Ponyboy."

She turned and left, giving me a smile over her shoulder that if any of the guys had been here would have been a clear signal to follow. I however, stood back a bit longer. The food, however, was calling to me, so I went to check out the fare.

Mrs. Nixon was right. They did have a spread.

"Here, son, help yourself!" some burly man in a cowboy hat said, sticking a plate in my hands and prompting me down the line. I got some chicken and some spare-ribs, slaw and beans, balanced a drink in my arm and carried it to a hay bale near the band to eat. I haven't had this much food in front of me in... well,_ forever_.

It looked like the place was busy with most of the people eating, just a few people were dancing on the floor to the music the band was playing. It was country music, but not that slow sappy nonsense that you can't really dance to unless you're drunk. It actually had an upbeat tempo. When I finished with what I could eat of my food, I got rid of my plate and washed the sauce off my hands, then got a little closer, watching the guitarist closely.

I guess a little _too _closely.

"You wanna give it a try?" he asked, looking at me with a grin.

"Oh, no. I uh, I don't play. You play real well though. Thanks. Sorry if I was messing you up."

"Heck kid, you didn't mess up nothing. We ain't doing anything for a while, just plucking along for now until the food gets ate up. You got any musical talent?"

"Talent?"

"Yeah, kid. Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano," I said, noting with relief there wasn't one out there for me to go through the ole '_put up or shut up' _routine.

"Well heck, kid. If you can play the piano, you can play the guitar. Here, give it a whirl. Ain't no one gonna say nothing if you mess up. They're too busy shoving food in their faces to even notice. Go on, give it a try."

The man handed me the guitar, and I felt as out of place as I could get. Still, I took the pick and tried a few chords. I was surprised, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Now, I wasn't ready to play in front of anyone, but I did better than I thought. At least it sounded like the song they were playing.

"Not bad, kid. Told you you could do it. Now try this..." he picked up a banjo and plucked out something out that I sort of recognized. He waited while I copied him, note for note.

"Not bad, now try this..." he plucked out another line. I copied him, slowly, but I had it right... I think.

"Yeah, that's it... real good. Now, follow what I play and try to keep up. Ready?"

I nodded, and he started. The chords at the beginning were simple, but it got faster and more complicated the longer we played. Before I knew it, some of the people closest to us had stopped eating and were watching, and I was feeling the pressure to keep up. Finally, I couldn't. He was too fast and worlds better. The watching crowd applauded and went back to eating, while I sat there smiling.

"What was that?" I still hadn't figured out the tune, but I knew I had heard it before.

"That, young man, was a piece called Feuding Banjos. You did real good for not having played the guitar before. Keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get better real quick."

"Thanks." I started to hand him back the guitar, but he shook his head.

"Keep it. Talent like that needs to be developed and honed, not ignored. I have another guitar."

"Um, you sure? I mean, that's real nice of you."

"You're welcome, kid. Now go have fun." He went back to the rest of the band and they started up in earnest. I took the guitar outside where no one was hanging around and plunked out some of the chords he'd shown me, trying to get it right. I got so absorbed in it, I didn't hear the crunching of the gravel until it was too late.

"So, you'd prefer to play to the horses than to real people?" Linda asked.

"You following me?"

"_Now _who's answering questions with questions. Truce, okay?" she offered.

"Fine, truce. I wasn't stealing the guitar, that guy in the band gave it to me. Ask him, if you don't believe me."

"Wow, you jump on the defensive rather fast! I didn't say you were stealing it. I know he gave it to you, I saw him. You play pretty well. At least you can strum out some chords and follow along. You must have some musical gifts in your background."

"Some, but not much. I better put this up." I got up and headed to Mrs. Nixon's car, sliding it in the back seat and came back to the barn.

"Wanna dance?" Linda asked.

"I ain't very good at dancing."

"Good, I was hoping you weren't perfect at _everything _you do. Come on!"

We walked back inside to hear the band strumming out some fast paced country tune. I watched what everyone else was doing and jumped in, I guess getting some of it right. If the guys could see me now, they'd die laughing. At least Steve would finally have something valid to tease me about. I didn't know if I should be enjoying this or wanting to hide from embarrassment.

We danced for a song or two, then the slow stuff came on and I bowed out. No way, I wasn't gonna get swept up in that. We headed back outside and climbed up on the corral fencing, watching the horses standing around looking bored.

"I bet your girlfriend back in the city is missing you!" she said suddenly, moonlight glinting off her eyes.

"I doubt it," I said, hiding the obvious truth. "Where's your boyfriend? I'm surprised he ain't out here slugging me for just talking to you."

"My 'boyfriend' and I never were 'boyfriend and girlfriend' material. Just good friends that got busy with life. Now I see him every now and again. You're avoiding the question."

"Who's horses are these?" I asked, _continuing_ to avoid the question in the hopes she'd drop it.

"The chestnut is mine. The others belong to folks around town."

"Can I ride him?" I asked, realizing that for all the work I've done on Mrs. Nixon's ranch, I still have yet to ride.

"Answer my question first, cowboy," she said, smiling like a devil.

"That's _Ponyboy, _and no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"You're kidding? A good looking guy like yourself?" She was looking at me in disbelief and I just kept quiet. Finally, she shrugged and changed the subject.

"Fine... Do you know how to ride?"

"Yeah, I've ridden before. It's like riding a bike, you don't forget."

"Well, this bike can rear up and throw you, so you better be sure you can handle him." She climbed down and went over to the chestnut and brought him over. I hopped down too. The stirrups were about the right length, so I took the reigns and hoisted myself up, looking around for the gate. "Hold on, I'll go with you," she said.

She got on one of the other horses, and I just looked at her. "I thought you said these other horses belong to other people around town?"

"They do, but Bucky won't mind me borrowing his horse for a while. Come on." She slid the gate open and headed out, I nudged the chestnut forward and waited for her to close the gate behind me. Then we set out over a field.

We put the horses into a canter, crossing the field in no time.

"Want to race?" Linda asked.

"Sure, but I can't see a darn thing out here. You sure it's safe?"

"Ponyboy, all you have to do is hold on. Newman will do the work, he's been over this field so many times there isn't much there to spook him. Ready?"

"Sure!"

And off she went, bursting out ahead like a rocket. Newman.. I guess that's the horse's name, saw her leap out and followed suit. I had a firm hold on the reigns and stayed even with the horse Linda was on. We were going way too fast to talk, but after a five minute surge of speed, the horses settled back down.

"Whew, that was fun! How ya doing, Newman? Doing okay, boy?" Linda called to her horse. He whinnied his answer. This was definitely her horse. I looked around. We were in the middle of some field, far away from everything.

"So where are we, anyway?" I asked, not able to get my bearings.

"This? You've been here for how many days and you don't even know where you are?" She was nearly laughing at me.

"Sorry, but it's not like I was planning to run off. I can tell I'm at least on the western side of Oklahoma, but other than that," my voice faltered, "I'm a little displaced."

"The closest town is Hollis, and we're just a few miles from the Texas border." She pointed out into the distance, "that's probably it, way over there where those lights are. If we keep riding another coupla minutes, we'd probably get there. Wanna go? They'd never notice we were gone."

"Are you kidding me?" Jumping jehoshaphat... I'd be in more trouble than I'd ever be able to get out of. "I can't cross state lines.... heck, I wasn't even supposed to leave the jamboree! Man, am I ever in trouble!" I grumbled as I turned Newman and gave him a kick, sending him into an instant gallop. I could only hope I could make it back before I was missed.

"Wait up.... ain't no one gonna care! Ponyboy!!" I heard her voice calling to me from behind, but I was riding hard, back in the direction we'd come from, hoping I was headed back to the barn and the jamboree.

Sure enough, the barn came into site and I saw a few people milling around outside. My stomach sank as I realized one of the people was Mrs. Nixon and... oh crap, she was standing next to a cop! I was in it for sure. I'd never go home now.

"Well, there you are. I believe I mentioned something about staying close to the barn... not leaving the area?" Mrs. Nixon scolded. She may have had a relieved tune to her voice, but her look was ever so much like Darry's when I'd screwed up. Frozen solid and furious.

The cop looked at her and nodded. "I take it this is the young man you've lost? Since he isn't lost anymore, will you still be needing me, Agnes?"

"No, Robert, thank you... and sorry for bothering you. Tell your wife hello for me. I know I still owe her that loaf of cinnamon bread. I'll get it to her this week. Promise!" As nice as her voice was, she never once stopped glaring at me.

I got off and led Newman back to the corral, then returned to stand in front of her, head held low. Linda came over and tried to explain.

"It wasn't his fault, Mrs. Nixon. It was my idea...."

"Thank you, Linda. Go inside please." Mrs. Nixon said in a 'don't argue with me' tone.

The rest of the gawkers headed in too, leaving me and Mrs. Nixon alone.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to stay here. I trusted you, and you broke that trust. You're not from around these parts, Ponyboy. There are rattlers galore out there.. as well as gopher holes that even the most experienced rider can permanently lame a horse in. Not to mention Texas's border is just a few miles away. If you were to have that horse go lame out there in that desolated area, I would never know it. They told me you were an exceptionally smart young man, and up until now, I've had no reason to doubt them. I have just two more hours here, then we can leave. I expect you to stay inside where I can see you until it's time to go. Do you have anything to add?"

"Only that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...." My voice quit. It was the same thing I had been saying for over a year to too many different people. I'd screwed up again. Maybe I _should _just go to a boy's home. There, at least I wouldn't be a burden to the people who tried to help me.

"Go inside." Her voice was softer, but still clearly with authority - and disappointment. I went in and found a bale of hay to sit on out of the way. A little while later, Linda came over.

"Sorry to get you in trouble like that. Who'd have thought sweet little Mrs. Nixon would go flying off the deep end like that..."

"Look, if you don't mind. I just really want to be alone. I had a nice time out riding, but … well, that's done."

She looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Bye, Ponyboy. Hope it all works out for you." She got up and walked outside. I didn't see her return anymore.

Two hours later, most of the crowd was gone. The band was putting their instruments away and the people on the serving line were covering what little of the food remained. Mrs. Nixon was cleaning up, and I started in on the other side of the barn, figuring I may as well be helpful. Once all the paper plates, used napkins and empty cups were tossed away, she motioned for me that it was time to go.

The ride back was silent. She pulled up and got out, I opened the screen door for her. She had the key.. it was her house afterall.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mrs. Nixon?" I asked carefully.

"No. Goodnight, Ponyboy. It's late. I'm sure you are tired."

"Yes ma'am." I headed on to my room and closed the door behind me. Once changed, I didn't even bother to go clean up. I just lay down and tried to sleep. It didn't work. I curled up in a ball against the wall that the bed was pushed against and hugged my pillow. Eventually, I closed my eyes... but_ sleep_, I don't remember that part ever coming to me.

XXX

"Stop! Ponyboy.... Wake UP!"

I felt someone holding my arms tightly, tight enough to leave bruises. The person was shaking me some, and I found my voice.

"Let me go!" I tearfully begged. "Please.. I didn't mean to... I … I didn't know....I.... " I wasn't sure what was going down. One moment I was running away from something or someone that hurt me... had _hit_ me.... didn't want me.... the next moment I was being shaken from my sleep. I was awake now, and the person shaking me had let go. I clamored back into the corner of the bed, shielding myself. The bed coverings having fallen to the floor while I thrashed about from my nightmare.

"Ponyboy? I won't hurt you. Are.. are you okay, son?"

"Mom?" I recognized the voice … but no, it wasn't mom. Not _my _mom. Reality came crashing down. I was shaking as I tried to figure everything out. "Mrs. Nixon?" I whispered as things came back into focus in the darkness of my room. "Golly, ma'am. I'm sorry to have woken you up."

Great, now she was just gonna be madder at me.

"Nightmares, huh?" She reached over and felt my forehead, pushing my sweat slicked hair back. I was still trembling, but not as bad as before. I stayed hunched up though, with my knees bent to my chest. Then she spoke, her voice soft, understanding. "I still get them too. Although, not as bad as this, I don't think. Anything I can do?"

"No ma'am. I'll... uh, I'll be okay. Sorry to wake you."

"Well, you_ were_ screaming pretty loud, but if you're sure you're okay now." She reached down and got my blanket and pillow, setting them on the bed for me. "If you change your mind and want to talk, you know where to find me. Night, Ponyboy."

"Night, Mrs. Nixon." I finally unclenched, letting my head rest against the wall behind me a moment. When I could move again, I pulled the blankets up, wishing I had Soda here. I wondered... why did I call her _Mom_? I knew Mom was gone... I was tired, too tired to think. My head began to throb, so I snuck out of my room to the kitchen where I took one of my pills. Then I went back to my room and snuggled into the corner of the bed. I closed my eyes, letting sleep pull me away again.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose

Thanks to all the readers who reviewed! It means so much to hear from you.

_Dueling Banjos_ was a piece originally composed in 1955 by Arthur Smith and called _Feudin' Banjo's_. It was used in the movie _Deliverance_ in 1972. There's an interesting history for it... in that it was used in the movie without the permission of the songwriter. There was a lawsuit and Mr. Smith won.

I have several friends who do play instruments that I posed this question to in reference to this chapter... Could a person who is musically gifted (and for some reason I have it in my own world that Ponyboy can play the piano exceptionally well, but since his parents passing - he won't. Just my thing.. not in the book.) be able to play another instrument with very little practice? They all agree.. that once you have command of one instrument, another wouldn't be hard ... then one of my friends cited several examples. I don't mean to imply in this chapter that Pony can cross-instruments and play like a pro... just that he can make it roughly through a piece. That was all... nothing more, nothing less. Thanks again for the reviews... it means the world!!! Calla


	16. Bricks

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 16

**Bricks**

XXX

Meanwhile... back in Tulsa...

XXX

"Darry, I'm sending up another load of shingles to you!" Jack called up.

"Thanks!" I answered, grateful I didn't have to go down that ladder to get them. I was covered in more sweat than I thought possible, soaking both my t-shirt and jeans. If I'd had to go down to get them myself, I wouldn't have climbed down the ladder... I'd have slid.

"Here ya go, buddy." Doug sat the shingles between us, and handed me a cold cup of ice water which I downed in short order. "How's that situation you got going on at your house shaping up?"

"The house is getting better. Got the roof repaired and the ceiling inside done too. I still have two windows to replace, and I _still _don't know how to get that overhang fixed right."

"Need manpower?" he asked, looking at me.

"No. It ain't the manpower. I have plenty of knuckleheads willing to help, it's the equipment. If we lift the one side of the overhang, I'm worried the other side will collapse and someone's gonna get hurt. I ain't willing to take that chance. They might be knuckleheads, but they're as good as family and I don't want to see them get hurt showing off muscles they haven't got with brain's they don't use. I know there's got to be a way around it. I just have to figure it out."

Doug looked out at the distance, then shook his head. "How's your brother holding up?"

"Soda's holding steady. Keeping busy. Him and his best buddy ..."

"...No, I meant the other one. The one they took away. Heard from him yet?"

I balled up the cup and sent it flying. "No. The State ain't allowing any contact. I hope soon. They said a week. That deadline is coming up."

"Let me know if I can help."

"I will Doug. Thanks. Better get back to work before Mr. Campbell starts yelling."

"He ain't gonna yell at you. You get more work done than any other two guys combined out here. You make us all look bad, you overachiever!" he kidded, taking a soft swing at my midsection.

"Yeah, well. I gotta keep my job." I said, chucking him on his arm. "I got two people counting on me."

"You ain't got nothing to fear. Old man Campbell ain't gonna get rid of his best roofer. I'll get you some more shingles up here in a few minutes. Be back soon!" Doug climbed down the ladder and I picked up my hammer again. There was another reason I was so intent on my work lately. Pounding nails was the only outlet I had, so I pounded until my arms went numb, took a break and pounded again. _I'll get you back, Pony, _I kept thinking._ I'll get you back. Somehow._

XXX

"Soda, I'm home." I said wearily. He and Steve were in the kitchen, tuna salad sandwiches made and piled on a plate for anyone to eat. A bag of chips was opened next to it. It was a 'help yourself' dinner, and I did just that.

"Another rough day out in the sun, Dar?" Soda asked, filling a mason jar with ice then topping it off with water to hand to me.

"Just like all the other wonderful days of summer. How was the shop?"

"Not much better. At least we weren't in the sun."

"Yeah, but those garage bays get stifling hot just the same." Steve added, bouncing one of Pony's small marble sized rubber bouncy balls he left all over the house off my ceiling.

"I'm gonna get those last two windows and pick up paint tomorrow when I get paid. I'm expecting Mrs. O' Donovan back soon to see what new stuff we've managed to get done to the house. I want to at least show _something _had been accomplished since her last visit."

"They _still _haven't said where they stashed him? Hell, that's sort of like kidnapping, ain't it?" Steve asked, crunching on a handful of chips while tossing the ball against the wall now.

"Government _sanctioned_ kidnapping. It ain't right." Soda agreed, then put his half eaten sandwich back down. I had noticed he was slipping in how much he was managing down his own gullet here recently too. I could only hope Pony was eating. Both my brothers were thin by nature, but Soda had a better thickness in his build. Pony, however, always stayed the slimness of a beanpole while somehow managing to have a tough build. Still, he couldn't afford to lose any weight. Neither of them. I didn't want them both sick.

"Whacha gonna paint, Darry?" Steve asked, and I was glad for the change in subject.

"The living room first, since that's where most of the ceiling and attic dust settled. I was hoping to give all the rooms a new coat if I can afford it. Don't know yet though, it's gonna be tight. Especially since having to chuck out and replace all the food from the ice box."

"Cool, paint party!" Steve said with a grin. "We'll get a hold of Two-Bit. He can bring the beer."

"I want the paint on the _walls, _not the floor, furniture or windows. I can't afford to fix the clown act I know you guys can create." I said with a weary grin."I'm having a hard enough time just affording the paints."

"Aww, it won't be like that." Steve laughed. "Two-Bit's the clown in the group, you know that. Keep the paint out of his hands and everything will be fine."

"Yeah, let him grill burgers or something." Soda added, looking out the kitchen window at the old oak tree. By the look on his face, I knew what he was picturing. Pony liked to hang out in that tree. When we couldn't find him inside, first place to look was the tree. If he wasn't there, he probably wasn't home; that's when we'd have to go hunt him down. Ever since the Windrixville mess, he rarely hung out at the lot anymore. And he wouldn't talk to me about it, either. Or Soda, from what I could gather. Just the same, for one kid, it surprised me how quick he could just disappear. I had the librarian on my side at least, and that helped matters a bit. On scorching hot days, he'd head over there and get stuck in a novel of some sort, letting hours pass by in cool oblivion. I'd call the library and she'd let me know if he was there. It usually saved us hours of searching, and me hours of worry.

"Grilling, now that's a good idea." A thought came to me, and I looked at Soda. "I'm gonna head up to the landfill for a while. Soda, get on your work boots and come with me."

"Landfill?" Steve asked, looking at me as if I was out of my mind. "Whacha got planned, Darry?"

"That's where they've been dumping all the refuse from the tornado, including truckloads of old bricks from demolished houses. I want some. You in or out?"

Steve finished off some chips and nodded, finally putting the ball down. "Sure, I ain't got nothing else better to do. Pop's already got the broken window panes in our place replaced. Lets go."

I waited while Steve got his boots out of his car, then hopped in the bed of my truck. A half hour later, we were at the landfill. No one was around, and they rarely cared who was here this late in the afternoon. They only got authoritative when the trucks were busy coming in and out. That had stopped an hour or so ago. I went over to the side where they had been dumping the bricks, and together the three of us started picking out unbroken bricks from the small mountain that was there.

"What are you gonna do with all these bricks, Darry? Build another house?" Steve called out.

"Build a barbecue grill." I answered. I had seen one near one of the houses I worked on, and it looked simple enough. After another hour of sifting through the broken brick around us, I had enough to make something good.

"That should do it," I called.

"Thank God." I heard Steve mumble. Soda chucked him in the arm, laughing. He knew I heard Steve, but I was too busy checking over stuff to care.

"Let's go, we still have to unload and stack them once we get home."

"Unload them?" Steve's voice went up some octaves.

"Stack them?" Soda's voice followed in unison.

"Yes, unload and stack them. I gotta get it done today, I'm gonna need the truck again tomorrow to get the windows and paint. Bricks and windows don't usually go together."

"Two-Bit!" both Steve and Soda said in unison. I laughed. Two-Bit considered putting on his _boots_ work, and I doubted he'd just voluntarily jump in and do some real work for a change.

"I don't care who you call, but it's got to get done. Tonight." I said with conviction. I drove off, Steve riding in the back again. We would all be too squished in the cab, and now we were all too hot and sweaty too.

"You know, Two-Bit's been acting a little off lately. Wonder what's up with him." Soda said carefully as we made our way home.

"What do you mean?" Ever since the tornado hit and Pony got taken, I've been too preoccupied to notice anything not directly related to getting my home and family back together.

"I dunno," Soda said. "He just seems ... _different_. I've noticed he's been hitting the soft drinks more than the booze lately."

"Don't tell me he's finally seen the light? What's next... a diploma and a job?" I said with a touch of sarcasm.

"I dunno. Something has him acting different. Maybe Kathy finally gave him an ultimatum. It's the blonds or her!"

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it works. He was drinking way more than really necessary to just get a buzz. It would be pretty pathetic to be less than thirty years old and need a new liver."

"Yeah, it would," Soda agreed, and the subject was dropped.

Once back, Steve went to get Two-Bit while Soda and I started to unload the truck. Twenty minutes later, I heard his chipper voice rounding my yard.

"I heard my talents were needed?" Two-Bit announced as he came around to where I'd pulled the truck.

"Good lord! Steve didn't say for _what _though. What is this? Whacha building now, Darry?"

Soda and I had an assembly line going. He was taking the bricks from the truck and handing them to me, while I was stacking them up in neat piles. "A barbecue grill. All I want you to do is stack these bricks up. I'll work on the rest later when I have time."

Time. That was something I was always running short on. Oh well. This was a project that could wait if it had to; and it probably would. Getting that front overhang fixed was more a priority than this was, but I wanted to get the brick before they disappeared - then I'd have to pay for them.

It took twice as long to stack the brick, even with the four of us. Steve and Soda started goofing off, and as usual, Two-Bit was more talk than work. My assembly line shut down to eventually just being me getting the brick out of the truck and then fixing the stacks Two-Bit was making. Since Soda'd mentioned Two-Bit's apparent attempt at sobriety, I tried to notice if I saw anything different about him. He seemed a bit shakier, but otherwise was still the tough talking, easy going Two-Bit I'd always known. Whatever was going on, I couldn't see it.

Finally, an hour after sundown, the last of the bricks were all stacked up. The guys were inside, having abandoned me for one reason or another, and I was sure they were eating the last of the cake from this morning. I could hear them inside, laughing and talking it up. I made my way in the dark to the oak tree, running my hand up and down the smooth, barkless area where Pony liked to lay. Above me, the stars shined in the moonless night. I wondered if he was looking at the stars at that same moment too. _Be okay, Ponyboy. I miss you._

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	17. Damage Control

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 17

**Damage Control**

XXX

A rumbling noise outside woke me up. "What the hell?" I said as I sat up in bed. It was just after seven in the morning, Saturday morning, and I was hoping to sleep in for once. I was off from work, Soda didn't have to go in until noon, and Ponyboy... well, Ponyboy would've been sleeping in too if he were here. Remembering Ponyboy was gone was a constant ache in my chest. That was the only blessed thing about sleep, other than the rest I got. I could let go my worries and just be numb for a few hours until sunrise again, when all the worries in the world once again settled themselves on my overburdened shoulders. Okay, I was being dramatic, but damn, I was only twenty one. The rumble outside started up again, and made everything in my room vibrate. Crap, I just got this placed back together... now what?

I heard the blinds get pulled on in Soda's room, then..."Hey Darry, you awake? You gotta see this!"

I pulled on my jeans and slipped a shirt over my head, then headed down the hall intent on tearing someone apart limb by limb for whatever prank they were pulling. I headed to the kitchen to storm out the back door, looking for any guilty parties. Instead, what I saw when I came around the corner surprised me speechless.

"Morning Darry," Doug said from the front curb. He and some of the guys I worked with were there, hard hats on and a small crane parked outside my yard. "Yup, you were right. You're gonna need the crane to help lift that back into place. Ready boys?" Doug called and the guys gave an assortment of "yes" answers. Ted and Doug secured the overhang to the crane, Martin, who I hadn't seen since I'd left him at that hospital, worked the controls; and the rest of the guys got into position to lift, move and place the three new 8x8 beams they had brought to stabilize my front overhang back onto my porch.

"Jeeze, Darry, how much are you paying them to get this done?" Soda softly asked as he snuck up next to me.

"I ain't paying them _anything._ I didn't ask them to come over. I didn't even know half of them knew where we lived." I whispered back.

I watched in awe as my house finally started looking like a house again. It took the guys just under an hour to get the overhang back in place and the new beams bolted up top and on bottom. Once they did that, the overhang settled onto the new supports without wavering. Then as the guys removed the chains and got the crane loaded back onto the flatbed parked in the middle of the road, Doug and Martin came over.

"There, now _that_ is what a porch is supposed to look like." Martin said.

"Those social workers shouldn't say a damn thing now, Darry." Ted followed.

"I'm grateful, guys. Mr. Campbell shouldn't have asked you guys to come out here and do this. I told him I would get it done."

Doug laughed. "Campbell don't know nothing about this. It's all off the record and has nothing to do with work."

"But the crane..." I started.

"The crane is mine." Ted said. "Not the one from work."

"Darry, you saved my ass back during that storm, yet because of me, your brother got taken from your custody." Martin said. "I know if you had been home, he never would have been removed. I heard through the grapevine about your house needing a few repairs, and me and the guys just wanted to help, like_ you_ always help everyone else. For once, we were able to give back. Don't think twice about it."

I stood there, dumbstruck. I don't get humbled often, but I was now. "I don't know what to say..." I started.

"Good. I've always wanted to see what you would look like when you didn't have a comeback. Now I know. And by the way, you need to bring in the donuts on Monday. See ya, Darrel," he said as the guys all climbed back into their cars and trucks and started leaving the neighborhood.

And just like that, my house had its porch again.

"Well, I guess the neighborhood is up." Soda said, looking around. Neighbors all around had been watching the show from their yards, some were getting up and returning inside now that the action was all over.

"Yup. Might as well get started with our day. I have to go get those windows and paint, and I guess some outdoor paint too, to get those new support posts to blend in with the rest of the house."

"I didn't know they made 'dirty gray' a color. Or were you planning to paint the whole exterior of the house?" Soda asked, grinning.

"Off-white I think will work, smart ass. Time will take care of the rest of it."

"Well, I'll get breakfast started, then we can head up to the store to get the windows and stuff." Soda mumbled as he headed inside. I followed, glad to be able to use the front door again. One step closer to getting Pony back - that's how I looked at it.

XXX

"Wow! I heard the heavy equipment coming in this morning. Scared the crap out of Karen. I don't think she's gotten over that tornado yet. She came running in my room diving at the foot of my bed, whimpering like a puppy at the pound. She wouldn't calm down until I showed her what was going on from my window."

"Yeah, they came rather early this morning... shaking me and Soda out of bed too. Karen okay now?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's tough... or tries to be. So, what else needs to be done around here, Darry?" Two-Bit was looking around as I painted the new posts.

"I still have some windows to replace... got the new ones in the spare bedroom for safekeeping. Then I'm going to fill in the cracks and holes you bums have made in my walls, and eventually paint the rooms. First though, I want to get this done." I motioned to the post.

"Here, I'll do it." Two-Bit said, taking the brush out of my hands... literally.

"Two-Bit.. do you... um, how do I say this, know _how_ to paint? It ain't like coloring in the lines, ya know. This is my _house,_ I want it to look right."

"Yeah, Darry, I am capable of painting."

By the tone of his voice, I knew I had insulted him.

"Hey, I appreciate your help, Two-Bit. I just wasn't, um, expecting it, is all. Anything you can do to help is great." I said, getting up and wiping the paint off my hands with a rag.

"No problem, Dar." He went on, painting. I noticed he'd shown up holding a bottle of water, and was also missing that unmistakable hint of beer on him like I had come to expect. Sort of like his side burns, it was just a part of him.

"Two-Bit, you okay buddy? Anything going on?" I asked seriously for once. Serious conversations with Two-Bit were rare unless someone was hurt.. like Ponyboy had been that week. It just wasn't in his nature.

Soda had already left for work, Steve was at the DX too, or should be. With Dallas and Johnny gone, and Pony out of our reach for a week now, it had also left Two-Bit somewhat out of the loop. It wasn't like he didn't have other places to go, or a family of his own that needed him just as much; but we usually saw him at least once a day. Oddly enough, he hadn't exactly been hanging around for a while. Funny how I just noticed, and I was sorry I hadn't paid more attention. He was and is one of our closest friends.. and we could always count on him for anything. Pony _especially _counted on him, ever since we lost Johnny and Dallas; he's come to rely on Two-Bit more than ever.

Two-Bit paused in his upstroke with the brush, as if I had hit a nerve. I used it, knowing something was up.

"What is it, Two-Bit? What's going on? Is Karen okay?" I remembered his kid sister had been hurt, but from all reports, she was going to be fine. I'd even heard she was actually enjoying having a cast, getting some attention for a change instead of her big brother.

"She's fine. Typical teenager. Have you heard from Ponyboy yet?" he asked, returning to the painting.

"No, not yet. They still won't allow any contact. Maybe the next time the social worker comes out... Mrs. O' Donovan... maybe she'll finally let me call him. Why? You know something I don't?"

"No," he said, looking as if there was more to this than what he was letting on.

"Two-Bit, I'm gonna get him back, if that's what you're worried about."

"Darry, I know you will, at least... I hope... I hope so. The kid and I... we … he... well, we didn't exactly part company on good terms last time he saw me."

"You two have a fight or something?" Pony and Two-Bit at odds with each other? That was like saying the Earth was spinning free of it's axis. It simply didn't happen. Those two were as close as I'd ever seen them. Closer, unfortunately than Pony was to me it seemed. At least those two could talk.

"Not exactly. I was recovering from an all nighter when he shook me awake. Well, you're a smart man, Darry; you know what happens when you shake a full keg?"

"Yeah, you explode."

"Right. I did, all over my bed _and _in front of the kid. He gave me the what-for about it, most of which I don't really remember. I _do_ remember him saying I wasn't a good influence. That stung. I never pictured myself being _anyone's_ influence, least of all his. He's got you and Soda to influence him. What does he need me for? Hell, I can't even pass junior year!"

"Pony needs all of us, friends included. Especially now... you know that. And when he comes back, you two can settle your differences. I know him well enough to know he ain't gonna just give up on your friendship. You two have been through thick and thin together for too long. Just out of curiosity, I ain't never known you to carry a jug of water. You laying off the booze?"

He grinned some. "Yeah. Cutting back at least. Figure I owed the kid. I'm trying to see how long I can go before my will gives out."

"Really? How's that going for you?"

"Shit, Darry... to be honest, it hurts. I want a beer so bad I can taste it. But as long as I stay busy, I think I'll be okay."

"Well stick around, cause 'busy' is the only way we've been these last few days. I have enough projects to keep anyone occupied."

He cocked that eyebrow at me and smiled some. "Funny, I thought you would kick my ass for how I was with the kid, being drunk and all."

"You're already kicking yourself far better than I could. I'm sure seeing you hurl your insides all over your own bed made an indelible image for his memory. Maybe he'll use it as a lesson why _not _to drink. Anyway, he saw enough of that lifestyle with Johnny's folks. And Two-Bit, none of us want to lose you either."

He nodded, and went on the the other side of the post. I went in and started on one of the other broken windows. A sobered up Two-Bit - that was almost scary.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	18. Bullseye

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 18

**Bullseye**

XXX

Saturday morning. I slept in, not wanting to come out of my room. I'd finally done something I shouldn't have, and totally by accident. I didn't realize a simple horse ride would lead me out of the area of the jamboree, or that Mrs. Nixon would get the local cops involved in trying to find me. I felt bad about it,_ miserable_... in fact. Mrs. Nixon had been nothing but nice to me since I got here, and I'd messed it up. To top it all off, I just _had_ to wake her in the middle of the night with one of my classic nightmares.

I was hurting from knowing I had crossed that imaginary line causing Mrs. Nixon both undue trouble and embarrassment, aching constantly from wanting a cigarette all the time, and desperate to know anything of what was going on back home.

I heard Mrs. Nixon moving about downstairs, the scraping of the kitchen chairs against the hardwood as she worked in the kitchen. How many places she was preparing for, I wasn't sure. Alex was due back this morning, when exactly... I also wasn't sure.

Finally I pushed myself up, knowing I had to go face the music eventually. I'd rather get it over with now than when Alex returned home. She didn't need to see me getting my rear handed to me like I was sure it would be. I slipped off my pajamas and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, ran a comb through my hair, then headed downstairs.

"Morning, Ponyboy," she said with a small smile. "Feeling better this morning?" She looked at me carefully, sipping on her juice.

"Sorry, I don't …. I don't understand." That hit me off guard. What was she talking about?

"Your _nightmare_. You were really upset last night. It took me a while to get you awake. Had me worried there for a few moments. You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, yes I am... thanks." Where was the chewing out? Where were the threats to call Mrs. O' Donovan and insist I be removed?

"Mrs. Nixon," I started... unsure what to say. She turned to look at me, giving me her full attention. I caught her gaze for a moment, but dropped my eyes, unable to look at her. "I'm sorry..._ real _sorry about last night. At the jamboree. I, uh... I didn't mean for that to happen, to disappear like that."

She came and sat down. "Ponyboy, I know you didn't mean to leave like you did. I could tell when I saw you riding Newman as hard as you were that you were pushing him to get back. And I'm not angry about it, not now anyway. I was worried at first that something had happened to you when I saw you weren't there. After I saw that you were okay, then yes, I was angry that you had disobeyed me. But I also remember being your age once, a long time ago, and I remembered how things just happen before you realize it. The only thing I want _you_ to remember is that when I tell you not to do something, there is usually a very good reason for it. I want to send you home in one piece with memories of a _good _summer here.. whether that summer with me is one month long or two. Okay?" She patted my hands, and I finally looked up.

I gave a nod, then a small smile unexpectedly followed.

"Good, now eat your breakfast. I made eggs, bacon and toast. I hope that's satisfactory. Alex should be here in an hour or so. I'm going to head up to tend to the horses, do you need anything before I go?"

"No ma'am," I said, looking up at her. She was standing right at my side then .. maybe it was absentmindedly done, but she put her arm around me and gave me a small hug as she turned to leave. It reminded me of the one- armed hugs my Mom used to give. I missed them.

Once she left, I ate the food on my plate and did the dishes, then went to get dressed. After I had my room cleaned up, I headed up to join her.

"This won't take long," she said as we got the stalls mucked out. I had gotten faster in the short time I had been here and by now knew what I was doing well enough. She was right, we were done faster than I thought, and once the feed was in place, we headed back down to the house.

"Hey, Momma! Hey Ponyboy!" cried a small but high pitched voice. The bus driver had let her off once he saw Mrs. Nixon waving. Alex dropped her bag and came running, hopping into her mothers arms and giving her a big hug. "Guess what_ we_ did last night? We had a big campfire and took marshmallows and puts them on sticks and then puts the sticks in the fire! I told Charley he was cooking his too long, but he didn't listen to me, then guess what? It fell off the stick right into the fire!" She grinned ear to ear about it. I raised my eyebrows, thinking that Charley kid had better wise up if he was ever gonna get anywhere with girls in the future.

"Did you have fun, honey?" Mrs. Nixon asked.

"Yeah, lots." Alex answered, then gave her mother a strangling neck hug. "Good. Go wash up and go play."

"Okay!" Alex grabbed her bag as she ran inside the house, letting the door slam behind her._ Just like the gang,_ I thought wistfully, thinking of home.

"Ponyboy, you don't have to work all day, _everyday. _Why don't you go saddle up Casper, my chestnut stallion, and go ride some while I finish up. Just stay on the property. Saddles are in the barn closet over by the clean hay bales. I already know you can ride, but do you know how to saddle a horse too?"

I grinned. "Yes ma'am, I can saddle a horse. Are the saddle blankets there too?"

"All the riding supplies are there. Go have fun, just be careful."

"Thanks, I will." I found the supplies and got Casper ready then got on, tightened my grip on the reigns and headed out. He had a smoother gait than Newman, and, well, I appreciated it, still somewhat sore from last nights fast ride. I made sure to ride where I was still in sight of the house... not sure where her hundred acre property line ended. She had a wooden fence going from where the house was out back and out, and it made me wonder... how do you fence in a hundred acres anyway? Yeah, I know.. one board at a time, but really... a hundred acres?

There was a small ridge in the distance, and I headed to it, wanting to get as high as I could. Once there, I stopped and looked around. Way in the distance, I could see a faint ribbon of road, over the other side I saw a cluster of small trees. The fencing went on, but I didn't follow it. I would be out of sight of the house if I had, and even though she told me to stay on the property, I wasn't going to take a chance like I did last night. I stayed where I could see her house.

I rode for what seemed like an hour, even tiring out Casper. I turned him back when small flecks of spit gathered around the bit. He needed water and shade, and I needed a shower. "Come on, boy," I said, walking him to the barn once we were back at the house.

I led him to the water trough, where he nearly sucked the thing dry. I removed the saddle and blankets, and led him back to the corral he and the other horses shared. Once I refilled the water trough, I made my way back inside.

"Well, that was a long ride! I doubt Casper has had that much of a workout since Douglass.. I'm sorry, since my husband was here. Did you have fun?" Mrs. Nixon called from the living room.

"Yeah, that was great. I put the saddle and stuff back up and refilled the water trough." I took a sniff, and decided a shower was in my best interest. "I'm gonna go wash up. Where's Alex?" I asked, a smidgen of worry getting through.

"She's playing in the playroom, I think." Mrs Nixon laughed. "Ponyboy, she won't barge in on you. You're fine, go do what you need to do. She knows to use the downstairs bathroom if someone's in the other one."

I felt my face go hot. "Okay, thanks." I said sheepishly. Still, I took my clothes in and locked the bathroom door behind me, just to be safe. Back home, we were all guys and no one locked the door. We'd knock of course, but, well, if ya gotta go, then ya gotta go! We didn't have the luxury of a second bathroom like she did. Here, I tried to wait until Alex wasn't home before going in to shower. I'd never know how to explain it if … well, she saw more than she should.

I made it quick and was dressed in no time. Once out, I took my dirty clothes to the hamper I was using, gathered up all my clothes and headed to the laundry room to get them washed up. While that was going, I went in to see if Mrs. Nixon needed any help. I had noticed she never just stops to rest, reminding me so much of Darry. He never just stops either. I wondered if he had a chance now... now that I wasn't in the way.

"Let me see your arm, Ponyboy."

I pulled up my sleeve while she looked at the stitches and nodded.

"Yep. Time for those to come out. When we get done with lunch, we'll head up to Doc's and get those taken out."

"Is the clinic opened on Saturday?"

"Only when Doc feels like opening it, but we're not going to the clinic. Doc lives just up the road a piece. I made a batch of muffins to give him, and I need to drop off that loaf of cinnamon bread to Robert's wife. He lives just a few miles further out. This will take care of two chores with one trip."

"You like to bake, huh?" Thoughts of the chocolate cakes back home swirled in my head.

Her eyes lit up with a grin. "I'm an old country girl at heart. And if you ever live in the country, you'll soon find the way to get anything done is to first feed the people you'll count on later. Now, can you go get Alex for me while I get the baked goods wrapped up? We'll have lunch then get going."

"Sure." I headed down the hall and went looking for Alex. She wasn't in the playroom, so I went upstairs to see if she was there. Nope. Not in the bathroom either.

"Alex?" I called, but got no answer. I looked out my bedroom window and saw her, headed out into the field. "Hey, Alex!" I called out my window, but she either didn't hear me or was ignoring me. I doubted she was ignoring me, she didn't have it in her to ignore even her own shadow.

"Mrs. Nixon, Alex went on into the back field. I'll go get her."

"Again? I swear, I can't keep her out of that field. Thanks, Ponyboy. I'm almost done here, I'll be out soon." she said as she wrapped the baked goods up in colorful ribbons.

I headed out the door and around the house, not really rushing to get anywhere.

"Alex," I called, "come on, time for lunch."

She was looking over at something, ignoring me for once. What was it that had her attention? I casually looked at first out of curiosity... then bolted over and grabbed her out of the way.

"Hey, why'd ya do that!" she said in protest.

"Kiddo... didn't your momma ever tell you to stay away from snakes?"

"But he was pretty!" she said in protest. "Gots all kinda diamond shapes on him!"

"Yeah, pretty," I grumbled, recognizing that diamond backed rattler in one glance. Once a good distance away, I sat her down. "That snake get you? Bite you anywhere? Well, did it?" I said, looking at her legs and arms not seeing anything. "Don't tell me no stories, Alex."

"What's going on?" Mrs. Nixon asked, coming out with a basket filled with breads and muffins wrapped in cutsy ribbons and saran wrap.

"Momma! No fair! Ponyboy won't lets me play with Slinky."

"Slinky? _What _or _who_ is Slinky?" she asked, her eyebrows going up. I just realized what it looked like from her perspective. Her six year old daughter being closely examined by a fourteen year old hood in the back yard, telling her mother I won't let her play with something that sounds... well, just wrong for a little girl to be playing with. Forget the boy's home, I was going to jail! I hoped my explanation would clear up matters better.

"She means the Diamond Backed Rattlesnake I found her a few feet away from. Guess she wanted a pet. I picked her up and brought her here, then checked her over. I didn't see anything, but you may want to do a better job."

Mrs. Nixon nearly dropped the basket. "A rattler! Alex, honey... I have_ told_ you that snakes are not pets and you must never go near them or touch them!"

"Do you have a rifle? I can go take care of it for you if you want before it heads into the barn, or... finds Alex again."

"You can shoot?" she asked while checking Alex over from top to bottom.

"Well enough to take care of the snake. If you want me to, that is."

She stood up, put her hands on her hips and looked at Alex. "Young lady, stay here. And I _mean _it." Then she went back to the house and came back with a .22 rifle.

"Show me where the snake was," she said, and together she and I went back to the field. The snake was still there, just sunning itself on a log near where I'd found Alex. She raised the rifle, pulled the trigger... and … _missed._ I was flabbergasted. How can a person miss a sitting target from that close? The snake took the hint and started to slither away.

"Damn!" she said, apparently forgetting her own rule about language.

"Can I try?" I asked.

"You shoot yourself in the foot, I'll end up going to jail for it," she muttered, handing me the rifle.

"Just bake the sheriff some brownies, that should take care of it," I joked, sighting the disappearing snake and firing another round.

I put the safety back on and handed her back the rifle. Then she and I took a look. The snake was dead, it's head shot nearly clean off. She looked at me in disbelief, and I smiled some.

"I told you I could shoot," I said with a grin. Guess she didn't believe me.

"Leave the snake alone while I go get a shovel to bury it. Even dead snakes...."

".... are dangerous." I finished for her. She looked at me, wonderment in her eyes. "My Dad taught me and my brothers quite a bit about hunting a few years ago. I won't mess with the snake." Mrs. Nixon nodded and headed back to the barn with the rifle. She returned with just the shovel a few minutes later.

I dug the hole while she watched.

"Your Dad taught you well. That was pretty good precision there with that shot."

_Pretty good my ass.... that was dead-on!_ I thought.

"Thanks. Dad was a good teacher." I tried to leave it at that. It wouldn't do any good to sound smug.

"Douglass used to tell me I couldn't hit the side of a barn if it was right in front of me. I guess he was right. I hate messing with guns. I only have the .22 for protection."

I didn't really know what to say. With her aim, the best protection she could offer was to keep the rifle put away. I just didn't tell her that.

"Just line up the sights better, and your aim will improve," I suggested. I finished burying the snake, covered it up and looked at Mrs. Nixon. "There, that's done. I'll go put the shovel away and wash up some, then we can eat and get going."

"You're a good, young man, Ponyboy. Your parents would be proud," she said as we walked back.

I looked up into the clear blue sky. I could only hope so.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	19. Errands To Run

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 19

**Errands To Run**

XXX

"Well, what do we have here, Agnes?" the man in the coverall's asked Mrs. Nixon.

"This is Ponyboy Curtis, the boy I have custody of for a while until things get straightened out back in Oklahoma City. He was hurt in that tornado that came through Tulsa a week plus ago, got some stitches in his arm for it, and now it's time for those stitches to come out. Can you check on that for me, Doc?"

"Agnes!" said some other woman coming from inside the house to the door where the Doc stood. "I haven't seen you in ages! How's that spry little Alex coming along?"

The woman inside the house opened the door and let us in; Mrs. Nixon, then Alex... and me coming in last.

"Oh she's growing faster than a weed! Here, I baked you some muffins. I hope you like them."

Mrs. Nixon, Alex, and the woman went ahead to the kitchen, while the Doc scratched his head looking at them walk off. Then he turned to me.

"That's my wife for you, she and Agnes can talk the whole day away as if they've been apart for years. Best let the old hen's do their clucking while we get down to work. Follow me to my office, son; let me see what I can do. Ponyboy, huh? And here I thought I'd heard all the unusual names they could possibly come up with. Where'd you get a name like that?"

I followed him, not sure what to make of this. This guy was more countrified than Dr. Cannady, and more phony sounding than Dr. Seuss.

"My Dad named me. I know it's not a typical name, but I never thought of it as odd." I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Well, son, in my experience, it isn't so much_ what _you're named, it's the _condition_ you leave it in when you're done with it. Therefore, my best advice it to treat it well." We made it to his office where he scrubbed his hands with soap then had me take off my shirt. Once again, I got the medical once over.

"Seems everything works inside ya. Little on the thin side, though. Got any pain?" He asked, finally looking at my stitches.

"No sir, it doesn't even hurt."

"I see. Well, yup.. they seem ready to come out. Hold still, this wont hurt, but might feel funny."

He cut the stitches and checked out the residual scar. "That looks pretty good. No signs of infection either. Okay, apply some of this," he handed me another tube of antibiotic cream just like the other one I had, "... to the scar for a few more days, then you should be all done. Anything else I can do for you, Ponyboy?" he asked smiling.

"No, thanks sir."

He roughly patted my shoulder, "Okay, lets go see if the hens are done clucking then."

I got down and followed the doc back through the house and into the kitchen. Sure enough, they were still gabbing away and laughing at whatever they were talking about. Alex was stuffing her face with one of the muffins Mrs. Nixon had brought.

"Whew, Charlene, that was too funny!" she said to the doc's wife. Then she turned to me, "Ponyboy.. everything go okay? Doc, is he good to go?"

I nodded while the doc gave his approval.

"Yup, that's gonna be an interesting scar on that upper arm, but otherwise, he's good to go. He shouldn't need to come back to see me for it again unless he starts having problems with it, but I think it's as healed up as it can be."

"Well then, Ponyboy, looks like we're ready! Doc, Charlene, thanks so much for your hospitality. I guess I better get these two back home."

"Oh you're welcome Agnes. Anytime you want to stop in, our door's always open. Good to see you, Alex, you too, Ponyboy. Bye now!" the Doc's wife said to us as we descended the stairs.

_Country people,_ I thought. _They were a breed all their own. _

"Well now, everyone settled?" she looked at me and Alex as we sat in the car. "Good, just one more stop at the sheriff's, and we can get back."

The ride to the sheriff's was another fifteen minutes up the road. I began to think country miles were longer than city miles, cause everything was just so spread out. Finally we pulled up to some nice country ranch house and got out again. A bunch of girls Alex's age came screaming around the porch and she went to join them. I stayed over by the car, not really wanting to be noticed by the local cop. I didn't trust cops. I didn't care if it _wasn't_ a cop from Tulsa... a cop was a cop.

I recognized the sheriff from last night. Robert ... something or other. He smiled and came over to Mrs. Nixon. I eavesdropped but said nothing.

"Afternoon, Agnes! You just missed Melissa. She's off to town to do her shopping. Left me with the girls... said she was 'demanding her break from the calamity they create'." He laughed as both of them looked at the small group of squeeling girls.

"Well, I certainly understand that. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I didn't have camp for Alex. Of course, I shouldn't complain.... one six year old can't be anywhere as fatiguing as a seven year old and twin five year old girls! How is everyone, anyway?"

"Oh, they're good, they're good. Carla just lost another tooth and of course the twins are jealous. I tried to tell them that one day the tooth fairy will see them too, but they don't believe me."

"They grow up way too fast.. that's for sure. Well, look Robert. I promised a loaf of cinnamon bread, and here it is. I packed some extra muffins, just in case you would like them too. Let Melissa know I stopped by, would you please?"

"Will do, will do. You drive carefully, Agnes. And how are you doing today, young man?" the cop asked, finally turning his attention to me.

"Fine, sir... just fine. Thank you." I called back.

"Alex, time to go," Mrs. Nixon called over to the pile of now-giggling girls. She got up and came over, crawling in the backseat. She had a look on her face, and I knew something was up. Mrs. Nixon didn't see it, busy putting the empty basket away.

I kept giving her glances over my shoulder as we got going down the road. She had _something,_ but I didn't know what. I also wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. Eventually, I didn't have to. Mother's instinct set in, and Mrs. Nixon looked in the rear view mirror.

"Alexandra Annette Nixon, what are you hiding?" came the stern voice from her mother.

"Nothing, mommy," came the unconvincing voice of Alex. Even I was better at lying at her age than she is.

Her pocket at the bottom of her shirt suddenly moved, and a clear "ribbit" was heard. I stifled a laugh.

"Alexandra... do you have a _frog _in your shirt?"

"Um, yessss." she said, finally being honest.

Mrs. Nixon pulled over and got out, opening the back door for Alex to release the frog.

"But _Mommy_! He's a good froggy!"

"Let the frog go, Alex," Mrs. Nixon said in a tired voice. I sat there, looking out the side window still smothering my laughter. I wondered what was next... so far she's managed both a snake and now a frog. What was next? A black widowed spider or a tarantula? The complaints from Alex wound down as we got going again, and before long we made it back to her house.

"Go wash your hands, young lady." her mother simply said.

"Not fair! All the other girls got's pets!" Alex said as she stormed off. I wondered what she thought the horses and cattle were.

Standing next to me, Mrs. Nixon muttered... "sometimes I wonder how much harder it would be if I had bore a son." Then she headed inside. I still wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or if she was expecting an answer.

XXX

Evening was approaching. The temperatures had cooled off slightly, and the crickets and frogs were emitting their nightly serenade. I was out on the tire swing, swaying back and forth as I lay back across the warm rubber. I wondered what Darry was up to, Soda too. Darry wasn't supposed to work tonight, unless he was putting hours in at the warehouse. I don't remember Soda's schedule, it wasn't set and changed as often as his boss felt the need to dick with his life. He didn't get upset about it too much, unless he had plans to go out with the gang. I wondered when he would finally get over Sandy and start making a serious play for another girl. One who, I hoped, wouldn't crush him like a tin can when the romance was over.

I wondered about that. The guys all like to make fun of me cause I don't show an interest in girls. But why would I, when all they want to do is toy with your heart, screw around like bunnies, then dump you for someone else? Didn't make sense. Soda keeps saying I'd understand one day, but so far.. that day hasn't come. Darry didn't see much of anyone either. He used to... he had a steady girl once, before Mom and Dad died. Then she got mad when he couldn't give her enough attention – I remember she used to call the house like every friggin hour the week after our parents funerals. He finally said enough was enough, and she never called back. I didn't want a girl like that. One who was selfish or thought too highly of herself. I wanted someone who would understand, would be thoughtful. Who liked stuff I was interested in.. not just what I could accomplish in a dark room for a few minutes alone with her.

A car approaching pulled me from my thoughts, which was good. My imagination was getting rather wild. The car's headlights caught me, and I sat up, blinded for a moment.

"Evening, Ponyboy, how are you?"

Mrs. O' Donovan! I recognized the voice before I saw her face. She came walking up to me as I wiggled out from the swing.

"Good, ma'am. How are Darry and Soda?"

"I'll find out tomorrow. I'm headed out there tomorrow to check on them. Tonight, I wanted to see how you were. How's the arm? Get those stitches out yet?"

"Today, doc took them out today. Said my arm was fine."

"I figured it would be. Is Mrs. Nixon home?"

"Yeah, she's trying to get Alex to settle down for the night. I try to keep my distance when she's … you know... in the tub and all."

"Mrs. O' Donovan? That you out there?" called Mrs. Nixon from the porch.

"Yes, good evening, Mrs. Nixon," she left my side and went up the porch steps to go in. I debated on following her, wanting to hear more about home. But I didn't. Why get worked up about something when nothing would happen? They were inside for nearly an hour, then Mrs. O' Donovan came back out.

"Mrs. O' Donovan, please, would you tell my brothers I miss them? I really want to go home. It's nice out here and all, but I belong _there_, with them.

"I know, Ponyboy. And I'll tell them. Don't worry too much about it. I have to go now. See you again soon."

And with that, my one hope to get home faded with the last rays of sunlight. The fireflies came out, and I was so caught up in my thoughts of home, I didn't even realize Mrs. Nixon behind me until she put her arms around me, holding me close. For a moment, I forgot and melted into that embrace. I missed my Mom so much. Then I remembered where I was and started, jumping from her arms.

"I, uh.. better go inside. I'm tired. Gonna go to bed."

"You haven't had dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really. Night, Mrs. Nixon."

"Night then, Ponyboy."

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose

Yeah... tad slower paced. But come on.. not every day can be filled with greasers getting beaten up, explosions or dramatic events. It'll pick up soon. Thanks for the reviews, Calla


	20. Numbers On Paper

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 20

**Numbers On Paper**

XXX

A knock on the door got my attention. I was off today, and despite sleeping in to... what time was it anyway? I managed to lift one eye and blearily looked at the clock on Pony's side of the bed. 9:32. _Really?_ I opened both eyes and looked closer. Yep, that was the time. Okay, despite sleeping in till 9:32, I was still well past the point of being tired._ Exhausted_ was a better word for how I felt. I rolled over and pulled the pillow over me; who ever it was could just beat the door _in_ for all I cared. I wasn't getting out of bed. I'd gotten home late last night, so close to eleven it may as well have been. I'd left work at seven, but couldn't find it in me to go home. The house was too empty, my room... _our_ room too big. Instead, I'd walked around town.

I'd made my way to the Nightly Double and stared through the fence at the busy parking lot. While some people were watching the movie, others were steaming up the backseat windows of their cars. The outside seating area for those without cars may have been across the lot, but I could see it from where I was. As usual, there were about a dozen people there watching the movie. I wasn't even sure what movie they were showing, not having glanced at the marque. I wasn't really interested in what they were showing no how. Movies were Ponyboy's thing. He used to walk here and sneak under the fence with Johnny, saving that quarter for the concession stand. I wasn't even sure what the last movie was that he'd watched. I remembered he went to see one the day of the tornado, or was it the day before? I sighed and turned to walk away.

I walked around for so long and in no particular direction that I was surprised to look up and find myself out by Bucks. Darry would have a screaming hissy if he saw me here. The rules about staying away from Bucks were mostly meant for Ponyboy, but it wasn't a place I liked to hang out at either. As usual, it looked crowded; and loud, rank music could be heard even though the door was closed. I opened it anyway and went inside, glanced around, and caught Bucks eye.

"Now what brings one of the Curtis brother's out to my pad?" he asked as I made my way through the crowd to the bar.

"Dally's old room. Anyone in it?"

He looked at me, unsure. "Naw," he said finally. "It's open." he looked at me with a questioning gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "Why, you wanna use it for a half hour or so?"

"Cut the crap, Buck. Gimme the damn key and stop staring. I ain't got no one with me, and I can take care of hand jobs at home. That ain't why I'm here."

"Alright, but you make a mess... I'm gonna be collecting." He reached over the bar and handed me a brass colored key and I headed up the stairs. Once inside, I locked the door behind me and looked around. In the span of the last year, nothing in the room had changed. It was as if Dally had just left. The bed was still against the far wall with the unmatched dresser and wobbly nightstand in their places just like a year ago. Even the nasty, faded curtains with the cigarette burns along the bottom edge were the same, just covered in another years worth of human filth and dust. How Dally had considered this room "home" was beyond me. Granted, our place weren't no palace, but it was way better than this.

While Pony has been gone, I have been reminded of the things he apparently took care of after Darry and I split for our jobs each day. The kitchen floor was tackier from stuff being spilled on it and not being mopped up, the living room quickly became overgrown with cups and bottles that refused to walk themselves to the sink or trash can. And the bathroom... well, lets just say I quickly found where he had stored the cleaning supplies. For a fourteen year old kid, he did more housework than either Darry or I did at that age. Then again, we had Mom to clean up, while we just enjoyed being kids.

My gaze fell to the floor beneath the bed. That's where I'd found Pony's mildewing sweat top last September... the one he wore when those soc's got ahold of him that night. That was the only real evidence I had that told me Dallas had hidden him and Johnny. He'd denied to my face that he knew anything, but once I glimpsed that shirt sticking out from under the bed, it was game over. One look at Dally and he knew it, too. Still, he wouldn't admit it. He _knew _everything, and _still _wouldn't give Ponyboy and Johnny up. I didn't know where Pony was then, and here it was nearly a year later, under different circumstances, and I still didn't have a clue.

I opened the dresser and looked around. It was bare. A year ago, Dally was sharing it with Buck, well, the dresser and closet anyway. Buck used to keep some of his clothes in here. That's where the oversized shirt came from that Pony had to wear that week. Dally's coat and Buck's shirt. I wondered what he was wearing now.

I'd gone through his side of the dresser at home after he'd been forced out, and knew he hadn't taken much. I'd watched when he'd left out the house, escorted by that man and Mrs. O' Donovan. That bag he'd packed couldn't have held much in it. I hoped he had at least a few changes of clothes. It was strange to me, to do laundry now and not have to separate his socks, shirts, briefs and jeans from mine.

I looked out the window, seeing the train depot in the distance. He wasn't in Windrixville this time. I had no idea where to find him, and was fairly certain that Mrs. O' Donovan wouldn't succumb to being bullied into giving him up. This was one we were gonna have to wait out.

And the waiting was torture.

This wasn't getting me nowhere. Dally was gone and couldn't help. Johnny was long gone and Pony was alone, wherever he was. What I was doing here, I still didn't know. I sighed and left, tossing Buck the key on my way out. I got home nearly an hour later, to Darry's hard glare but soft questioning voice.

"Where ya been, little buddy?" In one hand he held a jar of spackle paste, in the other a putty knife. Looking around the room, most of the holes, dings and dents the gang and us had made were filled in.

"Sorry... I went for a walk. Anything important come up while I was gone?"

"No, nothing. But where did you go? I called the station... they said you'd left at seven. You run into some trouble?"

"No Darry, I didn't. I just needed to get out for a bit. Get away. I made it back by curfew... don't get on my case for it, okay?" I was tired. Tired of everything. A constant state of worry will take it's toll after a while. How Darry was still standing was beyond me.

He put the stuff down and came over to me, took me by the shoulders and rubbed them. "Hey," he said. I looked up. "This ain't like you, Sodapop. What's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

It took me a moment to even figure out exactly what I was feeling, what was worrying me the most.. I hitched my thumbs in my back pockets and let my shoulders fall as I looked at him. "What if they don't give you back custody? You know that's a possibility. We could have lost him forever last week, when he'd walked out of the house."

"There's no reason why they would take him permanently." he said as he eased back on the arm of the couch. "They said 'fix the house'. That's what the legal papers said, and that's what we're doing. Once the house gets all fixed up and the month is over, they'll have no legal reason to keep him. If they won't give him back, I'll get a lawyer and fight for him."

"We can't afford no lawyer. Hell, we can barely afford the paint!" Darry had gotten the paints, three five-gallon cans of white paint, and they sat by the table just waiting for someone to start spreading it over the walls and ceilings.

"Soda, please... stop this. It ain't doing_ you_ no good, it ain't helping_ Pony_ any, and worrying yourself sick won't help _me_ either. We'll get him home. This is where he belongs. Let me worry about the legal stuff. That's why they made _me _the guardian, remember?"

"Pony ain't here to be guardianized over,_ remember?_" I said sarcastically.

"Ahh, you forget. I'm still_ your _legal guardian too. Now, go get ready for bed. Tomorrow's Sunday... and I hope to get painting early."

*

And now here I was, sunlight streaming through the blinds as someone raps their knuckles on our front door. _Go. The hell. Away._ I thought, not moving from my bed. My hand fingered lazily the spot where Ponyboy would have been, _should have been_, next to me. One arm over his head, the other flopped off the side of the mattress. Didn't matter if he lay on his stomach or his back.. that's how I'd usually find him. Unless he was cold, sick or scared .... then he'd curl into a ball and snuggle closer to me. Damn, I missed him.

I heard Darry moving around. He was up already. He usually was the first one up. I heard the front door open, then Darry's way- too-jovial voice for this hour of the day came resonating through the wall.

"Morning, Mrs. O' Donovan, it's a little early, but how are you?"

CRAP! I bolted upright, nearly falling out of bed. In a mad dash, I threw on some clothes, made the bed and tossed Pony's books that had been laying all over the floor in our empty hamper.

_Wow. So that's what the floor looks like over here_, I thought, pausing a moment.

Then I ran a comb through my hair and came out of the room.

"Morning, Sodapop. How are you?" she asked, smiling. Darry stood behind her some, and just shrugged his shoulders in silence. That told me what I'd already figured out. He didn't know she was coming this early today, either.

"Good, fine...." I looked at Darry for help. He didn't get a chance to intervene at all.

"I'm sorry for the early visit. Soda, I take it you were asleep. I'm especially sorry to get you out of bed. I just wanted a chance to come by before the day got too busy and I wouldn't be able to stop in at all." She looked around. "I like it. The front porch overhang looks good as new, especially with the extra supports. Well done. And from the looks of things," Darry had moved all the furniture closer to the middle of the room yesterday before I came in, to spackle the walls and allow anyone who shows up today to grab a brush and paint away, "it looks like the walls will soon have a fresh coat of paint on them too."

"I was just about to get started, that's why the room is a bit of a mess. Would you like some coffee? I just made it." Darry offered. At least he could think and speak on his feet. Then again... if he didn't, he wouldn't have been put in charge.... of so many things.

"Sure, that would be great. How are things going for you, Darrel?"

I gave her a squint. It was better than what I wanted to do. Bitch. She was politely asking our financial situation without saying any of the actual words. How Darry put up with it was a true validation of his ability to stay calm in stormy waters. What should she care... our bills were paid and we had food .. _fresh_ food in the ice-box. And thanks to Darry.. both figuratively and literally, we had a roof over our heads again.

He handed her a cup'a joe and she sipped it while Darry answered.

"Good. Work's been booming since the storm came in. Soda's DX station was one of the few able to keep going, thanks to him and Steve keeping their heads and shutting off the pumps before they were damaged, so their business has picked up considerably, too. My homeowners policy took care of our damages. All in all, I'd say we're back to the way it was before Ponyboy was taken. And on that note, how is he?"

_Go get her, Darry!_ I silently cheered. He was only going to play this game for so long. Looks like his own timer went off.

"He's doing fine. I saw him yesterday, and he asked to pass along his hello's to both of you. I figured you could both just do that on your own, though," she said with a small smile. "He's staying on a ranch down near Hollis, with one of our State Custodial volunteers, Mrs. Nixon."

My attitude changed so quickly I was sure you could hear it snap. In one swift sentence, she'd given us his location and a name. _Hollis? _Where the hell was Hollis?

"Can we go see him?" I wanted to know. Damned if I couldn't keep the eagerness out of my voice.

She turned to me. "I'm sorry, no. _Family_ isn't allowed yet. The judge only last night authorized permission for social workers to disclose the location and contact information of the foster children removed due to the storm to their _families _at our discretion. If _family_ is reported to be visiting, the child would wind up in a State-controlled group home. But you can call him, here's the number at Mrs. Nixon's ranch." She handed Darry a piece of paper and he held onto it carefully. Then she handed back the cup. "She knows you'll probably be calling later today."

She kept stressing the family bit. I wasn't paying it any attention. My vision went red after the word 'no' was spoken and I didn't hear a word more.

"Well, Darrel, Sodapop, I think I've held up your morning activities longer than I should have. I'll check in again next week. I'll see myself out. Have fun painting, boys!"

She slipped out the door and drove off while Darry and I stood there, still not moving. Finally, Darry looked at his watch then moved to the couch where the phone sat. He looked at the paper then dialed the number. It rang and rang, but no answer. After a dozen tries, he hung up.

"No answer," he said. I noticed his jaw clenched. He was as frustrated as I was, just able to contain it better. "I'll try again later. Better go eat breakfast, I want to get at least one room painted today."

"Breakfast? Darry? Come on! And what the hell does she mean by 'no, we can't go see him'? He's our _brother_.. not some kid we abused and the State took away! We got rights, too!"

"Soda!" Darry strongly said, catching me off guard and forcing me to settle down some. "She said _family _can't go see him. Get it... _family_! Oh, he's gonna get a visit, alright, just not by us. Is Steve working today?"

"No, he's planning to come help paint, remember?"

Darry smiled. He had an idea, and I was slowly starting to get it.

"Well, change of plans. Go get Steve and Two-Bit for me. I have another chore for them, one more interesting than painting." Darry had pulled out his tired old map of Oklahoma, studying it hard. Finally his finger fell on a corner of the state... one about as far away from here as you could get.

"You can't be serious? Darry... you heard O' Donovan! Pony will go...."

"Pony won't go anywhere," he said cutting me off. "She said _family_ can't go visit. Technically, Steve and Two-Bit aren't family. It's better than nothing, and at least we can get a set of reliable eyes on him to make sure he's okay. Now go get them before I have to pay for them to hunker down in a hotel for the night. Hollis is way over near Texas, and it's gonna be a long road trip."

I slipped on my shoes and headed to Steve's place first. I wished I could go, but Darry was right. At least I'd be able to talk to him... whenever someone there picked up the phone.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	21. Road Trip Versus Picasso

**Summer Adventures**

Ch 21

**Road Trip VS Picasso**

XXX

"Two-Bit, shut the fuck up!"

I had been stuck in my car with Two-Bit for over two hours now. During those two hours, I had come to one very blatant conclusion..._ Two-Bit – cannot - sing. _Can't carry a tune, can't even _hum _in tune. Forget even knowing the words. And after two hours of listening to him be off key on every song on the radio, I was ready to leave him behind at the next truck stop. Problem was, I was pretty sure Darry would notice if I came back without him. Maybe if I swapped him for the kid? Well, Darry and Soda would be happy, sure... but then that social worker woman would notice. What other choices did I have? Maybe I could shove him in the trunk? Naa, that wouldn't work either. I was sure there was a law against it, somewhere. Besides, the latch got stuck sometimes. With my luck, he'd get stuck in there.

"Aww, whassa matter, Stevie? This clean country air not settling in your lungs well enough?"

That reminded me... I reached in my shirt and pulled out a smoke. "Where the hell_ is _this place, anyway? You _are_ reading that map Darry gave us, ain't ya?" It didn't give me much faith knowing he'd been holding the map upside down for the last fifty miles or so. I only knew I was somewhere on the right road, having looked at it myself carefully before beginning on this wild Pony chase.

"What? This thing? Sure I am. Have a little faith, Stevie! It's about another hour down the road. And that's just to get to Hollis. We still got to find a phone book and get that Nixon lady's address."

"Crap." Another hour with Two-Bit? Maybe I could sue the state. Somebody needed to compensate me for this torture. The gas money Darry'd given me sure wasn't enough. Although.. I'd never really take a dime from him and keep it. I'd eat his food and sleep on his couch.. sure... but I ain't taking Darry's hard earned money. I still had what he gave me in my pocket; I'd sneak it back to Soda once we made it home tonight.

Two-Bit laughed. "They sure found a far away enough place to stash him. Guess they wanted to make sure he didn't just turn around and walk back."

He was silent for a while, which I was grateful for. Then, just to ruin it, he spoke again.

"You think the kid's okay?"

I looked at him. "No reason to think he ain't. Why, what makes you think somethings up?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. I mean, its just been a long time since we heard from him, is all."

"He probably got the same lowdown on the 'don't call, don't write,' rules Soda and Darry got. You know he wouldn't do anything to risk it. Not unless he was in trouble. The kid's smart. He won't screw up his chance to get back home." I was reasonably certain the kid was smart enough to not screw himself over any worse than he already was.

"Trouble? Who's gonna pick on him out here? I doubt the soc's even know this place exists! Hell, until this morning, _I _didn't know it existed."

"Two-Bit... the kid _ain't_ in trouble. He'd have called Darry for help if he were. Or Soda. Or one of us. Or, as a last resort.. he'd even call Tim. In any case, he'd have called if someone was doing him wrong. Point is, he won't do anything to screw his chances of getting back home. That's all I'm saying." Damn, now _I _was worried. Just like Two-Bit to plant the seeds of a bad idea in my head. He was too serious. How long had it been anyway since he'd had a drink? I reached over and slugged him across his chest.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot.

"For making me think somethings wrong, you jerk. Ain't _nothing _wrong, so just shut it."

Two-Bit smiled. "See, I _knew_ you liked the kid... just as much as the rest of us. Anyway, he better not be jacking with the ground rules. I have a feeling the State ain't gonna give him much rope to hang himself with if he does screw it up. And after all the dough Darry and Sodapop have laid out to get their house in better shape than it's ever been, if Pony _does_ screw it up, Darry'll come out here personally to chew him out!" Two-Bit opened up my glove box and started rifling through it. "Wonder how they're doing with the painting?" he asked, absentmindedly.

"I'm sure they're doing a better painting job than we would've done. And just what the hell are you doing in my glove box?"

"A-ha! Found them! Looking for 'gloves', of course!" he teased as he pulled out the rubbers I had shoved in there a month or so back.

"Why the hell are you lookin' for those? You manage to arrange a date at the next stop? I'll gladly give you the whole bunch of them and let you out! Otherwise... get the hell out of my glove box! Put those back and get out of there. Come on, man, I don't go through your car, now do I?" I was getting pissed, and began to consider my options of leaving Two-Bit behind again.

"Oh relax, Steve. Ain't like every other guy over sixteen years old in America ain't got a pack of those in their car's glove box. I had two packs in mine."

"Two?" I looked at him in disbelief. No way was he getting _that_ much action.

"Yeah, one for use, one for show. I _do_ have a rep to protect, ya know. I'm bored is all. Road trips suck after the first hour. We've been at this for over two now. And any time you wanna go through my car's glove box... you can be my guest. Might even find my lost registration in there. Besides, now that I think about it, my car's been squished flat by that tree... remember? Even I can't get into my glove box." Pause and a sigh. "Guess I gotta start hunting a new set of wheels."

"Then you better start hunting... oh, I dunno, a_ job._ Cars cost money, Dim-Wit, even the worst death trap on wheels costs something." I think his mom paid for his last set of wheels.. just to get him out of the house.

Something caught his eye, cause he suddenly had a curious change in posture. "Oh tuff! Elvis... on 8-track! You didn't tell me you had the King in here!"

"That's because there wasn't a reason till now to tell you. And quite frankly, there_ still_ ain't a reason to tell you. The player in my car don't work anyway, just the radio. I'm good with engines, but the cassette deck needs hands other than mine." Papers started spilling out of my glove box the more Two-Bit went through it. "Two-Bit... seriously man, get out of there, and make sure all my stuff gets put back."

"Alright, alright," he mumbled as he crammed the stuff back and shoved the door shut.

I stretched back, tired of driving. It only depressed me to think I would only have to turn around and head back for home in a few hours. If that kid wasn't there... I didn't know what we were gonna tell Darry. Or Soda for that matter. The looks on their faces when I showed up on their doorstep this morning was the most hopeful I'd seen either of them look in over a week.

"We need you and Two-Bit to take a drive," Darry explained. "Pony's staying near Hollis, with a Mrs. Nixon. Go find him, see how he is and make sure he's doing okay. If he needs anything, get it. Let him know I'm doing everything I can to get him home, and that we'll see him as soon as we can."

There was more to their message.. their eyes said volumes more. I understood. This wasn't a request you turn down. Besides, some part of me wanted to see the kid, too. Two-Bit and I were on the road within fifteen minutes.

"Hey, Steve.. look," a road sign stood out next to a bare road : _Now Entering Harmon County_. "Finally!"

"Yeah, now we just gotta find a phone book." My eyes scanned the area, but nothing was out here. Just a flat ribbon of road ahead of me.

"Sure ain't nothing out here! Good lord, where do these people even go to …. I dunno... do_ anything?_"

"Will you shut up already?" I squinted, looking far in the distance. "Look, there's a gas station." A small faint dot of a building came up on the horizon, much to my relief. "I'm gonna fill up... _again_... while you run in and get directions to town. Better yet.. see if you can find a Mrs. Nixon in the phone book with this phone number." I handed him the slip of paper that Darry had given me, and after I pulled in, Two-Bit headed off inside while I filled up. I topped off the tank and was waiting behind the wheel when he finally came back out.

"Good news, her place ain't far. Just another twenty minutes or so down the road. Cashier gave me directions."

"That's good." I sighed. Two-Bit handed me a Hershey bar and a Coke. He also had one of each for himself.

"Here, figured we could both use a pick- me- up."

I looked at the candy, knowing my buddy better than to think he paid for it. "Did you lift this?"

He smiled. "Now Steve... don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

I sighed. He was the master at lifting, that was for sure.

XXX

"Hey, Steve... get a load of that!"

Two-Bit nearly skewered my neck as he pointed out past my window. I slowed down to check it out, and nearly ran off the road. I pulled over, wanting a better look than my glance had given me.

"I never would have believed it. Damn,_ look_ at him!"

"Yeah, I see him, I see him." I never would have believed it myself if I didn't see it with my own eyes. "Wow."

XXX

* * * * * * * * *

XXX

"Still no answer?" I asked, looking at Darry. He'd been trying the number on the hour every hour since we got this Mrs. Nixon's information. What the hell was going on over at her place anyway?

"No, and watch what you're doing. Paint ain't all that easy to get out of the carpet when it dries."

It was only a half-hearted chastisement. He was just as anxious as I was to hear Pony's voice again. He came over and once again picked up his paintbrush. He insisted on doing the front wall with the windows himself. I was working on the living room side of the wall that separated our room from the living room. I got a rag and wiped up the drips from my brush, then kept on with the roller.

"Wonder where the guys are by now." I said, just to break the silence. We had the radio on, but it wasn't really loud. It just provided enough sound to break the uneasy silence.

"Well, it's only been nearly two hours. Unless Steve is going some crazy speed, I doubt they've made it there yet." Darry said, working the small brush over the trim.

"How long should it take?"

"Maybe three. I told them to call after they got there... whether they found him or not."

"They'd _better_ find him," I muttered... a bit too loudly.

"Soda, they will do the best they can. Stop putting all your energy in worrying, and get your mind back on the paint."

I tried... but it wasn't easy.

Another half hour or so went by, and Darry'd finished the window trim and wall he was working on. I had finished mine also. I went to grab a drink and Darry picked up the phone again. I had gotten so used to the routine of waiting while it rang, then having Darry hang up. This time... it was different.

"Hello?... Hi, um my name's Darrel Curtis... I was told that my brother was staying at this number... Ponyboy Curtis? Yes, I would. Thank you."

Darry looked at me and smiled. I went over to eavesdrop as much as I could. "She's getting him. He ain't in the house. He's outside somewhere."

"What's he doing..."

"Shh..." Darry wouldn't even let me finish, waving his hands to silence me.

"Hey little buddy, how ya doing kiddo?"

Darry's face lit up as I guessed Pony answered him.

"Did you get the book? … I knew you were smart enough to figure that out. Are you eating? I don't want you getting any skinnier on me, you hear? … Yeah, right."

Darry laughed. I wondered what was so funny. I gave him a look, to which he just rolled his eyes and kept on talking.

"How are you?"... "No, _really_ Ponyboy.. how _are_ you? Holding up okay?" …. "Hey, is she listening in?"... "No?" ... "Outside, huh?" ... "In that case, is she being good to you? She ain't hurting ya, is she?" … "That's good. Look, Soda's about to go ballistic over here wanting to chat, so hold on..." "Here," he said to me, handing me the phone.

"Pony?"

"_Hey Sodapop. How ya doing? I miss you."_

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest hearing his voice again.

"I miss you too, kid. How ya doing? How's that arm? It didn't get infected did it? After all the alcohol Steve poured on it, it shouldn't have."

"_Well...."_

"Po-ny," I heard the catch in his voice. "What happened? You okay?"

"_Oh, I'm fine, really. I did have to get it looked at again, though. Some country doctor took out Steve's handiwork and fixed it up the right way. Stitches came out yesterday. Got a tuff scar from it. Can't wait to show it to you."_

"I can't wait to see it. How's that woman treating you?"

"_Mrs. Nixon? Like I told Darry, She's cool. A nice lady, actually. Loves to bake. I ain't never seen so many cupcakes, muffins or loaves of sweet bread come out of one kitchen. I think she feeds the whole __town."_ He laughed, and I smiled, missing that laugh of his.

"_Soda?" _he asked, his tone dropping softer as if he were whispering.

"Yeah, Pone?"

"_Am I... am I ever gonna come home?"_

My eyes caught Darry's. He had been leaning against the sink, swirling a Pepsi in his hand while I talked, obviously doing his own eavesdropping.

"Ponyboy, don't _ever _doubt that we won't get you home. This is just a temporary thing. Darry and I bout have the house all back together... course.. when you get back we'll need your touch to make it complete, ya dig?" I laughed a little, knowing how worried he was and hoped to calm him some. He'd allowed it out in his voice, certainly knowing I would catch it. Realizing how truly worried he was nearly broke me. "But yeah, kiddo, we _will_ get you home again. As sure as you are a Curtis... you belong here with us." I took a breath, refocusing. "Pony, how are you sleeping? You getting any rest at night?"

"_Yeah, I'm... I'm getting some._"

Again, words and tones that said something other than what was said.

"Those nightmare's hitting you again, ain't they?" My fingers were twirled into the cord of the phone, knowing what his answer would be.

"_Some. I just... I miss you. I'm doing … okay though."_

Damn it! He needed me, and the closest I could get was a phone call. Even prisoners get visits. I felt like a prisoner forced into solitary for something I didn't do. I could only wonder how Pony was_ really_ feeling, but knew no matter how bad I felt... he always took things worse. And felt them worse, too.

"Just …look, when they happen, when you need me, close your eyes and try to relax. This will be over soon, Pone. Then we can come get you. Okay?"

Darry was holding out his hand for the phone.

"I gotta go, Pone. Darry wants to talk again. Hold on. I love you, Ponyboy. It won't be long. Here's Darry."

I handed him the phone again and went to wash my face in the kitchen sink. The cold water was desperately needed, lest tears start making an appearance.

"Pony... you doing okay?".... "Look, I have some friendly faces on their way to check on you. Hang tight, little buddy. It won't be much longer. You need anything? Money or clothes or... anything?" … "Okay then. I hope to see you soon. I love ya, kiddo. You know that." …... "Mmm hmm. Bye."

Darry put the phone back, and for a moment, neither of us said a word.

"Well, he seems to be doing about as well as I could hope. That seems to be a decent woman he's staying with. At least O' Donovan put him someplace good. I was hoping it wasn't a group home. He'd only end up sick and depressed there."

"You been to the group home, Darry?" We'd been threatened with that place more times than I care to count.. but in all that time, I never really went to go check that place out for myself. I guess I figured the longer I stayed away ... the less our chances of ever ending up there.

"Yeah. I went. Right after Mom and Dad died. I had some paperwork to do there concerning you guys. It wasn't pretty. Kids everywhere... all ages, mostly depressed." He took a swig of his Pepsi and had that distant -deep in thought- look. "Some of the younger ones played on that pathetic playground equipment. The younger teenagers dealt cards or just sat around. The older teenagers had started to get that same look Dally had. That's part of the reason I fight so damn hard to keep you both out of it. It ain't no place fit for kids as smart as Pony... or with functional, usable skills like you. Both of you will have a much better future than any of those kids. I was hating to think of him in one of those somewhere in the state." He finished his drink and put the empty bottle in the trash. Then he looked past me, at the clock on the wall. "We better get back to work before the paint dries in the pan."

And so we painted, this time getting the rest of the room done much faster than the first half of the room took. Darry was already in the bathroom, spreading spackling paste over the holes and cracks that appeared in there while I moved on to the hallway. He joined me when the bathroom was done … and by the time I stopped to actually _use_ the bathroom, the place looked like it had a horrible case of white measles.

"You wanna do the bathroom or you want me to?" I called out.

"Don't matter, just don't spill the paint. It needs to get done tonight, though, so it can dry. We're gonna need the shower in the morning and the humidity wont work with wet paint."

"Fine, I'll do it, if you don't mind finishing the hallway." I said. I would rather keep busy, getting around all these faucets, cabinets and switches rather than boringly going up and down in the hall for another half hour or so.

"That's fine. Then we need to stop for the night." A half hour later when he'd finished, he stepped back and looked at the hallway, dining room and living room. "Not bad, Sodapop. Not bad at all."

I came out of the bathroom, having finished half the room. "Yeah, looking good."

He laughed at me. "I thought I said to get the paint on the _wall_. Not on your head! Go on, let me finish while you wash up and find something for us to eat for dinner."

"Sure. I wonder where Steve and Two-Bit are. They had to have gotten there by now."

I looked at my watch. Sure enough, it was nearly five o'clock. They should be calling anytime with some report on Pony. Overdue, in fact. Yeah, I believed Pony when he said he was fine, but Pony could go a week without eating and not think anything of it. I needed other eyes - eyes I could trust - to tell me how he looked. This Mrs. Nixon... I didn't know her. Steve and Two-Bit... they were like family. Them I could trust, until I could see him with my own eyes.

Whenever that would be.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	22. Friendly Faces

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 22

**Friendly Faces**

XXX

"Ponyboy, you wake?" Poke poke poke. "Ponyboy?"

"Hmmph?" What the??? My eyes shot open and there, sitting on my bed, was Alex. Thank God I sleep dressed in more than my briefs! "Alex? What are you doing?" I hissed as I looked around, making sure my sheet at least covered me. Dear God, if her mother found her in here with me ... her in that thin pajama gown sitting on my bed with me still in bed.... she wouldn't bother with the cop... she'd shoot me herself. Not that I'd be in any danger of actually being _hit_... considering how her mother couldn't aim, but still!

I looked around, trying to figure out what time it was. Outside the window, the sun was just coming up; a faint ribbon of orange just barely breaking the horizon bathing the room in a dusky glow.

"I can't sleep. Mommy says I ain't to be in here bothering you when you's asleep.... but," her face lit up with a smile now, "now you ain't sleeping! Right?"

I rubbed my eyes and scrubbed my face. The kid had an interesting way of looking at things, twisting stuff so that they made sense. Not to mention being so doggone innocent about everything, too.

"Well," I said giving her a tired grin, "I suppose I'm not sleeping _anymore_, now am I? Whacha want?"

"Pancakes!" she said with finality.

I just looked at her, giving up with a small defeated grin. "Sure, fine. Pancakes you want, pancakes you'll get. First, though, I got to get up and get dressed. You go on down stairs and let me get ready, and I'll be there in a few minutes to make you breakfast. Okay, squirt?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Ponyboy," she surprised me with a big hug and - _gulp _- kiss on the cheek. Since when did things get _this_ friendly? Then she hopped down and skipped out of my room, and a second later I heard her small feet plodding down the stairs.

I got up, got dressed and went to the bathroom to comb my hair, run my toothbrush around my mouth and splash some water on my face. Then I went back to my room, tightly tucked the sheets back on my mattress ( I wasn't using the blanket anymore, it'd gotten too hot) and went downstairs, finding Alex putting together a puzzle of the world on the living room floor.

Once in the kitchen, I found the flour, eggs, milk, cinnamon, butter and oil and set about making pancakes like my Mom used to make. As many times as I'd watched her as a kid, I could do this on my own. Simple enough. I used two frying pans to cook the cakes, shortening how much time it was going to take before the food was ready.

"Mmm, something smells good in here.." Mrs. Nixon, dressed in clean jeans and a short sleeved shirt came in, just as I was ready to turn raw batter into breakfast.

"Thanks. I can't decide.. bacon or sausage... any preference?" I asked her.

"Sausage. Alex likes the links. Here.." she reached into the freezer and handed me a package.

Once I finished the cake cooking in one of the pans, I put the sausages in it and started those to cook.

"You surprise me, Ponyboy... you are really better at cooking than I thought you'd be. You can certainly do more than a 'meal or two' like you said when you first got here."

"Back home, we rotate who cooks. Since Darry works the longest hours, he usually comes home last, so dinner has to be ready or both me and Soda have to hear it. But cooking ain't hard. My Mom showed me a lot.... and some of it I actually remember." My voice softened, "she was a real good cook."

"I bet she was. If I may be so bold.. what happened to them? Your parents, I mean."

"Mrs. O' Donovan didn't tell you?" I thought it was part of the whole 'turn a kid over to someone else' procedure.

"Not what had happened, only that you and your brothers lost your parents over a year ago, that you were living with your brothers but that due to circumstances - the tornado - you needed an urgent placement. She never had time to tell me the rest."

"Oh," I went back to the pancakes before they burned. I didn't usually talk about my parents with other people... but for some reason, I did with Mrs. Nixon. She genuinely seemed - not just _interested_... but that she cared. Most people were interested ... _morbidly _interested, but didn't care a bit. "My parents were killed coming home from dinner nearly a year and a half ago... right after Christmas. Dad ... for some reason ... the crossbars didn't go down ... and a train hit them. They, uh ... they both died instantly."

She didn't say anything. I finished the pancakes and set them by her on the table. I was turning back to the stove when I felt her hand on mine. I looked at her.

"I understand."

Her eyes had a hidden pain of their own. For once, it wasn't someone telling me they were 'sorry' … which was a statement that made no sense to me. _They_ didn't kill my parents, so why would_ they_ be sorry? But she had lost her husband, and even though I didn't know the details – nor would I ask - I did know this much; she DID understand. I could see it in her eyes.

I nodded and went back to the sausages. Mrs. Nixon poured the juice and set the table. "Alex," she called, "time to eat."

XXX

"Yummy!" Alex said, after devouring a very large two-stack. "Those were the bestest!"

"They_ were_ rather good, Ponyboy.. not the normal pancake. Was that cinnamon I tasted in them?"

"Yeah, my Mom's recipe. She made those more times than I can count. I think that was the first thing I actually remember knowing how to make."

"I like them!" Alex said, all smiles. Sticky smiles.

"Well, thank you!" I smiled back. I think my Mom would have been pleased I could remember some things.

"Alex, you go wash up. I'm gonna take care of the kitchen.. then we can head up to the barn and get that started."

Alex bounded from her chair, heading to the downstairs bathroom.

"You sure you don't want me....?" I asked, getting up to start cleaning up the mess I'd made.

"Heavens, no. You cooked! I asked for you to _help_... not become sole person responsible. And I put your.. _allowance_... on the dresser in your room."

"Uh, thanks," I wasn't quite sure how to say 'thank you' for a job I would be doing anyway.

"Ponyboy... you earned that money just as much as any hired hand would. Now, Shoo... go... I'll get these done in no time."

I left the kitchen and headed up to the barn, and started yet another morning's repetition of muck out. One thing was certain, with all the pulling, pushing, lifting, spreading and hauling of everything around this farm.. I was quickly putting on muscle where I hadn't had any before. I may not be putting on weight... but I was definitely getting toned.

"Well, you definitely have _this_ job down pat!" Mrs. Nixon said as I was on the third stall. "I don't think even Manuel did this good a job! If he comes back, he's gonna have to prove to me he can keep up with you!" She got a pitch fork and started in another stall while I finished up the one I was on.

"When's he sposed to come back?" I wondered... not having seen any sign of any other help ever having been out here.

"In mid July, but I'm not holding out any hope. If he shows... he shows. If not, I'll put an add in the paper again. Someone always shows up to apply."

"They stay in your house?" I asked, concerned for Alex. I knew it wasn't any of my business... but living in Tulsa has taught me plenty of what guys with no morals do to kids who are too trusting... and Alex seemed to trust everyone and everything.

"No, absolutely not. They have to have their own home and transportation. No hired hand comes in my house. Douglass was adamant about that, especially when he got his deployment orders. One of the last things he asked of me was to keep his princess safe... and I have done everything I could to do just that." She stood up, pausing with the pitchfork in hand, obviously in thought mode. I stopped doing what I was doing, taking a breather while watching.

"It's too plain, the nickname he came up with for her. Seems every little girl is 'Princess,' I would have come up with something a little more original."

"Mom called me her 'Little Colt'. Even when I got old enough to not really need a nickname.. she never stopped calling me that. But, she didn't use it that often, only like when I was sick or scared or … something."

"Ponyboy... here's a little secret.. no matter how old our children get... they will always be babies in our eyes."

I started mucking out that last stall in earnest again. "Ain't that the truth!" I said with a laugh. We got the last stall done quickly, finished with the cattle after that... and just when I thought we were done.. there was something new to do.

She went out and got one of the stabled horses and led it to an open room next to the supply barn. The whole room looked like a carport... open on opposite ends, with a rope hanging down from the ceiling, a hook on the end of it. A garden hose was coiled against one wall. Once she had the horse's halter connected to the rope hanging down, she brought out two aprons and some mitts, handed me a set of each and turned on the water.

"Time to wash the horses. Forget about trying to stay dry, by the time this is done, you'll be soaking wet." She showed me what to do - hosing them down, soaping them up, scrubbing them to get the old hair out and to really clean their skin, then rinsing them off. It certainly wasn't like me taking a shower! Alex came around every so often, wanting to help. Her mom let her do some simple things but kept her out of the water. And she was right. By the time we were done, even with using the apron, I was drenched. My arms and back ached so much, I could barely hold my arms over my head.

"I think that's it!" she said after the fifth horse was finished and back out in the corral. I was beyond grateful. We started back to the house, my feet squishing and squashing in my shoes. They were ruined.. I knew it. While I stood on the porch sliding off my shoes and socks, the phone started ringing, and she went on inside to answer it.

"Ponyboy, " she said as I stood there a moment, trying to ease the soreness out of my arms, "there's a phone call for you... you're brother, Darry, wants to talk for a while."

At the mention of the word 'phone call' I looked up. When she said 'Darry," I was already inside.. making tracks on the floor, headed to the phone.

"Darry?"

It was pure heaven to hear him. We talked for a bit while Mrs. Nixon went back outside. She didn't even seem upset about the mess I'd made on the floor. I'd clean it... after I got done talking. Darry asked me all kinds of questions which I answered, then Soda got on the phone and asked some of the same questions again. It was so good, such a _relief_ to hear them again. To know they were okay, that Darry was doing okay, and that they really were trying to get me back. Then Darry got back on the phone and mentioned something about familiar faces... and I had no idea what he was talking about. Oh well, I was too caught up in just hearing him to ask! And all too soon, the call was over. I put the receiver down and just looked at it, as if I could somehow see through the phone back to my house.

"Ponyboy... whacha waitin on?" Alex's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Nothing, Alex. Just.. lost in thought." I looked at her and smiled. She's a good kid. I cleaned up the mess on the floor then went upstairs to take a shower. I was still sore from all the new types of work I'd done this morning, but somehow I felt better. Funny how that happens.

XXX

"Where we going, Mama?" Alex asked as we headed up to town.

"Oh, just a little shopping, sweetheart. Settle down." Alex continued to fidget in her seat, but didn't say much more. "How are those shoes, Ponyboy?" She asked, looking down at my feet.

I looked too. They were too big.. nearly a size bigger than Darry wore, and I was a good three sizes smaller than his feet. Still, I didn't complain.

"They're big, but dry. Thanks for letting me borrow them. My shoes should be dry enough to wear tomorrow." I had tossed them in the wash along with my clothes after I got out of the shower, and Mrs. Nixon sort of noticed I didn't have another pair. That's when she came out of a closet with a pair of her husband's shoes and handed them to me, then called Alex to come get in the car.

"You need another pair of shoes. Wet shoes will give you athletes foot ... and I doubt you want that. Plus, you need a pair of boots, too. The horses get a bath every Saturday or Sunday, depending on what's going on, and you simply need the right gear for the job."

"Mrs. Nixon... I, uh, I only have that twenty you gave me."

She looked at me and smiled. "My treat. Stop worrying about how much stuff costs."

I kept my mouth shut from then on about it. Once we got to town, she pulled up at a shoe store and we went inside. I was gonna get the same type I always got ... they were the least expensive, but _were_ sturdy shoes; but she had me look at some a bit more upscale. Not over- the- top expensive ... just some with a better sole and better supports. I tried on a pair, amazed at how they felt. I guess the look on my face said it all. She laughed some, and nodded to the salesman who was helping.

"Now for some riding boots...."

The salesman showed me the selection of boots that were good for either riding or for regular use. I tried some on, finding a pair I thought would work... until I saw the sticker. I tried to put them back, but Mrs. Nixon was already clued in to my reluctance to spend even a penny more. Besides, I could make due with the other shoes.. and I still had my shoes back at the ranch that would dry out eventually. She saw right through me, and added those boots with the shoes.

"Mommy... look! Can I … please?" Alex had found a pair of sandals, and Mrs. Nixon nodded her head. I waited with Alex while Mrs. Nixon paid, then we headed outside.

"Anything else?" She looked at us.

The only thing I saw was a barber shop. I hadn't had my hair cut right in a really long time. And since I wasn't putting grease in it here, it was just getting too shaggy to even keep combed back anymore.

"Can I get a quick trim?" I asked, nodding my head in the barber's direction.

She looked over and nodded. "Sure. Here," she handed me two dollars for the cut.

"I can pay..." I said, feeling that folded bill in my pocket.

"My treat. Now go on, we'll be in the bookstore - next to the barber shop - when you get done, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mrs. Nixon."

She and Alex went in the bookstore, I turned to go into the barber's.

"Hello, son! What would you like done?"

"Square off the back without taking too much off the length, and trim the sides and top some."

"Alrighty!"

He snipped and cut and trimmed to his hearts content. I hoped he wasn't taking too much, but when he was done it looked better. Not _Soc'y,_ just.... better. It didn't hang in my eyes anymore, which was what my main problem was. I paid him and went to find Mrs. Nixon.

"Why, so that's what your eyes look like!" she teased.

"Oh Mommy... you could see his eyes before!" Alex said defiantly.

"That's okay, Alex.. I know what she meant." I laughed.

"Are we all done in town then? Yes? Good, lets get going."

We got back in no time. Alex fell asleep on the way, and Mrs. Nixon carried her up to her room for a nap.

"Mind if I take Casper out for a ride?" I asked when she came back down.

"Help yourself. Gonna get those new boots broke in, huh?"

"May as well. Thanks. Um, thanks for everything. It's real nice of you to pay for the shoes and all. I hope it ain't a burden."

She came over and gave me a hug. "You are anything but a burden. Go have fun. I'll get an early dinner started."

I gave her a small hug back then went to change into those boots. Casper was easy to saddle, and seemed ready to ride too. Before long, I was out galloping down the property fence line as fast as he could go, just lost in thought with the wind whipping me in the face; thinking about everything. How nice Mrs. Nixon was, how the people out here were all friendly ... even the cop ... not that I wanted to see his bad side. I'm sure his gun can shoot life ending bullets just like the one's back in Tulsa.

I replayed the phone conversation with Darry and Soda over and over in my head, happy to have heard from them. I hoped they were doing okay. Then, a honking horn got my attention, and I looked over at the road where a car had pulled over, recognized the driver, and damn near fell off Casper.

XXX

"Ponyboy Curtis! Lord, Kid.. look at you!" Two-Bit called to me, after I reined Casper in and brought him to the fence. In one swift motion, I was off Casper and had climbed the fence, hopped over and was nearly crushed in a hug I never thought Two-Bit was capable of giving. Once he was done with me, Steve grabbed my arm as if to arm wrestle but pulled me to him then let me go. It was the closest thing to a hug I'd ever gotten from him.

"Christ, kid... you working out in a gym or something?" Steve asked with a grin as he gave me the once over.

"Hell no, just doing some work for the lady watching over me. Why didn't Darry or Soda come?" I asked, looking around at Steve's empty car. For one split moment, I'd hoped that was a pay phone they had called me from just up the road and not Tulsa... over three hours away.

"Just following the rules as laid down by the State. No _family_. We -" Two-Bit pointed to himself and Steve,- "ain't blood family, so the State can't say nothing. How ya doing, kid?" he asked with more concern again.

"I'm... okay. I miss home like crazy, but I'm getting by."

"Where'd ya get the duds?" Steve asked, taking me by my shoulder and turning me some, taking a good look.

"Mrs. Nixon bought them. I didn't exactly have a lot of clothes when I left home. How's Soda and Darry?"

"Kid," Steve said taking a step back while looking up and down the empty highway, "they're missing you.. but doing okay. Now that the 'don't call' rule's been lifted, I think it'll be better. They're working their asses off to do everything the State has asked to get you home." Steve pulled out a smoke and lit up. My hands started shaking, remembering the feel of the nicotine as the smoke filled my lungs and hit my bloodstream. Cravings hit me again, hard, but I held it in.

"Yeah," Two-Bit said, "the way they're going at it, Darry's breaking the bank to do a complete remodel of his house. Hell, all he needed was to patch the roof, but he's going all out."

"Great job, Stupid. Now the kids gonna worry himself to death." Steve remarked, whacking Two-Bit in the stomach.

My thoughts of the cigarette went to the sidelines when Two-Bit spoke of Darry needing money for the house. "How broke is he going?" I asked, concerned. Money was always tight.. this had to be devastating.

"Kid, don't listen to him. Darry and Soda are fine. Insurance paid for the home repairs. No big deal."

My hands were still shaking, not so much from the smoke from Steve's stick, but from worry. Steve must have noticed and held out his pack, but I shook my head. No sense going through withdrawls from the start all over again. The sweats, shakes and clawing of my skin had tapered down, but while the turmoil inside my lungs still went on every moment of the day, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as it had been. No since in starting over from scratch if I could help it. I shoved my hands in my pockets to hide from the guys how bad they shook. This was my own private hell I was going through, I didn't want it getting back home.

"What, you.... you _quit?_" Two-Bit looked astounded. "_You_, the most addicted kid on the whole East side? Good lord! Steve.. is this really the same kid? Can't be!"

"Shut up, Two-Bit. Good going, kid. That's one less thing Darry'll have to worry over. At least something good'll come out of all this shit. So," he looked around, "exactly what _is_ there to do out here?"

I did a double take. It reminded me so much of what Dally had said back in Windrixville, that it gave me goosebumps. And my hair had been messed with then, too. Instinctively my hand went to my hair, making sure it wasn't jacked up.

"There's some shops in town, a small mall, movie house, a bookstore, stuff like that. Nothing big, but it's enough." I said. Casper started whinnying, I guess he was bored. "You guys wanna come up to the house, meet Mrs. Nixon? Her daughter was sleeping, but she might be up by now."

Two-Bit's eyebrow went right to his hairline. "You've been holding out! We didn't know you were shacking up with a lil' filly, Pone!"

"Sure have. She's quite the looker, too. Long auburn hair, bubbly personality, loves to share her every moment with you."

The looks Steve and Two-Bit were giving me were killing me on the inside. Finally I put that last piece of information in that would put everything in better perspective.

"She's also six years old. Jeeze guys," I said as I climbed back over the fence and got back on Casper, "what do you take me for? The house is up the road, next left. See ya up in the driveway. Oh, and no smoking. I'd hate to see Mrs. Nixon mad again." I gave Casper a kick, and off we went to the house.

XXX

"I don't know what Darry was expecting, but the kid looks good to me." Steve said as he pulled back out on the road. "Quit smoking... now that's a shock. I never expected that to happen. Did ya notice he's missing his hair grease too?"

"I thought something was missing. I just can't get over how," I fumbled trying to find the right words, "I dunno, _better_ he looks. Like he ain't ducking his head so much. Even around us, he used to do it. Ya know?"

"Yeah, he's definitely changed some. I wonder how Darry's gonna take it."

I was watching him ride that horse. He handled it well, and looked as comfortable there as any rider in any western I'd seen on TV. "I thought Soda was the horseman in their family?"

"He was, till he messed up his leg years ago. Now he doesn't ride anymore. Hell, he's too busy chasing every good looking gal that comes to the station to think about riding! I don't remember him telling me Pony rode. Looks like the kid does it pretty good though. He ain't fallen off yet!"

We had both been watching him ride as he paralleled the fence, then cut sharply left and rode out of site. The turn came and Steve pulled up to the house. Pony was coming around the house as we pulled in. It was a moderately big house. Two story with a wrap around porch, couple barns in the distance.

"Let me ask Mrs. Nixon if you guys can come in. Hold on."

Pony went inside, and I just looked at Steve. He mirrored me with the look of confusion. He had to ask to have visitors?

The front door opened a moment later with a lady in her mid thirties holding it open for us."Hi! I'm Mrs. Nixon... Ponyboy said he had company, of course you gentlemen can come inside. Make yourselves at home."

We stepped inside and I looked around. Wow. Fanciest place I've ever been in. Hard to believe a greasy kid like Pony was staying here. This was as nice as anything I've ever seen in a magazine.

"We can't stay long, but thank you." Steve said, dashing my hopes we'd at least be able to hang out for a while. I knew Steve was itching to get back home... he had to work tomorrow and didn't wanna spend all day on the road... even though it was with a fine upstanding person such as myself.

"Well, I have dinner almost done. Please stay and join us before you take back to that long road." That lady Pony was staying with sure seemed nice.

"Need any help?" Pony asked, but the lady shook her head.

"No, I think I can handle dinner. You boys go and relax some. You gentlemen want anything to drink?"

"Ya gotta..." I started but got cut off.

"Two-Bit!" Pony said sternly with a glare.

"Coke or Pepsi?" I finished, looking at the kid. He seemed shocked. Oh yeah.. he didn't know I was laying off the fun juice. I hadn't given it up.. just cutting back. He gave me a look of unease, but said nothing more.

"I have some Cokes, I'll get you one. And you, sir?" she asked Steve. I doubt anybody had referred to Steve as "Sir," before, at least not like she put it.

"Same, thanks ma'am."

Three Cokes came out and Pony led us up stairs to his room. It was small enough. He sat on the bed, and we flopped down next to him. Pony was taking a gulp of his drink just as I flopped, and he spilled some of his drink down his shirt.

"Can't hold your Coke, there, Pone?" I teased. He gave me a look and got up, taking off his shirt for a clean one, and looking at him nearly made me spew my own. The kid was lean as hell and packing a faint six pack that I had never seen on him before! Even Steve saw it... reading his face told me he was surprised by it as well.

"She treating you alright, kid?" Steve asked, and even I was curious as to his new found physique.

"Yeah, she's a good woman. Lost her husband a few years ago." Pony slid on a different shirt, not even noticing our stares, then scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "She's paying me to help out with the horses. Here..." He held out the paper and some money. Twenty bucks! Where did the kid get that from? … "give that to Soda. He and Darry need it more than I do. I know he's smothering under bills galore by now."

"Ponyboy!"

Giggles came from the door, and we all turned to look. Some little kid with a long ponytail was peering in the door at us. She came running in and jumped right in his arms.

"Momma said dinner was ready. Are these your brothers? Are they staying with us too? I can share my room!"

"Good lord!" I heard Steve mutter, but so low the kid didn't hear.

"No, these are my friends." Pony said putting her down. "They're just here to visit. We're on our way down, go tell your mother for me, okay, squirt?"

She ran out the door and we just turned to look at him, amusement written all over my face.. shock plastered on Steve's.

"She's _six!_ Don't give me that look! Sheesh! Come on, lets go eat!"

XXX

"Well, kid. Darry said to ask if you needed anything, Do you?" We were getting ready to go, but I had a few formalities I had to get through first. I leaned back against my car looking at him. I may as well ask, even though I was pretty sure the kid was doing fine. Hell, I hated to even admit_ thinking_ it ... but he looked like he was doing better _here_ than he ever did back in Tulsa. If I told Darry that, I was sure he'd knock me into next week. Darry was a good guardian, but even he couldn't compete with this.

"I just need to come home."

"This is a pretty sweet deal you got here, kid." I said, fingering the smokes in my shirt pocket. I'd wait until we were back on the road before taking them out.

Pony looked back at the house behind him, then back at me.

"Yeah, but nothing beats family. Nothing beats home. Tell Soda... tell him.... "

Hell, the kid was getting juiced up. I hated to see him like this. I knew once I pulled out with Two-Bit, he wouldn't see either of us again, or anyone else for that matter, for a long while. He dropped his eyes and pushed a random rock around with the toe of his shoe, not looking up.

"We'll tell him, Pony. Take care, kid. You'll be home soon." Two-Bit said softly as he wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him some. While I could plainly see his chin quivering, the kid didn't allow any tears to fall. Not yet anyway.

"You call if you need anything, kid. Things get bad here, you call. We'll be out here with the whole gang in a three hour heartbeat. Got that? You read me?" I asked. He nodded, shutting his eyes and swallowing hard. I did something next I never thought I would do – I took the kid in my arms and held him. I guess I needed to give him the hug Soda would have. That was a good excuse... if Two-Bit ever called me on it. "Take care, Ponyboy," I whispered in his ear. I felt him nod on my shoulder, then I stepped away and got in my car. Two-Bit got in his seat, we waved, and I pointed us back to Tulsa. As I pulled back out onto the blacktop, I managed a glance in the rearview... watching the kid getting smaller as the distance between us increased. A separate glance at Two-Bit told me he was doing the same in the side mirror.

It was a few miles before Two-Bit even thought to say anything.

"Did you see..."

I stopped him before he got anything else out.

"Shut the fuck up, Two-Bit. Just... shut up." I said tiredly, wiping my eyes.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	23. Pictures

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 23

**Pictures**

XXX

I stood there and watched as Steve's car crested over the small hill and disappeared from view, not able to move for the longest time. All I knew is that with that car went every vestige of hope I had to go home. Those guys.. despite all the differences and battles we had with each other.. they were part of my family. I belonged with them, and yet I was lost to them. They had no authority to take me from here and deliver me back with my brothers. Their visit ... though cherished for every blessed second while it lasted, only served to remind me what I had been stripped of. Family.

Tears fell, a few at first, then more as I stood there, shaking in my loneliness and sorrow. Mrs. Nixon must have been watching from somewhere or was curious as to why I didn't come back in, but whatever the case - without any noise, her soft, gentle hands enveloped me, held me close, embracing me in such a comforting way that I had nearly forgotten the sensation could exist. I surrendered to it.

"It's okay, Ponyboy... let it out, just let it out."

Gone was any pride left in being a tough greaser, gone was my will to be strong despite all adversity. I just wanted to be a kid again, held by someone who loved me and would protect me. I turned to her, putting my arms around her as she held me like Mom used to, so long ago. She rubbed the back of my head, smoothing my hair and caressing the nape of my neck while whispering words of kindness to me. I sobbed on her shoulder... softly at first, trying to hold it in, then just letting it go. I don't think I've bawled like that since Mom and Dad died. She never complained.

"I miss them..... so... much." I sobbed quietly. "I want …. to … go home …. so bad." I said, my voice breaking apart, muffled in the crook of her neck.

"I know you do, honey. I know. And you will. This is just temporary... while the courts work out the red tape." After a few minutes, she lead me back to the house, up the porch steps and over to the porch swing where she had me sit down. I lay against her as she held me close, rubbing my arm and shoulder with her soft fingers. My tears eventually subsided, but neither of us moved. Night fell and the fireflies came out. She rocked the swing so slowly that it was barely noticeable. I was numb, spent, drained. I just leaned against her, letting her hold me, not wanting to move, watching the tiny glowing bugs flitter about by the bushes. Eventually, I yawned.

"Ready to go inside, get on to bed?" she softly asked.

I nodded but didn't get up. She rocked some more, then soothed my hair back, kissing me on the top of my head. Mom used to do that, too.

"Come on. Time for you to get some sleep." She stood up finally, and I followed. She went on to the kitchen while I went to get ready for bed. Once I was finally in my room and laying down, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called, leaning up on my elbow as the door opened.

"You okay now, Ponyboy?" she gently asked.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll be fine." I said simply.

"Okay then, goodnight, honey." The door closed and I heard her walk away.

I lay back down, staring at he moonless starry night sky outside my window. Eventually, I fell asleep.

XXX

The sounds of a bus pulling away from the house woke me. Sunlight streamed in the room, and even though I knew I should get up, I flopped over and just fingered the sheets some. Steve and Two-Bit should be back in Tulsa by now... probably at my house, Two-Bit eating cake while Steve and Soda were probably involved in an all out pillow fight in the back bedrooms. Darry was probably dressed for work and was heading out. Sigh.

A horse whinny got my attention, and I knew I also had work to do. Sleeping in, wallowing in sadness would not get the work done, nor would it be fair to Mrs. Nixon. So, I pulled myself out of bed, found some clothes and went out to work.

Thus the day started.

XXX

"Morning, Ponyboy." Mrs. Nixon called out as I came over with my own pitchfork and wheelbarrow. "Did you get enough rest?"

"Yes ma'am, sorry about getting up late."

"It's summer... you should sleep in every now and then. That's part of enjoying your youth!"

I smiled. So far, my teen years have been rather crappy – but she didn't know that. I kept it to myself.

It was a typical day, muck out the stalls, tend to the cattle, then shower.

After cleaning up a bit and putting my clothes in to wash, I fiddled with that guitar some... trying to remember the chords that guy had shown me.

"Ponyboy, I have to run up town in a few minutes. I have to go to the feed store and place my order for supplies, then run over to pick up some groceries." Mrs. Nixon said, getting her shoes and finding her purse. "Do you want to come with me?"

"If it's okay...can I stay here? I want to finish my laundry before Alex gets back and read some more of that book I found." Alex's playroom had a small library in it. Seems either Mrs. or Mr. Nixon loved to read and had a pretty good collection of books. They were up high, and most were dusty from lack of use. Mrs. Nixon had told me I could read anything I wanted, and I had found a pretty good book, _The __Count Of Monte Cristo._ I hadn't read it before, and was getting pretty deep into it.

"Certainly, but no riding while I'm gone. I can tell you are a good horseman, but still, I'd like to be here if you're going to ride. I'll be back in an hour or so. Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked as she dug her keys out of her purse.

"No, thanks though."

She nodded and left. I got that book and lay back on the couch in the living room, getting fully engrossed with it until I heard a buzzer sound. Marking my place, I got up and headed to the wash room to toss the wet clothes in the dryer. However.. once I opened the dryer, I found that she and Soda share a common habit that bugs the pure snot out of me. They both leave dry clothes in the dryer. Sighing, I pulled out what was in there and took them to the couch to fold while my stuff dried.

Thankfully, it was just hers and Alex's street clothes... not their underwear or anything. It was obvious what was Mrs. Nixon's and what was Alex's stuff. Alex's clothes were so small, they almost looked like they could fit on a doll.

I folded up everything and took Alex's clothes to her room, hanging up her skirts on some cute hangers in her closet and sliding her jeans in the drawers they belonged in. Next I took Mrs. Nixon's stuff to her room. I hadn't been in there before... considering it not my business. Same as back home; Darry didn't necessarily say his room was off limits to me, but it wasn't where I wandered off to anyway. I was just gonna set her clothes on her bed for her, letting her put her own stuff away. But once I went inside, I was in awe of what I saw.

It was a typical room, Queen bed with floral bedspread on it, dresser and twin nightstands. It was the small table situated against a corner that caught my eye though. On it were several pictures. One was an 8x10 wedding picture of a pretty young woman, obviously Mrs Nixon but taken many years ago, wearing a slender, floor length white wedding gown. She was holding a bouquet of flowers in her left hand while a young man, Mr. Nixon, I assumed, stood next to her in a handsome tuxedo. They weren't looking at the camera... just at each other... and looked as happy as anyone ever could.

Next to that picture was another 8x10 - this one of Mr. Nixon, a close up shot of him wearing a crisp, fancy Army uniform with the United States flag behind him. He wasn't smiling, wasn't frowning.. just had a look that said _'it is what it is'_. The happiness was gone from his eyes, though. That much was evident.

Surrounding those pictures were other, smaller pictures of Mr. Nixon. There was no obvious time line, just random shots of him at different points in his life. One had him holding a tiny baby wrapped up in a blanket, another had him placing a loving, gentle kiss on the baby's head. There was another of him pushing the young child … clearly Alex … on the same tire swing I have already spent a few hours on in the front yard.

Then there were other pictures, one of him by a helicopter wearing a set of military fatigues, another of him in still a different fancy uniform receiving a medal of some sort by some man with a star on his collar. Finally, in front of all these, was a picture of a flag draped closed coffin. An honor guard wearing an immaculate uniform stood at attention at the head of the coffin, a blank expression on his face. Hanging behind the table and above on the wall in a light oak triangular frame was an American flag. Below the flag in a separate yet connected compartment hanging on black felt were five medals, one of which was a gold colored star with a smaller, shiny silver star in the center.

And that was it. All that living down to a triangular shaped flag in a triangular shaped box with a bunch of medals and some pictures. I stood up and looked around. I shouldn't have come in here... and felt awful.. thinking I had violated Mrs. Nixon's trust and space somehow. I left the room with the folded clothes on her bed, closing the door behind me.

I went back to the couch and tried to read my book, but it was hard to get those pictures out of my head. I wondered how Mrs. Nixon could stand to look at them everyday knowing he was never coming home.

Then it occurred to me. Back home, we had pictures of Mom and Dad all over the house... and while it deeply bothered me to see those photographs on the walls, mantle and piano top for a long while after they died, you just get used to it. You love them no less, you miss them constantly; but you live on. Mrs. Nixon obviously had. I had, too.

With that, I was able to sink back into the struggles of Dantes until Mrs. Nixon returned home.

XXX

"Well, did you guys maybe_ forget_ we were waiting on your sorry butts to call?"

Soda was _still _not over the fact that both me and Two-Bit forgot to call last night. Hell, I was too exhausted from all that driving. My ass was sore from all that sitting, and my ears were sore from listening to Two-Bit for over six hours. He _did_ manage to keep his trap shut for half an hour or so, after we got back on the road. The talk was much milder on the trip home... I guess even he was spent. I smoked my way through the rest of my pack, and at the first stop to get gas, Two-Bit bought me a pack of Camels and him a beer. At least he could chill out some.

"How did he look again?"

I looked out from under the Plymouth I was working on at Soda, who was sitting on an overturned empty bucket, waiting on me to answer one of the same six questions he'd been asking me over and over again since last night. While I'd told both Darry and Soda just about everything I felt was important enough to pass on, I'd purposefully left out how the kid looked absolutely abandoned as we drove away. Two-Bit and I both agreed during the trip home that _that_ particular little nugget of information needed to be left out. It would only eat them both alive.

"Soda, I already told you. He's slimmed down some... but he don't look sick. He's got one hell of a tan, and looks like he's put on some muscle." If I'd said he was getting a body that - if he kept doing whatever he was doing, would look like a smaller version of Muscles before the end of the summer... he'd never believe me. Hell.... _I_ wouldn't believe me. Granted, he had great leg strength being a runner and all, but upper body cuts just didn't seem natural on the kid. Damned if he wasn't getting better defined, though. "And he wasn't wearing any hair grease, and..." I said, struggling with that stripped nut under the crankshaft, "I think he even got a haircut."

"That's all?" Soda asked... again.

I looked at him wearily. "No, he's grown a beard and his voice has changed. _Yes_... that's all." I sighed. The service lane dinged and Soda got up to take care of whoever was there. I managed to get that nut off and got to replacing the timing belt. It wasn't long before he was back, and I'd remembered something else too. Something I was surprised I'd forgotten.

"Oh yeah... he quit smoking. I _did _forget to tell you that."

"He _what_?" Soda's voice hit new highs I don't think I'd ever heard from him before. Made me grin.

"Yeah, he didn't lite up once the whole time. Even turned me down when I offered him one of my sticks. Come to think of it, he smelled clean of it, too. Told us that Mrs. Nixon person didn't allow it."

The look on his face was one of pure shock. Speechless. He'd actually gone_ speechless_. He also wasn't blinking.

"Soda, hey buddy, blink or breathe or something." I tossed a rag at him, and he just shook his head, reaching down to pick it up.

"And he was riding a_ horse_?" Soda asked again.

I fell back, my arms hitting the floor on either side of me. I looked at him, and I guess he still wasn't getting the picture. It was all distorted still, no matter how many times I'd tried to describe it.

"Sorry, it's just... _you_ got to see him.. I didn't," he apologized, looking empty hearted.

"I know, I know." I finished the belt, put a new bolt on and came out from under the car. Soda looked so miserable that I felt sorry for him. He and the kid were tight, and not having him around again was tearing him up - _again_. Hell, if I had a family that tight and someone was missing, I'd probably be miserable too. "Look, the judge has to reverse the custody issues when the thirty days is up. You guys have done everything they've asked. It's a no-brainer."

"But... a_ horse_?"

I looked over at him and laughed. For some reason, that was the one part that Soda apparently just couldn't picture.

"Yeah, a horse. He was riding a horse. Up and down the field at a full gallop. I already told you all this. Rode real well, too. He'd have given ole Dal a challenge, if his sorry ass hadn't wound up full of lead." I was instantly sorry for bringing that up. Dallas was still missed, by everyone. The events that immediately followed the shooting – the kid's collapse and subsequent hospitalization - were equally as horrible too, granted... but watching Dally flat out _die_ in front of me scared me shitless. _Never _had I thought he'd wind up dead from a cop's gun. Knifed in a fight, poisoned by a spurned love... maybe shot up in a drunken brawl... but _never _taken down by a cop. Hell, he knew every cop at the precinct, and they all knew him! He'd been a pain in their collective asses since he was nine, but I never would have thought they'd actually _shoot_ him. To this day, it still didn't make sense. Not that it mattered, he was still dead.

"Look, Soda, I gotta get this Plymouth finished. The owner will be back in a few... and I still gotta do an oil change and tire rotation on it."

He got up. "Here," he said, pulling over the air gun to remove the lug nuts. "I'll help."

"Thanks, buddy. And Soda," he turned to look at me. "Stop worrying about Pony. He's missing you and Darry, sure... but he's okay. That's what you guys were concerned about the most ... right? That he wasn't being hurt or nothing?"

"Yeah," Soda said.

"He ain't. He's doing okay. So stop worrying."

Soda nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

I looked at him again, knowing that tone. Soda was gonna worry, and nothing anyone said was gonna change that.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose

My apologies.. I know very little about cars, only how to drive them and refill the fluids. I can change my own wipers too. Other than that.. nah.. that's what I pay the mechanic for! Calla


	24. Darry's Day

A/N: Today, as this goes to ff.n, it is July 22. Ponyboy's birthday, as per SE Hinton. Happy Birthday, kid. I love ya. Calla.

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 24

**Darry's Day**

XXX

The week passed by in a slow march of endless hours with little sleep, too much exposure in the broiling hot Tulsa sun, and home repairs that never seem to end. On nights where I could manage it, I picked up additional extra hours at the warehouse to try to offset the massive home repair bills that were piling up. I was exhausted, but refused to show just how badly it was getting to me. I had to get Pony home first, then I could rest. By then I'd need it - or a coffin.

"Darry, you gotta take a break, man." Steve said to me this morning as Soda was in the bathroom getting ready to go to work. He was pulling extra shifts just like I was, even though I'd never asked him too. I think the reason he was volunteering to go in so much here lately was he just didn't want to be in the house all alone. Reminders of Pony being gone were everywhere, even though we had thoroughly cleaned the house and all the rooms, right down to the closets. His absence was palpable, and stung at the heart.

"Maybe, but not today." I answered as I pulled on my shirt.

"Killing yourself by working twenty hours a day, everyday, ain't gonna get the kid home. It's Saturday. Take a day off. Rest. You need it." Steve shot back.

"Look Steve, I appreciate your concern, but this isn't exactly optional. Boss man is paying me time and a half to come in; I'm going in. That's the end of it. Besides, I'll be home by lunchtime." I said, finalizing it. He shook his head, but said nothing more. "Soda," I called through the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading out. Have a good day, okay?"

"You too. I'll be back around four or so. Call me if you want anything."

"Right." I said, grabbing my gear and heading out.

It was gonna be a scorcher of a day, highs in the upper 90's with humidity. I brought an extra water jug loaded with ice with me just to try to offset mother nature's cruelty. By the time I got to the work site, however, most of the ice had already melted. "Damn," I mumbled, looking at the containers.

"Hey, Curtis, glad you're here," Martin said, slapping me on my back as I came over. "Boss wants to cut it even shorter by an hour, said he didn't want no one dying on the site today."

"Well, I better get started then." I looked around for the materials, grabbed a load of shingles and headed for the ladder. From that point I was on autopilot. Thinking about what I was doing had stopped, it was like my arms just knew what to get and where to pound the nails.

"Hey, Curtis!" Martin's voice broke my rhythm some time later. I looked down, sweat already stinging my eyes and drenching my clothes.

"Yeah?" I said, taking a momentary break.

"That water ain't for looks, man. Drink it!"

I had forgotten about my water jug; lost in thought about what needs to get done at my house next, wondering how Pony was fairing since our phone call and the guys visit last week. Martin was looking out for everyone. Apparently I wasn't the only one ignoring the hydration needs. Martin was now on another guys case. Wasn't like we were trying to ignore the need for water... it was just once you get into the zone, it's hard to get out.

Four hours later, with my clothes literally soaked from sweat, I climbed off the ladder for the last time that day. The sun was broiling. No clouds, no breeze. The foreman was cutting us an additional half hour short from what the boss had already dictated this morning.

"That's it, guys! Thanks for your work. See ya on Monday!"

"How are things at your place, Darrel?" Doug asked, downing lukewarm water while putting his tools away. He was parked next to me, and I was taking a breather before heading home.

"House looks good. Got all the rooms repainted, the window's replaced and thanks to you guys, the front looks better than I ever imagined. If I owe you guys, let me know."

"Shut up, Curtis," Doug said dismissing me. I knew better than to argue with him. "When's that brother of yours coming home?"

"Still have the hearing in a little over a week - provided they don't postpone...in which case I will probably have a full blown meltdown." I tried to smile or laugh, but it just didn't come out. It wasn't funny how much I needed that little brother of mine home.

"If you need anyone to vouch for your character, or how much, ya know, you love that kid.... don't, uh, don't hesitate to call me. I'm there for ya, buddy."

He may have stumbled a bit saying it, but his face was serious.

"Thanks, Doug. I appreciate it, and just might use you, if I have to. I better get on home, before I melt entirely. See ya on Monday."

"No prob. Later, Darrel."

I climbed in my truck, rolled the windows down then headed out. Once back at the house, I dropped my tools in my room, grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. The water was a welcome relief, and about the only thing that cooled me down. I just stood there under the spray for a few minutes, letting the water rinse off the sweat and grime created in just a few hours on a hot rooftop. When I was sufficiently rinsed, I reached for the shampoo but the bottle was empty. I guess Soda had been using it more than usual too. With all the sweat each of us made from our jobs and chores around the house, we were both doubling up on showers – to get clean and cool off. I got out, reached under the sink and pulled out the only other bottle I could find. Once back in the shower, I looked at it. The stupid bottle nearly brought me to tears.

It was one Pony had picked out. I'd sent him to do the shopping once, a month or so ago, since I couldn't go and we were out of something essential that day, like milk or eggs or something along those lines. Work, I remembered, had kept both me and Soda from getting home until late... too late to get to the store. I'd left him the money and given him strict instructions: _"What ever you buy, it had better be absolutely necessary, and if at all possible, be on sale."_

When I got home that night, I looked at the stuff he'd bought. For the most part, he'd done a good job. Except for the shampoo. It was a brand none of us used, and smelled too sweet for a guy to ever really consider using. For some reason that I have since forgotten, I'd been especially angry about it and chewed him out for it. He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't listen.

"_I did as you told me, Darry. It was on clearance, even."_

I'd brushed him off with an angry look coupled with some choice words about him not thinking again, and he'd left the room - shoving the bottle here under the bathroom sink on his way to his room. He'd spent the rest of the evening behind his closed door, probably lost in some book of his, not wanting to come back out. Now here I was, holding that same bottle and wishing to God I had just let the stupid issue go instead of getting upset with him. It was a fifteen cent bottle of shampoo, nothing to really blow a gasket over. And he _had_ tried to keep the cost down.

I took another whiff of the shampoo, wondering if time had made it less girly, but nope, it was still just as sweet as I remembered. I sighed, knowing no _real _guy was gonna be caught dead walking around smelling like a flower shop, especially on this side of town. Any guy smelling like this would have his nuggets handed to him courtesy of an ass whipping. I sat it down and picked up the other empty bottle again, unscrewed the lid and let water drain into it. It wasn't the first time I'd had to use this trick, but it usually worked. When it had a sufficient bubble to it, I poured it on my hair. It would do for now, but I'd have to go shopping later today for more. I finished and got out, dried off, then wrapped a towel around me and headed to my room.

Once there, I lay across my bed letting the stagnant air on my wet skin cool me some. With my hands now still and my aching body trying to rest, my thoughts began to wander.

_I'm sorry, Pone. I know you were only trying. I keep forgetting you're just a kid. A kid trying to grow up too fast. I spend half my time wishing you would grow up and the other half wishing you could stay just like you are... young and full of hope. At times, I demand too much. I just never realize it until it's too late._

Ugh. This wasn't doing me any good. I got up and got dressed. May as well head to the kitchen and see what else we were out of. No since wasting a trip to the store for one thing if more was needed. I made a list and headed over to see Soda a minute if he wasn't tied up with customers.

The girls were swarming like bee's. If the heat wasn't enough to tell me it was summer, it was the group of young ladies all hanging around the gas station. No way in hell they all just suddenly ran out of gas. I parked the truck and made my way to the office, catching Soda's eye on the way. I motioned for him to follow, and a few minutes later he came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hell, Soda... you're gonna catch a disease from someone one of these days!" I said with a twist of humor in my voice.

"Only if I sleep with them. Which, I ain't. You know that. Whassup?" He was smiling at me, wiping grease off his hands.

I looked at him, wondering how he managed to get all the looks. Well, not _all_ of them. I had some...Pony would eventually have his own too. They were already taking shape on his face... I noticed them, last time I actually looked at him for any hint of his impending maturity. "I'm heading over to the store. You want anything?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Some hair grease. I'm bout out. Keep the change."

I noticed he gave me a twenty. Hair grease costs maybe fifty cents, depending on the can size. I looked at him. "Keep the change? You gave me a twenty."

"Yeah, well. Put it to the rest of the bills then. I got to get back to work. See ya tonight."

He went back outside, leaving me standing in the office alone. I pocketed the money and headed out to the truck, still not able to figure him out. He didn't get paid for a few days still... where did this money come from?

Once at the store, I found the few things we needed, made sure shampoo and soap were also in the cart, then headed home again. I put the stuff away, took out a pack of pork chops to thaw in some water and went out to the back yard. I was gonna start working on building that grill... just something to keep me busy, but - looking around, I was shocked at how bad the yard looked.

Overgrown grass and weeds were everywhere, two dead bushes - one under my bedroom window and the other under the bathroom window; elsewhere some rubbish lay scattered about. I grabbed the trash can from the shed and started in, clearing the yard of the trash first, then moving a pile of rusting car parts to the back of the truck. Soda could either tell me what he was going to _immediately_ use those parts for.. or they were going to the landfill. Tonight. Considering the magnitude of the rust, they had been dumped and forgotten about. I pulled up the dead bushes, which.. considering they were dead, wasn't hard to do - and also put them in the trash. Once all the litter and junk was up, I hauled the trash can to the front and finally pulled out the lawnmower.

That thing hadn't been started since... well, considering the state of the yard... maybe a few months, if not a year. The engine was also covered in cobwebs, and naturally wouldn't start the first few times I tried to pull the cord. I gave it a quick servicing -cleaned it, replaced the oil and checked the lines, gassed it up and eventually brought it roaring back to life again. It made me grin. Sodapop wasn't the only one who could handle mechanics. Okay, so I would probably screw up a job rebuilding a transmission without Soda's or Steve's help, but I _could_ fix the lawnmower.

Up and over and down the yard I went, surprised at how long it took to do a yard that really didn't seem that big to look at. When I had that sufficiently done, I headed to the front to repeat the process on the other side of the house. While there really wasn't that much "trash".. excepting, of course, for about a million cigarette butts that seemed to have become part of the landscape, the weeds had gotten pretty tall. Once I had the grass cut, I got out the trimmer and went around the house. That killed about another hour. Eventually, I felt eyes on me and looked up.

"Hey," I said, cutting the engine. "Something I can, uh, do for you?"

"Have you heard from Ponyboy?" Karen asked. She was leaning on the fence looking over at me, her arm still in that cast with a concerned, worried look on her face. It made me wonder what kind of relationship those two really had, anyway. Pony always insisted he had nothing to do with Karen - that she was just Two-Bit's sister. A friend... well, a "tolerated sister of a friend" to be exact. That's one of the reasons why the guys loved to tease him. He had no choice but to tolerate her, and she was way too young for any of the rest of us to even consider bothering with.

"I have. He's doing okay." I kept the details to myself. She just kept looking at me, eyes looking so sad. It was hard to believe she really was a Mathews considering how vastly different she and Two-Bit were. "Anything else I can do for ya?" I asked, too tired for this nonsense. No wonder Pony didn't like to hang out at Two-Bit's place when she was home.

She shook her head. "Just tell him I said 'hey', if you would." Then she walked away. I watched her go across the street, then got back to the trimming, thankful I didn't have _two _preteen siblings I had to raise. Pony was enough work, and he was going to turn fifteen soon!

I finished the trimming and put the equipment back up, made sure everything was inside and locked the shed again. My watch put the time near 4:30, so I went inside to grab a drink and see if the chops were thawed out enough. They were. I cleaned them, put them in a baking pan and smothered the whole thing with sauce, tossed carrots and celery on top and shoved the whole thing in the oven along with some russet potatoes. Then I put some corn- on- the- cob in a pot to simmer until Soda came in.

Looking around, there wasn't that much left to do, except sit around and wait. With no one home, the house was too still. Aimlessly, I wandered to Soda and Pony's room, looking around. The bed was haphazardly made, the closet door pulled but not shut. On the far side of the room was Pony's desk. Soda rarely used it, and it was easy to tell Pony had long ago become sole proprietor of that desk. I never went through it – the musings of a young teenager not deemed worthy enough to break the brother- to- brother trust that already stood on shaky ground between us.

I did sit down, though. To my dismay, Pony used a barstool and not a chair at his desk. It was easier to move and took up only a fraction of the space, and also put him somewhat higher than the desk so he was leaning over it a little. While it worked for him, it killed my spine to not have something to lean back on. How he managed hours here sitting like this studying was beyond me.

I opened the bottom drawer, which was the largest drawer the desk had. It looked just as I'd expected it to look like. A hodge-podge of stuff lay there - old school notebooks, faded papers, a tennis ball, and … among the rest of the junk, some sketch books. Pony can draw pretty well, but, now that I think back on it, I hadn't seen him really drawing stuff since... well, since after the fiasco last September. I opened it up, not that I was being nosy, just... curious.

Inside were drawings, some in colored pencil, others in regular blackish-gray lead of just about everything under the sun. Eagles, streams, sunsets. My truck, our house. The DX station - complete with pumps. Me, Soda. Some with me and Soda, others with just Soda and Pony. Oddly enough, flipping through the book, there were none with_ me _and Pony.

Then there were the guys, all of them, Steve and Two-Bit. Steve had a scowl on his face, Two-Bit with a beer in his hand. Towards the back of the sketch pad were Johnny and Dallas. Dally's was too simple. I could tell Ponyboy didn't spend a lot of time trying to work out the details. The last page was the one clearly meant for Johnny, but it was never finished. The eyes were unmistakable, the scar on his cheek perfectly recreated. There was a faint outline for the rest of the face, but that was as far as he got. He never finished it.

"Yah know, if he was here, he'd be really pissed with you right about now."

I jerked when Soda started to speak, not even hearing him come in.

"Good grief, Soda, you scared the crap out of me!" I looked at my watch. 5:17. "Where have you been? I thought you said you were getting off at four?"

"I said I would be back at four _or so_. Sorry if I worried you." He was looking around the room, still leaning against the doorway.

"Get a clunker come through the service lanes late needing work done?" It was typical with the junkers on this side of town. Steve and Soda complained about it regularly enough ... just when they thought they would be getting off at a decent time, some lowlife from the neighborhood would pull up with oil leaking from everywhere under their car wanting it fixed that night. The guys have a rep about getting the work done and rarely said "no". Gave them good business, sure; but from how I looked at it, I hated it when people didn't see Soda like I did, a seventeen year old kid who was far too young to be working so hard.

"No."

His answer was too simple. I looked at him, closed the sketch pad and waited.

"I went to the cemetery."

He waited a second more, then went to wash up and I followed. We had curious habits when it came to the cemetery. I went there to do maintenance for Mom and Dad's grave - cleaning the fallen leaves during Autumn, making sure their headstone was scrubbed of bird droppings, and to leave flowers when we could afford them on Mom's and Dad's birthdays, our birthdays, Easter and Christmas.

Pony went there when he just wanted to be totally alone - when not even Soda could break through that hard shell he'd sometimes imprison himself in. It could sometimes take days before he'd let whatever it was that was bothering him dissolve away, and unfortunately – and most worriedly, Soda rarely got him to talk about it if it went that far. He kept his personal demons inside, working them out on his own.

And Soda, well, he went there when he desperately needed a break. Oddly enough, the only times he'd gone there on his own that I knew of, were when Pony disappeared to Windrixville, and now.

"Soda? What is it?" I carefully asked, handing him a towel.

"Nothing, Darry. I just didn't want to come straight home when I got off work. No big deal. I'm home now, though. What's for dinner?"

He tried to hide his emotions, but the look on his face said it all. I gave him a few minutes while I set the table and served up the food. We ate in silence, which only added to the weight in the house. I didn't miss the fact that this wasn't the first time he just didn't want to come home since Pony's been gone. Finally, I could take it no more.

"Soda, he's coming home. It's just a little over a week until the court date - only nine more days. It won't be long until he's leaving his books all over the floor, toothpaste all over the sink, complaining about the boredom and hanging like a sloth from the tree again. Okay?"

He gave me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me, but nodded.

"His birthday's coming up soon. I hope... I hope if the judge _wont_ reverse the custody... that we at least get to spend it with him... before he gets taken away permanently. You think they'll give us that much?"

I could feel the blood draining from my face and a knot growing in my throat.

"We _aren't_ going to just say goodbye to him, Soda. Stop thinking that way." My voice came out harder than I expected it to. Harder, stronger, and somewhat angrier. Shit. Soda was thinking the worst case scenario. I sort of understood why, too. When it came to breaks, we seldom got any. A fact I was all too aware of. "He's coming home, and that's the end of it." Appetite gone, I got up and put my plate in the fridge. I'd finish it later.

The thought of saying goodbye to Pony was not something I was ready for. _I_ needed him, _Soda_ needed him, and this just couldn't be happening. As I headed for my room, I glanced at the sketch pad I'd left sitting on Pony's desk and completely understood now why that drawing of Johnny wasn't finished. If I'd had Pony's artistic gifts, I doubted I could draw Pony's face right now, either. Missing him just hurt too damn much.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	25. Barrel Racing

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 25

**Barrel Racing**

XXX

"Ponyboy, the owners of Clementine are coming today to pick her up," Mrs. Nixon said as we were finishing breakfast. Alex was getting ready to go to camp, and as usual I was cleaning up. "I need her stall mucked out first, then I need her tack readied and set aside in her stall. It's in the supply room... think you can get it out for me this morning?"

"Sure. They not happy or something?" I hadn't seen any of the horse's owners come by yet... but had no valid reason why anyone wouldn't be happy with the care Mrs. Nixon provided for their horses. The stalls are cleaned, fresh feed and clean water checked at least three times a day, they had a large corral and lots of galloping room. What horse wouldn't be happy?

"Oh, no, the owners _are_ happy," she said grinning. "It's just - there's a rodeo over in the next county tomorrow and they enter it every year. We'll all be going too, along with Casper, but only for fun. He'd be great to barrel race in, but I don't have a rider for him. Alex is too young to ride, and I can't leave her in the stands unsupervised for me to participate."

"I'll watch her, if you want to race." I thought that would be fun to watch. I don't know what I'd said wrong, but suddenly Mrs. Nixon smiled and got real red.

"No, that's alright. I'm well past my riding days." She looked at me, and had a very suspicious look in her eyes. "But _you_ aren't. You wanna ride Casper for me, Ponyboy? You're a great rider, and barrel racing isn't that hard."

"Me? Race? You've got to be kidding." I knew how to barrel race, sure. Had I ever competed before? No. Soda was the rider in the family. Competitive rider, I mean; but ever since he tore his leg up, he's not ridden. Then my parents died, money got even tighter, and well... all that fun stuff just fell away into ancient history. History that happened so long ago, it's hard to believe all that ever really happened to us.

"Yes, _you_! I know you can do it. I've watched the other kids compete for years now, and trust me... you are just as good as they are. Besides, I think you would enjoy it. No pressure though. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

I was gonna say no, but something made me not say anything while I thought about it. "When's the deadline to sign up?" I finally asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Tell you what - after getting Clementine's stuff ready, why don't you go practice and think about it. I'll get the rest of the work done. You've earned a break anyway." She looked at me with a knowing grin on her face.

"Fine, I'll go practice, but that's not a 'yes' that I'll participate."

"Like I said, 'no pressure.'"

However, the look on her face matched my sudden desire to at least try it. I was gonna practice first though. I didn't want to look like a total fool. I finished the dishes and was drying my hands when a familiar noise outside got my attention. Alex and I heard it, Mrs. Nixon had disappeared into the other room and didn't.

"Bye Mommy. Bye, Ponyboy!" Alex screamed as her bus rounded the corner to pull into the driveway. She took off running for the door, Mrs. Nixon bolting after her but was too far behind.

"Hold on, Alex! Don't go running out there!" Mrs. Nixon was trying to catch her, but couldn't. I scrambled ahead, managing to snag her arm just before she and the bus collided.

I held her safely for the two seconds it took Mrs. Nixon to catch us, and as she took Alex from my arms, I noticed she was shaking some.

"Alex, don't you _ever_ do that again! I have _told_ you and _told _you! You are NOT to run out to the bus!" She was looking at Alex, but I doubt the girl saw the frantic worry she'd just given her mother.

"I'm sorry, mama... I.. I won't do it again." The look on Alex's face told me, however, that she had no idea what it was she had done to scare her mother so badly. Her mother saw it too, but said nothing. She stood, walked her the remaining distance to the bus and watched as she got on board.

"I love you, sweetheart. Have fun," Mrs. Nixon said, trying to smile. Alex waved back, a look of confused happiness in her face. Knowing how Alex was by now... I knew in a matter of minutes she would probably be smiling again and wondering how to further mess up 'mean old Charley's' life for yet another day.

"She'll be fine, " I said to Mrs. Nixon, putting my arm around her middle, still feeling her shaking a little but was calming down better. She put her arm over my shoulders and squeezed back..

"I know," she said, looking at me with a more confident smile. "I know. Come on, lets get to work."

XXX

I had the barrels all set up and was practicing as hard as I could. If Soda were here, he'd make this look easy, but for me it was a bit more work. Still.... I had no pretense thinking I was gonna go there and win anything. Nope... if I did this, it would be for fun and fun only. Casper was obviously having fun, itching to go again and again. I remembered Mrs. Nixon saying something about how Casper hadn't had this much attention since Mr. Nixon left... I got the feeling Casper was his horse.

"Come on, boy... let's go again!" I nudged him forward, and off we went. An hour more, and I was getting nauseous from the constant round and round movements. I set him out for the fence line again, and off he went. He's a strong horse who loves to run. Straight, in circles.. _anything_, as long as there was motion. I leaned over him, patting his neck as he carried me along. He responded to me well. After another hour of straight riding, I headed back. Casper needed a break, and I needed lunch.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back! Have fun?" Mrs. Nixon asked, looking up from a magazine she was reading.

I nodded, guzzling down a glass of ice water as fast as it reached my lips. "Yes ma'am," I said. I washed up and made myself a corned beef sandwich. Mrs. Nixon had already had one of her own, and must have figured I'd be in eventually. "How long have you had Casper?" I suddenly asked.

She put her magazine down and looked up. "About four years now, I guess. He was five years old when we got him. The previous owners didn't care for him, but I knew with a little love and attention, he'd grow to be a great stallion. He seems happy. What do you think?"

"He seems happy. Not that I know anything about how to read a horses mind, but he sure seems to like to gallop."

She picked up her magazine again. "Yes, he does. He does indeed. Have you thought anymore about riding him tomorrow?"

I ducked my head, not believing what my answer would be. "Sure, go ahead. But I'm not going there with any delusions of grandeur. I'll ride and do my best... but I'm only going for the fun of it."

"That's all I want, Ponyboy. That's all I want. I'll fill out the forms and make the phone call to have you entered tonight. We'll leave in the morning around six, so I'll wake you around five. That sound okay?"

I nodded my head, mouth full of food. Well, at least there would be something different to do tomorrow!

That night, as I lay in bed and started to drift off to sleep, I thought about her words; that with a "little love and attention," she could turn that horse into a great stallion. I vaguely wondered if she would be willing to take in another lost pony, one that was scared to death he was gonna lose what was left of his family, and desperately needed a little love and attention right now in his life.

XXX

I got to watch the sunrise as we made our way across the flat terrain into Jackson County, and then further toward the rodeo grounds. Alex was asleep in the backseat, still clad in pajamas with her day clothes folded next to her. Mrs. Nixon was sipping coffee from a thermos. I had a Pepsi, but wasn't drinking it, still caught up thinking about my uncertain future. As promised, Mrs. Nixon woke me up a little after five. I haven't been up this early since school was in session, and was feeling like a zombie of sorts.

I'd helped get Casper in the horse trailer, made sure his saddle and other tack was in the back of the car, fed and refilled the other horses water troughs and in no time, found myself sitting in the passenger seat, watching the sun come up.

"You know, Ponyboy, having you around this month has really been a blessing for me." Mrs. Nixon said, breaking the silence after the sun had established itself in the sky and the colors had all faded into the morning blandness. "I know you're missing your home, family and friends... but I'm glad you came. I hope, one day, when you are older... you'll look back on this summer and be happy you came, too. At least it's different than the wild ways of Tulsa." She gave me a soft smile.

I nodded. "I do miss them, badly, but this hasn't been bad either. I'm glad that if I did have to be taken out from home.. that I … uh, I ended up with you." I thought about all the alternative places I could have ended up, and shuddered. "Have you ever been there? Tulsa, I mean."

She nodded. "Oh yeah, I've been there. I was maybe twenty or so, and was on my own adventure. I was a rebellious kid, my parents being very strict. I wasn't allowed anywhere, with anyone. They didn't trust me any further than they could throw me, and I hated it. I wanted out so bad.... just if for no other reason than to spite them. So, after I finished school and went to trade school for a while, my parents got on my case about how unladylike I was becoming. See, women were expected to just become wives and then mothers back in those days. Even now, it isn't much better, but we're coming along. Anyway, I got in my car and took off. I spent a few days in Oklahoma City, then some in Tulsa. I meandered around Springfield, Missouri, for a bit too. Then, I got a call that sent be back home."

"What call was that?" I asked.

"My father had died. Heart attack, real sudden. Mom never let up on me though, said it was my fault. That I had broken his heart. I never forgot how she told me, the bitterness in her voice. She blamed me right up until her own death, five years ago. By then, of course, I had my own life to tend to. Married already for four years to Douglass, Alex was just barely two years old, and Douglass and I weren't exactly rich." She turned to look at me, staring at her, listening intently.

"Oh listen to me! Boring you with my sappy past. I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I shouldn't be unloading on you like this! But anyway, yes.... I've been to Tulsa. It was a busy place, full of industry if I remember correctly. What's it like now?"

I thought of it, trying to see it as someone from the outside would see it. "It's still filled with industry. A lot of physical labor type work. I dunno."

I couldn't describe it. To me, it was still a place where the 'haves' still had and the 'have-nots' still struggled. And usually, it was the 'have-nots' like Darry that made the 'haves' lives better. I didn't want to live like that when I was older. For now, though, I just wanted to live with my brothers in our tired side of town with our dirty streets and overgrown yards. And if I couldn't live there.... then..... where would I go?

I was quiet too long, biting my hang nails while thinking about it. She glanced over at me, and I lifted my head to look at her a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I looked away, turning my attention to the flat open scenery pass outside my window. A little while later, she spoke again.

"We're here."

She pulled up by a building and got out. I went to check on Casper while she got Alex dressed. He was standing in the carrier, looking eager to get out. I fed him a carrot from out of the truck and patted his neck. I had to wait for Mrs. Nixon to unload him, though.

"I'm going to go register, Ponyboy. Can you stay here with Alex for me?"

"Sure, Mrs. Nixon. I'll watch her." I called back. I washed my hands at a sink by the barn and went to the car, where Alex had one of her dolls with her in the back seat. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light pink cowgirl shirt with fringe on the back. On the floorboard were a small pair of cowboy boots for her to wear. Right now, though, she looked like a tired kid who had been woken from a nap way too early, with a blank expression on her face.

"Morning, Alex," I softly called to her. She came over, reached through the window and literally crawled into my arms to lay her head on my shoulder. She didn't say a word. "Are you still asleep?" I asked soothingly.

I felt her small head nod against me, her hair tickling my face.

"Want me to do your hair?"

Again, another nod. I took her to the hood of the car and sat her on it, then got the hairbrush and her ponytail holders from the bag on the floorboard. She sat still, letting me brush out her hair. Trying to recall certain hand maneuvers from the recesses of my memories, I french braided her hair like my Mom did hers so long ago, when her hair was longer. When I was done, it wasn't perfect, but it would do. She was more awake, and smiling by the time her mother returned.

"Well, good morning sunshine! And don't you look pretty with your hair all done up nice like that!" Mrs. Nixon gave Alex a big hug and kiss, then turned to me.

"I turned in the paperwork for you to ride Casper in the barrel race. That starts around ten, so there's no rush. Plenty of time to see everything. Let's get Casper out and put in his stall for now, then we can go have a look around."

The place was filled with a hodge podge of stuff. There were pony rides which seemed silly to me ... most of the people here had horses of their own. Who would pay money to let their kid ride someone else's pony around for two minutes when they could do that at home all day long for free? Yet sure enough, there were people doing it. Then there were the food vendors, and I knew Alex was hungry. I paid a dime and bought a cinnamon pretzel.. it was the closest thing to breakfast I could find for her. She smiled at me as she devoured it... at least she wouldn't be hungry for a while.

"I can't see, mama, I can't see!" Alex called, and from her height, I had no doubt she couldn't.

"Come here, squirt." I hoisted her up and sat her on my shoulders, where she sat seemingly amazed by the view. "Now don't squirm," I cautioned, and she didn't.

"Isn't she too heavy for you?" Mrs. Nixon asked, watching but not protesting the way I held her daughter.

"No, she's light as a feather." I said, holding Alex by her ankles to make sure she didn't fall. Mrs. Nixon smiled, and we kept on our way.

There were games around the main road, but neither Mrs. Nixon nor I were gonna fall victim to those. They were known to be rigged, and I wasn't going to throw the little money I had left away on that. Some bells sounded and Mrs. Nixon steered us back to the arena, where the rodeo was getting started. I sat Alex down again, and she settled herself on the bench between us.

They started off with roping, first stationary objects, then calves running hilly nilly all over the place. The funniest thing of the morning was when they invited all the kids to come down and do a pig chase. That was exactly what the announcer said it was. A group of kids maybe twenty to thirty in all came in the arena from the stands and … yup... chased a pig. Alex wasn't down there, not wanting to get her clothes dirty. The pig chasing thing lasted nearly ten minutes or so until one kid got smart and managed to corner the pig and catch him. It was so funny, I nearly pee'd myself laughing and watching them while tears rolled down my face. I had to calm down, though, they were rolling in and measuring off the barrels for the barrel races next.

"Guess I better go, huh?"

"I'll go with you and help you saddle up Casper, then show you where to take him."

I followed her to where we'd left Casper, got him ready and led him to the waiting area. She put my entry number on the back of my shirt, gave me a hug and wished me good luck. She and Alex returned to the stands after that.

I was third to go, and never... in all the times running track, have I had a case of butterflies in my stomach like I did just then. I watched the other two ahead of me, their performances flawless. I was given the signal to mount up, and as I sat on Casper's back, I leaned over his neck to his ears.

"Casper, this is all you, buddy." I patted his neck and took the position in the starting gate. All too soon, the flag went up, I kicked him into motion and in a blinding whirl around and around and around we went. Once that last barrel was rounded, I set him off for the finish in a whirl of colors, lights and sounds. Polite applause followed, but I was just glad to have stayed on and not thrown up. My time was displayed... and as expected, came in last. Still, I smiled and patted his neck, giving him another carrot. "Good job, buddy. We did it, we came in last!" I laughed. Never had I thought that position would be so nice. I had to stay with him in the paddock until the rest of the riders had their turn. When it was all done, we ended up next to last.... the only one who managed to do worse than me was a kid maybe ten years old or so. Still, I was happy.

"That was a great job, Ponyboy!" Mrs. Nixon said as she and Alex came over after the awards for the winners were given out.

"I didn't expect to win, so I'm happy with it." I said, smiling.

"Mommy, I wanna ride!" Alex was calling up at her mother, but Mrs. Nixon seemed unsure. I nodded my head and held my hands out. Mrs. Nixon lifted her, and I settled her in my lap trying not to squish her in the saddle. I set Casper up to a canter, and out of the arena we went. She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining up with a smile from one ear to the other.

"Can you stay with us forever? Ponyboy?"

My heart felt heavy suddenly. I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter, holding her close. "Not forever, but for a little while longer, at least."

"But I don't want you to go away." Her brown eyes looked at me pleadingly, and I held her closer and tugged on her braid some, saying nothing. She squished back into my chest some and put her hands on mine -one on the reins, the other over my forearm.

One way or another, this was gonna hurt. The court date for the judge to reverse custody was coming soon, and changes were on the horizon.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	26. Bonding

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 26

**Bonding**

XXX

"Darry, I'll be coming by tomorrow morning to do a final inspection before we go back to the juvenile court tomorrow afternoon. We got lucky, the judge didn't change the dates on us. I know this is a pointless question, but you_ will _be able to make it, won't you?"

I agreed, that was not only a pointless question, but a stupid one at that. "Yes, I'll be there." I had already cleared it with Mr. Campbell that I was taking both tomorrow and Friday off. Once I had those court orders putting Pony back in my custody, I was heading down the highway to get him. Soda was getting Steve to cover for him at the station. I doubted it we would make it back before midnight... so I planned to find us a hotel along the way. There had to be one somewhere.

"Okay then, I'll see you around nine in the morning. Bye Darrel."

She hung up the phone and I did the same, looking straight into the eyes of Soda who was sitting on the counter staring at me, not just listening, but _absorbing _each word I said. Next to him was Steve, holding in his right hand one of those random small bouncy balls Pony had all over the house. I thought we'd found all of them, but every time I turned around, another just kept rolling out from some hidden nook in the house – like some silent reminder of who was supposed to be here but wasn't. The moment I answered the phone, though, Steve's hand instantly stopped in mid-throw, and stayed that way until now.

"Well?" Soda asked, finally talking.

"Nothing, Soda. Mrs. O' Donovan just wanted to let me know she was coming over in the morning around nine to check out the house in final preparation for the court hearing in the afternoon, that's all."

Soda looked at his watch. "Well, he'll either be back in our custody this time tomorrow... or he'll be lost to us."

The look on his face was not very comforting. Even Steve picked up on it, nudging Soda as he spoke.

"You know that kid ain't going anywhere but right back here. Darry's biggest problem won't be a dog that the kid'll want. Not after riding that horse for a month. Better clear out your shed, Darry, I bet the kid will _somehow_ snag a horse out of this deal!"

"Not here he won't. The only pony coming home is the _human_ type." I said, cracking a grin. I went to the living room, switching on the TV and picking up the paper. I needed noise in the house. It had been too quiet around here for far too long. I hoped... I really_ hoped _that this was the last day of it. For all our sakes.

XXX

Looking out the window of my room, I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Thunder was rumbling in the distance, and from the window of my upstairs room, the black nighttime sky was illuminated every now and then with intermittent lightening. Dark, billowy clouds hovered overhead. Rain was coming, but remained far enough away to keep the air here still. And stagnant. And given the darkness – foreboding. Everything added up leaving me more than a bit jumpy.

"Ponyboy?" Mrs. Nixon called from somewhere in the house. I got up and walked out of the room, pausing at the top of the stairs looking down.

"Yes ma'am?" I answered.

She came over and looked up, a wiry smile on her face. "Are you okay? Why don't you come on down here until this storm passes."

I looked over through my room and out the window at the approaching storm, then down at Mrs. Nixon again. "Okay, just let me get my book." The first drops of rain began to smack against my window as I retrieved the book, making me shudder as memories of the last storm I was in washed over me. I brushed it off and headed down the stairs. Halfway down, a clap of thunder shook the house, a bright bolt of lightening ripped the outside darkness in half, and the power went out.

"MOMMY!" Alex screamed. I dropped my book and nearly fell down the steps as my attention went from where I was going to why Alex was screaming, but caught myself in the railing in time to prevent myself from doing a blind header down the stairs.

I heard the scuffling of a kitchen chair, and Mrs. Nixon shushing Alex in the distance.

"She okay?" I called out, still trying to feel my way down the steps. With that book below me somewhere, I didn't want to slip on it and finish what gravity was trying to do naturally.

"She's fine. Storms scare her, but she's fine. Are you okay, Ponyboy?"

I managed to stumble my way down, finally making it to the bottom and holding my hands out; trying to picture the layout of the room in my head. I inched my way to the kitchen where I'd heard the chair scratching the floor. "Y'all in here?"

"No, Ponyboy, we're in the living room." Mrs. Nixon's voice called out from somewhere off to my right.

Another bolt of lightening helped me gain momentary orientation when the room lit up. The image burned itself on my retinas, and I was able to find my way over. I felt the couch and sat down just as another thunderous cracking boom sounded overhead, sending me to foolishly duck on impulse. Alex wasn't hiding her fear at all. In fact, she was about to come unglued. She was next to me on the couch, sandwiched between me and her mother and with lightening providing intermittent visibility, I could see her clutching her mother for dear life.

The storm seemed to worsen for a while, winds howling and rain pelting. I had goosebumps as I kept looking up at the dark ceiling, silently praying for it to stay intact. It seemed to hold up though. This was, after all, just a thunderstorm.... not a tornado. However, it sure had an attitude all it's own, with punches that kept even my toes curled up inside my socks. Just when it seemed to slow down, a massive explosion sounded right outside the front windows getting all our attention.

"Alex, honey, you're choking me. Loosen up a little...." came Mrs. Nixon's plea. "Honey, let me up... I need to check that out. Alex, _please!"_

But Alex wasn't letting go. I didn't blame her. If I were a few years younger and had my mother or Soda here – maybe even Darry as well, I'd be all hunkered down under their arms too. Since I was older though, I was expected to just pay it no mind … tough greasers weren't supposed to be scared of storms.

I put my hand on her back, "come here, Alex," I called, and a hesitant moment later she crawled into my arms, wrapping her small hands around me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. Just as Soda would comfort me, I did the same for her, rubbing tiny circles around her small back. Her mother got up, peering out the windows into the darkness.

"Lemme tell you a story, about a man on a boat..." and with that I launched into a cleaned up version of the _Rime of the Ancient Mariner._ I turned the serious stuff silly, earning a few giggles from Alex as she started to listen to me and not concentrate on the storm so much. Eventually, the storm died down, and Alex calmed down too. She kept her head on my shoulder but was relaxed in my arms, and the soft circles I'd made on her back settled to eventually just feeling her chest rise and fall against me.

"She's asleep, Ponyboy." Mrs. Nixon's voice softly whispered when the house was still and the storm had reduced itself to a soft patter of rain outside.

"I figured." I returned in kind. I didn't want to move. Alex wasn't heavy, and it was nice holding her. Sort of like having a little sister. It was admittedly strange having someone look up to_ me _for advice and protection. I wondered if Soda or Darry ever felt like this concerning me... but I doubted it. I was pretty sure a fourteen year old grease brother was markedly different from a six year old sister.

"Let me get her to bed." Mrs. Nixon reached down and took her from me, carrying her upstairs and over to her room. I got up and looked out the front windows, wondering what that explosion sound was. I didn't see anything, just the darkness. The power wasn't back on yet, and since there was no reason to stay downstairs anymore, I headed up to my own bed.

Once settled under the sheet, I remembered something... something I was surprised I'd not thought of. The court hearing was sometime this week. I already knew I wasn't going to be told the date... just the outcome - if and when it happened. I wasn't going to the hearing, either. Mrs. O' Donovan would call and let Mrs. Nixon know if I was staying longer, being moved to a permanent boy's facility ... or going home.

I hoped that if I couldn't go home, I could at least express my wishes of where I wanted to go. If at all possible, and if she'd let me, I wanted to stay here.

XXX

"The place looks good, Darrel. _Very_ good. About as good as I could ever hope for." Mrs. O' Donovan said as she looked around. I had to agree. The last time the place looked this good was when Mom and Dad were here. Repaired roof, new windows, fresh paint. I'd even taken out the coffee table and re-sanded it, smoothing out the circles from countless beer and Soda bottles left on it over the last year, then applied a new finish to it. Soda'd thought it was new the evening he came home and saw it, and I'd almost laughed.

I'd rolled the old stained and faded area rug up and stored it in the shed for now. Not having it on the floor made the room appear larger. Once Pony came back, I'd put it back down. It kept the floor from getting scuffed so much.

The kitchen also had a rather severe cleaning. I'd had to clean the fridge out myself just after the power came back on almost four weeks ago, at the start of all this mess. Soda wouldn't go near it. The smell had made him gag too much. It wasn't pleasant for me, either, but he really was having a hard time. "Don't leave the food in it to rot next time!" I complained as I chucked out a fortune in spoiled meat, milk, and other costly food items. Once the whole thing was empty, I had to use nearly a whole box of baking soda to clear the smell out of it. The water trap under it was another source of the putrid smell .... and even thinking of how fetid it was then was causing my appetite to go away now.

She checked out the bathroom and nodded... not much to say about it. It was scrubbed clean, just like the rest of the house, with Soda's and my shaving stuff for once put up in our rooms.

Our rooms were cleaner than they've ever been. Mine didn't need much work – just a dusting of the shelves and putting away of some tools. I usually kept my room neat and organized anyway, but that cleaning trait was not picked up by either of my brothers. And with them sharing a room since the week Pony'd starting having night terrors, their room had transformed into a sloppy mess that made me shudder to look in it.

I was on them weekly to clean it, but as usual they ignored me. Two days ago, knowing the inspection was coming, I had no choice but to go there. I knew the only way it was gonna get done right was if I stepped in to give Soda a hand. He was trying, but quite frankly, even Soda looked stumped with the magnitude of the mess. Pony had more books in his personal library than I think even I read when I was his age. They were everywhere, piled on his desk, in a stack by his side of the bed, some lost to the graveyard _under _his bed.

That graveyard was indeed a pit of no return. I found mates to socks long ago thrown out, a shirt so covered in dust that I wasn't sure what color it was, and even a pair of underwear. I didn't investigate further to see which brother of mine they belonged to. I just tossed them out with a look of disgust on my face. Soda simply grinned, turned a shade or two redder, and shrugged.

His side of the room and under-the-bed graveyard wasn't much better. He had his own collection of crap. Dirty oil rags, a lost DX shirt I was sure the replacement for had come out of his paycheck, and an assortment of outdated auto magazines could be found around and under the side of the bed where he slept. But that wasn't the worst part. Cleaning out from _between_ the mattresses, I'd found a stag magazine on his side that he'd either obviously... or _conveniently._.. forgotten about.

"Do you even have a _glimmer_ of how much trouble I could be in if some social worker found this in here?" I'd asked, holding it up at him when I found it. "I have a hard enough time explaining why you two sleep in the same bed! No more of this, Soda. You wanna read these, fine, but not around Ponyboy. I don't need him getting his hormones jump-started by this. Got me?"

He'd nodded, that grin of his going into hyperdrive. "Yeah, I got ya. I just forgot it was there, is all. It's Two-Bit's magazine, anyway. You don't want that at _his_ house, do ya? Might corrupt his sister!"

"The_ last _person I am worried about corrupting right now is Karen Mathews. Let Two-Bit deal with her, we have to deal with Ponyboy. Just keep that trash _out _of this room." I'd said, annoyed.

Now, as Mrs. O' Donovan looked around, the rooms were spotless. She nodded and wrote stuff down. "You both have done a remarkable job. I'll do everything I can this afternoon, but it _is_ up to the judge."

"Do you think he'll find a reason not to return Pony to us?" Soda asked, finally finding his voice.

She looked at him, doubt in her eyes. "I don't know, Sodapop. I can't think of one, but I won't make a promise I can't keep. We'll see. The hearing starts at two this afternoon. The judge will be hearing about all the kids that were removed that day. Not just the one's I'd had to remove, but all of them, one at a time. It may take a while. Each case is heard individually. I'd better get going, I have a lot of paperwork to fill out. See you both later... and don't be late. The judge won't like that."

She left the house, and Soda and I just stood there. That left another couple of hours to sit and wait.

And wonder.

And pray.

XXX

The sky was bright blue, cloudless. Sunlight streamed in my window hitting my eyes, waking me up. Outside, I heard the whinny of horses and the farming tractor already going. I wondered what time Mrs. Nixon got up, considering I had yet to wake before she did this whole month. I dressed and headed downstairs, glad to see the power was on. However, what _was _unusual was seeing Alex home. This was a weekday, why wasn't she getting ready for camp?

"What are you doing home, squirt?" I asked, heading to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey Ponyboy!" She came and launched herself into my arms. I held her on one hip while downing a glass of juice with the other. "Mama said they can't take me today. Said the storm broke the camp ... so I gets to stay here and play with _you! _Ain't that great!"

I looked at her and nodded, then set her down. "Yup. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Uh huh. Mama made me oatmeals. Have you ever had oatmeals?"

I remembered that warm glop Mom used to make. It wasn't bad, but never really was what I wanted. Always tasted like mush to me. No matter how much sugar you put on mush, it was still mush.

"Yup. I've had oatmeal. Are you still hungry?"

"Nope. After mama went out, I ate the rest of the watermelon too."

I was shocked, that was half a melon! The kid was gonna end up peeing all day!

"Well, I better get out there and help your mother. What are you gonna do?"

She looked up from her coloring books and crayons. "I'm gonna draw you the biggest picture ever! But don't look, it isn't finished yet. _Don't look!_" she squealed, covering what looked like a drawing of a horse with her chest as she lay across it.

I laughed. "I won't look. I'm going out now. You be good."

I headed up the path to the meet up with Mrs. Nixon, already hard at work in the stalls.

"So Alex gets a day off from camp, huh?" I asked, grabbing my pitchfork and starting in the stall next to her.

"Yeah, they called this morning. The storm damaged the building and turned the play fields into a mud pit. So, she gets to play hooky from camp. What's she doing?"

"I left her coloring something. I hope you didn't have any plans for that watermelon, she ate it."

Mrs. Nixon started laughing. "That sounds like her. Leave any fruit out, she'll devour it as soon as your back is turned to her. That's fine, I can get another one at the store later."

And for the next few hours, she and I did the same normal morning routine that I had become accustomed too. In the meantime, my thoughts ran away. I wanted to ask if she could take me in if the courts refused to let me go home, but I didn't know how to invite myself into her family permanently. With the court date looming sometime this week, my time for stalling was running out.

"Mrs. Nixon," I started.

"Yes, Ponyboy?" she answered absentmindedly as she worked.

"Have you ever considered.... um, well, adopting any foster kid you took in? Ya know... if the courts refused to return the kid home?" I kept working, not wanting to stop.. not wanting to give hope to the flutter rising in my stomach. Mrs. Nixon, however, stopped and looked straight at me.

"Ponyboy, exactly what are you trying to say?"

Her tone wasn't angry, it wasn't repulsive. It was genuine – almost hopeful. Still, I couldn't look her in the eyes. "I ain't saying anything. I was only asking. Asking if you had ever considered it? Adopting a kid?" I felt like a bear caught in a trap. I never should have asked. I looked up quickly, catching a glance at her. She had a concerned look on her face, eyebrows furrowed, like she was contemplating an answer. I should have known better. No one was gonna want a nearly fifteen year old hood like me. What was I thinking?

"Never mind, I was... I dunno.... I dunno what I was thinking." I picked up the wheelbarrow and started to roll it out of the barn. She came over and stopped me, putting her ungloved hands over mine and gently prying my fingers from the wheelbarrow handles. She pulled me to her and held me close in her arms.

"Ponyboy, I have no reason to think that you won't be allowed to go home. No reason at all. It's my understanding that your brothers are fighting tooth and nail to get you back." She took her hand under my chin, forcing my face to hers. "But if for some reason the judge won't return you, I would be happy to have you stay here."

Her voice was soft and sincere. She meant it. I felt my heart jump some. Mrs. Nixon felt my arms tense and release as I responded to her words, and held me tighter.

"You are loved by so many, Ponyboy. And even though I am not your mother, I would be proud to raise her son ... if that's what it comes down to. Now," she said, letting me go again, "set your mind at ease and go dump that. There is still a lot of work to do."

"Yes ma'am." I said, relieved. At least I knew I was gonna have someone fighting for me in my corner.

And a home to go to, no matter how all this panned out.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	27. Burdens To Bear

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 27

**Burdens To Bear**

XXX

The courthouse was just as hot as I remembered it being. With as much as I paid in taxes, why they couldn't afford air conditioning was beyond me. Soda sat next to me, wearing his one and only decent button up shirt that I had ironed using extra starch this morning, just so it wouldn't lose the crispness in this July heat. I was wearing a button up shirt too, tie included. I hated ties, but I had to dress up in this clown suit and act the part of "responsible adult". Hell, I'd dress up in a_ real_ clown suit if I had to, just to get Pony back.

Behind us a few rows back sat Two-Bit, who had decided to come along for the hell of it. He wasn't dressed nice, but did manage to find a t-shirt without anything stained or written on it. It would have been better if he'd put a keener interest in picking out his wardrobe - especially to make a court appearance, but I hoped the judge wouldn't pay him any attention. He was classic Two-Bit Mathews. You took him how he was, cause he changed for no one.

I wiped the sweat off my face and glanced at my watch again. Two-twenty five. The judge was still deciding the fate of kids taken by another of the social workers, and Mrs. O' Donovan was next. Eventually.

The judge had already denied returning custody of two other kids, which made me nervous. One had an abusive father, which I could understand, but the other case had no reasonable explanation that I could think of for denying the kid to return home. The most I could get out of it was both the parents had lost work due to the storm and hadn't been able to get back on their feet yet. At least I still had my job. _Both_ my jobs. And Soda still had his, too. And our house was back in better shape than it had ever been. There was no reason why Pony wouldn't be returned. Was there?

XXX

"Want some ice cream, Alex?" Mrs. Nixon called out from the front door.

"Yes!" she screamed, laughing as I chased her. I was letting her get away, but made sure it was close enough for her to at least feel a challenge.

"Ponyboy?" Mrs. Nixon called to me next.

"Yes ma'am," I called back, reaching out and tagging Alex for the fifth time since starting this game of tag. "Gotcha!" I called, hoisting her on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying her to the porch and setting her down on the porch swing. Her mother came out a minute or so later with two bowls of chocolate ice cream, and for a while - Alex and I sat there in silence, eating away.

As I ate, I looked around the yard, remembering that explosion sound from last night and wondering about it. It nagged at me, I couldn't explain why. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but it wasn't like any thunder I'd heard before. It had been more of a cracking sound than a booming one, but nothing looked broken, anywhere. Alex's ice-cream antics got my attention again, and I turned back to watching her.

I eventually finished first, but watching Alex get it all over her face was worth the wait of taking my bowl inside to clean up. Either her spoon was too big or her mouth too small, but she sure was enjoying it. Eventually she finished and looked up at me, eyes twinkling with delight and grinning ear to ear. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Give me your bowl and go wash up, ya little chocolate monster!" She giggled and headed inside while I took her bowl to the kitchen.

"Finished already?" Mrs. Nixon asked. "That was fast!"

"Yes ma'am. Thanks for the ice-cream, it was great." I washed the few dishes and put them away. I heard Alex heading back outside and I was going to join her, but I remembered that explosive cracking sound again, and stopped to ask Mrs. Nixon about it.

"Was something broken outside this morning? Before I came out, I mean."

She looked up at me, confused. "No, I didn't see anything. Why?"

"It just seemed that I heard something break last night when that lightening struck during the power outage. Remember? When Alex was all scared. I dunno, just sounded like something got broken."

"I didn't see anything." She got up and I followed her outside onto the porch. We looked around, but once again, I didn't see anything.

"Ponyboy, push me!" Alex called from the tire swing as she swayed back and forth on it. I took one step off the porch to join her and paused. Something about it didn't look right. The tire was a little lower to the ground than it should have been. I followed the ropes with my eyes up the tree to the thick branch it was tied to, noticing a freshly burned sear mark on the bark of that limb. With her small weight and the rocking motion of the tire, the branch was buckling. Before my eyes could blink, the blackened branch split down to the trunk and I launched myself fully off the porch, screaming at her at the same time.

"ALEX, GET OUT FROM THERE!!"

Despite all my time in track, I wasn't quite fast enough. The branch sheered free and careened downward, smashing into other limbs as it made its descent. I barely made it to Alex in time, covering her with my own body as the tree limb fell on us. I felt a crunch and heard another scream, not really sure if it was mine or not.

XXX

"Custody Case 90403, Curtis, Ponyboy Michael," the court clerk announced.

Mrs. O' Donovan got up and spoke succinctly to the judge, who looked bored to death with what was going on in front of him. It made me angry to think he apparently thought so very little of these cases he was ruling on, and I wondered if he even knew these were real _lives_ he was affecting. Real human beings, not just pieces of paper with names on the top! I wished he'd at least look _interested_ as he tore families apart... or put them back together.

"Reason family was separated... says here in the file it was due to living conditions. Have the conditions changed, Mrs. O' Donovan?" he asked in a dry monotone.

"They have, Your Honor. The tornado damaged the roof, shattered some windows and partially collapsed the front porch. Mr. Curtis has made all repairs needed, and the home is intact again."

"Parents deceased?" The judge continued with a faint questioning tone to his voice as he looked closer at the file in front of him. Jesus, he'd had a whole month to look at it, was this the first time our brother's name even crossed his eyes?

"Again, yes, Your Honor. They were killed eighteen months ago when a train struck the car the parents were riding in. The boys were not in the vehicle at the time. Both parents were killed instantly."

"Boys?" he asked, the questioning tone now obvious. He dropped the file from in front of him and looked up for the first time. I has a sinking feeling about this. "Ages of the brothers, Mrs. O' Donovan?"

Oh great._ Now_ he decides to get interested?

"Ponyboy turns fifteen on the twenty-second of this month. Sodapop is seventeen, and Darrel is twenty -one."

From my peripheral vision, I could tell Soda turned to look at me, but I wasn't breaking my glance at the judge. It was like I could read his mind; that there was no way in hell he was gonna turn a fifteen year old over to a twenty-one year old, especially with a seventeen year old brother I was already responsible for.

Christ, we were gonna lose him.

XXX

"Ponyboy!" I heard Mrs. Nixon scream, but it was hazy and sounded very far away. "Alexandra! Alex, can you hear me? Ponyboy?"

I felt a weight be pushed off my chest, and heard crying beneath me. I was putting the pieces of this puzzle back together, remembering what had happened, but was slow to move.

"Alex, Mommy's here! Hold on, you're gonna be okay. Just hold on, honey!"

I heard footsteps falling away, and opened my eyes some. Alex was sitting up right next to me, looking scared to death. Scattered all around us were pieces of tree limb debris. I tried to sit up, but was woozy. My head had probably taken another hit, and dryly I thought I should start wearing Darry's old football helmet if this was gonna keep happening. Eventually, I was gonna take a whack to the noggin that wasn't gonna be so easy to shake off.

"Hey," I softly said to Alex, "you okay?" I smiled at her, and reached up from where I lay to brush some wayward hairs from her scared face. For some reason, I couldn't quite get my arm to go where my eyes were looking, and ended up nearly poking her in the eye.

She nodded her head but looked scared. I tried to sit up, feeling the soreness in my backside. Now I knew what it's like to be tackled, and remembered Darry's talk with me that day at the beginning of summer so long ago, when just he and I tossed the ball back and forth in the lot. There was no way in hell I was gonna go out for football after this. I seemed to remember he thought I would be good at wide receiver, but I wasn't even interested in field goal kicking now.

"Alex, Ponyboy, hold on. I have the sheriff coming!" Mrs. Nixon came running back out her front door, and sure enough, I heard the cop's siren faintly approaching in the distance. Hell, I wondered what she told him to get him going so fast. Then it came to me - all those muffins actually _do _amount to something, after all.

The wailing of the siren got louder, and I brushed the limbs and sticks off me to sit up. I was sick of hospitals, and didn't want to give anyone any reason why I needed to go back to one. Alex was a different story. Sure, I was all for making sure _she _was okay. She was too little to know if she was hurt inside; but I knew I was okay - sort of. Everything went blurry for a moment as I sat up, but things settled into place again as the fuzziness passed. I tried not to let it show as the cop had finally arrived and had made it over to where I was sitting.

"It just_ fell_ on them, the whole limb just _snapped _- bringing the others down too! Ponyboy dived on top of Alex saving her from being crushed, but neither of them are looking too good right now. I can't get ahold of Dr. Horton - Charlene said he was on duty tonight. She's gonna call him, let him know what happened."

"Agnes, calm down," the cop said sternly to Mrs. Nixon before turning his attention to me and Alex. "Alex, honey, you okay there?" The cop's tone was calm and kind... but I heard the seriousness behind it.

"Mommy... my arm hurts," Alex started to gently cry. I think her adrenaline rush was fading. I glanced at her arm myself, but didn't see anything broken. She was scraped up, sure, but I didn't see anything real bad. The cop picked her up and put her in Mrs. Nixon's waiting arms.

"How bout you, son? Where're you hurt?" Same tone, but I wasn't as gullible.

"Nah, I'm okay. Just wished I could have gotten her out in time." He was looking me over, feeling my head and neck, then running his hand down my back over my spine.

"Anything hurt?" he asked, still prodding for injuries that I didn't feel. I felt sore, and everywhere he pressed smarted to some degree, but I didn't give any of that away. I could live with being sore. And somewhat dizzy, which should pass.

"No, I'm fine. Really."

He stood up and held out his hand for me to take, but when he helped me to my feet I nearly fell right back over. I wasn't expecting myself to be that wobbly on my own two feet. He noticed.

"You take a hit to the head?" he asked, looking closer in my eyes.

Honestly, I couldn't remember where that tree landed on me, or even the impact. So, I lied.

"No, I'm fine, _really._.. I'm okay. How's Alex?" I shook the cop off, not liking how he wasn't taking_ his_ eyes off _my_ eyes. I tried to divert attention back to Alex, and it sort of worked.

"She's shook up. I'm taking you both to the hospital over in Chickarde. It's better than the one in Hollis. It's a longer drive, but I can get you both there faster than if Agnes drives you. Come on, son." He then called over to Mrs. Nixon, who was still looking over Alex as if she had x- ray eyes. "Agnes, get in my car with Alex. I'm taking you all over to Chickarde General." His tone remained one that wasn't to be argued with.

I sat in the back passenger seat, put my seatbelt on and leaned my throbbing head on the seat back. Mrs. Nixon was in the front seat saying something about meeting the doc in Hollis, but the cop was bound and determined to take us somewhere else. He had the siren going, and that -coupled with Mrs. Nixon's high pitched voice- was like sandpaper to my raw nerves. I just wanted everyone to shut up. I put my elbow on the door and leaned my head in my hand. I hoped Alex wasn't feeling this bad.

XXX

"Any other living relatives?" the judge asked.

"None," Mrs. O' Donovan said simply.

The judge put the file down, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"How was the family doing before this? Criminal records, school attendance, employment, past visits from your office... that sort of stuff?"

"No criminal records. As you can see in his file, there was an incident last fall that Ponyboy was involved in, but he was found not guilty and returned to his brother's care with no further incidences since then. Ponyboy's school records are above reproach, academically he is a full grade level above his peers, and is a talented runner on the schools track team. As far as home visits go, the family has always been accommodating to our staff, courteous, and has never requested a reschedule of their appointments. The home has always been satisfactory with nourishing foods in the refrigerator and pantry, the utilities have never been shut off, and a separate bedroom is available for each brother to have their own space."

A sneeze that sounded ominously like a rhetorical snort came from somewhere behind me. I was gonna kill Two-Bit if he'd just cost me the little chance I had at getting Pony back. She said a seperate room was _available_... not that it was utilized that way.

"Employment has never been an issue," she continued. "Darrel Curtis has satisfactorily maintained a full time position in Mr. Campbell's Construction, and has an additional part time job at a local warehouse. Sodapop Curtis contributes as well, with his steady employment at the local DX Gasoline station."

I could feel the blood draining from my already paled face, knowing the judge was smart enough to put two and two together to realize Sodapop had not finished school. I could almost read his reaction .... if Soda hadn't completed high school ... what's to stop Pony from bailing out too when he was 16? He didn't know the vast differences between Pony and Soda... he only knew what was in that thin file in front of him. A novel wouldn't do justice to the capabilities, intellect, and potential Ponyboy has.

The judge rubbed the bridge of his nose, then returned his glasses to his face.

"And _you_ are their case worker, Mrs. O' Donovan?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

He wrung his hands, looking at the file again.

"Your recommendation is...?"

"Return the minor, Ponyboy Curtis, to his eldest brother, Darrel Curtis Jr.'s care, sir. It's the best place for him."

The judge looked at Mrs. O' Donovan like she was crazy, but shook his head slightly as he picked up the gavel.

"Fine, so ordered." He slammed the gavel on the small wood block on his desk, and I think I audibly heard my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"Next case..." the court clerk announced. Soda and I silently got up and made our way to the lobby, Two-Bit following behind and Mrs. O' Donovan came along a moment later.

I had Soda in a silent tight squeeze, and he was giving it back just the same.

"This a private love fest or can anyone join in?"

Two-Bit's teasing voice was nearby. I let go of Soda turned to look at him. He could say anything he wanted to, but I could see the redness in his eyes and the damp circles of perspiration under his pits. He was sweating more than Soda or me, and knew we were only a stone's throw from losing Pony.

Silently, I already thought we'd lost him.

"Gentlemen, I hate to break this up, but I _do _have other clients needing me." Mrs. O' Donovan whispered to us. "Darrel, the official paperwork won't be ready until later this evening. It has to be processed, recorded and signed off on by the judge. Then it has to be copied into the magistrates books. Tedious stuff, but it has to be done like that for it to be official. I know you won't wait around for any of that, so I'll call Mrs. Nixon in an hour or so, as soon as I get done here - and let her know you have custody again. I don't think she will have a problem with that. I'll bring your custody papers by your house either tomorrow or day after. Okay?"

I was too happy to care, but I settled down, knowing everything was my responsibility again. For once, that didn't seem like such a heavy burden.

"Yes ma'am. That'll be fine." I shook her hand and watched her go back inside the courtroom. Soda, Two-Bit and I headed back to the parking lot.

"So I take it you guys are headed off to get the kid now?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yep. Got the map, Darry?"

I looked in the glove box and pulled it out. "Yeah. Right here. You ready to go?"

"Am I ever. Come on, lets go. Two-Bit, tell Steve for us, will ya? And keep an eye on the house for us. No parties!"

I started the truck and backed out, pulling Soda back inside the cab by the waist band of his pants as he was still shouting stuff to Two-Bit out the window - as if Two-Bit was gonna do anything we asked.

"Get in here, you big goof!" I said to him, looking over.

His eyes were dancing, and his smile authentic. _That_ was the Soda I had missed.

"I need you to read the map!" I pulled the tie off my neck and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt as I headed the truck west towards Oklahoma City, feeling like a heavy load was_ finally_ off my shoulders.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	28. Dallas

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 28

**Dallas**

XXX

The wailing of the siren was killing my head, so after an eternity of hearing it, I was surprised when it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes after having had them shut for most of the duration of the trip, only to see a hospital maybe one forth the size of the one in Tulsa. I groaned inwardly, wondering how backwards these people were gonna be. Did they get paid in pastries too?

"Come on, Alex, Mommy's gonna carry you." Mrs. Nixon was very concerned, worry lines were all over her face, and I wished I had some words of comfort for her. I got out and followed them in, surprised at how wobbly I still felt.

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Nixon, she's a tough kid," I said, reaching out to brush Alex's hair back but missing, again. My hand landed on Mrs. Nixon's shoulder, and she reached out to pet my hand, not realizing it was a mistake my having touched her in the first place. Since she didn't seem upset by it, I said nothing.

Alex also wasn't saying much of anything, which was concerning to me. I expected her to be crying, protesting being here, maybe even talking her head off like she usually did; but she kept quiet and didn't fuss at all. I didn't either. My head was killing me, and the lights in here were too bright. I wondered what wattage bulbs they used.

The receptionist handed Mrs. Nixon a single clipboard, and at first I was happy about it. I was hoping I could just be forgotten about during this visit.... but the cop wouldn't have it.

"The young man needs to be seen as well. Both he and the girl have been injured."

"Oh, sorry officer, I didn't realize," the receptionist apologized and handed him a clipboard too.

I went to sit down, tired for some reason, and everyone else followed me over to the seats as well. Mrs. Nixon filled out the forms for Alex while the cop handed me the clipboard for me to fill out. Made sense, he didn't really know me from Adam, and Mrs. Nixon didn't know about my medical history either. For once, I got to do the paperwork. This could be interesting.

The first part was easy enough... name. Then the silly stuff... gender, age, birth date, blah blah blah. Address. Now that was a toughie. Darry's address? Mrs. Nixon's address? I sighed. It sucks to not know where you belong. I skipped it and went to the fun stuff.

_Reason for Visit_: I had to write in this part. _Hit by speeding tree? _Nah, but it sounded funny. _Tire swing collapse_? No, that made no sense. _Assault and Battery_? That sounded like something that _would_ happen to me, but not quite what really happened. What _did_ happen, anyway? I forgot. I looked up as Mrs. Nixon took her clipboard back to the receptionist and came back. Oh yeah... that tree and me had a meeting, and I lost.

"Let me help you with that, Ponyboy," she said, taking the clipboard from me. I was glad to give it up, my head hurt too much to try to explain what I had already forgotten the fine details to. A tree hit me. As weird as that sounded, that's what happened. Score one for the tree! The Arbor Day people should be thrilled.

Mrs. Nixon obviously had better answers, as she was done with it in no time and took it up.

"Agnes, do you need anything from me?" the cop asked.

"No, thanks, Robert. Thank you for all your help."

"Call me when you're ready for a ride home. If I can't come get you, I'll send someone for you. You take care now. Bye, Alex." he brushed Alex's hair out of her eyes, and she just looked at him and nodded. "Bye to you too, young man. That was a real brave thing you did, saving Alex like that. Lord knows a small child wouldn't have been able to take a large tree limb falling on her like that. How you made it without a scratch is beyond me."

"Thank you, sir," was all I could muster. He was still looking in my eyes, like he was searching for something but couldn't find it. Finally, he blinked and clapped my sore shoulder some, then walked out back to his cruiser and drove away.

Silence filled the waiting room. There was another person here waiting over in the corner, and considering he had a garbage pail between his knees, I sort of figured out what his problem was. Sure enough, a few moments later.... the lovely sound of vomit being brought up filled the room.

_Ah, Two-Bit, where are ya when I need ya, buddy?_

"Alexandra Nixon?" the triage nurse called out from a room.

"Will you be okay here for a moment, Ponyboy?" Mrs. Nixon asked me as she gathered Alex up in her arms to take inside.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

Mrs. Nixon carried Alex into the room and the door closed, leaving me and Mr. Upchuck behind.

A while later, another door opened, and my own name was called.

"Ponyboy.... Curtis?" This nurse said, but more asking it than just calling it. I, unfortunately, was used to that being the way my name was called on by strangers. Yet another reasons why I hated hospitals. I got up and headed for the room, working hard to make sure I got my feet pointed in the same direction my eyes were going. I must need rest, that had to be it.

"So, um... _Ponyboy,_ is it? What happened?"

She put the blood pressure cuff around my arm and did her stuff, while I told her a tree limb fell on me and Alex. She seemed interested... I guess my story beat out some of the other typical mess they got out here.... at least it had to beat out "puke boy" still in the waiting room.

"Uh huh. Were you hurt anywhere?" she continued, listening to my chest and feeling my neck and back.

"Just sore. I'm fine. How's Alice?"

"Who?" she asked, looking at me questioningly then checking her papers again. I realized my mistake.

"I meant_ Alex_. How's Alex, Mrs. Nixon's daughter. She was hit by the tree too."

"I'm not sure. Hold still and don't blink." She shined a small flashlight in my eyes, burning my eyes again. As if the lights out in the hallway and in here weren't bright enough!

"Okay, Ponyboy... I'm gonna have you come with me to room six. We're gonna get some of your blood first and have you slip into a gown... you can leave your underwear and pants on for now, just remove your shirt and shoes. The doctor'll come along and check you out, and I'm pretty sure he's gonna want an x-ray just to be on the safe side. Follow me...."

"How about Mrs. Nixon?" I asked, thinking I had to stay with her and Alex. Being in the hospital was bad enough... being separated wasn't helping matters for me at all.

"We'll let her know where you are. Come along, Mr. Curtis."

I followed the nurse to a room and went inside. It was a small room, made smaller by the exam table and assorted hospital stuff in it. On the table was the gown which, as soon as the nurse left, I shucked off my shirt and put on. Then I let my shoes fall to the floor and let the waiting game begin.

About five minutes or so later, a knock was heard. "Come in, " I called, and Mrs. Nixon slipped inside.

"Are you okay, Ponyboy? They told me you were in here, but I've been tied up with Alex, making sure she wasn't scared. I'm sorry I couldn't get in to see you sooner."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How's Alex?"

She smiled, rubbing her forehead. "They think she sprained her wrist. Other than that and a couple of scratches, they can't find anything. Has the doctor been in to see you yet?"

She came over closer to me, running her fingers softly against the sides of my throbbing head. It felt nice; soothing like. The right side was sore, but the left less painful.

"No, but that's okay. I don't need anything. Maybe some of those leftover pain pills from Dr. Cannady in the cabinet, and my bed to lay out on." I said with a smile. "Other than that, I'm good."

"I just can't believe you're not hurt. I saw that tree hit you, hit you square on your side while a part of it hit your head..."

She didn't get to finish, as the door opened and some nurse came in.

"I need to get some of his blood. Are you his mother?"

I looked at Mrs. Nixon, then down at my feet, smiling a little.

"No, I'm just taking care of him for a while." She turned back to me. "Ponyboy, do you need me to stay for a bit?"

I shook my head. "No, go check on Alex. Tell her I'm doing okay and hope she doesn't feel bad. Mrs. Nixon...?" I called to her as the vampire nurse wrapped a big elastic band around my arm, poised with a needle pointing at the inside of my elbow.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm sorry," groan as the needle stabbed my arm, "this happened to her. I tried to stop her..." another groan - the first needle was removed and another one poked my skin, "from being hurt."

"Ponyboy, without you... this would have been so much worse. I can't thank you enough. Really, I can't."

The blood sucker was finished and wrapped my elbow in a bandage, leaving me. Mrs. Nixon left too. Finally, I was alone, which lasted all of three minutes or so. I had just laid down across the cold impersonal table, sweating some from the heat in the room, when the door opened again, and a man in a white coat came in.

"Ponyboy.... Curtis?" he looked at me skeptically.

"Yes sir," I said, sitting back up. The resulting dizziness as I sat up made me nauseous, but I held it better than that poor sap out in the lobby. "That's me."

"Hmmmm," he said, looking over the chart. "Take off the gown for me. Hit by a falling tree.... where exactly were you hit?" He put the chart down and started looking at me, just like everyone else had. I suddenly felt cold... being exposed like this, even though I still had my jeans on. I crossed my arms over me... but it didn't help.

"Against my side, I think. It happened too fast."

He shined a light in my eyes... burning my retinas more and I'm sure seeing all the way to the back of my eye sockets - considering how long he was taking. Then he felt around my head, my neck and once again.. my back got probed.

"Anything hurt?"

Well now that's a stupid question. A tree fell on me, ain't it supposed to hurt?

"I'm just real sore."

"How about headaches?"

"I always have headaches."

He looked at me, picked up the chart and wrote some stuff down.

"I'm sending you for some x-rays of your head, neck and chest. How's your pelvis? Did the tree hit your hips or anything lower?"

"I don't think so." I was getting real tired of talking with him. Agitated with his barrage of questions and also just plain tired. That and the room wouldn't stay constant in temperature. It was hot one second, cold the next.

"Can you walk for me? I need to make sure your hips weren't broken."

I edged off the table and had to steady myself, fighting off the nausea and dizziness. Finally I took a few steps out and returned, and the doc nodded his head.

"Good, no broken hips or legs. Okay, Ponyboy, wait here for the nurse to take you to radiology. Shouldn't be long."

And with that, he left the room. Just in time... cause I couldn't hold it any longer and puked in the garbage can by the table. Shit, what was_ wrong _with me? When I was done heaving, I covered the mess with a couple paper towels by the sink, rinsed my mouth with some water and lay back down, pulling my shirt over me first then following that with the gown for some added warmth. Eventually the door opened again, and some other nurse with a wheelchair was outside my door. I was gonna protest, then as I stood up... changed my mind. I pulled the gown tighter around me and slid my shoes back on, then sat down in the wheelchair, letting her push me to where we were going.

"'Ponyboy' really your name?" She asked as she pushed me down some hallways.

"Yup," I said. She didn't ask further, and I gave no details. Eventually she wheeled me into a room with what was obviously x-ray equipment and left me there.

"How ya doing, young man?" called out a chipper voice. I looked around as a man around Darry's age came out from behind some screen and came over. "I need you to come lay on this table, I'm gonna get a shot of your chest and your head, so no dirty thoughts, okay?"

Christ, how the fuck old does he think I am? Twelve? I didn't bother saying anything, just lay where he told me, holding my head this way and that way, while he took the shots. Finally, he was finished and had me get back in the wheelchair and pushed me back outside the door to his own waiting area.

"Now you stay here, the nurse will be back soon. Okay, little man?" he held out his hand for a high five, and I wanted to slug him. Idiot. I just nodded my head and waved him off. He took the hint and returned to his room.

Outside the x-ray waiting area was a door that led outside where some people were smoking. My lungs ached for just a whiff... but I stayed put. Then, a loud buzzer sounded.... and things picked up as the staff seemed to pause a moment, then scattered in a calm but quick order, like roaches in slow motion when the light got turned on.

"Code Gray! Code Gray!" the announcer said on the loudspeaker.

"Hey, what's that mean?" I asked as someone went by me. No one was running, but they were all headed off in different directions with a determined look in their eyes.

"Hey!" I said louder, raising my voice over the alarm and the newly re-established ringing in my ears. Someone in a white outfit finally looked at me. "What does that mean? Is the building on fire?" Whatever was going on, I wanted to make sure it wasn't gonna further screw up my otherwise fine day.

"It's nothing, kid. Just an accident on the freeway. The injured are being sent here. I have to go now, you stay put and wait for your nurse to take you back to your room."

He walked off and I relaxed some, wondering how one accident could make the whole hospital turn upside down. I was getting hot in the hospital gown _and_ my clothes, and needed to go use the facilities too. I saw the men's room and walked to it, stumbling some as I tried to walk in a straight line. Once inside, I slipped off the now hot hospital gown. I finished tending to business and went back to the x-ray waiting room, which by now was getting a little busier. I didn't think I was in the restroom that long!

"Hey, what happened?" I asked some woman who obviously wasn't an employee.

"The bus I was on hit the curb then overturned. Real mess. God, what a mess."

She had an icepack on her forehead, and I wasn't feeling quite so hot either. My wheelchair was gone, too. I'd left it where that x-ray idiot parked me in it, but now it wasn't there. I tried to find my way back to the ER, but couldn't remember the trip here, and therefore couldn't remember the way back. People rushed by me in all directions the closer I think I got to the ER, and things spun out of control again. Yet another random trash can welcomed what little was left of my insides. Rubbing my head, I needed everything to stop. Stop moving, stop talking, stop being bright.

I found a door that led outside and followed it, hoping some cool air in a less busy environment would settle me some. Once outside, the heat reminded me this was summer, but as I tried to go back _inside._.. the door was locked. I needed a key to get back in, a key I obviously didn't have. I'd have tried my switch to pry the door open, but it was safely under the mattress back at Mrs.... Mrs.... _shit.._... oh yeah... Mrs._ Nixon's_ place.

I wanted to go home. This was bullshit, and I was tired of it. I hurt all over. My head hurt worse, my eyes were tired of the bright lights, and my thoughts weren't all that clear. I still felt nauseous, but had nothing left to upchuck. I thought I would just walk around the building until I came to an entrance I could actually enter by, but ended up by some pay phones out by the curb instead.

I wanted to go home. My _real_ home. That was the only clear thought I had. I wanted Soda to hold me and rub my back, making my aches go away. I wanted Darry to keep everyone else at bay. I picked up the phone and dialed the only number I could remember. More than being able to remember it, in fact. It was instinct.

It rang, and rang... and finally someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Darry?" It didn't sound like Darry.

"_No, it's Steve. Pony... that you, kid?"_

"I wanna come home." I said, feeling so tired. "Please... can I come home?"

"_Kid ... Darry and Sodapop are already on their way. You must not have heard ... Kid?"_ I didn't notice his voice changed from light to serious.... but I wasn't really listening to the conversation anyway. _"Hey Ponyboy... you okay?"_

"I just … I just wanna...." I hung up the phone, not sure what was going on; but neither Darry nor Soda were home, and I was too tired to talk to anyone else. Steve said they were on their way. I had to get back to Mrs. ….Mrs.... _damn!_, why couldn't I think straight? In the distance a bus was coming and I felt I had to go. I had to get back to that house for them to get me. I stumbled over to the bus stop across the street, pulled out some dimes from my pocket and as the bus pulled up, got on.

"Where ya going, kid?"

I couldn't even think of the town's name. I scratched my head, not sure. There were a few others on the bus, looking at me, anticipating my answer too. I guess the driver was picking up on my "lost" vibes.

"Look kid, this bus makes stops in Gould, Eldorado, and then Quanah, Texas. From there you can get a ticket to Lubbock, Abilene, or Dallas, Texas. What's your pleasure?"

My head was spinning. Dallas sounded familiar. It didn't sound right...just... _familiar._ It was the _only_ thing that sounded familiar. The guy was getting impatient.

"Dallas. I need Dallas." I didn't even recognize my voice.

"Fine. Deposit seventy cents more and take a seat. I'll get you to the transfer station in about two hours."

I gave him the money and went to the back of the bus to an empty seat behind everyone else and sat down. Sweat began to bead on my forehead. As the bus pulled away, I closed my eyes, letting the small breeze from the half-open window cool me some. Sleep was calling me, and knowing I was gonna be on the bus for a while, I let it take me; blissfully unaware of the massive mistake I had just made.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	29. Missed Stops

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 29

**Missed Stops**

XXX

Steve hung up the phone, looking - ugh -worried.

"Whassup" I asked, finishing off a sandwich made from the finest ingredients only the Curtis household could provide.

"Something ain't right. That was the kid... but, he sounded - off. Said he wanted to come home. He mumbled something then hung up on me. He didn't sound like himself, either."

Steve kept looking at the phone, his forehead crinkled up. I almost laughed... Steve never worried about the kid like this. That was Soda and Darry's full time job. One they'd put in overtime on, even. I shook my head, refusing to worry.

"Well, call the kid back at that woman's house." I handed him the number from the slip of paper out of the drawer. He took it, dialing.

"Darry's gonna knock me into next week when he finds out I was making long distance phone calls from his phone." Steve grumbled, leaning on the wall as I could hear the ringing coming from the receiver. A dozen rings later, he hung up – a tad rougher than necessary. "No answer." He looked at me, shaking his head. "This don't feel right. Shit, this just _don't_ feel right."

Wiping my hands on one of Darry's clean kitchen towels, I looked at Steve closer. He had that_ look._ That serious – as - shit look. "Waddya wanna do?" I asked, toning down the humor some.

He looked at me, back at the phone, at his watch....everywhere he could without giving me an answer. Then he picked up the phone again.

"Hey Jim, it's Steve. Time for you to cash in a favor. Remember when you showed up at work drunk five sheets to the wind that time and I stayed to cover your ass?" … "Yeah, well, it's payback time. Tomorrow, you get to clock in under Soda's card." .. "Yeah, that's right, _Soda's_." … "I know, I know... but don't give me shit about it. Just do it, and don't fuck it up, either."

He hung up the phone. "I'm going out there. You in or out?"

I grabbed my shoes. "Lead the way, oh noble one." One trip from each of us to take a piss later, and we were back on the road.

"It must be bad, if you're willing to just drop everything and haul out for another ride to Hollis." I commented to Steve, trying to break the tension.

"Bad? Hell, Two-Bit, 'bad' should be that kid's middle name."

I left it alone. I knew Steve well enough to know, when he got that look, he wasn't gonna diffuse easily. Only Soda or Evie could change his mindset. I sat back and watched the grungy streets of Tulsa fade away, wondering how we were gonna explain all this to Darry and Soda... that we took off just because Steve had a gut feeling something was wrong.

Feeling the surge of the engine under the hood, I only hoped Steve _was_ wrong. That look on his face, however, spoke volumes that he wasn't.

XXX

"Hey, kid... time to get off now."

Some guy was shaking me roughly, and I woke up feeling dizzy, nauseous, and scared.

"That's it. Rise and shine, princess... it's time to get off my bus." His expression was as dry as the air.

I looked around as I edged myself to the aisle to get up. "Where am I?" My voice was rough. Nothing outside the windows was familiar.

"This is Quanah, Texas."

I just looked at him, uncertain.

"The_ transfer_ station," he clarified, obviously annoyed. "Over in that building, you can buy a bus pass to Dallas. That's where you said you wanted to go, isn't it? Dallas, Texas?"

_Dallas?! _What the hell? I blinked, looked around and scratched my head, trying to figure this out. "No, I need to go to _Tulsa,_ or back to Hollis. At least somewhere back in Oklahoma!"

"Well, kid, I asked you when you got on where you wanted to go, and 'Dallas' was the answer you gave me. Now kid, I ain't got no time for games. I have a half hour break before I have to get this rig back on the highway and back to Amarillo on schedule. If you want to ride back, fine. If you want to go on to Dallas, that's just peachy with me, too. Just go in the office and buy your ticket. For now, you gotta get _off _my bus!"

I took the hint and got off, stretching my back and arms as I did. My head still hurt, but felt a little better after my two hour nap. My thought were a little clearer now, anyway. I reached in my back pocket for my wallet, my hand slapping empty material instead. I remembered then that I'd left my wallet at Mrs. Nixon's place, not needing it this morning and therefore not sliding it in my jeans. In my front pockets were two dimes and a nickel. My entire worth right then was a measly twenty five cents. It had cost me nearly four times that much just to get here – a dusty depot in the middle of nowhere. I looked back at the driver, but he didn't exactly look like he was gonna take pity on a kid right now, so I went inside, hoping to find someone who could help.

The inside prospects looked just as bad as the outside. There was a homeless man sitting on the floor with a "Pleze Help Me" sign held in front of him, and for a moment I thought I could at least fix his sign, but thought better of it. "Homeless" did not often mean "helpless," and I had seen many violent vagrants near the river bottom back home. I steered clear of him.

My head was hurting again, and I was thirsty too. I saw a water fountain and had a cold sip, then swallowed gulp after gulp of the cold wetness trying to stave off thirst. Finally, realizing there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell for it, I went to the ticket lady and asked how much a ride back to Hollis was.

"Seventy five cents," she said.

"Got any discounts?" I asked, trying to look young for once as I sat my two dimes and nickel on the counter.

"Nope. Sorry."

The bus station was obviously not a place where kids got pitied.

"Please?" I begged in a low tone.

"Kid, if you ain't got the money, then you ain't going to Hollis."

I put the change back inside my pocket and walked back outside. My head hurt again, throbbing at the side of my head in slow methodical thumps. It only made the rest of the aches I had seem mild in comparison. I watched as the bus I had been on got refueled then pulled up to the loading area. No one was getting on, so I stepped up again, coming face to face with that same driver. That same _irate_ driver.

"Please, sir... can't you take me back? All I got is twenty five cents, but you're going that way anyway. I can mail you the rest... once I get home. Double it, even. Please?"

"Kid, twenty five cents will get you as far as Eldorado, but that's it. Take it or leave it, but I have to go."

I gave him the money and sat down. Totally broke, no wallet, no identification, no food, no water. How do I get into messes like this?

The driver shook his head, released the brake, and off we went.

XXX

"How long have we been on the road now?" I looked at my watch, but forgot what time it was when we'd left the courthouse.

"Soda, I told you, this is gonna take three hours, minimum. We've only been out here for two. Here, go in and get us each a drink."

He handed me a dollar and headed inside the small corner store we'd pulled into to get gas and get out to stretch some. This was only our second pit stop... the first being an hour ago to refill the gas tank and change out of the hot court clothes we were both in. I was glad to get out … even if it was only for a moment. I hated being stuck in the cab of the truck on long drives, but for this, I'd gladly endure it. And with only Darry and me in the cab... it wasn't as crammed as it could be. Pony may be skinny, but he was leggy too. Maybe he and I could ride in the bed of the truck on our way back if the weather held out.

"You think he knows yet?" I called after getting him a Pepsi and me an Orange Cola.

"Soda, I don't know. Mrs. O' Donovan said she was gonna call about an hour after we left, that put her calling about an hour ago. You wanna call him?"

"Yeah!" I found the phone booth and dropped in my dime, then dialed the numbers on the slip of paper. It rang and I felt my stomach get tight, but as each ring came and went, my insides fell. I hung up and got my dime back, then went to get in the waiting truck.

"No answer?" Darry asked.

"Nope, none. This_ is _the right number, ain't it?" I held the slip of paper up, but Darry gave me one of those looks.

"Yeah, Soda, that's it. Stop worrying. One more hour, give or take. And keep a heads up for a hotel, it's getting too late to even think about driving back tonight."

"Yeah, alright." I stretched out, watching the scenery pass by, wondering if Pony had gotten his fill of sunrises and sunsets yet. Somehow, I doubted it.

XXX

"Kid, wake up. Welcome to Eldorado. This is your stop."

The driver woke me up again, this time my pounding headache stayed with me. Blearily I looked around.

"There ain't nothing out here!" I said. Literally, Eldorado had a small glass covered bus stop next to a blinking stop light and one pay phone. Nothing else was around for as far as I could see.

"Kid, look, this is where you paid to go, I got ya here. Now, unless you got anymore coins in your pocket, it's time to get off the bus."

I looked at him, words stricken from my throat and what had to be a look of horror on my face.

"Kid, don't make me have to call the authorities."

I got up, not believing what was happening. I got off the bus and watched as the driver literally pulled out and left me, with not so much as a building anywhere in sight. My head still hurt, but I didn't consider it a priority anymore. I had to find water and shelter. Or a phone. Phone! I went over to the phone and picked up the receiver and pushed "0", listening to emptiness on the other side. Looking at the change return slot, I saw a small index card with something written on it sticking out. "Out Of Order." Every hope I had just went down the drain. Hell, I wished I'd stayed on the bus and had that driver radio in the cops on me. I might never get back to Darry, but at least I'd be in a jail cell with water. I started walking in the direction the bus went, hoping I wasn't far from …. well, from _anything._

XXX

"Darry, look, ain't that the fence and house like Steve described?"

I looked over at where Soda was pointing, and it certainly looked like it. It had been over three hours now, so if this wasn't it, we sure were close. I pulled into the driveway and stopped, Soda'd already bounded out of the truck before I could stop him.

"Soda, wait!" I called, but he was already knocking on the front door before I got out. I hastily made my way up on the porch and looked around, surprised that no one was here.

"You think this is the place?" Soda asked, cupping his hands to peer in the window.

"I think so. Hell, Soda, I don't know. I ain't been here before."

"Try the door," Soda suggested.

"That's breaking and entering, you motorhead. C'mon, lets go look up at the barn. Maybe this Mrs. Nixon lady's up there."

Reluctantly, he followed me up the footpath to the barn.

"Hello?" I called. "Mrs. Nixon? Ponyboy?"

The only answer I got was a horse making horse noises in the corral. Soda hopped up on the fence, bringing back my memories of his fondness for the animals. One of them, a solid white one, came right up to him and started to chew a hole in his shirt. He petted it's neck, grinning at the animal.

"Hell, Soda, girls and horses! They all still come to you, just like flies to honey! If that horse eats a hole in your shirt, I ain't replacing it."

"She's a beaut, doncha think, Darry?" Soda's eyes were dazzled by the horse, but I had my sights set for a two-legged colt of our own, though.

"Yeah, she's a lovely white mare. You see anybody?" I asked, looking around and ignoring the horse.

"Gray, Darry," he said looking at me. "She's a _gray_. See, the skin right underneath her..."

"Soda, _shut up_. I wouldn't care if the horse was _purple_. I'm here for Ponyboy, not for a horse lesson." I cupped my hands and called out, "Mrs. Nixon!" again, but the only response I got was a few whinny's from a horse or two. "Damn, no one's here. Come on."

I went back down the path and was contemplating the doorknob myself now, when a car pulled in behind my truck. Finally, someone who could help.

XXX

The sun was beating down on me, but there was no shade to crawl under. My head still hurt, and rubbing my temples wasn't helping, in fact... it seemed to only hurt worse – especially on the right side of my head. I played with the stupid hospital bracelet still securely fastened on my wrist, cussing myself for not staying there. Cussing myself for getting on that bus. Cussing myself for leaving my wallet at Mrs.... Mrs.... shit, at the house. God, my head hurt.

XXX

"Mrs. Nixon?" I asked as a woman got out of the car.

"No, I'm Charlene Horton. Agnes isn't here?"

The woman looked at me funny and went up to the door, knocking on it then trying the doorknob. It was locked.

"Agnes?" The lady called up, but there was no answer. Soda just looked at her with one eyebrow up. I watched in fascination, then remembered I had a brother to find.

"Is this the home of Mrs. Nixon?" I politely asked. The woman headed to a flower pot behind a porch swing hanging behind Soda, dug in the dirt some, and pulled out a key. Soda gave me a telling look, but the woman just brushed right past me again.

"Yes, this is Agnes Nixon's house," she said, brushing the dirt off the key and sliding it in the lock. "Who are you?" She asked, finally turning to me.

"Darrel Curtis. I'm here to get my brother, Ponyboy. The courts have given me back custody."

"You will have to take that up with Agnes." She opened the door, "Agnes!" she called again, her tense voice resonating around the room and up the steps. Following her inside .. I had a double take. The guys were right, the house _was_ immaculate, like a hotel in the fanciest part of upscale Tulsa. The kind I got to work on the roof _of.._. but never got to stay_ in._

"Steve wasn't kidding when he said the place was tuff to the hilt." Soda quietly said, stepping inside and looking around.

"Excuse me," the lady said, picking up the phone. Soda chucked me on the arm and pointed at himself then the stairs, and I nodded, hanging around to hear her end of a conversation I wasn't invited to listen to. "Melissa, this is Charlene. I can't find Agnes. She's not here, Alex isn't here either. The house was locked up but I have her spare key. Ask Robert where he took them for me. Fred's been waiting for them to show up since she called, and he's getting mighty worried."

There was a pause, where the woman … this Charlene lady, waited, chewing her nails.

"Has something happened here?" I asked, getting vibes I didn't like.

"You're Ponyboy's _brother_?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I've come to take custody of him. The judge..." she waved me off as someone was back on the other end of the line.

"Chickarde? Why did he take them all the way out there?" … "I see, well, yeah, they do have a neurologist out there, that's true. Fine, I'll call out there. What's their number?" … "Have you got it? Thanks."

She wrote some numbers down and hung up, then started dialing again, telling me what was going on as she did so. "Your brother and Agnes's little girl got hurt today."

My heart sank. Dear God, now what?

"My husband is one of the doctors at Hollis Regional Hospital. He called me and said Agnes was bringing in Alex and Ponyboy after they got hurt out here. My husband's been waiting for them to show up for nearly two hours now, but they haven't arrived. Hold on" … She waved off me to talk to someone on the phone next.

"Chickarde General? Hi, this is Dr. Horton's secretary, I'm calling about some patients of his... Alexandra Nixon and Ponyboy Curtis. Have they arrived?"

She looked back at me, nodding. "I see. Can you tell me how they are?" Again, a pause. "Well, that's good." … "What?" … "You _can't_ be serious." … "_How_? Never mind, can you patch me through to Mrs. Nixon? Thanks."

"What is it?" I asked, not being as polite as I should have.

She looked at me like she was gonna tell me, then abruptly changed her mind.

"Agnes, this is Charlene. What's going on?"

I heard only a high pitched answer that my ears couldn't make out. This Charlene lady kept avoiding eye contact, which told me this wasn't good at all. Finally she hung up the phone.

"Soda!" I bellowed as soon as she hung up. "Get down here!" He made his entrance just as she spoke.

"Alex is fine. But there was some confusion when they took your brother to x-ray. It seems... " she looked at me, an odd look on her face. "It seems,_ they can't find him_. They are still searching the building, but they can't locate him... _anywhere."_

"How long has he been missing?" I hoped he was maybe in the hospital gift shop where they usually sold books and magazines, knowing they could be screaming his name overhead and he'd be oblivious to it. It wasn't the first time he'd done that to me at the library. It pissed me off at first, but I've gotten used to it now.

"Over an hour," was her answer.

"Where the hell is that hospital?" Soda said, his voice so serious, even I didn't recognize it.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	30. A Drivers Tale

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 30

**A Driver's Tale**

XXX

My mouth was dry, the air was still, and there hadn't been a single car to pass by since I got off the bus. I didn't even know how long ago that had been, but the sun was now starting to descend behind a bank of gray clouds. I was hoping the evening would bring cooler temperatures, as the sunburn I could feel on my arms, neck and face was starting to override the sometimes dull - sometimes sharp aches I had left over from that tree.

I followed the road, watching the horizon fade away into the night as the moon started to glow in the sky, darting and dancing with the clouds. As the last rays of sun disappeared, the random thoughts I'd started to have - the ones that I knew wouldn't make sense to anyone, let alone me - seemed to get more bizarre. At least it was entertaining. I found myself giggling for no reason after a while, but trying to think straight wasn't doing me any good either. Still, it kept my mind off my physical condition, which - when I did give it a serious thought, seemed to be deteriorating. My tongue seemed sticky but I was too out of breath to keep my mouth shut; which only compounded my thirst. Hunger chewed on my insides as I had nothing... not even my own _spit _to assuage it. My legs were on autopilot, taking one step after another... a treadmill that didn't stop.

XXX

The first thing I noticed when I pulled up to the hospital, was the flashing blue lights of the police cars outside the Emergency room door. That was enough to really put my blood pressure into new levels of high. Soda had a look on his face that was dangerous, and I had to reach out and pull him back.

"Let me handle this," I warned. He obviously didn't take to my command well, but he nodded and kept his mouth shut. We were both here for Ponyboy, but Soda was nearing the end of his rope for keeping calm.

"I'm here for Ponyboy Curtis. I'm his guardian, he's supposed to be a patient here." I told the receptionist.

"He's being seen, you'll have to wait...."

"Seen by _who_? It's my understanding you guys can't find him." Soda piped in. I put my arm up, usually enough of a signal to get him to shut his trap. Although he went silent, the anger was present, boiling right under the surface.

"Where is Mrs. Agnes Nixon?" I asked, and the receptionist's eyes narrowed to slits. _Yeah, I'm on to you, sweetheart,_ I thought._ And I have ten year olds on my block who are scarier than you are. _I flexed my arms and stood straight, my own way of getting my point across.

"Get Dr. Knowles, have him meet Mr. Curtis's _guardians _in the nurse's office." she said to someone else. "Follow the aide here, she'll take you to Mrs. Nixon."

I followed the young woman who led us back to an office, where two police officers on one side of the room stood looking over floor plans of what appeared to be the hospital, while across the room another cop sat next to a woman holding a young girl with a bandaged arm. The aide left, and me and Soda looked around. When the door shut, I cleared my throat, wondering just how bad this was.

"I'm Darrel Curtis, Ponyboy's guardian; can someone please tell me what's going on."

The standing cops said nothing, the sitting cop started to stand, but the woman put her hand on his arm, and he sat back down. She stood, passing the child off to the cop who cradled her carefully.

"Darrel, I'm Agnes Nixon. I've had custody of Ponyboy for a month now - they didn't tell me custody had been transferred."

"Happened today, now where's Pony?" Soda said, not as gruff as he had been, but still no where near his usual charming self.

"I'll have the documents in a few days, but Mrs. O' Donovan said she was going to call you, notifying you of the changes." I tried to smooth over Soda's irritation. This was the lady who had been taking care of Pony. From what I had heard, she was nice enough and didn't deserve an attack … yet.

She simply nodded her head. "There was an accident at my house," Mrs. Nixon explained, gently brushing a wisp of hair from the girls sleepy face as she rested in the cops arms. "Ponyboy saved Alex from severe injury.. maybe even death, and I had them both brought here to get checked out. However, we got separated as both Alex and Ponyboy were being seen individually, and when he was sent to x-ray, he... he... well, he _disappeared_."

Soda and I spoke at the same time, our voices overlapping. "How bad was he hurt" I asked while Soda was louder. _"Disappeared?"_ he nearly shrieked._ "You mean, my brother was kidnapped?_" Soda was trying to stay calm, but was starting to fail. Anger was beginning to ooze out of his usual passive voice.

"No. The youth was _not _kidnapped," said a calm voice behind me.

I turned around to meet the latest newcomer to the room.

"I'm Dr. Knowles. I'm the senior physician here today, and have been updated on the events that have happened. This is what we _do _know. Mr. Curtis was sent to radiology to have his x-rays taken. After that, per protocol, the technician wheeled him out to their waiting room to wait for the emergency room nurse to come back and get him. However, during that time, we had a code gray... a mass casualty alarm go off, and again, per protocol, staff was sent to handle that. When someone finally was sent to return your brother to the ER, he had already disappeared. We've managed to locate the wheelchair he was using, his chart and x-rays were still in the wheelchair's back pocket."

"You said he was injured, _how_ was he hurt?" I reiterated, getting annoyed at being ignored.

Mrs. Nixon sat back down, looking frazzled and worried. She finally looked at me, as if judging what to say.

"There was a storm last night, lots of lightening.... we heard a ear-splitting crack of what I thought was thunder. It wasn't. Lightening apparently hit the tree out in front of my house. I had a tire swing tied to the same branch that took the lightening strike, and as soon as Alex started swinging on it this morning, the dead branch started to break. Ponyboy saw it breaking, ran out to try to get Alex to safety, but … he wasn't fast enough. The branch broke free, falling on them. Your brother dived on top of Alex, keeping her from getting seriously hurt... if not ... killed. He seemed dazed by it... but I didn't see any blood. I brought them both here to get seen... just to be on the safe side. Alex..." Mrs. Nixon wiped some tears from her face now, " ...has a sprained wrist but is otherwise okay. Ponyboy's condition..." she looked at the doctor now, "... I don't really know. I... I'm so sorry. I tried to keep the kids safe." Her voice trailed off, and a moment later the doctor took over again.

"We've asked all the patients present in the radiology waiting room if anyone had seen him, a few remembered him, and one even insists she spoke with him. She said he'd asked about what had happened concerning the alarms, then he wandered off. She'd watched him leave through the employee back door and didn't return. In short, he walked out under his own power, and was _not _forcibly taken."

"You let a hurt kid just walk out...."

"Soda, enough." I said, my tone enough to let him know for the last time I meant business. For once, he listened and did as I asked. I however, was getting damn near the end of my own rope. "Doctor, how bad is he hurt?"

"Looking at his x-rays and going over what we were able to get before he left, I'm pretty sure he has a concussion. He has a small skull fracture, overlapping what looks to be another previous fracture that had healed. I can't tell from these x-rays if the new fracture has aggravated the old one or not. Without him here, it's inconclusive. I need to examine him."

Soda's eyes of absolute fear met my own.

"What's going to happen to him without treatment?" I barely let out. Pony was out there somewhere, unaware of how bad he was hurt.

"Confusion, disorientation... if the swelling inside his skull worsens, visual problems. It goes downhill from there. Even if the new fracture wasn't affected by the old one, it's still a second injury in the same location... the symptoms will undoubtedly be worse. He needs to be in the hospital. He needs rest. Plain and simple, he needs to be found."

"And you're absolutely positive he's not in the building?" It was a stupid question... I know; but I had to ask just to rule it out.

"No," the cop by Mrs. Nixon said. "The entire building.. including the locked areas, basements, and outdoor facilities have all been checked. He's not here."

"What are you doing to find him?" Soda's stricken voice was hollow behind me.

"We've broadcast a BOLO for him to all police units in the area." said one of the other police officers in the room. "However, without knowing what direction he was headed in, or how he's being transported – it's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"He'd go back to where he was safe. He wouldn't just wander off into the desert." Soda thought out loud.

"We don't have a lot of time. Sunset's in about an hour. Let's get going." The two cops left the room, the doctor got out of the way as people passed by, while Mrs. Nixon sat there stunned, dried tears on her face.

"I'm so sorry, " she whispered. I didn't blame her for what happened. She had done everything right... and by what Pony'd told me, she was as good as gold to him.

"Does he have any money?" I asked her gently.

She turned her eyes to me. "I was giving him twenty a week for helping out on the ranch. I know it's a lot, but he deserved it. He should have around eighty dollars now. I never let him spend a penny of that money on himself here. I took care of everything."

"He doesn't have it." Soda said. I turned to look at him, unsure what he meant. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the worn brown leather wallet Pony had had for over a year now. "I found his wallet on a dresser in a small room upstairs in your house. There's sixty in here, he'd sent the other twenty home with Steve. That was the twenty I gave you that time when you came to the station. Where ever he is, he's broke."

"Agnes, let me take you home. The hospital will call if he is found. And _if _Ponyboy is headed to your house, we'll need to be there for him. I have all my people looking for him. We'll _find _him. We _will_. Come on." The cop got up and helped Mrs. Nixon to her feet. She looked as devastated as Soda, and as miserable as I felt. The cop picked up the small girl and gently laid her on his shoulder and led them outside.

"We'll be here waiting for him, ready to treat him as soon as he is found." Dr. Knowles said.

"Come on, Soda, lets go." Where I was going, I still didn't know. I needed a trail to follow or I'd be like the rest of them - going in circles.

I went out to the parking lot, looking at the terrain with wider eyes. There had to be something out here, _something_ to tell me where to look. The sun was going down behind a sky hinting at a forthcoming rainstorm and if that happened, he'd be out in it.

God, what a nightmare.

There was nothing out here but a couple of cars, a lonely row of pay phones contained in small glass phone booths, and a bus stop across the street. That was it. How desolate a place Windrixville seemed to have been was a booming metropolis compared to this.

"Come on," I called to Soda who looked up. The bus was approaching in the distance, and I wanted to at least ask the driver if he'd seen anything. Back home, it was the same guy who drove the bus route everyday on our side of town. Pony and Johnny had gotten in tight with the driver there, and I knew he never took dimes from either of them back then. Maybe the driver who drove this route was the only driver for it, too.

The cop had to have seen me and may have had the same idea as I did, as he wordlessly headed over and stood behind me as the bus pulled up.

"Scuse me, sir. I'm looking for my brother, almost fifteen years old, bout five foot - five inches, skinny as a rail, reddish brown hair, green eyes. Seen him? He'd have gotten on here."

The driver's eyes darted from me to the cop behind me, and back. He was nervous about something, which, from experience, told me he knew a lot. The cop put his hand on my shoulder, and I relented to his authority.

"Why don't you just put the bus in park for now, and come out here and have a chat with me." The cop said.

"I gotta get my rig back to Amarillo on time or I lose my bonus." The driver said, not wanting to budge.

The cop looked down the row of empty seats, and shook his head. "Don't look like anyone's gonna be late today. We can either chat here or down at the station, in which case your 'rig' will be impounded for the night. What's it gonna be, buddy?"

"Fine. I knew that kid was gonna cost me," he muttered, setting the brake and getting up.

"So you _have_ seen him?" Soda said, listening from outside the bus.

Once off the bus, the driver didn't seem so big and powerful anymore. Not that I was scared of him, but it was obvious he was scared of me. Good. I liked it that way.

"Look, the kid got on hours ago. Said he wanted to go to Dallas..."

"_Dallas?_" Soda choked out, disbelieving it. I found it shocking too, but remembered Pony's last concussion had also left him rambling on and on for days, making very little sense.

"Yeah,_ Dallas._" The driver said, indignantly."That's where the kid said he wanted to go. He put in his money and I took him to the transfer station...."

"Where's that?" I interrupted roughly.

"Down in Quanah, across the border in Texas. I had to wake him, he'd fallen asleep."

"Christ!" Soda said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Kid_ then_ said he didn't _want_ to go to Dallas! Said he needed to go to either Tulsa or Hollis! I've had this trick pulled on me before by kids out on summer break, bored - with nothing to do. Get on the bus and ride all over the state for free. I fell victim to it once before, I wasn't falling for it again. I told him to go buy his ticket and I'd cart him back. A while later, he came back, begging me to take him for free. Well, no dice. He gave me a measly twenty five cents, and I took him to Eldorado, where that fare paid for, and let him off. He gave me some scared little baby look, but I figured one nice long walk would teach him a lesson, and maybe save some other driver a hassle to boot. I know the law. I haven't done anything illegal."

"Illegal, no. Immoral, yes. Did the kid at least have something to drink?" the cop questioned. The driver looked taken aback.

"Well... no," he stumbled over his answer.

"Did he have anything _at all_?" Soda demanded.

The driver glared back. Wrong thing to do, buddy. Wrong. Thing. To. Do. It was only because I was in front of Soda and the cop was in front of me that the driver wasn't getting his ass handed to him in the next breath.

"It ain't my job to nursemaid kids. I took him where he paid me to take him!"

Soda lunged, but I caught him.

"I think I need to see if you have a flat tire and make sure none of your lights are out. I'll be back in two minutes." The cop looked at me. "Two minutes, that's it."

I watched as the cop went around to the other side of the bus, and started in. The piece of shit driver had a look on his face of pure fear. I wondered if that was the same look Pony had as he watched this sorry excuse of a human leave him behind. "That _kid _is my fourteen year old brother, who has a concussion!" I landed my fist square in the middle of his chest, and the look on his face was one of disbelief. He never even tried to block me... that time. "You know what that is, asshole? That's a _head_ _injury!_ You dropped him off in the middle of nowhere," I hauled back and drove my fist lower this time, into his midsection, knocking him back a foot. This time he tried to block me, but was woefully ineffective. "...and left him to maybe _die_ out there!"

He grunted his protest, and attempted to take a swing at me, but Soda smashed his fists against the side of his head from behind. The guy fell to his knees, and I waved off anything else from Soda. The cop came around the bus, looking at the damage.

"Good heaven's.... gotta watch your footing out here, it _is_ easy to fall. Good thing you're right next to a hospital. You aren't hurt, now are ya, buddy?" The cop asked, coming over looking at the heap of trash trying to stand on his feet. "Cause I'm sure those doctors waiting inside for the young man you carted out of here would _love_ to take care of you. What do you say? You need any medical help, or do you think you can drive this rig on up to Amarillo without problems?"

"I didn't know the kid was hurt," he sputtered, rubbing his chest where I was sure a bruise was gonna form.

"Well next time you pick up any kids from this stop, I am sure you will pay more attention to the patient bands on their wrist... and won't leave them stranded in the middle of nowhere over a puny fifty cents! Now get your rig out of here before I find a reason to haul you in and impound your bus. And watch your speed..._ carefully._"

The driver got back in and left, while Soda and I looked at each other.

"Think he's gonna file charges?" Soda asked me as we walked hurriedly to the truck.

"Charges for what, young man?" The cop asked from behind. I didn't realize he was following so close. "He tripped, you both helped him back to his feet. I saw nothing else. Look, I have to take Agnes home, Eldorado is another hour or more down highway six. Once I get her settled, I'll have as many officers as I can headed out that way. There's bad weather coming, and daylight is fading fast. Good luck."

I rolled out of the hospital parking lot headed south, following the signs for Eldorado and highway six. I had no idea where I was going, Soda was scanning the map as fast as he could, and looking up over the vast emptiness around us every now and then.

"Think we'll find him out here, Dar?" Soda asked.

"We'll have to, Soda."

I didn't want to let on how totally terrified and helpless I felt right then.

XXX

_  
_The sky was black. Thunder rolled in the distance, and cloud to cloud lightening gave a curious glow to the earth around me. I wasn't really walking anymore, and I wasn't sure I was still on the road either. I stumbled some, falling onto my palms to keep from eating dirt. I waited, letting the disorientation pass before trying to get back up. I made it back to my feet three times, but the forth trip down, I gave up and stayed where I was for a while. The first few drops of rain fell on my hot skin, evaporating almost on contact. I looked toward the heavens and let the drops fall on my face, hoping some would fall on my lips and parched tongue. I was tired. So tired.

Then I thought I heard something.

"_Ponyboy...."_

"Mom?" I called out into the dark sky. Some raindrops made their way to my mouth, but they were salty tasting. That's when I realized, not all the drops on my face were rain.

Some were tears.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	31. Footprints

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 31

**Footprints **

XXX

"Whoa... we're here already?" I was amazed. Except for stopping for gas, Steve just kept going, a maniac behind the wheel - shaving a good thirty minutes from the previous travel time in the process. As he pulled in to stop at the home of Mrs. Nixon, I wasn't exactly sure how to smoothly get out of the car – as despite his accelerated trip down the road, my ass had still lost feeling a long time ago. This trip was not like the first one, THAT one had been more fun. This had more tension than accidently showing up for a fight with neither backup nor a blade. Looking around, something just looked off. It was too still, too quiet. Spooky almost.

"Wonder where everyone's at?" I pulled the lever and eased out, feeling the blood recirculate down my legs again. The horses were grazing nearby and the cows could be heard in the distance, but everything else was motionless.

"Dunno, c'mon," Steve answered, closing his door and headed to the porch.

"Well,_ that_ looks like that would hurt," I said, noticing an old tire swing laying under some busted branches as we headed to the porch.

"Uh, huh." Steve didn't even look. He took the steps two at a time, rapping on the front door. "I don't see Darry's truck. They shoulda been here by now." Steve's voice was thick. He tried the doorknob and it opened without any problem.

"They don't lock doors out here?" I teased, but finding the door unlocked bothered me. Pony had made it an issue to even make sure we could come in last time... I found it hard to believe this Mrs. Nixon regularly left her home open like this. Steve went on in and I followed. "Hello?!" I called out to silence.

"I'm gonna go check the kid's room." Steve said and headed for the stairs. I followed, not sure what else I could do.

His room was almost the same way it was the last time I was here. Bed made, nothing left out. At least his housekeeping habits had improved, remembering how cluttered his room back home usually looked. Steve opened the closet, finding Pony's clothes still hanging up.

"Well, we didn't miss Darry and Soda. Pony wouldn't have left his clothes."

"Who's car is that, Agnes?" A man's voice rang out from downstairs. Someone had obviously just arrived. "I don't like leaving you here alone with a strange car in the yard."

The voices and accompanying footsteps were headed up the stairs. I looked at Steve, wondering what the hell we were supposed to do now. It was one thing to get busted in Stacie's room that one time her father came home early, it was altogether _different_ to be caught in this house. I hoped Mrs. Nixon would at least remember us... or that Pony could vouch for us – before the cops got called.

"I don't know, Robert. I don't care, either. Go! Find him. The sun's going down, he doesn't have much time."

Those footsteps were dangerously close now, and I swear, that closet – despite it's small size - was looking mighty accommodating. However...

"Mrs. Nixon," Steve called out loud. I felt all my blood freeze in mid circulation. We. Were. Dead.

"Robert!" Mrs. Nixon shrieked.

The sound of someone rushing up those last few steps was next, followed by a cop holding a raised revolver standing in the doorway... the barrel aimed right at Steve and me.

My hands went straight up, Steve just stood stock still.

"Who are you?" the cop asked, ice in his voice.

"Steve Randle," Steve answered.

"Two-Bit...um, _Keith_ Mathews, officer," I followed.

"Dat's Ponyboy's friends, mommy!" I heard the girl say from somewhere around the corner. The officer gave us another look. I sort of nodded, then he put his revolver away.

"Ponyboy? You know the foster boy Mrs. Nixon's keeping?" the cop asked.

Mrs. Nixon finally came around the corner.

"You gave me a fright. What … how...?"

"...You left your door open. Sorry we scared you. Pony called us hours ago. Said he wanted to come home. Didn't sound all that good. Darry and Soda... his brothers... left before we did. They should already be here..." Steve tried to explain.

"They_ were_ here... I met them at the hospital..."

"What happened to the kid?" I asked. The cop noted my change in tone, putting his hand back on his holstered weapon.

"Look, please... just.. give me a moment." She turned and took the girl to another room. I heard her talking low, then she came back out alone.

"There's been an accident. I last saw Darrel and Sodapop at the hospital, _Chickarde _Hospital, about forty miles up the road."

"They ain't there, Agnes. That bus driver I stopped to question... he knew more than I thought. Ponyboy's brothers should be out on the highway near Eldorado, looking for him."

I didn't miss the anguish that came over the woman's face.

"I know.. it's bad. I've sent all my officers out to search. I need to get going too," the cop glanced over at me and Steve again then settled his eyes back on her. "But not before making sure you're alright first."

"I'm fine, Robert. Go. _Find him_. I'll never be able to live with myself if something happens to him. Call me as soon as you hear anything."

"Come on, Two-Bit." Steve pushed his way through the door, nearly knocking me off my feet. The whole way out of the house... the cop gave us a very brief update on what was going on, then sped on out ahead of us, lights blazing. Steve and I rode in silence as we scanned the desert around us, looking for anything helpful. The scenery passed by rapidly and I finally looked over, my heart skipping a beat when my brain registered his speed over 80 MPH. With all the cops going even faster, we both knew no one was gonna get a ticket tonight.

This was a race to find the kid, winner take all.

XXX

"You see anything?" Darry's voice broke the monotony of the swish- swash of the windshield wipers. He had the brights on, looking everywhere along the roadside. I was looking out my side window, but all I could see was the inside of the truck mirrored back. There was no light out.. none. No moon either. The only hint of civilization was a gas station we'd passed a mile or so back. Darry'd gotten out to check inside while I topped off the tank, but said the lone cashier hadn't seen anything. Rain clouds provided a steady drizzle, and with every drop I felt more and more helpless.

"No, I don't. This the right road?" I looked at the map, knowing there weren't a whole bunch of highways out here in the first place to get lost on. We _had_ to be on the right road. It's just.... this road seemed to go on _forever_.

"Yeah, that driver said Eldorado. That store clerk said this is the only way to go to Eldorado." Darry said with more confidence. He rubbed his hand over his face, the intense worry showing through his every feature.

"Why would he want to go to _Dallas?_ That makes no sense. He doesn't know anyone in Dallas, does he?" I couldn't think of a single soul he knew from there. That little blip of information still blew my mind. We'd been to Kansas several times, as well as plundered around the borders of Arkansas and Missouri... but not Texas! Not to mention the fact that trips to those places had been years ago, long before Mom and Dad died.

Darry glanced over at me, an agonized look temporarily set in his jaw. "He wasn't going to Dallas the_ place,_ Soda. He's got a concussion, remember? He's mixed up again. He was thinking Dallas, the _person_." Darry's voice was tight. A minute of silence existed as I remembered our old departed friend's grin and conniving ways; and the influence he'd had over Pony. Darry's sudden seething voice brought me back to reality. "I can't believe that sorry sonofabitch made him get _off that bus_." Darry's fist smashed into the dashboard, and I knew to stay quiet. Darry- mad- was never good. At this point, he was past mad. He was past furious. He was bordering on dangerous.

I said nothing, just kept scanning the road. Time was running out. The rain was getting worse, it was pitch black out... and Pony... Pony was somewhere out in it. "Ponyboy?!" I screamed, leaning out my opened window, not caring about getting wet. I'd drown if I had to .. just let me find him. Let him be alright.

XXX

The whispered voice left me wondering who was there, or was my imagination tearing at my soul again. I couldn't tell. By now, I was so confused, disoriented, pained and scared that I didn't mind hearing what I knew wasn't there. Strangely enough, it calmed me, some – made me feel less alone, even though I knew I_ was _alone. _Utterly _alone. I longed to hear Darry's voice, calling me to dinner from the tree in the backyard. Or Soda, as he delighted in telling me about some transmission he'd fixed. Voices of the whole gang filtered through my head, making me smile at some of the inane things they said to me, or that I imagined them saying.

I'd stumbled around for a while, not sure how I was staying up. One foot in front of another... just one more step. That's the mantra that kept going through my head. _Just one more step_. My tongue eagerly licked the rain off my lips, and the coolness of the night made my skin feel better. My head... God, it was in a vise. My vision was screwing up on me now... getting blotchy, but it didn't matter. I couldn't make out where I was going anyway.

I hobbled around like this for who knew how long. I had no watch, there were no lights to gauge anything by. The rain came, slowed, picked up, and slowed again. I stumbled some, falling to my hands and knees, occasionally landing on unseen desert rocks that I knew would leave marks in the morning. I rested there when it got too much, laying flat on the ground, letting every muscle fiber rest until I was able to wrangle myself back up.

Eventually, I heard a swift moving body of water... and like a moth to flame, I was drawn to it. Instead of the drop by drop rain splatters I managed past my cracked lip into my parched mouth... there might be enough to actually swallow a mouthful. The want of that one mouthful of liquid was too much to resist. It wasn't easy now, as if it had been easy before. But now, every time I went from laying to standing, sharp stabs of pain ... like an icepick embedding itself in my skull ... pierced my head, blinding me for the duration. Still, I forced myself up again, stumbling forward in the dark, toward that rush of water.

XXX

"Damn."

Darry's voice worried me. Ahead, the sky was glowing with a myriad of flashing blue lights. He pulled up and stopped the truck. Before we could get out, that cop from the hospital was by us.

"Did you find him?" Darry asked.

"No, son we haven't yet. I have two teams on it, one searching the road from the Texas border up to this point, the other searching from Chickarde to here. Nothing yet."

"What's the plan now?" I asked. The cop looked at me. Even before he spoke, I knew I wasn't going to like the plan.

"We're coordinating efforts to start again in the morning. I'm sorry, son. I have to suspend the search until then. Anything we do now.... if we just wander out into the desert... I risk losing more of my men, and we could run your brother over or destroy his trail simply by just not seeing it. As soon as first light comes, we'll start again. It's all I can do."

The rain dripped off my hair onto my shoulders. I was already soaked so it didn't matter. I looked at Darry, his expression was filled with as much pain as I felt. The cop waited for us to say anything else, but there wasn't anything more _to_ say. He nodded and headed back to his men, and one by one they started to leave. Darry just stood there, soaked, motionless.

Another set of headlights found us, blinding me as I tried to see beyond them. Only when the rusty creek of the door was heard did I recognize the car. Only one car squeaked like that.

"Steve?" I called out. Darry turned to look, a brief glimmer of surprise on his face. It was the first emotion he'd allowed to break through.

"And yours truly. What, you thought I'd miss this?" Two-Bit stood there, rain starting to drip from his hair onto his dry clothes. It wouldn't take long before he was just as wet as we were if this rain kept up. I wondered if they knew.

"We heard," he said as if answering my unspoken question. "Any luck finding the kid?" Steve asked as the last cop pulled out. The only light we had now were our headlights.

"None. The fuzz ran the road from the border back to Chickarde. He's not on it."

"You don't think he hitched a ride, maybe?" Two-Bit suggested.

"I thought about that, but I didn't see a single car out here the whole time." Darry said. "No, he's out here, somewhere. And I ain't waiting for no damn daylight either."

"What do you want to do?" I had no answers for this. Darry was doing what he did best.. he took control.

"Find his trail. He's on foot."

"Um, Dar... I'm all for that.. but exactly how do we find a trail in the dark?" Two-Bit asked.

Darry turned to look at us, rain dripping off his face - his clothes clinging to his skin.

"With flashlights. Lets go." He dug around in the space behind the truck seat where tools long forgotten lay rusting away, and pulled out some pretty decent flashlights. I didn't even know he had those back there. I stared at him.

"What, you didn't think I learned my lesson when the tornado ripped through last month?"

I took the flashlight, checked it and waited.

"The driver said he forced Pony off the bus in Eldorado..." Darry started, but Two-Bit busted in.

"_Forced_ the kid off the bus? _What.._.?"

"Two-Bit, can it. I'll fill in the details in a minute. Go on, Dar." I interrupted.

"Anyway, that's where I'm going. Eldorado. From there," he looked at the dark sky above, "I walk. You guys can follow me in the car. I don't want anyone catching pneumonia over this, just don't run my ass over."

"Shut up, Darry, and let's go already." Steve grumbled. He and Two-Bit followed us to Eldorado, the bus stop sign being the only thing out here, except for a clear glass booth next to a busted pay phone.

"You gotta be kidding me. He made Pony get off _here_?" Before even taking off my seatbelt, I looked around at the absolute desolation of the place. I wished I'd hit that driver harder. Much harder.

Darry parked our truck and together, he and I started walking... scanning the ground on either side of the road for any sign where Pony may have wandered off the blacktop.

"Hold up!" Two-Bit came running up next to me, flashlight in hand.

"Don't wanna stay dry?" I asked.

"I've been cooped up with Stevie-boy now for going on four hours in that car. I need a break. Besides, you still need to fill me in. What's the scoop?"

Walking side by side on one side of the road with Darry concentrating on the other side, I filled Two-Bit in on what we knew. His look of shock mirrored my emotions.

"We'll find him, Soda," he said, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "I'll search this side of the road, while you guys look over there."

For the next hour and a half, the only thing heard was the steady patter of rain on the road and the squish of our feet in our water logged shoes. Steve's car engine idled as he drove only as fast as we walked... keeping his high-beams on to help with visibility.

"Hold up," Darry said, training his flashlight on a particular spot on the ground. Two-Bit came over and looked over my shoulder.

It was a shoeprint.. faded from the rain, but there none the less, headed off the road. About two feet in front of it was a set of funny indentions in the ground. Darry looked at them with his flashlight, confusion on his face, but I figured it out first.

Reaching down, I spread my fingers out over the holes. Nearly a perfect fit, but the hand was smaller than mine. Just like Pony's.

"He stumbled," Two-Bit surmised dully.

"Two-Bit, you and Steve go back and get my truck, bring it here. We'll wait. It can't be but a few miles down the road. Then, it's gonna take all of us to track him."

"Sure, Darry. Be right back." He and Steve jumped in Steve's car, Steve gunned the engine and headed back down to get our truck.

Darry looked at me. "You doing okay, Soda?"

I was tired, worried sick, hungry as all get out, thirsty to no end, and soaked to the bone. "Fine, Dar. You?"

The approaching sets of lights from two automobiles cut into us.

"Fine."

Steve and Two-Bit were next to us, flashlights in hand. "What are we waiting on, lets go." Steve said.

"Hold on," Darry said, getting something out of the truck. As he came back over, I told him the obvious.

"Leaving the lights on?"

"I want a beacon to show me how to get back. If it dies, Steve can jump us."

I nodded.

Flashlights now trained on the ground, we followed the footprints off into the night, hoping they would lead us to him.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	32. Two Become Three

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 32

**Two Become Three**

XXX

I'd stumbled around until I couldn't make heads or tails of where I was going anymore. I just let the sounds of the rushing water guide me. The many times that my feet refused to hold me up, I rested; laying my head on my arms only an inch from the muddy ground I lay on.

I crawled, dragged, and scratched myself forward. The water was near, I could almost feel the ground murmur it's gushing currents like a pulse beneath me. It was calming - sort of. The flow of the water took my mind off my pain. Breathing hurt. Thinking was agony. My body had more aches than I could process right then. But if I could find that water, somehow, everything bad would wash away.

In one final burst of energy, I forced myself to my feet, propelling myself forward, the stabbing pain in my head slicing my vision blind again. Three steps more and I fell off an invisible incline, rolling part ways down an embankment of some sort. My lower half - from my knees down -splashed into unseen water. Once the disorientation passed, I only felt the coolness of the liquid; the comfort of the waves as they lapped at my legs. Slowly, I cupped my hand and brought some of the water to my mouth, tasting it's briny fetidness.

_NO!_ I thought disparagingly. I wanted to sob but I was too whithered to make the tears come. I'd finally found water, and it wasn't fit to drink.

Exhausted beyond my means, vision gone, my strength zapped, I lay there.. too weak to cry. As the tide tugged on my legs, I let it rock me to sleep.

XXX

We had been following his trail in silence for over two hours. The rain had slowed, but _watching_ the trail had been painful. His steps were more erratic, he'd stumbled often. A few times it looked like he'd just laid down and quit. The faint imprint of his shoes digging into the dirt were exactly like the kind when he'd dig in for his track sprints, although this was _not_ track. A body's length above those dug-in spots were indentions where his hands desperately clawed the ground.

They made my insides coil, knowing he was hurt this bad, and worse to realize he was fading. The doctor had said his disorientation would be worse, that his vision might fail. And then it went _downhill_? How much worse could it get? Pony was all visual. Books, music, drawing. That was all Pony. Without it, what would he do?

"Darry, he's slowing down." Soda called to me, realizing what I had already guessed.

"I think you're right, but we still don't know how far behind him we are."

Ahead of us, Steve on one side and Two-Bit on the other, the guys scanned the ground for Pony himself, not just his tracks. They'd called out his name intermittently, all of us hoping he'd answer. Silence was the only reply.

"We're getting close to the river, Darry. There's no way the kid could cross it. Even a healthy person in full daylight couldn't do it." Steve called back, his flashlight coming back to us.

As if I needed further encouragement to speed it up. "I know, I know." With Pony's erratic movements, I could find his tracks easier, but it was still hard to see the evidence of his struggle. "Come on, Soda. I have a feeling we're running out of time."

He sped up and I kept pace, glossing over the tracks Pony was leaving. I could hear the water easier now, it was close.. and Pony's tracks were going straight for it. It occurred to me why he was going this way. He wasn't headed back to Hollis, nor was he trying to find the highway again. He had to be massively thirsty. Nearly half a day had gone by since he'd left the hospital, and who knew if he'd had anything to drink there. That driver'd left him with no water either. The only liquid he'd probably had came from the sky. The answer suddenly screamed at me. It was natural. It was instinct. I bolted out, not following the trail any more.

"Pony, I'm coming. Hold on!" I bellowed. The others blindly followed my lead, Soda right at my side. I hoped I was right about this, because I wasn't following tracks any more... just gut instinct. The current could be heard a good forty feet away. I knew the bank was probably unsteady, and pulled up short of the ridge. "Careful, guys. That's a drop you don't wanna take." I cautioned. "Spread out. He's got to be here somewhere."

Steve went upstream and Two-Bit went down, Soda and I stuck together, looking at the ridge.

"You don't think he'd have gone in, do you?" Soda asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Soda, all I know is he's _here_. He's_ got _to be here... somewhere."

My flashlight worked the slope, Soda's beam fighting with mine in our search to find him.

And then, my light went over something that looked like a log sticking out of the water. A pale log, but out of place. My light went back to it, and my eyes went pinpoint.

"Pony! God, no! PONY!" It didn't take me long to make it to his side, but I was suddenly terrified of what I saw. He lay spread eagle, nothing moving except for his chest slowly rising and falling. He was pale under his mud covered sunburned skin. Dropping to my knees next to him, I could feel the heat radiating from him before I'd even touched him.

"Pony, baby, can you hear me?" I didn't try to hide the desperation in my voice. I put my arm under his head and neck, lifting him out of the mud by the shoulders and cradled him to me. Soda was on his other side, the guys had heard us and were there next to us too.

It took a moment, but a sound came from him. A solitary sound, but enough to nearly make me bawl.

"Dar..?" he mumbled, his voice so strained I didn't recognize it.

"We're here, Pone. Don't worry, don't talk. You're gonna be okay." Soda soothed, gently brushing his mud encrusted hair from his sunburned face. Soda looked at me, horror in his expression. "We gotta get him out of here," he mumbled to me in a low tone.

Soda's words brought me back to my senses. I got a better grip on him, pulling him into my arms while holding my left arm out for Pony's head to lay against so it wouldn't flop back. I noticed a definite change in his weight. He'd picked up bulk muscle. He was still skinny, but more solid now. I had to work a little harder to not drop him.

"You got him?" Two-Bit asked as he walked next to me, helping me keep my balance as I made it up the incline and back on firmer ground.

"Yeah, I got him." I couldn't see him, the flashlights were all trained forward, guiding the way back to where we'd left our cars, but nothing was gonna make me let him go.

"How far you reckon we walked already?" Two-Bit asked.

"At least two miles." Steve answered sullenly.

The walk back took less time, but it was gut-wrenchingly silent. Pony didn't wake, didn't speak, didn't stir. With every step, I wondered if I was hurting him worse by carrying him all curled up like he was. In reality, the only other way I could get him back was to sling him over my shoulder... and that was NOT going to happen.

"Finally," Two-Bit muttered a long time later.

I looked up to see our vehicles. My lights were off, meaning my battery was dead. Soda opened the cab door for me, but I shook my head.

"He needs to lie down."

Without a word, Steve opened the back door of his car, shoving the random wrappers and trash lying on the seat to the floor, and I carefully lay Pony down, curling his legs in so he'd fit. Soda got Steve's set of jumper cables while Steve slid behind the wheel, moving his car next to my truck. Like clockwork, Soda attached the cables and brought my truck back to life. Mechanics, 101.

Soda finally closed the hoods and climbed in the front seat by Steve, just as Steve hit the gas and pulled out. My truck was already far ahead being driven by Two-Bit. I sat on the edge of the seat by Pony, carefully feeling his head for the area of his concussion. Either my touch was too light or the rattle of Steve's car made me hesitate, but I felt nothing. I was also scared of doing any further damage. He'd been through enough.

"Pony?" I softly called, but he didn't move. "It's Darry, Pone. I'm here. We're here, Little Colt. It's gonna be alright." I wanted so badly to see his green eyes open and have him look at me, telling me to stop worrying so much; but I knew he was too exhausted. I only worried that much more.

Soda reached over from the front seat, leaning in to stroke Pony's fingers. It was the only thing he could reach from where he was.

"He's hot," Soda murmured.

"How bad is he, Darry?" Steve asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"His arms, face and neck are sunburned, but he's hot beneath all that too. Feverish. He needs water, something to cool him down inside." I felt his chest under his mud caked shirt, his skin feeling like he'd been standing next to a furnace. I looked around the floor of his car. "You ain't got any water in here, by chance, do ya?"

"Nope, sorry. But there's a store not far from here. I can pull in if you want me to."

I looked up. The distance we had already covered in getting him back to town was amazing. Then I noticed his speedometer.

"Jesus, Steve.. slow down! Wrapping us around a telephone pole won't help anyone. Yeah, stop at the store... get him some water if they have any."

It was a decision I wavered on, but I thought it best to try to get fluids in him if I could.

Steve didn't say anything else, just slowed down some and kept his eyes on the road. Soda stayed where he was, leaning over the seat the whole way. I didn't move either, hovering over by his head, stroking his cheek as gently as I could, just so he'd know we were here.

The car started slowing in earnest, and I looked up to see that same gas station we had pulled into earlier just ahead.

"Be right back," Steve said, jumping out leaving the car running. In one second, Soda had made it over to the door by Pony's head and leaned over, talking in a soothing tone.

"Pone, baby, it's Soda." He carefully caressed his hair, kissing him on his temple. "It's gonna be fine, Pony. It's gonna be fine."

Before either of us could say more, Steve was back behind the wheel and Soda was getting back in the front seat. I took the water bottle, uncapped it and carefully held Pony's head up some.

"Here, Pony, try to drink a little."

He wasn't awake as far as I could tell. I let a capful's amount of water pass his lips, most drizzled back out, but some managed to get down. I felt him swallow beneath my fingers. Some amount of cognition was there.

"That's it, Ponyboy. Try again, just a little more," I coaxed. He never opened his eyes, but I felt his jaw move and this time less came back out as he swallowed again.

I began to worry about how much to give him, but I wasn't gonna deny him even a drop. I held the bottle to his cracked and bloodied lips, tipping it some to let the water pass into his mouth. He tried to move his head, I guess to get a better seal, but he wasn't strong enough. The water drizzled down his cheek instead. He went limp again shortly thereafter, and I lay his head back down on the seat, my hand softly stroking his matted hair.

Outside the window, the scenery passed by quickly. Even with the pitch blackness, I could see the blinding white road markers flash by as Steve continued on at speeds I didn't look to see. Steve was concentrating on the road, wordlessly consumed with his mission. I hoped Two-Bit was doing okay. If he cut the engine, he'd have no way to restart the truck.

"Pony? Can you hear me?" I asked gently. My hand resting now by his temple, I felt the smallest movement. A nod. Only a faint movement of his muscles, but a nod none-the-less.

"It's Darry, Pony. Soda's here too."

"I'm right here, Pone." Soda said, piping in to let Pony hear him.

"We're taking you to the hospital. They're gonna fix you right up. You just hang tight, little buddy. It's gonna be okay."

"Hospital's ahead." Steve called out.

I looked up, the small hospital lit up with lights all around it. Steve pulled into the Emergency room pull around where Two-Bit was already there, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Once he saw Steve's car, he flicked his butt away and came over.

"What happened to you guys? One minute you're on my six, the next, I cant see anything but black behind me? You guys trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Can it, Two-Bit, we stopped to get the kid some water, and Darry kept telling me to slow down."

I ignored the guys, carefully pulling and lifting Pony back into my arms.

"Did you tell them we had him?" Soda asked as I hurried Pony through the doors.

"Yeah, I told them what I could. They said they'd be waiting."

Sure enough, the nurses didn't even have us stop, just led me to a large room with a gurney in it where I lay Pony down carefully. Once he was down, about four people pounced on him at the same time. Soda and I stayed out of the way, letting them do their job. A doctor came over and started saying stuff that made no sense to me, but the nurses seemed to understand completely.

It took a while before I realized a vibration next to me. I looked, and Soda was shaking. Shivering, as if he was cold, but I knew him better than that. I caught Steve's eye, looked at Soda, and then the door. He understood.

"Come on, man. Let's go outside and cool our jets some."

Soda shook his head at first, then caught my eyes. "Go change into something dry, Soda," I instructed. He looked at Pony again, then nodded. I knew it was more than dry clothes he needed. The guys did too. Finally, he caved, and allowed Steve to lead him out.

The nurses seemed to slow down their pace, leaving one at a time until only one was left, and she was covering Pony in a crisp white sheet.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked, taking a tentative step forward. I was right next to the gurney, and carefully placed my hand on the sheet over his ankle, feeling the muscles of his lower leg. I just needed him to know I was there, but didn't know where else I could touch him without causing him pain.

"He's dehydrated, so we're giving him fluids. In a few minutes we're going to take him to x-ray to repeat the films of his head, see how bad his concussion is. The neurologist is on his way to examine him as well. We're also repeating all his earlier blood work. Other than that, there's nothing new. Radiology will be ready in about five minutes. You can stay with him until then if you wish."

"Thanks." She left the room, leaving me alone with him. For the first time in a month, I finally got to see him. The backseat of Steve's car hadn't been really helpful, but now that he was in good hands, it gave me a chance to pull back some, to be his brother again.

Man, what a mess he was. He had some fresh cuts and bruises already popping up along his arms; he looked like he'd been in a pretty bad fight. Between the tree and the desert, mother nature had not been kind. Adding in that tornado that started this whole mess, he's had his third strike. He had to have gone a good five miles walking along the road then into the desert ... the last two or three being off the road headed for the river, stumbling around in the dark. I didn't even feel his weight the whole time I'd carried him, but now my arms were cluing me in to how sore they were. I ignored it. I'd carry him ten miles if I had to.

His hair was shorter, but caked with mud. Only a shower would get that fine silt and course grain out. That would have to wait until he was feeling better. His lips were pale and cracked, slightly swollen. His eyes had dark circles under them.

He was so pale under that sunburn. Below the collar line of where his shirt had been, his skin was white compared to the redness on his arms, face and neck. But my first assumption from when I picked him up was right; he had definitely bulked up. His chest and abdomen were faintly showing muscles he hadn't had before, a six pack hiding under the surface of his skin. Made me grin... thinking all my time in the gym was put to shame when my little brother could almost get the same effect working on a horse ranch for a month. Then again, considering he was already lean to start with, it wouldn't take much to tone it up.

He was hooked up to all sorts of stuff, bags of fluid hung over him, wires snaked off his chest. Tubes of oxygen went up his nose. The most damning evidence of injury though, from what I gathered listening to the doctors, were his eyes. If his brain was swelling, his eyes would be the first to show it. I looked; but even with his lids closed, I didn't see anything different. But I was no doctor. The specialist was on his way in.

"Mr. Curtis, we need to take him to radiology now," came a soft voice from behind me.

I nodded and bent down, giving Pony a soft kiss on his hot forehead. "I'll be right here, Pone. I love you, little brother." I stroked his cheek with my thumb, and silently they rolled him out.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	33. Difficult Options

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 33

**Difficult Options**

XXX

My thoughts made no sense. Everything was hazy, the sounds - disjointed. As if I'd faded in and out while other things happened around me. One moment I was in the water, the next I felt strong arms holding me close, nearly crushing me. Then, a steady vibration around me lulled me in and out of sleep. Words made in voices I knew but couldn't place drifted in and out. A cool liquid trickling down the inside of my cheek brought me back to awareness, but barely. A little more liquid came, stopped, then came again. I didn't have the strength to go to it, but someone was bringing it to me. Then as quickly as it came, darkness dropped me into my night again.

XXX

I watched as Pony was wheeled around a corner, escorted on either side by a nurse. Looking around at the remnants in the room, I shuddered. His clothes lay in a jumble on the floor, soaked and smelling foul. River water. His old shoes were beyond repair, socks so dirty I didn't know what color they were originally. The jeans looked somewhat new, the shirt was one he'd had from home, now cut up into pieces as they'd stripped him. I picked up the only thing that I could salvage, his jeans; the rest I tossed in the big trash can in the corner. I half folded, half rolled them up, setting them under a chair to take home with me.

A nurse came in, restocking some supplies on a shelf.

"Um, do you know how long it'll be before my brother comes back?"

She jumped a little then looked over at me, surprise on her face. "Sorry, you startled me. I think at least thirty minutes or so."

She blushed, and if this had been another time, another place with less worry, I might have taken advantage of it and started a conversation with her. Maybe gotten to know her better. But this wasn't the time or the place... and I was definitely not thinking on those wavelengths.

"Thanks," I said, walking out. I needed to call Mrs. O' Donovan to let her know I wasn't going to be there to get the custody documents. I was hoping she would leave them at her office and I could get them whenever I got back to Tulsa. However, in talking with her on the phone explaining what the hold up was, she accidentally let something slip that perhaps she either shouldn't have or didn't mean to.

"Are you _sure?_ She said that's what he wanted?"

I listened to her reply, dumbstruck.

"No, I'm still here. I understand. Thanks... thanks for telling me, Mrs. O' Donovan." The line went dead and I hung up, disbelieving what I'd heard. People milled around the waiting room, everyone in their own little world. I didn't trust myself to think about what she'd just said. Not yet. I had to fight her words away, deal with them later. Right then, Pony's health became my priority again.

I found the guys sitting in the shadows on a bench outside, Soda sandwiched between Steve and Two-Bit, everyone smoking, no one talking. At least Soda's hands had stopped shaking so much and he had changed clothes. I was the only one still wet now, the other two seemed to only be damp.

"How ya holding up, buddy?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of him.

He nodded his head in answer, the tension still showing in his face and shoulders. "How's Ponyboy?" he asked after a long drag.

"They took him back to x-ray. The nurse, or aide.. or whoever she was told me it might be a half hour or so."

"And that specialist they talked about? When's he getting here?"

I'd forgotten about the neurologist. "I dunno. I'll have to ask."

"What specialist?" Two-Bit looked up.

"A brain doctor." I said without further explanation. I looked at my clothes, knowing this was no way to meet someone who's going to be checking my brother for brain damage. "I gotta go change. Can you two stay with him for me? I won't be long."

"Sure, Darry. No problem." Steve said as Soda wordlessly wiped his eyes without looking up.

I patted Soda's shoulder and headed to my truck, easy to find in the nearly empty parking lot of such a small hospital. I grabbed my bag and headed inside, changing in the men's room. I didn't smoke, had no release for the tension and worry mounting in my own chest. I settled for splashing cold water on my face. As the water dripped from my chin, I turned the faucet on then off, slowly, thinking how ironically _easy_ it is to have water just be present when needed. Pony nearly died searching for it. This realization did nothing to quell the ache in me.

XXX

"_I love you, little brother."_

I heard that. I knew that voice. Darry. _Darry?_ Where....?

"It's going to be okay, son," a voice soothed. I didn't know that voice. I felt motion even though I was still. Then someone had me, lifting me up and laying me on a cold, flat surface. Pieces of conversations floated around me. I didn't know the voices, and paid it no mind. Then the coolness was gone and I was on the warm surface again, moving - yet _not_ moving again.

XXX

"He's gonna be fine, Soda," Steve said to me, bumping into my shoulder some to try to get me to see reason.

"I hope," I mumbled, smashing the butt of my smoke into the concrete under my heal. I couldn't get the look of him out of my head, laying in that ditch. That picture of him laying there had already burned itself into my memory, much like the images of Dally being riddled with bullets and Mom and Dad's closed caskets laying side by side. I thought at first Pony was dead too, then I saw him breathe, meaning I could breathe again, also. The whole walk back to the truck, seeing his arms and legs dangling useless... I felt so helpless. Nothing I could do for him. As if he would slip away right in front of me.

I'd held his hand, the tips of his fingers anyway, the whole ride back. I had tried to keep in contact with him, let him know -somehow - that I was there. My eyes blurred again, and I rubbed them angrily while my other hand felt around the empty pack for a stick that wasn't there.

"It's okay, buddy," Two-Bit said. I could feel his concerned eyes boring holes in me.

"You gotta cool it, Soda. This ain't gonna help the kid."

"_Ponyboy_, damn it, Steve. Why can't you _ever_ say his name?" I lashed, instantly sorry.

"You can be pissed all you want if that helps you deal, but you gotta dig down and toughen up. _Ponyboy _needs you. This sorry- for- yourself crap can wait." He shot back.

I gave it a minute then nodded my head, taking a deep breath and half-heartedly whacked his knee with my fist as he sat next to me. We'd been best buddies nearly our whole lives, he understood. He clapped my back, hard enough to let me know I was forgiven.

"You know I'd do anything for that kid." Steve finished, softer this time.

"We both would," Two-Bit chimed in, finishing his smoke too. "For any of you."

I got up. Darry was at the door looking at us. I guess Ponyboy was being brought back. I took a deep settling breath and shook my head, getting my resolve back. Pony needed me to be strong. I could wait to have my emotional breakdown later.

XXX

There was someone new waiting in Ponyboy's small room. He didn't look like anyone else, wearing khaki pants and an expensive looking pullover shirt. The only thing that gave him away was a hospital badge that said "Dr. Zimmer," clipped to his collar, and a stethoscope around his neck.

Pony was brought back and this Dr. Zimmer person started checking him out. Silently, I watched; Soda next to me and the guys behind us.

He bent Pony's legs and popped the knee's, one at a time with a rubber hammer, getting the usual jerk back that I expected. All around him he went - him popping, Pony jerking. It was the only movement Pony gave.

Then he wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm and did that gig, finally taking a long sigh. It was like a macabre show going on in front of us, neither side saying a word. Then he dimmed the lights and pulled each of Pony's eyelids open, one at a time. He looked in his green eyes with some tool he'd pulled out of his pocket. The tool had a light on the end of it, and for a while, that was the only bright light in the room. Then he checked Pony's ears, and finally hit a lever on the bed that sat Pony up just a bit. He reached over and turned the lights back on, finally smoothing the sheet back over Pony's lower legs left exposed from the earlier knee whacking job.

"You're his family?" The doctor finally spoke, looking at us.

"Yes. I'm Darrel Curtis, his brother. This is Sodapop," I nudged my chin next to me and Soda nodded. "... our other brother. These are close family friends." I felt the guys behind me move a fraction but they said nothing.

"I'm Dr. Zimmer, the neurologist here at Chickarde. The other physicians were concerned about possible damage to your brothers vision or worse, brain."

At that point, a nurse walked in and put some x-rays up on a lighted board, which got the doc's attention for a minute. He stood there, rubbing his chin and looking intently at the films of Pony's head. His finger traced a faint white line visible on the profile shot, and frowned.

"He's had a concussion before?" the doc asked suddenly, turning to me.

"Yes. Last year."

The doc turned back to the films, getting closer than before. While his back was turned, Soda stepped towards Pony, reaching over to touch his hand laying outside the sheet. I knew it was only a matter of time before Soda found a way to hold him. He held Pony's hand in his, then stroked his wrist lightly with his other hand. An uncomfortable moment later, the doc turned back to us again.

"He's got another concussion. I'm sure that isn't a surprise to you. The old concussion doesn't appear to be re-injured as far as I can see. That's the good news.

"The pressure inside his skull is elevated, but only marginally at this point. Depending on his stress levels, he might have some nosebleeds or visual changes if his pressures go up. If he starts appearing distressed, I'll have the nurse give him a sedative. It's only precautionary. He's going to be in and out of consciousness for a while until his head heals."

"Is he going to be okay?" Soda asked, not moving his eyes from Pony's sleeping face.

"I make no guarantees. I'll come back to re-evaluate him tomorrow." The doc flipped off the lights behind the x-ray board and walked out of the room, but left the films behind.

I went over to Pony's other side, took his other hand and leaned close to his ear.

"Rest, Pony. You're gonna be fine, Little Colt." I brushed his matted hair away from his eyes. Soda leaned down putting his cheek to Pony's forehead. Behind me, I heard a flick of a switch and the sudden brightness was present again. The guys had gone over to closer examine Pony's films.

Lightly, I placed my hand on Pony's chest, feeling it rise and fall through the sheet with each breath. My palm felt the soft beat of his heart beneath his skin. Rhythmical. All that activity inside him betraying the still form lying there, seemingly motionless on the gurney.

For two hours he lay there, Soda, me and the guys keeping watch. Occasionally, the nurse came in, hanging up bags of fluid that dripped into Pony's IV's. As the sun started to come up, the nurse came in again.

"We're gonna move him upstairs now."

XXX

"... so still...."

"Feverish..... rest."

"Soda, you..... sleep."

XXX

Pony lay so still and quiet in the hospital bed that I had to reach out and touch him, caress his face, hand or arm every now and then just to believe he was alive and really here. It was so unnatural to see him lay like this. Peacefully still was not how Pony slept, which only betrayed how sick he really was. Soda and the guys were playing the quietest game of rummy I think I'd ever witnessed when a soft knock on the door made us all look up. The door half opened, and Mrs. Nixon was there, peeking in the doorway.

"May I visit a moment?"

I got up, putting down the magazine I had fooled myself into thinking I could concentrate on. In reality, I had read the same page a dozen times but couldn't remember a thing from it.

"Of course." I answered.

She stepped in and nodded at Soda and the guys, who had momentarily stopped their game when she arrived.

"I don't mean to bother you. Robert told me he'd been found. I just had to see him for myself, make sure... I've just been so worried about him. I hope my presence isn't too much of an inconvenience."

"No, it isn't. You're more than welcome. You've been very good to him; he's lucky to have had you be there for him this summer." I felt so awkward, watching her as she looked at him. I could have been reciting the Gettysburg Address for all I think she heard.

She slowly went to his bedside, gazing on him as he slept. She pushed his hair back, tucking a lock of his filthy reddish brown hair behind his ear, then tenderly cupped his cheek in her hand. Like a mother would her child. I remembered something then.

"How is your daughter?"

My question broke the eerie silence in the room, as well as her gaze. She stood up more, looking at me as I'd stayed where I was, near the foot of his bed.

"Alex? She's going to be fine. Sprained her wrist in the accident, but otherwise wasn't hurt. She's still skittish about being near that tree. Of course, if Ponyboy hadn't done what he did..... I don't think I'd have her today."

She gave Ponyboy another look, smiled, and turned to me.

"She keeps asking about him, wanting to come visit. I knew he wasn't in any condition for that yet." She tried to hide it, but I saw her wipe her reddened eyes. "I'd better be going. Thank you for letting me see him."

"Please, can I get you some coffee?" I asked as she turned to leave. She looked at me, somewhat startled and confused. "In the cafeteria, I meant. Before you leave. If you have a few minutes to spare, that is."

Slowly she nodded, and together in silence we walked the corridor. I had questions I had to ask. I needed to know about his month here. I could already tell she cared for him, treated him like a son. After we had settled at a table with our drinks, I asked everything I could think of, and she was more than willing to give me answers. Honest answers.

She told me of his first days here, about helping out with the farm. About the barn dance and his wandering off. How Alex took to him like a fish in water, and how he seemed to not be annoyed by her, which totally astounded me. He did his chores, helped every chance he could and in essence, seemed happy. He was eating, had stopped smoking, and was involved in life, not just existing in it. An hour had passed before I realized it - the coffees long gone.

"Anything else?" she asked as I settled back and was quiet for a moment.

I shook my head, realizing everything I needed to know had been answered. "No. Thank you. You've been better to him than anyone else has been in a very, very long time."

"I'll bring some clothes of his over later. He might like something to change into when he gets released. Bye, Darrel. As bad as this may sound... I'm sort of glad he came out to stay with me for a while. He's a wonderful young man. Anyone would be lucky to have him." She looked at her watch and stood up. "Melissa was expecting me to pick up Alex by now. Bye, Darrel."

And with that, she left. I sat there, mulling over options, my insides eating at the very thoughts I had. I got up, putting the coffee cups in the dish return area, and made my way back to the room.

XXX

It had to be a fantasy I was having, a dream I just didn't want to wake from and therefore wasn't. I heard my brothers near me, their voices seeping through the folds of sleep I had sunk into. I heard the guys too, their whispered tones so familiar I didn't need eyes to know who was who or where they were. They were _here_, that was all that mattered. And I heard Mrs. Nixon, her sweet voice as uplifting as a song mingling in time with the others. She had never been anything but nice to me, just like my own mother. Their voices all swirled around me, cocooning me. Soft fingers soothed my forehead, gentle touches rubbed my arms. Contact was subtle, but constant. I felt safe. Exhausted beyond comprehension, but safe nonetheless.

Slowly, over time, I felt things start to fall back into place.

I had been still for so long, the stiffness began to bother me. Without giving it a second thought, I stretched.

"Darry!" Soda's sharp voice came at he same time I moved. I heard a shuffling sound, then footsteps.

"Pony, we're here. Can you open your eyes?" Darry's urgent voice was low but close.

My eyes fluttered back and forth, then finally my lids opened, squinting back against the light in the room.

"Soda? Dar? Where..." I looked around, confused and somewhat frightened. Time and place had lost meaning, but now I was grappling to figure out my surroundings and what had happened.

"It's okay, Pone. It's all gonna be okay now." Soda's relieved voice was next to me.

Suddenly everyone was so close, Darry on one side, Soda on the other. At the foot of the bed stood the guys. Everyone looked relieved. But why?

From Darry to Soda and back again, I looked at them. My arm snaked around Soda's back, my hand resting on his opposite shoulder. Soda took the hint and pulled me to him, holding me tightly to his chest. Darry pulled me to him in a repeat fashion when Soda'd let me go. While Darry held me, gently running his fingers through my hair, Soda pushed a button on the bed, making it rise up so I could lean back in a sitting position against the pillows.

"Thanks," I said roughly. My voice was shot. I knew I didn't have the strength to hold myself up.

"I'll go get the nurse." Steve said. Two-Bit nodded, "Hold up, I'll go with you."

"They're coming back?" I asked, watching the door shut behind them.

"Yeah, they'll be back. They're just giving us a few minutes alone. You know, brother stuff." Soda tried to explain.

"What... what happened?"

There was a palpable pause, giving me doubt. A fear started to take shape. _Brother stuff?_ Did that mean... goodbye? That I wasn't going.... home? My eyes darted back and forth between them, my breath coming in choppy rasps. I grabbed them each by an arm, squeezing as tightly as I could but not strong enough. I desperately didn't want to let go again.

"Whoa, Ponyboy, calm down." Darry said, sensing the panic taking shape.

"Did the courts... the judge.... "

"Pony, stop," Soda soothed. "It's all done. The judge ruled in our favor. You can come home, as soon as the doctor releases you."

I looked at him, not daring to breathe. He smiled, his eyes danced. Home. I was really going to go home? Was he serious? I looked at Darry, scrutinizing his face for any clues that would say different. He had an odd look on his face, one I wasn't sure of. He lay his free hand on mine, which was still clinging to his other arm.

"Soda, give us a minute." Darry said in a soft voice. Without question, Soda got up, reached over and kissed my forehead and slipped out of the room.

I looked at Darry now, just the two of us. It took a while for him to talk, but when he did, he didn't look at me.

"You've been in and out for almost two days, kiddo. That's a long time for me to just sit here and think about stuff, watching you sleep. I've almost lost you so many times since Mom and Dad died, I've lost count. Frankly, I'm in awe at how many times you seem to escape total disaster. I love you, Ponyboy, so much that it hurts me to see you suffer."

"Darry, I.."

"Let me finish. _Please_, just let me finish." He got up and went to the window, staring out at whatever was there. Or, maybe he just needed a distraction.

"I called Mrs. O' Donovan when you were admitted to let her know we were still here; for the custody transfer papers I have to sign for it to all be legal. She um, she mentioned to me that Mrs. Nixon had called a day or so before the hearing to express her wishes, rather, to express your _request_ that if I didn't regain custody... that she be granted full guardianship."

The panic that set off in me was more than I could grip. I felt my face being drained of blood.

"No, Darry I..."

"Ponyboy, please... this is hard enough."

I watched in shock, helpless. My head started to ache again, but I could do nothing for it.

"I _know_ we live in a rough neighborhood, I _know_ we ain't got stuff that you deserve to have. Stuff every kid deserves to have, but no kid more deserving than you, after all you've been through. Even as sick as you are right now, Pony, I can see this time away has been sort of good for you. That's sort of why I have to do this now, _say_ this now, before you see things differently.

"This Mrs. Nixon seems real nice. I met her, we talked for a while yesterday while you slept. She came by again briefly today to drop off some clothes for you, _nice_ clothes... stuff I can't buy, not on my salary. She's got a good home, lots of land, horses too. Hell, I bet if you asked her, she'd even get you that dog you want. She said you've been a perfect gentleman," Darry turned to look at me, a smirk momentarily taking shape on his face. "'_A perfect gentleman_,' she'd said. Hell, I'd love to see that. Then again, you always have been the one to surprise me, so I wouldn't doubt it. Not for a minute.

"Thing is, Pony, I want to do what's right by you. What's_ best _for you. All this time, I've always felt that the three of us - you, me and Soda - that we needed to stay together. That I needed to do the same for you that Mom and Dad did for me and Soda, but I realize now, that I can't.

"You are so different than either of us. And that's not a bad thing, it's a _good_ thing. The _best_ thing, probably. You have more potential than both Soda and me combined. I couldn't even begin to think how Mom or Dad would have handled you. You're too smart, too talented... and Tulsa isn't doing anything but diminishing the brightness of your star."

"Darry, please!" I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Mrs Nixon seems to have done more for you in the last month than I have in nearly a year. Out here, you have room to grow, to see what else is out there besides the small dirty streets of Tulsa and all it's pathetic limitations. She cares for you, a great deal. I can see that in her eyes. I saw it in her touch when she was here yesterday. Motherly. Something _else_ you still need that I can't possibly give you. Something you haven't had in a long time."

If he had turned to look at me, he would have seen the tears streaming down my face. I had finally gotten them back, and now it seemed he was letting me go. The room was spinning, if I'd had anything in my stomach, it would have been on the floor by now.

"It ain't like we won't be brothers anymore. It won't be like we won't see you again. I'll always be here for you, if you need me. I just have to think about what's best for you, even if what's best isn't what I want right now. As long as you're safe, cared for, fed, clothed, educated ... that's all you need. In time, it won't hurt so much." He looked over at me now. "We'll always be brothers, Ponyboy. Nothing will take that away. Blood that runs through our veins can't be changed, no matter where you are. Ever. It's not that I don't want you, it's just that I want what's_ best _for you. And I will _always_ love you._ Always." _

He paused a moment, but I could tell by his body language that this torturous agony was not yet over.

"I haven't mentioned this to Soda. I want you to at least think about it before you decide. And this has to be your decision. _Think _about what you can have here that I can't give you in Tulsa. The chances, the possibilities. The safety, the security. If you want it, I'll give it to you. I love you this much to do this for you."

"Darry, stop! Please!" I tried to rebuke this, but my voice was stuck. I couldn't speak, not a single word. I was being strangled by rope I couldn't see. Rope that was tearing my heart in half and binding my chest so tight I couldn't breathe. I curled both arms around my head as if protecting it from something falling from the sky. Worse than the tree. A million times worse than the tree. It was hurting bad again, spots began to cloud my vision. I both tasted and smelled blood, but didn't know where it was coming from.

Darry came over then, trying to pry my hands away from my head while holding me to his chest, my tears and blood staining his shirt. I don't think he noticed. All I could think was _no, no NO! Please God, NO!_

"I'm only thinking of what's best for you, Ponyboy. That's all." He tried to whisper, but the words came out choked.

The nurse came in, fetched obviously by the guys, injecting something into my IV. Within a moment, I felt numbness overtake me. Despite my trying to fight it, my eyes began to droop again. As she left the room, Steve, Two-Bit and Soda came back in, laughing about something until Soda saw me.

"Ponyboy!" Soda called out, rushing to my side. I felt his hands on my face. I wanted to curl up in his arms, so terrified of what was happening, but I was powerless to be anything more than a set of fading ears in the room.

As my eyes closed with no intention of opening again for hours, I heard Darry's voice.

"He's fine, Soda. He needs to rest. Let him rest."

His voice sounded dead, emotionless. I would never know the tortured pain he felt with every word he had just spoken to me when we were alone.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	34. Curtis Vs Curtis

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 34

**Curtis Vs. Curtis**

XXX

"You said WHAT?"

Darry and I were in the parking lot, which was good, cause I was so livid I was screaming. I have never wanted to hurt him so much as I did right then, and I was losing control.

I'd found the guys out at the nurses desk, Two-Bit flirting with a red-headed aide, and by the way she was flirting right back, it looking like he might actually get a date out of it. Steve was getting a drink from the vending machine, which I swiped as soon as it fell through the slot.

"Thanks, Steve." I said, trying to hand it back to him after downing half.

"What's up? Why'd muscles evict you?" He asked, feeding the machine again after refusing to take back his drink.

"Dunno, he said he wanted a few minutes alone. You know those two - either they're at it or trying to make up. I guess this is the make up scene. Anyway, he wanted to be alone, so I jet. Did you guys find Pony's nurse?"

"Yep. She's taking care of someone else right now, but she said she was gonna get his medicine and be over as soon as she could."

"Man, I don't know what I'm gonna do about work. Boss has me scheduled to go in tomorrow, but I don't want to leave Pony here. Not yet."

"Don't worry about it. I made some phone calls, got the guys covering both of us. However, if I were you, I wouldn't count on either of us being off any holidays for the next year."

I grinned. "Holidays? That's a fair price to pay." We'd also get holiday pay out of it too. Double bonus.

I saw Pony's nurse then. She had a syringe and was headed toward Pony's room. Two-Bit joined us on our way down the hall.

"Crap, Pony's gonna be so drugged, he won't know what's happening around him anymore." I said under my breath. Even though I wanted him to get all the medicine and rest he needed, I also wanted to talk with him. We had a month of catching up to do. I'd missed him.

"Where'd your red-head go, Two-Bit? You losing your touch?" Steve quipped.

"No, she had to go take care of someone. She _works,_ ya dig? We'll get together later."

"Sure you will." Steve chuckled. We both knew Two-Bit's luck with women. He rarely saw the same lady twice.

"I _have _to. I gotta give this back to her when we're done with it." He showed us a bottle of blood red nail polish.

"That ain't exactly your color, Two-Bit." I said dryly.

"Nope, but let's see how it looks on the kid."

Steve started laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too.

"Over my dead body, you idiot." It would be funny, but not right now. Pony was too sick to be taken advantage of like that. When he got better, then the nail polish joke would be more appropriate. I'd be even more fun to watch him procure the acetone to get the polish off... since we were a house full of guys, there obviously wasn't any at home.

We followed the nurse in, who had beaten us to the room and had already given Pony something. He looked like he was falling asleep, but what concerned me was he still had tears gushing down his face as he was held in Darry's arms. He looked like he'd been sobbing for an hour when we'd only been out of the room maybe fifteen minutes. On closer look, he had some blood on his upper lip, dripping from his nose. Darry looked pale and emotionless, jaw set. Christ, what did I miss?

"Ponyboy?" I flew to his side, Darry surrendering him to me as I cradled his ever limping form, the medicine putting him to sleep. I gently wiped the blood from his lip with my finger and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.

"He's fine, Soda. He needs to rest, let him rest." Darry said, getting off the bed.

"What happened? Did he fall or what?"

Darry looked at me then over at the guys.

"Outside. We'll talk outside. You guys mind hanging here, keep Pony company till we get back?"

"Sure, Darry." Two-Bit answered.

Darry started out, but I held out my hand as I passed Two-Bit. I wasn't taking chances. "Give it up. I know you better than you think, and I ain't risking it."

"Aw shucks. Not even his _toenails_?" he asked with a grin. He handed over the polish without a word after I gave him the look of death, and I followed Darry down the hall and outside the lobby door. He didn't stop till we were at the truck, not even pausing a moment to let me catch up. He lowered the tail gate and sat down. Whatever it was, it was big.

"Soda, you ever get the feeling that you've bit off more than you can chew? That no matter how hard you try, you'll never get it right?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "No, not really. Work sometimes leaves me feeling that way, but Steve's usually there to help."

He gave me a wary look. "I ain't talking about work, Soda. I'm talking about _Pony_."

I stared at him. Pony? Huh?

"Pony does fine with us, Darry. I don't get what you're saying."

"Forget just for a minute that he's in the hospital. How does he look to you?"

I couldn't understand what Darry was trying to say. "Dirty. He needs a shower. His breath..."

"No, Soda, I mean how does he _look_ to you? His hair's cut, he's stopped smoking, he's more fit than I've ever seen him."

"Yeah, so? We've been wanting him to stop smoking for a long while. Barber shops aren't limited to Tulsa, and horse ranches are hard work. What does any of that have to do with why Pony was laying there sobbing his eyes out and bleeding?" I stopped a moment then looked at him harder, realizing the bloody nose wasn't acquired from falling or getting hurt. It was from stress. "What did you say to him?"

Darry looked at me, a thousand emotions clouding his eyes. He looked so much older than his age.

"I called Mrs. O' Donovan that night we brought him in. I knew we weren't going to be back in Tulsa to get the papers any time soon. Technically, custody isn't transferred until everyone signs the forms, although no one would contest my authority now. But, she told me something else. Mrs. Nixon was going to file for permanent custody if we'd lost. If_ I'd _lost."

I laughed, relaxing some. "Pony would never have gone along with that. He wants to come home."

Darry looked at me again. The look on his face made me cringe. He was so serious.

"It was his request."

He caught me off guard. Totally off guard. "That's a lie." I barely breathed out. It took me a minute to regroup, to think again. "Besides, we won. He's coming home with us as soon as he is released."

Darry paused, not saying anything for too long.

"I told him the choice was his. That he would probably be better here, and that he could stay if he wanted to."

I saw red. "You said WHAT?"

"Soda, calm down. You can see for yourself that he's..."

I didn't give him time to finish. Without thinking of it, I grabbed his shirt and damn near lifted him off the truck, spun him around and slammed him down to the pavement. I hovered over him, one fist balled up, seething mad and spit the words through my clenched teeth.

"We are NOT going to give him up. I don't give a_ fuck_ if she treats him better than _gold._ He..."

Darry grabbed me by my ankles and pulled them out from under me, I went down hard, skinning my hands on the gravel to keep my head from colliding with the blacktop as he rolled over and sprung back up. This time, Darry had the advantage. He hovered over me almost the same way I was over him a second ago, but went one step further by pinning my arms out. I struggled, but was no match to him, and he knew it.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, now you _listen_ to me! This ain't about _you_, it ain't about _me!_ You think I don't _want_ him? That I wouldn't move heaven and earth _for _him? I would! But I have to think of what's best for _him_! If he had been miserable, uncared for, unfed, mistreated in ANY way, this conversation would not be happening. But damn it Soda,_ look at him_. He's not any of that."

Darry downgraded his attack, releasing my arms and relaxing a bit - but still on guard. The fight was leaving me too. Not my resolve to keep Pony, though; just my impulse to bash Darry's head in for what he was thinking.

"I ain't giving him up." I said icily as I made it back to my feet. "You said she'd request custody IF we lost. We didn't lose. He's our brother, Darry. _Our brother._ Remember? Mom and Dad's third kid? Not some damn puppy we'd adopted that refuses to be housebroken. You can't just give him away because someone has a better home and can buy him nicer clothes.

"And what the hell were you thinking, telling him all this without even consulting me first? Is this some 'guardian high' you're on? I thought we made decisions concerning Pony together! At least decisions this big. No wonder he's got a nosebleed, you've stressed him out so bad his body can't react any other way. The doctor said this could happen! Your first major decision now that custody is yours again... and you offer to give him away to the lowest bidder. Real nice." I started walking back inside.

"Soda, I..."

"Shut up, Darry. Just shut up."

I left him by the truck and returned inside, not even thinking of the maze of corridors to his room but finding it blindly just the same. I opened the door, finding the guys trying to tickle Pony's feet. He was too drugged to give them any response. They looked up and had a sheepish caught-in-the-act look on their faces. I ignored it. I guess I still had a pissed look on my own face, because I saw the silent glances they gave each other. I ignored that too. I kicked off my shoes and carefully lay down next to Pony, me on top of the sheet, him under it. I made sure none of his IV's were messed with, wrapped my arm over him then lay my chin next to his face. _I won't lose you, Pony. Not again. _

"Uh, Soda, did we miss something?" Two-Bit carefully asked.

"Darry wants to relinquish custody to Mrs. Nixon. We didn't exactly agree on it." I said, closing my eyes.

There was a very long pause before Steve spoke again.

"That would explain why you're covered in gravel. Where'd you leave Darry?" Steve asked.

"Parking lot." I mumbled. A tense silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Get some sleep, Soda. We'll be back in a few hours."

I heard the door open and shut, leaving me and Pony alone. I flexed my arm around him, protecting him. No one was going to take my brother away from me again. No one. And with that, I fell asleep.

XXX

I saw Darry leaning against the side of his truck, looking out at the desert stretching far into the distance just out passed the parking lot.

"Think we should go talk to him?" I asked Two-Bit.

"Yeah, but if he comes up swinging, I'm ducking behind you."

"Good luck." If Darry and Soda were taking shots at each other, he's flat out leave either of us unconscious. Good thing we were at a hospital already.

"We come in peace." Two-Bit called out a few empty car spaces away. Darry looked up at us warily.

"I take it Soda told you of my 'master plan'." He said bitterly.

"He mentioned something about giving custody to that lady who'd been watching him this last month. Mind if I ask why? What brought that on? I thought you guys were fighting to get him back." I stayed out of swing reach, but all he did was hang his head.

Darry, shamed, was unconscionable.

"It was a stupid idea. Stupid, idiotic, unfathomable. Soda had every right to be upset about it. Shit, this ain't gonna help Pony's views of me either. I've probably destroyed the last chance I had with him. The _only_ chance I had left. Still, I'm only trying to do what's best for him. Half the time, I ain't so sure what's best for him _is_ Tulsa. Narrow minded people with no ambition to do anything with their measly lives."

Okay, so he needed to rant some. Neither Two-Bit nor I could really blame him. After all, he'd have been a junior in college by now if he'd gotten that scholarship when he graduated from high school. The scholarship fell through, his folks were killed and he's been living under a microscope since he took custody of his kid brothers, scrutinized by the state for every decision he'd made. Poor guy hadn't even been laid since his girl broke up with him when he had to spend more time on funeral arrangements and court appearances than on her. Selfish bitch. Even the rumble we'd had with the Soc's was supposed to blow off steam, settle everything down again; instead it just paved the way for more problems, more frustrations, more worries. The kid wasn't supposed to get hurt. Johnny wasn't supposed to die. Dally wasn't supposed to …. ah hell.

"What's best for _him_ is you and Soda. You know that." Two-Bit softly said. Neither of us wanted to make him angry, not when he was teetering so close to the edge of losing it. He needed sleep. Badly. He wasn't even thinking straight, that was the only possible answer I could come to as to why he'd even consider giving up either of his brothers.

"Where _is_ Soda, anyway?" he asked, slamming the tail gate shut.

"Inside with Pony, sleeping on the bed next to him." I answered.

"In the bed? Christ, won't the hospital people love that!" He looked angry again

I didn't voice my opinion. Honestly, I never really saw anything wrong with it, after I got used to it, that is. It was _them._ Ponyboy and Sodapop. It was how they slept. They were brothers, and sleeping in the same bed made them feel better about surviving what they'd lost as a family. No one should deny them anything that made that pain even one degree less than it still obviously was. With Darry tossing out the transfer of guardianship thing, I honestly expected nothing less than to find them curled up together. Soda would protect Ponyboy with every fiber of his being, even if was the rare occasion to have to protect Ponyboy from Darry.

"Relax, Darry. Soda's not _in_ the bed, just laying next to Pony _on _the bed. They're fine." Two-Bit answered.

"You look like you could use some shut eye too, Darry. Even Superman needs to sleep." I added.

"And food. Come on. I'll get that cute red-head to bring in a cot, you can lay down while me and Steve here go find us all something to eat."

"I doubt neither Soda nor Pony want to see me right now." Darry said glumly.

"Awe, hell Darry. Of course they do. At least, when they wake up they will. Things will look better after everyone's had a chance to cool off. Then you can make nice with your brothers and the world can go back to turning again." I smiled at him. Didn't work. He really needed some rest. Two-Bit and I walked him back to the kids room, finding Soda sound asleep with his arm still curled over Pony's body. Two-Bit found that red-head again who brought in the cot and some sheets. Darry gave up his protest, laid down and watched us leave. I was sure he'd be asleep the moment we were out the door.

"Now what?" Two-Bit asked me as we headed for the lobby door.

"Now we go see Mrs. Nixon and put a stop to all this shit before they all make a mistake they can't take back."

"I'm all for that. Let's go."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	35. Steve's Antagonist

**Summer Adventures **

Chapter 35

**Steve's Antagonist**

XXX

Steve pulled into Mrs. Nixon's front yard, cut the engine and laid his head back against the seat, eyes closed.

"You okay, Steve?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit, I'm just beat."

He looked it, too. He cut the engine and waited a moment, then got out. How he was still able to drive was beyond me. I was feeling it just as badly. None of us had been sleeping well, hospital chairs not being conducive to anything but torture to the human spine. Sleep interrupted by nurses going in and out checking Pony for signs of pending awakenings. The little shut eye I got that night wasn't enough, more a tease than anything else. Last night both Steve and I crashed in Steve's car, him in the front, me in the back seat, but it still wasn't restful. My mind kept wandering back to the kid, worrying. One look at Steve and I knew he felt the same. He'd never admit it, though. By now, we were both dragging.

I reached over and rang the bell. I heard a shuffle inside and the door opened.

"Yes?" Mrs. Nixon said. Then she recognized us. "Oh, your Ponyboy's friends. Is he.." a shocked look came over her face.

"He's fine, sleeping. May we come in?" Steve asked.

"Certainly. Forgive me," relief now replaced the shock. "Things have been turned upside down around here with all this. Please..." She opened the door wider and stepped back for us to come in. "Forgive me, but I don't remember your names."

"Steve, ma'am."

"Keith, but everyone calls me Two-Bit."

"Oh yes, Steve and Two-Bit. What can I do for you boys?"

Steve looked stuck, like he wasn't prepared with an answer. I also didn't know what to say. The lady had been super good to the kid, and how were we to accuse her of trying to split Darry's dwindling family?

"You both look starved. Honest... when was your last meal?"

Shucks, I don't even remember. Something out of a vending machine around noon, I think.

"We're not here to put you out, ma'am." I answered.

"Put me out, heavens! You'd have to stay a month before you'd even begin to put me out. Come to the kitchen and sit down. I'll make you both an early dinner. You both look worn out, too. What hotel are you staying at?"

"Hotel?" I asked, looking at Steve. We'd left so suddenly three days ago after Pony's call that neither of us had even packed a bag. The first morning after Pony'd been admitted, Steve and I went to the local shopping center and found a change of clothes, a toothbrush and razor each, but that was about it. I hated that Steve had to loan me the dough for it, but he said it was a small price to pay in exchange for not smelling me. So we'd been living in the same clothes now for over two days. Soda and Darry'd barely left Pony's side, except to use the restroom or get something to eat from the cafeteria. I knew even their money was dwindling when an apple was all Darry'd had for lunch today. He was too proud to say a word about it, either.

"We're fine." Steve answered, avoiding the whole hotel question. His pride was just about as strong as Darry's. I, however, was hungry, and wasn't gonna pass up a free meal. Especially when her kitchen smelled so good.

Sure enough, as soon as I sat down, she had a plate of grilled chicken, cole slaw, baked beans and corn on the cob sitting in front of me. A basket of biscuits sat in the center of the table, and I was too tempted to just leave them alone. I was wolfing down my second biscuit when Steve got my attention.

"Jesus, you gonna eat her napkins too?" She had made him a plate as well, but he either wasn't as hungry as I was or was holding back, eating much slower than me. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

I looked up to see her smiling at me. I guess I was acting a little like a pig, but it was good. I sat up some, swallowed and tried to look apologetic. "Um, this is real tasty, Mrs. Nixon. No wonder Pony's put on weight."

"I'm glad you like it. And as far as Ponyboy goes, oddly enough, he'd done most of the cooking while he was here. I'm going to miss that."

"That's sort of why we're here." Steve started. "There seems to be an idea floating around that you were going to contest for custody of the kid... I mean Ponyboy."

I watched her face for the tells. She sat up some, hunched her shoulders and set her jaw.

"I'm a little taken aback that you would even ask. Seems that is something Darry and I need to discuss. You're not family, am I right?"

"No, ma'am," I answered before Steve got defensive. "We're not related by blood or nothing. But we're as close to their family as anyone's ever going to get. We watch their backs, they watch ours. They'd do anything for us, and we'd do anything for them. So while Pony's not our, what's that term, Steve? For a blood brother?"

"Biological."

"Yeah, that's it. While he's not our biological brother, we still consider him family." I gave that a minute, then looked at Steve. "That enough?"

"And to think you can't get out of eleventh grade. Yeah, that's pretty good, Two-Bit." he said, rolling his eyes as he finished off his corn.

She eyed us, warily. "Where did the idea about me taking custody stem from?"

"Those particulars we don't know," Steve's turn. I wanted more chicken. "Only that Darry seems suddenly all to willing to give you custody. In all honesty, that would kill Soda."

"Does he even want to stay here?" I asked, trying to hide a mouth full of food.

She got up to refill my tea glass. "Ponyboy was afraid if the courts didn't return custody to Darrel, that he'd be put in the system. I've done foster care before, years ago. It's pretty sad. Kids that are grown, who aren't darling little girls with blue eyes and dimples, do indeed get shuffled off into the system. I couldn't see that happening to Ponyboy. He's such a good young man. Full of hope. From the first day he was here I told him what I expected, and he's lived up to my expectations. He'd give an honest day's work and would never complain, unlike my _paid_ field hands who complained about everything. Almost like he _liked_ working out cleaning the barns. No task bothered him.

"Not to mention my daughter adores him. He's good with her, too. Protective. Like a big brother. In essence, he's the type of young man I would have loved to have had. So when he came to me, asking if … and _only_ if, the court didn't return him to Darrel, could I petition for custody. I didn't have to think twice on it. Of course I would love to have him. Who wouldn't?

"But how did this get brought up? Custody was given back to Darrel. I called today to verify with Mrs. O' Donovan. She's waiting for Darrel to come to her office to get the papers."

I was stuffed and leaned back, looking at Steve. Which of us was going to break the news.

"Darry is under the impression that Pony would be better off here." Steve took the lead. I was grateful.

"Well I... he would.... I never said...." she looked at us, tongue tied. "I love him like a son, but I would _never_ break up his family!"

"So you aren't going to ask for custody?" I asked. It seemed this was going in circles, and I was too tired for it. She was silent a moment, mulling it over.

"I won't ask for custody unless Darrel chooses to give up custody. And for that, he and I would need to have a long sit down together. Has anyone even asked Ponyboy about this? He'd made it clear to me, he wanted to go home to his family. To Tulsa. I know he's been happy here, at least I've tried to make it as pleasant as I could, and he seemed to have adjusted well, but this was never supposed to be permanent. At least, not until he asked, and that was only on the condition that the judge ruled against Darrel."

"Ponyboy's been in and out. He only woke up today. We didn't get much time with him before the nurse had him asleep again with medicine." As it was, I was having a hard time keeping my own eyes open now. Should have known better than to eat until I was full. Made me sleepy, which only made my exhaustion harder to fight.

"And you, Mr. Two-Bit, look as exhausted as could be. Come on. I'll show you to Ponyboy's room. Mr. Steve, I'm sorry, I don't have any other beds, but you can sleep on my couch. Alex, my daughter; is at camp and won't be back for a few hours, so you can both have a few hours rest before returning to the hospital. I insist."

I wasn't in the mood to argue. I knew Steve wouldn't be able to stay awake and drive either, so I headed upstairs while Steve crashed on the couch. I fell asleep the moment I lay back on Pony's bed.

XXX

I woke up to see some brown haired kid staring at me, smiling, about five inches from my face. Way too friggin close.

"You's gots whiskers." The creature speaks. It took all I had to not come up swinging, knowing it was just a little kid. I sat up and glared at her, noticing her right arm wrapped up in a bandage. "My name's Alex. What's yours?" she held out her hand, bandaged and all, as if to shake.

"Move, kid." I needed the restroom, and I seem to recall seeing one upstairs. Besides, I needed to wake up Two-Bit. The creature followed me. I hate kids. Especially little ones. Annoying, pesky things that never shut up and always got into things they ain't got no business getting into. I made my way up the stairs and found the bathroom. The creature was about to follow me in when I put a hand out. "Guys only. You ain't a guy, so scram, midget."

The hurt look on her face was perfect. Maybe now she'd leave me alone. I shut the door right in her face, unzipped and took care of business. When I was done, I got myself back together and opened the door only to find her sitting on the floor, waiting on me. Pesky damned creature.

"You didn't wash your hands."

_I hate kids._

"Kid, mind your own business."

"But mama said every time you go potty, you's_ gots _to wash your hands." She was indignant.

"I did." I lied.

"_Nuh uhh_. The faucet didn't squeak. I'd'a heard it. You need to go wash, with bubbles, get all the yuckies off."

"Kid, I'm _warning _you...."

"Hello Alex."

Two-Bit was leaning in the doorway of the kid's room, looking entirely too amused for my comfort.

"Hey Two-Bits!" She smiled and ran to him. I was glad, because I'd hate to come up with a reason why her tub toys were about to become toilet targets. "Why are you in Ponyboy's room? Is he alright? Mama says I has to wait until he's better before I can go see him. I miss him."

"I was taking a nap. And he's gonna be fine. He's still rather a sick puppy right now, but he'll be better soon. I'll tell him you said hello."

She giggled. "He's not a puppy, silly! He's a Ponyboy!"

Two-Bit looked at me, grinning. He had a sister, knew how to deal with that insanity. For once, I was glad I was an only child. Then again, the way my parents were, it was amazing I 'd shown up at all.

"We gotta get going, Two-Bit," I said, blandly, passing him and the creature on my way downstairs.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower, Steve. Another few minutes won't hurt."

"Fine, whatever." Great, that meant the creature would want to talk. I went back to the kitchen, checking the fridge for something to drink.

"I hope Alex isn't bothering you." a voice behind me spoke. I hated being snuck up on, and turned around quickly. Mrs. Nixon was in the laundry room, folding towels. "She loves it when company comes over. She doesn't understand that not everyone is here to see her."

"She's not a bother." What could I say? _Yeah, your kids a royal pain in my ass_? Besides, I was hoping to take a shower too, once Two-Bit was done. I knew I was starting to get a little ripe, and if he was gonna clean up, then I'd better do the same. Her look at me let me know she didn't believe me, but was too nice to say otherwise. I wondered if she'd heard me talking to the creature upstairs.

"No, she's not. She's a six year old. Anyway, I understand not all adults or older teenagers want to be around small children, and that's fine."

Yup, she'd heard. I'd forgotten Mrs. Curtis could also hear everything Pony was doing, no matter where he was in the house. Mother's ears. They came at birth. At least Mrs. Nixon was being nice enough to not call me on it.

Two-Bit arrived just then, shaved and dressed in the clothes he was wearing the first day we'd left, now cleaned. Huh?

"Steve, I took the liberty of washing your clothes too, so you'd have something clean to change into. They're folded and on the dresser in Ponyboy's room. Clean towels are on the chair. Help yourself to the bathroom."

"I put your bathroom kit by your clothes, too. Just in case you wanted it." Two-Bit added. I nodded at Mrs. Nixon and headed to the stairs, pulling Two-Bit out of the kitchen to talk in private. Or sort of private; no telling how good her hearing was.

"Our _clothes_?"

"Yeah, I woke up when Alex came home. Mrs. Nixon offered to wash what ever we had that was dirty, so I got our dirty clothes from the trunk of your car and went back to sleep. What, you wanted to smell like ass for a few days more?"

I shook my head at him. I was grateful to have clean clothes, but I hated knowing someone else was handling my stuff. Stupid me.

"No. Thanks." I really didn't know what to say, so I headed upstairs and got ready to go shower. Except as I opened the door....

_"NO! NO! NO!.... GET OUT!!! MAMA!!!!!"_

I slammed the door shut just as a stampede of footfalls came my way. Hell, my own heart was racing, and I didn't even DO or SEE anything except open the damn door and shut it back!

"Alex? Honey?" I walked away from the bathroom door as her mother charged in. "Are you okay?"

Muffled cries were heard. Christ. I _really_ hate kids.

Two-Bit was leaning on the handrail, smiling, no, _laughing_ at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I barked.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock first?"

"Shuddup, Two-Bit, or you get to walk back to the hospital."

He headed back down the stairs, still laughing.

"Steve, Steve, Steve. You poor man. You'll probably wind up married with a house full of girls one day."

"Fat chance," I started, but he was already back in the kitchen and Mrs. Nixon was coming out with the creature at her side.

"Sorry about that," she sighed. "She's sort of used to Ponyboy's habits. It's all clear now. Go ahead, take as long as you need."

"Thanks." What else could I say? I went in and showered, shaved and cleaned up. I hated to admit it, but I really appreciated this. I felt better, getting rid of several days of grime and grit off my skin. Pulling on clean clothes was refreshing too. It was good to have my face not be so scratchy anymore, either. Looking at my watch, I knew it was time we headed back. I found Two-Bit in the kitchen, eating again. Him and food. I shook my head. The creature was there, too, drawing something at the table.

"Here," Mrs. Nixon handed me a box. "It's some leftover's from dinner I thought Sodapop and Darrel would like. Hospital food never tastes as good as home cooking, and can be a bit pricey. There's enough for everyone, Ponyboy too, if he can eat. There's blueberry and banana nut muffins in there also, so help yourselves. Steve, Two-Bit, please call if anyone needs anything. I want to help. And if you boys need a place to sleep, wash your clothes or take a shower, please know my door is always open. I mean that. Don't be strangers. Out here, we take care of each other, too, just like in the city."

"Thanks for your hospitality. It's really more than we expected. Bye, Alex." Two-Bit said as I headed for the door.

"Wait! Give Ponyboy dis!" she handed Two-Bit a drawing. He folded it and tucked it in his shirt pocket.

"I'll guard it with my life," he smiled.

"Give him dis too." She tugged on his arm until he was bent over then planted a kiss right on his cheek. He stood up, catching the grin on my face.

"I'll convey those sentiments, little lady. Now we'd better get going."

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Nixon," I said.

She held Alex as we loaded up and headed out.

"And exactly how are you gonna convey her sentiments, Two-Bit?" I asked, picturing Two-Bit slapping a wet one on the kids face.

He grinned mischievously, and I only shook my head.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	36. Rain On The Picnic

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 36

**Rain On The Picnic**

XXX

I felt movement on the bed and I opened my eyes, thinking Pony was waking up - but it was just the nurse, changing one of his IV bags. I lifted my head, startled, then lowered it back, yawning.

"Sorry to have woken you. You look so tired. I can bring in another cot if you'd like." She whispered.

"No thanks. He's my brother. We um, we sort of share a room at home." Even in my haze, I knew enough not to say we shared a bed. It would only sound immorally wrong and disgustingly dirty. The implications were as far from the truth as could be. Only those close enough to us understood.

"Okay then. Is there anything I can get you?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks." She started to leave. "Um, sorry, has the doctor been in to see him today?" I sat up carefully, checking again where his IV lines were taped to his skin.

"Not yet. Later. Dr. Zimmer comes on his own schedule. Mr. Curtis is doing okay, though. I have some cream for his sunburn that I can put on him, when you are done with your nap."

"I'm done. I don't want to be in the way of his care or nothing." I said, shaking sleep away.

"Are you sure? You still look tired."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay. I'll go get the cream and be right back."

I turned and looked at Pony, sleeping seemingly in peace. His hair was beyond any help other than a shower. Still, I brushed it off his forehead gently. He looked so young to have all these things happen to him. How much more he could take, I couldn't guess. And Darry wanted to leave him here? He wasn't ready for that. I would stay too, even if that meant leaving home. I could probably rent a trailer near by. I'd need a set of wheels too. Maybe....

"Feeling better?" Darry called up to me, startling me, from below on the other side of the bed. I looked over and he sat up, rubbing his face and stretching.

"I didn't know you were there." I said glumly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright. You were out when I came in a few hours ago." He stood up and came over to the bed. He started to reach down, and instinctively I put my arm over Pony, as if to pull him to me if needed. My action stopped Darry in his tracks, and he looked at me warily.

"Soda, I know you think I am the devil incarnate right now, but I do love him, just as much as you do. You should know by now I'd never do anything to hurt him."

"You still planning on leaving him here?" I asked dully, trying to hold back the spite even as I relaxed my position over him.

He sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. It's up to him, if he wants to stay here or go back to Tulsa with us. There are so many opportunities here, why would I begrudge him that, knowing the only opportunities back home involve street gangs and beer blasts. Hell, he hasn't even shaved yet and he's witnessed more crime and dealt with more loss than anyone should. That's not the life I want for him. He's got too much potential. He deserves a chance to shine, even if that means we have to leave him here. But I'd make sure she knew we would be able to visit him, anytime, for any reason."

"Please, I don't want to hear anymore." I already had tears running down my face. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving him. Not when we'd finally gotten him back. Not when the judge had said we could have him again.

Darry came around the bed to me and put his hand on the back of my head, pulling me into his shoulder. I went without a fight, but not without resolve.

"We got to do what's best for _him_, Soda," he whispered.

The door opened and the nurse came back in. I wiped my eyes hurriedly, and got out of her way. She had a tube that looked like toothpaste and squirted some of the stuff on her hand, then rubbed it onto Pony's sunburned arms and neck, then carefully applied some to his face. He'd been getting this a few times every day that's he's been here. It smelled like peppermint.

"Is there any way we can wash his hair?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'll have to be extra careful with his head injury. Be right back."

"I'll leave it up to him." Darry continued our conversation. A conversation I never wanted to hear again. "If he wants to stay, I'll start the paperwork. If he wants to come home, I'll carry him to the truck myself and never bring it up again."

The door opened again, the nurse carrying in a funny shaped bowl with a scooped lip and a bunch of towels. She propped his back up on the pillows letting his head hang down, carefully placing it in the bowl with his neck fitting in the scoop. She had another pitcher and got some warm water from the faucet, and almost like at a ladies beauty salon, washed his hair. After three rinses, it seemed to finally be free of the sand. She had to hand dry his hair, careful of the right side of his head, but when she was done and he was propped up right on the pillows again, he looked better.

"There. I think that's an improvement." She smiled.

"Thanks. I appreciate everything you've done for us. For him." Darry said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"My pleasure. Call me if you need anything." She took her bowls, the wet towels, and the rest of the stuff and left.

I took out my comb and straightened up Pony's damp hair, swirling it back the way he wore it. Behind me, Darry came over and put his arms around me, pulling my back to his chest.

Why he even had to suggest leaving Pony was beyond me. Hadn't we suffered enough?

XXX

Soda'd been quiet most of the day. Ever since Pony's semi hair-do, he'd been laying next to Pony in the bed, reading some car magazine the aide had found. I was hungry, as I know Soda had to have been as well, but neither of us had much money left. This was just supposed to be a quick trip down to pick up Pony, and we had already been here three days. I had only a few dollars left in my wallet, and wasn't sure how I was going to afford gas for the return trip home. Plus I was going to need a new truck battery too. I knew I would have to use the money Pony had, but I'd repay him. Eventually.

At least I still had my job, but it took a few phone calls to rearrange my schedule. My boss was being generous, letting me have the time off. With all the construction going on, he didn't want to lose me to another company. Everyone was hiring still, so finding another job would just be an annoyance, nothing worse.

"Anyone hungry?"

The door opened and the missing duo of hoods came in, carrying a box that smelled frightfully good.

"Where have you two been?" Soda asked, getting up.

"Went for a ride." Steve answered.

"A ride? Yeah, right. Where'd you go?" I asked, suspicious, while looking in the box.

"Okay fine, we went to Mrs. Nixon's place. Had a nice chat, got some grub and crashed on her couch." Steve simply said.

"And nearly terrified a small child. Don't forget that part!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Shuddup, Two-Bit." Steve shot back.

"Mrs. Nixon's?" I asked doubtfully.

I pulled out several containers, one was a platter of chicken, another had cole slaw. Baked beans filled a third. "She sent all _this_? What army is she feeding?" There were packages of muffins galore in here as well. A baggie of plastic tableware was even included. A picnic, essentially.

"Yup. That is one lady who can cook! She said it's for all of us. This ain't nothing compared to what was left behind." Two-Bit chuckled.

"Well, you didn't leave her many biscuits, blubber gut." Steve mocked.

I sat the food on the bedside table, and Soda and me helped ourselves. I had to admit it, the food was fantastic.

"So what child did you terrify?" Soda asked, gnawing on a piece of chicken.

"That brat of hers, Alex, or something like that. She kept getting all in my business. I hate kids, let's just leave it at that."

"You mess with Alex, you're gonna have to deal with me... later."

We all looked up, startled. Pony's eyes were slitted open, staring at us. I dropped my chicken into my plate and wiped my hands off, trying to get the sauce off my fingers quickly. Still, Soda beat me to it.

"Pony, how are ya, kiddo?" he asked, holding Pony to him in a hug.

"Tired. Still sleepy." His eyes looked at Soda's, confused and lost, as if he were trying to find answers to questions he'd forgotten. I didn't know if he'd even remember what I'd told him a few hours ago. In a way, I hoped he'd forgotten, pretend that whole conversation didn't take place. In another, I knew it was something we needed to finish. Time wouldn't start again until we could settle this, whichever way he wanted it. The two of them just locked eyes for a moment, then Soda reached over and brushed his hair back behind his ear.

"At least your hair looks better." Soda said quietly. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Want some chicken, Pony?" I asked. It was like the whole room was watching to see his reaction to me, to gauge how much hurt I'd put him through.

He looked at me, pausing a moment, his eyebrows furrowing a bit, then nodded slightly. "Chicken. Sure."

I made him a small plate, tearing the meat off the bone so he wouldn't have to, and put a little slaw with it. He likes slaw. We moved the platter of chicken and the other containers to the window ledge so he could use the bedside table to eat on. "Here ya go, Pone."

Soda had already sat him up and had the pillows behind him, a pitcher of water on his table too.

"Need help?" I heard Soda whisper to him.

Pony looked like he was fighting some internal conflict. I was sure I was at the root of that conflict. He shook his head and reached for the plastic fork.

"No, I... I can feed myself. I ain't totally helpless."

Soda backed off and returned to his own plate. Pony hated being babied. I stepped back too, but kept an eye out for him. Slowly, he speared some meat and brought it to his lips, and I relaxed a little as he started to chew.

Obviously, no one was going to discuss anything about Mrs. Nixon, her daughter, or my idea of transferring custody now that Pony was awake. We all silently agreed to let it go for now. This wouldn't hold off forever though.

The room was just too silent without some background noise, so the TV got flipped on. Some car chase show was on, and everyone settled in to watch. I sat in a chair on one side of the bed, Soda had a chair on the other. Like some stupid tug of war. I had no idea if he felt the tension swirling around him. Pony ate his food seemingly oblivious to what was going on. He was still weak though. He'd reached for the cup of water, but nearly spilled it.

"Hold on, Pone. Let me help you." I got his cup, lifting it to his lips for him to drink.

"I wish I knew when I was going to get my energy back. I hate being like this."

"We know. A day or so. Then you should be back to your old self." Soda reassured.

"How long..." Pony started, but broke off, turning away and looking down.

"It's been nearly three days." Soda explained. I was too worried about hurting him again, about stressing him out and setting off the nosebleeds again, to say much of anything. "We found you in the desert, brought you back here to the hospital. You managed to get another concussion, kiddo. We're gonna have to teach you how to duck!"

"Yeah, and teach you not to run under falling trees." Two-Bit said, to which Steve kicked him. Two-Bit grimaced, but I could tell it wasn't from the kick.

"I couldn't stand there and watch her get hurt. She's just a little kid, never did nothing bad to no one." Pony softly said. "How is she?" He looked at each of us, hoping someone had an answer. Steve was the one who came up with it first.

"She's fine, Ponyboy. Her mom said she'd got a sprain on that wrist, but that's about it. She's just as annoying as any other brat her age."

"Here, she sent you a love letter. Jeeze, kid - you're catching em even younger than I am!" Two-Bit reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Pony.

"She's six, Two-Bit. And she ain't a brat, either, Steve. You both should know better." I found it amusing how defensive he sounded about her but didn't say anything about it. He unfolded the paper and looked at the crude drawing, then folded it back up. There was a glimmer of a smile on Pony's face. "Besides, Charley's already staked his claim."

"Who's Charlie?" Soda asked.

Pony grinned even more. His eyes even had a hint of a sparkle. "That's the poor kid who keeps annoying Alex. He's in her day camp. Never met him, the poor sap, but he annoys her to no end."

"Sad, Pony, that six year olds are more experienced at dating than you are." Steve quipped.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence in me, Steve." Pony said wryly. He was tugging on the sheet, trying to free himself.

"Going somewhere?" Two-Bit asked.

"Soda, help..." Pony called. It hurt that he didn't call for me, but then, I'd hurt him a hundred times worse earlier. No, a thousand times worse.

Soda was at his side in an instant. "Yeah, Pone? What's wrong?"

"There a bathroom around here?" he softly asked, finally freeing his legs from the hospital gown and sheet covering him.

"Over here, Pone." Steve was closest and opened the door to the small bathroom. Soda helped Pony up, and I watched as he steadied himself on his feet before trying to walk. Carefully taking one step at a time, Soda pulling the IV pole along behind him in their own little parade across the room. Soda waited at the door making sure Pony didn't fall over as he stood there, peeing for what seemed like five minutes straight. It had been days since he'd been under his own power. He had to be up to the gills in piss by now. I was shocked, and even the guys were impressed.

"Damn, kid; how big is your bladder, anyway?" Steve laughed.

While they were in there, me and the guys cleaned up, boxing the little bit of food left over and getting it out of the way. Vaguely I remembered the toilet flushing, the tap being turned on then off; but it took me a moment to realize they hadn't paraded back.

"Ponyboy?" I looked up. The guys looked over toward the bathroom door too. I got up and went to the partially opened door, glancing in.

Through the sliver of opened door, it appeared as if Pony was looking at his still sunburned face in the mirror, but the reflection of morose sadness in his eyes gave it away. Soda was behind him, his chin resting against Pony's shoulder, his arms crossed over Pony's chest, Pony's arms overlapping Soda's, each clinging tightly to the other. In whispers so low even I couldn't hear, Soda was saying something to Pony. I backed away, knowing the only person Pony wanted right now was the brother he had with him. Soda.

XXX

"You're gonna be okay, Pone." I whispered so low I barely heard myself. "You hear?" I knew he'd heard me, I just wanted to make sure he_ believed_ me. I felt him nod against my chest, but he wasn't convinced.

"Darry don't want me, Soda. He don't _want_ me! What the hell did I screw up this time?" He softly whispered back, a pleading tone present just below the surface.

"Nothing, Pony. You didn't screw up nothing." I tried to assure him. "Darry _does _want you, Pone. He wants you more than anything. Me too. He just doesn't want you to regret turning down a chance at a better life, now that you can have it, if you want it. That's all. The choice is yours, but you don't have to take that choice if you don't want it. It's just an option, that's all. Darry's just thinking about what's best for you, like he always has." I hated trying to reason Darry's point to Pony, as if I were advocating it, because I certainly wasn't for it at all. I wanted him home.

I rubbed his arms gently, mindful of his IV's. Pony was too sick for stuff of this magnitude to be dumped on him like this. Even I could see that. Darry should have known better - why he threw this out there when Pony was still so mixed up was beyond me. "Don't you worry about it. You just need to get your strength back, okay? Don't worry, Pony. _Please_, don't worry. More stress is just gonna get your nose bleeding again and make you sicker. Have I ever let you down?" I hated playing that card, but Pony had to know someone was on his side. _Someone _would always be there for him. We promised him that week after Mom and Dad's funeral, that he would never be alone, not if we could help it.

He shook his head, and I noticed he was leaning into me a little more than he was before. He was getting tired. The few minutes he'd been on his feet were more than he could take.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." I backed the pole up and held Pony by the arm, feeling him lean on me even more now that we were out of the bathroom. It was only a few feet and the guys cleared a path out of the way, but by the time he was back sitting on his bed, he was just about needing my full support. He was too tired to even swing his legs up to settle in.

"Let me." Darry said, stepping in and lifting Pony up, setting him in bed right. He pulled the blankets up and lay the bed back some.

"Better, Pone?" Darry asked.

Pony nodded his head. "Thanks." Pony didn't look at him. He was paler than before, too.

A knock on the door got all our attention. Dr. Zimmer came in.

"Well, glad to see you're awake, Ponyboy! How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you sir."

Steve and Two-Bit moved to the now cleaned window ledge to sit, as the room was quickly getting too crowded. Darry and I stood side by side as the doc checked Pony out. As he went over Pony, whacking his joints again, feeling his head and peering in his eyes with that hideously bright light, he asked questions. We just stood by and listened.

"Any blurry vision?"

"Just for a minute when I stand up."

"Dizziness?"

"Same, just when I get up."

"Headaches?"

"I always have headaches."

"Sharp or dull pain?"

"Depends. It's never the same."

"Where's the pain at when you have these headaches?"

Pony pointed to his temples.

"Both sides?"

"Usually just my right eye. Sometimes it goes over my left too."

"Do you read a lot?"

"Yes sir."

"Who's your favorite author?"

"Toss up between Charlotte Bronte, Hemingway, Sam Coleridge, Edgar Allen Poe, ..."

"He doesn't have a favorite, sir. He reads every book in the library." I answered for him and smiled. Otherwise the doctor would be here all day as Pony rattled off every author that'd he'd ever read. Pony blushed some. It was good to see some color on his cheeks again, even if this was how I had to get it there.

"Nothing wrong with that." The doctor replied casually. "My favorite is _The Scarlet Pimpernel_, by Baroness Orczy."

"'_They seek him here, they seek him there, those Frenchies seek him everywhere.'"_ Pony started, losing me in the process.

"_'Is he in heaven or is he in hell?'"_ Dr. Zimmer continued.

"'_That damned elusive Pimpernel'_." They both finished together, each smiling in sync. I should have figured Pony'd know that book too. I rolled my eyes, Darry grinned.

"You _do_ read a lot." The doctor grinned, apparently impressed. He put his tools down and picked up Pony's chart. "I can't even get my own daughter to read the Baroness's work. But back to you, ever had your vision checked?"

"Yes. School sports physical requires it."

"That's just to make sure you _have _eyes," he said cynically. Obviously a sports physical wasn't a real physical in his opinion. He looked over at Darry. "Any family history of eye problems? Anyone wear glasses?"

"Our mother had reading glasses, but rarely used them." Darry answered. I'd forgotten about that.

"I'd recommend he have a real eye exam with an ophthalmologist. It can wait for now, but definitely before school starts. Ponyboy..." he turned his attention back to our youngest brother. "Are you eating and drinking now?"

"Yes sir."

"I thought I smelled something good." Our small feast's smell had permeated everything in the room. "Keeping everything down?"

"Yes sir."

"Bathroom habits normal?"

Pony had to have turned a dozen shades of red at that one. Steve and Two-Bit were biting their lips to keep from reacting.

"Yes sir."

"I understand you had a nosebleed earlier?"

"A small one. No big deal."

I wanted to steal a look at Darry, but didn't. That one was clearly his fault, and he knew it.

"I see. Well, it seems to have stopped now."

"Yes sir."

"I think we can do away with the IV's. Your blood pressure is fine, all your vitals are fine. Your concussion is going to heal on it's own over the next few weeks. You won't need to be in the hospital for the full recovery. Rest at home will suffice. Still, I want to keep you one more night, just to make sure the dizziness and blurred vision go away, and to make sure your nose behaves itself. If all goes well the rest of today and through the night, you should be out of here tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

You'd have to know him to hear the hollowness in those last words.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

Verse from **The Scarlet Pimpernel **used without permission. It was published in 1905 by Baroness Emmuska Orczy. It is about a dashing young English aristocrat who works tirelessly to save some French aristocrats during the French Revolution. One of them being his own love, the beautiful Marguerite. Anyway, that's where I got it from.


	37. Linda Again

**Summer Adventures **

Chapter 37

**Linda … Again**

XXX

"Pony, you need anything?" Two-Bit asked.

I looked up, shaking my head. "No, thanks." I had a headache, but was afraid if I asked for even the smallest type of pain medicine for my head, that doggone nurse would knock me out again. I was tired of sleeping.

"Okay then, I gotta go call home. Let Ma know I'm still kicking. Looks like Karen's gotta stay with her girlies again tonight when Ma goes to work. Ain't no way I'm gonna be back to make sure she don't find trouble. Then again," he chuckled, "maybe it's to make sure trouble don't come crawling in her window after ten. Be back in a while."

"Tell her 'hey' for me." I called. Everyone sort of stopped and looked, I guess they weren't expecting that. I shrugged. Karen wasn't that bad.

"Will do, Pone." He closed the door behind him.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Steve and Soda were playing cards, Darry was half asleep in the chair. I was lost in my thoughts. Troubled thoughts.

"Kid, there an auto shop around here anywhere?" Steve asked out of the blue.

I shrugged. "Dunno. Mrs. Nixon lives near Hollis. There's two that I know of there, but I haven't got the faintest idea where I'm at right now."

Darry looked at me, wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up. "Sorry, Ponyboy. This is Chickarde. It's about a half hour's drive west of Hollis."

"West? But, that'd put us in Texas." I looked at him, confused.

"Yep. Texas." He nodded.

_Texas ... wow_. "I, um. I haven't got any idea about auto shops here. Sorry." _Why was I in Texas?_ I absentmindedly rubbed my temple where my headache was gnawing at me. I knew it was only going to get worse unless I either had some medicine or slept.

"Your head hurting?" Should'a known Darry'd see it.

"Just a little. Don't go getting a nurse for it though. Some simple aspirin will fix it. If you go fetching her, she'd knock me back down until sun-up tomorrow."

"Maybe not." Soda tried.

"I'm not willing to bet on it." I mumbled.

"Stress is not what you need. I'll be right back." Soda folded his hand and got up. Steve looked at his cards as he walked to the door, whistled low and put his hand down too.

"Traitor." I sighed as Soda left the room. Still, I wasn't mad.

"You need rest, Ponyboy. Doc said so, you heard him. That's exactly what you're going to get." Darry argued, some insistence in his tone. I had neither the strength nor the inclination to fight him. I already knew I wasn't going to win.

"I don't want to just sleep all day." I said a little louder, arguing my only point; then quickly moved my hand to my head as it gave a throb in sync with my louder pitch.

"My point exactly." Darry said, smugly.

Soda came back with the nurse just then, who eyed me warily.

"Headache?" she asked.

"Just a small one. I only want aspirin. I don't want to be out for the rest of the day."

"Well, aspirin wasn't ordered. I do have some Tylenol for you." She handed me a cup with two white pills in it. I looked at her, suspicious. "It's only Tylenol. Nothing else." She assured. I took the pills, swallowed them and she left after that.

Darry pushed the button on the bed, laying it down some and forcing me down with it.

"I don't _want _to sleep, Dar."

"I know. But I want you to rest." Darry made a quick glance at Soda. "We gotta go out for a while anyway ..."

My eyes flew wide open, looking at him in panic, thinking he was leaving me... for good. Maybe those _weren't _Tylenol. Maybe they_ were_ sleeping pills and I wasn't going to see any of them again after I woke up. He'd _told_ me he'd wanted me to choose, but maybe he changed his mind. This, after all, wasn't a choice... it was … it was... a catastrophic debacle! I was certain if they left, I would never see them again. Two-Bit had already left even, under the guise of a phone call home. Now the others were suddenly leaving too? I wasn't ready for the last goodbyes. Not yet!

"... but we'll be back. Promise." He took my hand and squeezed it, and I squeezed him back but desperately held on. I was a bit stronger than I was this morning, yet still not strong enough. I'd never match Darry's strength, not even on my best days. "Pony, I _promise_ you, I'm just going to the auto store with Steve and Soda to get a battery for the truck. We'll be back in a few hours. You lay back and let your headache go away."

_Nooo,_ I thought plaintively._ Please don't go._

"Ponyboy, you know if your headache gets worse, the nurse will give you something to really put you down. Lay back and go to sleep." Soda insisted.

Steve just looked at me, reading my expression. "We're coming back, kid. Now shut it and rest."

I looked at the three sets of eyes facing me. If they were lying, they wouldn't all be able to look me in the eye like they were.

"Swear you're coming back?"

"Yes, Ponyboy Michael Curtis! I swear on everything you hold dear. We _are_ coming back. For the last time, lay back and rest. _Please_!" Soda gently ran his fingers through my hair along the side of my head, smiling some at me. He knew his touch comforted me.

"Okay then. You promised." I nodded. There was nothing more I could do. They left, and the room was silent again.

I listened to the sounds of the hospital, the intermittent beeps of machines, of carts being rolled in the halls, of staff chatting at the desk somewhere outside my door. I dozed some but never really slept. My headache receded then eventually was gone. I felt along where the concussion was, but I still couldn't find the crack in my skull. The whole side of my head just felt like one really bad tender area, a tad swollen, and I thought maybe I should just leave it alone.

I drummed my fingers on the bed rail, hating the silence. I wished I could reach the television - just so there'd be noise in the room, but was too apathetic to actually get out of bed to turn it on. So, I lay there in silence, figuring I may as well sleep - there wasn't anything else better to do.

Then someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I called out, expecting it to be one of the aides, wanting to refill my water jug or offer me yet another magazine that had been out of print since before I was born.

"You bored out of your mind yet, or could you stand a little company?"

I looked over and to my surprise, saw Linda standing there, smiling at me.

"What breeze brought you here?" I asked, a grin of my own taking hold.

"I take it you're not asking me to leave then?"

"Heck no. Come in, have a seat."

She smiled and came in. The door shut but didn't fully close. I noticed she had something big with her. A guitar case.

"What is that?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"I stopped by Mrs. Nixon's late yesterday and picked it up. She told me what had happened, with Alex and all. Said you were here but hadn't woken up yet. I see that's changed."

She sat the guitar case down on the bed by my feet. I nudged it through the bedding with my toe.

"Yeah, a whole lot's changed." I said softly.

"Uh oh. That don't sound good." Her tone matched my mood.

I shrugged. We were quiet a moment.

"You cut your hair."

I looked at her.

"It was longer when I last saw you. Looks good."

I smiled. Compliments from girls were _not_ something I was used to. "Thanks. It was getting shaggy."

"So have your brothers been up to see you yet? I can't imagine Mrs. Nixon wouldn't call to tell them you were in the hospital."

She remembered what I'd told her that one night last month. I was impressed. "Yeah, they've been here. They had to go out for a bit." I _hoped_ they were coming back. I had to _believe_ they were coming back. I hoped Linda couldn't feel the fear I felt that they weren't.

She sat a little closer, leaning in on her elbows, looking at me. "What's the matter, Ponyboy? I can see it in your eyes. You're hiding something. Spill it."

I nudged the guitar case more. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about. Hell, I didn't even know _how_ to talk about it.

"Where did the case come from?" I asked, swallowing hard and blinking back what I knew would eventually show up if I continued to think about it.

She sighed. "Got it for a dollar at the pawn shop. I knew you didn't have a case for it. That guitar he gave you wasn't a cheap one. Not the most expensive one on the market, mind you, but not cheap either. Johnny Smith guitars are pretty good quality guitars overall. You should at least have a case for it, and not leave it laying on a towel."

She must have found the guitar propped up in the corner in my room at Mrs. Nixon's. I didn't want the bottom scuffed, so I had a towel under it. It was all I could do at the time.

"Johnny?" I repeated, softly.

"Mmh Hmm. Johnny Smith. He's some musician. That's the maker." She opened the case to show me the mark on the guitar.

I softly ran my finger over the mark and closed my eyes; thinking, remembering. It had been so long ago. She'd never understand the irony. I put the guitar down.

"You gonna play it?" she asked.

"Now?" I asked, taken aback at her request.

"Sure, why not? I didn't lug it all the way out here just to give it a tour of Chickarde!"

"You're still very sassy, Linda. Don't laugh," I warned. She grinned.

I sat the bed up, gave her a wary glance, and strummed some, glad the door was mostly closed. I was better at the piano by miles, but I did manage to get something out that sounded … well, at least not too painful.

"Pretty bad, huh?" I asked when I was done, smiling from embarrassment.

"Not_ that_ bad. It was pretty good, for a song I didn't recognize. You just need practice. Don't forget to practice after you get back to Tulsa."

My smile faded. I fingered the strings a moment longer then lay the guitar back in the case, not able to look up. It was as if the issue was there, facing me, not letting me escape it. I knew I would be upset, but wasn't sure how to get her to leave when I really just needed to get this off me. Give it to someone else to deal with. Hot tears fell, and I couldn't stop it. I loathed myself for starting to bawl in front of a girl.

"Ponyboy, I'm... sorry. What did I say?" she asked softly.

Hell, I'm such a weak idiot.

"It ain't you. I just uh... well I don't know..... I um... I don't sort of have a … home... now." I stumbled over my words so badly, I knew I didn't make sense. She pulled her chair up to the edge of the bed and looked at me harder, and as much as I wanted to avoid her eyes, I couldn't. She wasn't judging, she wasn't pulling one way or the other. I felt her hand gently take hold of mine, and for once didn't think about it as a _girl_ holding my hand. It was just someone who was willing to listen. I hadn't had that a very, _very_ long time.

I told her of what a stupid thing I had done, how I had asked Mrs. Nixon to take custody of me if Darry'd lost. I thought that would stay between us until the case was decided in court. "But it didn't stay between us. Somehow, Mrs. Nixon told our social worker, and our social worker told Darry. Now, even though the court has returned custody to Darry, he wants _me_ to decide who I should go live with. I can't believe Darry.... that he would …. give me up... like that!" The tears knew no end. Thankfully, Linda didn't seem to find my blubber fit funny.

She looked at me and cleared her throat. "Who do you want to live with?" she quietly asked.

"That isn't a fair question! Jesus Christ! I feel like this is out of the Bible, where Solomon had both those mothers saying that was their kid. Only _I'm_ the kid, but_ I _have to choose. This is _killing_ me. I'd never give up my brothers. Never! But now, it seems like Darry don't want me.

"So I have to _choose_.... my family who's ready to give me up, whom I have cost them their very own blood, sweat and tears over, created more anguish and heartache for, who have given up their very lives for me time and time again, yet through it all - I _love _more than life itself; or Mrs. Nixon, who's been nothing but good to me, has helped me get through this calamity in one piece mentally and physically, and has treated me more like a son than I have felt since my own mother last held me in her arms.

"She's ready to give me a home, a room, and a future that looks pretty good. Better than anyone in East Tulsa could dare to dream to have it. My life or my happiness. How do I choose? Flip a coin? Heads - Darry, tails - Mrs, Nixon? Is that how this is supposed to work? But the choice has to be made tonight! The doctor is releasing me tomorrow to go home. But _which_ home? _Who's_ going to claim me? A brother who's ready to give me away, or a woman who's ready to take me in? I can't make this decision! What do I do?"

Somehow in the middle of all this, she had made it out of the chair and was sitting in front of me on the bed. Her arms wrapped around me, rocking me some. I didn't even realize I'd had my own arms around her too, my head on her shoulder. I let out another muffled sob and let her go, feeling so stupid, so embarrassed and so ashamed that I was once again tripping over my words.

"Sorry about the waterworks. Getting your shirt all.... wet." I looked over and found a box of tissues on the small table by the bed, mopping my face and trying to get back to normal. "So anyway, that's my dilemma. _Where_ is home. _Who_ is home? I don't even know how to answer that anymore."

"Oh please! Sounds like my shirt is the last thing you need to worry about." She smiled and moved back into her chair, but still held my hand. It wasn't like Darry's hand; large and calloused, or Soda's with a strong grip. Hers was soft, with strength belying the smoothness of her skin. I was glad, sort of, that she was here. "Ponyboy, it seems you answered that question a few times while you were talking. You know the answer. You've said it already."

I looked at her. Huh? When did I answer the question?

"What?" I looked at her stupidly. I had to have looked stupid anyway; eyes red, face blotchy, voice shot – all from bawling. I should be an attraction at a carnival. Make some dough for a change.

She smiled, but not one that said she was laughing at me. "You didn't _hear_ yourself during that whole spiel? You know who you want to be with."

"Mind telling me? I wasn't taking notes." I said dryly, back to my regular self again.

"Nope." She got up, slinging her purse strap over her shoulder. "But you'll figure it out."

"I doubt it." I said glumly.

She stood up, leaned over and kissed me quickly when I wasn't expecting it. Hell, I never saw it coming. She turned to leave.

"I don't. You should have more faith in yourself. You'll get it. See ya, Ponyboy." She opened the door, just in time to run into Two-Bit. Literally.

"Well, hello there, Senorita ! Pardon me! And here I thought all the worthy ladies were contained in Oklahoma! Seems I need to branch out some, see what's in these parts!"

"In your dreams, gringo!" She said mockingly as she passed by him. "I'm not your type."

Two-Bit watched her with an odd look on his face, then closed the door. He turned to look at me, all pretense at humor suddenly gone.

"Ponyboy Curtis, we need to have a talk."

_Shit._

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	38. A Date Forgotten

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 38

**A Date Forgotten**

XXX

I was following Steve and Soda, Soda not having much to say to me since our little spat in the parking lot. He'd been about as pissed as I'd ever seen him, as I outweighed him by a good twenty pounds in nothing but muscle, yet he managed to pick me up and slam me to the ground as if I were a pillow. If I weren't so devastated with what I'd said to Pony and so worried about the ramifications of what it would do with our fragile relationship, I'd have told Soda how impressed I was.

I knew he was keeping a positive outlook up only for Pony's sake. I knew he wanted Pony to come home with us, even if we'd totally lost the house and had nothing more than a tent pitched in the lot to call home. I, however, wanted Pony to have all the things he could have out of life. I shouldn't be the bad guy to want that for him. Hell, I'd want it for Soda too, but he'd already given up any chance of a good future when he gave up on school. However, if the same opportunities existed for Soda, I'd make the same decision.

Even if it hurt worse than the hell I was in right now.

So, I was riding alone, following behind Steve's car, as we wound our way back to Hollis.

XXX

"You're gonna have to make up with him sooner or later, Soda."

"That would probably be later." I lit up another smoke and rolled down the window. A barely perceptible groan was heard from his side of the car.

"You know the kid only gets stressed out worse when you two fight. It ain't natural. Like the laws of nature have turned or something. Hell, watching you two go at it is turning my _own_ stomach into knots."

"Well now that makes no sense for your system to get screwed up, Steve. This ain't about you."

"It might not be about me, but it concerns me just the same. You guys are my fuckin family, Soda. My Dad ain't got one tenth of the bond for me like what you and Darry and Pony have for each other, even when y'all do argue. So when you guys get like this and don't settle it, well hell, it screws us all up."

"_Us_?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, _us. _Two-Bit too. Although as much booze as he drinks, his system's messed up enough."

"I haven't seen him with a beer in ages." I leaned my head back and thought about it. "Not since Pony left."

"He had one last time we were out here."

"He did?" I was surprised and looked up. I didn't know this.

Steve looked over at me, looking uncomfortable in his seat.

"Yeah, we stopped on our way back to get gas. He got a beer and a pack of smokes." He looked back out at the road ahead, but not really seeing it. "Seeing the …. seeing Ponyboy all tore up when we left screwed with him. Hell, I wasn't so hot about it either. Point number one is the kid wants to come home, and point number two is what happens with you and your brothers affects us all."

"I _know_ he wants to come home! This _wasn't_ my idea. Darry sank the ship on this one."

"Well, buddy, you'd better get a raft or something, cause if amends don't get made, we're all going down."

I finished my smoke and tossed the butt out the window just as we passed the "_Entering Hollis_" sign. I had been quiet for a few more miles, but I had another question. One I couldn't hold back any longer.

"How did he look when you guys got here?"

"Aww Soda, we went over this already. He looked … good. Fit, tanned, was riding that horse. He was happy to see us."

"But then when you left?"

He scowled at me. "He didn't want us to leave. He doesn't have a good poker face, he's easier to read than any of those books of his. He wears his damned heart on his sleeve."

"But _how_ did he_ look_?" I pressed. I already knew Pony was sentimental. It was one of his trademark qualities.

He flat out scowled at me. "The kid was seconds away from bawling his eyes out. Happy now? Christ, Soda, I know you're already miserable, why do you wanna make it worse for yourself?"

"I don't. I just want to make sure that whatever decision Darry makes, it's the right one."

"Shit. I know that look." Steve looked closer at me. My poker face was far better than Pony's, but Steve could see through it just the same. "What are you planning?"

I shook my head, trying to stay evasive. "Nothing." I lay my head back down, closing my eyes. I was dog tired and needed sleep.

"We're here." Steve said, just as I was about to fade out. I felt the car pull into the auto parts store and the engine cut off. Darry pulled up in the space next to us so we could jump the truck again, just in case the store didn't have the right battery.

"Alright, let's go." I got out, nodded at Darry as he joined us, and the three of us went inside.

XXX

"There, that should do it." Soda said, bolting in the new battery. Steve closed the tool box and put it back in his trunk. I paid for it using some of Pony's money, hating myself for it. Just another thing to silently add to the list of things I felt guilty for. Finally we were ready to go. Now the big question... go _where_? And would Soda go with me?

"I'm gonna run this box by Mrs. Nixon's. Give her back her platter and bowls." I said half heartedly.

Steve and Soda exchanged glances, Soda finally nodding at some message between them that I wasn't privy to.

"I'll come with you, if you want."

An olive branch. Finally. "That'll be great." I looked at the roads in front of the auto store, trying to get my bearings. Big, complicated city like Tulsa - no problem. Dusty country town with only a few roads leading in and out - lost as could be. Soda could tell I was lost. He was better with directions than I was. He laughed.

"Move over, I'll drive."

I gave him a one sided grin, acknowledging my penchant for being directionally challenged, and dropped the keys in his outstretched hand. "You owe me," he said, grinning back as the truck roared to life.

"I always do." I agreed.

"See y'all back at the hospital." Steve said, a coy grin on his face.

"We might be a few hours. Make sure Ponyboy knows we _are_ coming back." I called over Soda through the open window.

"Not a problem, Dar. You two..._ behave_."

That wasn't just a request. It was a command. In other words - _no fighting._ We headed one way, Steve disappeared behind us going back in the other direction.

"So, what do you hope to achieve by going to Mrs. Nixon's?" Soda asked, looking out ahead.

"Hand her back the bowls and stuff."

"Okay, that takes about thirty seconds. You told Steve we'd be out for a few hours. What's the deal?"

He was perceptive. "I thought I'd take a look around her place, if she'll let me. See for myself what digs he's got here. Talk with her, too, about all this."

Soda said nothing, just tapped his fingers on the upper lip of the window ledge. He was holding back something. I could feel the tension.

"Fine. I jumped the gun. Screwed the pooch. I'm sorry, Soda. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. I just didn't want to get his hopes all up about coming home if he really wanted to stay here and this proved to be better for him. Why else would he request it, if he didn't want it? And I didn't tell you any of this, because I knew this is how you'd react. For what it's worth, I want him home with us too."

"He thinks you don't want him." His flat voice was cold. Blunt.

Soda slowed at an intersection, then turned to look at me.

"He thinks you want to leave him here. You know he'd never go where he didn't think he was welcome." Soda pulled out, making a left. There were no street signs, but he didn't even seem to notice the road. "Even if it made him miserable in the long term, he would sacrifice himself just so he wouldn't be a burden to you. Hell, he's probably thinking that if he does stay with her, you'll finally have that college dream you've always had."

"Soda, please don't hold that over my head. College _is _something I've always wanted to do, but it isn't as important as either of you. I've always made it clear, you guys came first."

"I know. I'm just thinking of all the possible things Pony could have going through his head, to convince himself staying here would be better for everyone else - not necessarily for himself. And I _do_ want him to have everything he can get, Darry. I _do _want the world to be his oyster. I just think he can still have it through _us._ Money isn't everything. Family is more important. Money you can replace. Family you can't. We've already lost our parents. Don't make me lose my brother. Don't take him from me."

The farm house was ahead. Soda'd found it as if he'd been here a dozen times, when this was only our second trip here. On different roads, no less. He has his own gifts. Both my brothers were unique.

"I'm not taking him from anything or anyone, Soda. I'm letting him choose what he wants. That's all." I explained calmly and quietly.

Soda pulled in the front drive and cut the engine. He didn't turn to look at me, but was very steady in his voice, controlling it. "Then you need to know something. If he chooses to stay here, I'm going with him. I'll be eighteen in three months. I can't live without making sure my kid brother has one of us nearby, if not both of us. I'd rather it be both, but I won't let him be alone. I love you, Darry. But Pony still needs his family."

His eyes were set, his jaw tight. I nodded. "I understand."

We went to the porch together and knocked on the door.

"Mommy!" we heard from inside.

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Mrs. Nixon was standing there, and as soon as she saw us she smiled.

"Darrel, Sodapop, come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Nixon. I hope we aren't disturbing you. I wanted to come in person to thank you for your generous lunch, and to return your dishes." I said. Her smile was infectious. The house was just as splendid as before.

"Are you Ponyboy's brothers?" said a little girl, smiling with just the beginnings of top teeth cutting her gums.

I looked at her. "You have to be Alex." Pony had mentioned Alex a few times. She was rather precocious.

"Yep! Hi!" She held out her hand for me to shake it. I did, but I had to bend down some.

"Wow, you're tall!"

Soda chuckled, hiding it some.

"Alexandra Annette Nixon! Do _not _be rude!" Her mother chastised, swinging the kitchen towel at the girl.

"She's fine. No rudeness heard. I, um. I hoped I could see some of Pony's life from the last month. Like his room, his stuff. If that's okay?"

She looked at me, hesitating. "Alex, go play in the playroom. Mommy needs to talk to Ponyboy's brothers alone for a bit."

"Awe Mommy!" she protested.

"No argument, young lady." Her tone was definitely no nonsense. She got up and left the room.

"Come with me. I'll take you to his room. I guess you've already been here, right, Sodapop? You had his wallet at the hospital."

"Yes ma'am. The other lady let us in that night. It was a bad night, that night."

I followed her up the stairs, turning right at the end of the stairwell to the only door at the end of the hall. She opened it and moved aside; I walked in followed by Soda. Mrs. Nixon leaned against the door frame, watching in silence.

There was a twin sized bed pushed against the wall on the right, with a red plaid blanket covering it and two pillows with blue cases overlapping each other neatly laying on top. Across from the bed was a dresser, with six drawers in it, three pairs, side by side stacked. On top was an assortment of things. Pony's copy of _Gone With The Wind_ that I'd sent him with the hidden message in it, his toiletry kit, some kid drawings, a football, and a stencil pad.

I opened it, looking at the drawings Pony had done. Remembering the art pads I'd found in his desk back home, I was taken aback to find this one was more complete. Whereas the one at home had me with Soda or Pony with Soda, or the three of us alone; this one had the three of us_ together_. On every page! One that caught my attention had none of our faces shown, but was still easy to tell it was us. My hand held Pony's forearm, Pony's hand held Soda's forearm, and Soda's hand held my forearm. The forearm muscles, the minute scars, the creases on our wrists - even the shape of the hands were all eerily perfect in the drawing, _picture _perfect!

"Wow," was all I could say as I closed it and sat it back down.

"He's very talented," Mrs. Nixon softly agreed.

There was a closet to the left of the dresser. I opened it and saw his wardrobe hanging there. Some jeans, some shirts. Most of them were new. On the floor were a pair of riding boots and another pair of tennis shoes. His bag, the bag I recognized from home, lay discarded on the floor in the recesses of the closet. I closed the closet door. The only other thing in the room was an empty white laundry hamper, against the wall to the left of the bedroom entrance.

Only about eighteen inches separated the bed from the dresser, and at the end of that aisle was a solitary window that when he lay in bed, he could see the moon up in the sky. Other than that, the room was too small for anything else. Not even a desk.

As I came out of my reverie, I realized Soda was sitting at the foot of Pony's bed, staring blankly and looking exhausted. He'd already been in here once before, but this was new to me. It was a small room, but knowing Pony, he'd never complain.

"The bathroom's over here, if you want to see it." Mrs. Nixon stepped back, waiting to see if we'd follow. I took a step in her direction, but Soda stayed put.

"That's okay. Thanks. I'll wait here until you're done."

As I followed her to the bathroom, I noticed Soda'd laid down, his nose in the pillow. I knew he was trying to find Pony's scent left in the linens, if it was there.

"He'd usually wait until after we'd finished in the barn before taking a shower. Alex would be away to camp, except on the weekends. Then she's stay downstairs with me. He'd come down when he was done. He's very polite like that. When I had her in the tub, he'd stay downstairs. I never had to worry that either would walk in on the other." She had a wistful look on her face, remembering his habits.

"I think Sodapop's asleep." She murmured. I turned, and sure enough, he was. He had his arm slung over the pillow as if it were Pony's back, and was out.

"Sorry about that. I'll go wake him." I started in that direction, but she hooked my arm before I took even one step.

"Please, let him sleep," she pleaded softly. "He's got to be dead tired, you too, by the look on your face."

I was. But I could sleep later.

"Fine, he can sleep for a bit. I really think we need to talk - about Ponyboy. About where he's going to live after all this."

"Good. I was going to bring it up, but I'm glad I don't have to now. Lets go to the kitchen. Where are your's and Sodapop's clothes? I can have them washed and dried in no time."

"That's not necessary." I didn't want to put her out, even if I was still in the same clothes I had been in since yesterday.

"You men are all alike. I had to twist Steve's arm when he was here, too. Now go get them and let me wash them before I have to stoop to levels I hate going to." She had a serious look on her face, but a smile in her eyes. I conceded.

"Fine, just a moment, they're in my truck." I got them, including Pony's wet jeans from days ago. While I loaded her washer, she made coffee. I came back to the kitchen to find her waiting at her table.

"Now, what's going on?" She asked bluntly, but gently. With the way she was sitting, her tone, and the fierce look she gave me, I suddenly felt like I was in front of my parents again, that night after our team won the conference title and I stayed out a little too late... not with the team - but with my girlfriend at the time, Debbie. Like they _knew_ what I had done, but was waiting for me to confess to it.

Parents. They always knew.

"Mrs. O' Donovan told me that night after I found Pony that he'd requested to stay in your custody if he wasn't returned to mine. I have to admit, that hurt. But if Ponyboy finds you a more fit and capable guardian for him, I have to consider his needs."

"I knew I should have waited to tell Mrs. O' Donovan anything. That woman has a bigger mouth than the Hoover Dam." She muttered, pushing her hair out of her face a moment. "Darrel, he wants to go home with you. With_ you_!"

"He seems to have done better here than he's ever done with me. He's more fit, in better health..."

"Yeah, right, better health," she said cynically, with a pained look on her face. "That boy is laying in a hospital bed right now because of an accident on _my ranch_."

"He's been in the hospital before while in my incapable hands. The last time was because of a fight that I allowed him to participate in, even _led_ him to." The guilt from that would never leave me. Ever. "At least here, it was an accident, not some group of overly well-to-do kids out looking for revenge. He seems happier here."

She looked at me, then stirred her coffee in endless circles with a spoon, never taking a sip.

"This back and forth could go on forever," she finally said. "What did you tell him?_ Please_ tell me you didn't tell him any of this."

I looked at her a moment longer than I should have. She read it in my face and dropped the spoon. It clanged loudly against the side of her cup.

"Oh Darrel! You _told_ him you were_ leaving_ him here?" Her voice and her look were incredulous.

"No, I told him he could _choose._ I've made all the decisions for him for over a year now. I've not always made the right decisions or the best decisions either, but I've tried. This time, I didn't want to decide his fate for him. He's old enough to know what he wants, what he needs. He's lived under both our roofs now, only he can know which one he'd rather stay at. If it's yours, I'll give up custody, provided Soda and I and our close friends can visit anytime we want - or that he wants us to. I insist on staying in his life. I just want his life to be a good as it can be."

"Like any true parent _would_, Darrel. _Every_ parent worries that they aren't doing the best for their child. Every parent wants their child to take advantage of every opportunity at a better life. I myself worry that I'll fail as far as Alex is concerned. She's already lost her father.... No one could replace him in her life."

Her eyes burned into mine now. "Who is going to replace you in Ponyboy's?"

For a moment, I was struck silent. My throat was dry, and I had to swallow to find my voice again.

"That's why I insist on being able to see him whenever we can. Whenever he needs us. Whenever he wants us. It's the only thing I ask. Otherwise, I can't give him up."

"Sounds like you already have." She muttered.

"Not yet. But I'd give him up so he can have a better life." I shot back defensively. "That's all. Not because I don't want him. I'll always want him. I'll always love him."

She was quiet a moment, then sighed. "Fine. I'll do this, but only because you've already given him that choice, and I've already told him I'd take him if the court decided against you. When is this big decision supposed to happen?"

"The hospital is releasing him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She repeated louder, her eyes wider. She got up and went to her calender hanging on a peg on the wall. "The twenty-second?" She said, looking at me with a questioning look on her face. Then it sank in. Tomorrow. July twenty-second.

His birthday.

"Oh Christ! What have I done?" I sunk my face into my hands. Shame coursed through me. I should burn in hell for what I've put everyone through.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	39. Chords

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 39

**Chords**

XXX

Hearing the guitar was what kept me outside the room. Nurses were also conspicuously hanging near his door, papers and charts in hand, but no one seemed to be looking at anything they held. They just stood there, smiling.

_Listening._

I'd heard him playing, but knew from experience not to go in. He was very private about his musical talents - rarely even played his piano if the gang was at his house. He didn't consider it a very "greaser" thing to do. Why he still worried so much about fitting the greaser mold was beyond me – beyond _us_. He _didn't_ fit it. Never would. He knew it and we knew it. He just couldn't accept it.

Reading all the time and making honors at school.... those were definitely not greaser characteristics either. However, he didn't hide any of that; but for whatever reason, he kept his musical and artistic abilities as far under the radar as he could. Only the gang really knew of his skills. Art was a talent, but music was a gift. We all knew his mother had taught him piano starting from before he could walk, but when she died, he shut it down. Now, it was rare to hear him play. So I did what we all did when we caught him playing ... I stood at the door where he couldn't see me and listened.

I was still standing there when the playing stopped, about to go in, when I heard a girl's voice softly talking to him. That stunned me. Ponyboy and a girl in the same room, alone, door nearly shut with him wearing little more than a thin hospital gown and covered by a worn white sheet? Miracle! From the causal way they were talking though, it seemed they knew each other. Made me wonder what else the kid had been doing while away for a month.

Then their conversation drifted, their voices got lower, and I had to concentrate to listen as I couldn't hear very well anymore. Once again, I was about to go in and bust up the party; figuring it was my responsibility to look out for the kid when his brothers weren't around, but for whatever reason, I didn't. And for once, I was glad.

For a while, they had a conversation typical of teenagers. Then things got serious. She got him to _talk._ _Really_ talk. How she did that, I didn't know. Since Johnny died, the only person I knew that could get him to open up was Soda. Even before the storm hit and he came here, though, it seemed like he was shutting himself down - away from Soda, away from everyone. It was our first summer without Johnny. Without Dally. But she did it. Opened him up, then out it came. Gushing, all at once.

Ponyboy told her of that choice Darry'd given him. Even without being in the room, I could easily hear how it was tearing him apart. I understood Darry's reasoning, but this wasn't right. Pony shouldn't be made to choose. It was destroying him. I doubt Darry knew how devastated the kid was, seeing as how the kid was really good at keeping up appearances even with us.

I heard a chair scratch the tired tile floor, and shoes coming toward the door. I didn't get out of the way in time and the young lady ran right into me. I smiled and gave her the once over that my reputation required of me. _Not bad, Pony,_ I thought.

"Well hello there, senorita! Pardon me! And here I thought all the worthy ladies were contained in Oklahoma! Seems I need to branch out some, see what's in these parts!"

"In your dreams, Gringo." she curtly said as she sauntered on down the hallway. Yep, she'd be in my dreams. A little young for me, but hell, that's what dreams are for! Seems she was a little spitfire and more, too. I watched her backside disappear down the hallway, then turned my attention to the kid. He sat there, looking shocked to see me. He'd turned temporarily red, but was slowly returning to his usual shade of tan under that fading sunburn. Wonder what he was embarrassed about.

"Ponyboy Curtis, we need to have a talk," I said seriously.

He looked at me, nodded and lay back.

"Sure, Two-Bit."

I didn't know what to say from that point. The fine details of our 'talk' eluded me. All bark and zero bite. Damn, I hated that. The kid just looked at me, waiting, then nudged my knee with his sheet- covered foot.

"I'm glad to see you. I thought you'd left... like the others."

I cocked my eye at him. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked down some. "They all split, after you left to make your phone call." He unknowingly rubbed the side of his head. "I thought you'd left too."

"Me? Leave? Nah. I _did_ have to call home though. Karen said 'hey' back, by the way. Don't tell me you and her are starting something?"

"No. Just being nice." he barely whispered. Man he looked bad. I couldn't tell if he was physically hurting or just too mixed up to deal with all this. Or both.

"You hurting?" I asked softly. Physical pain was easier to fix, so I started there first.

He shook his head. He bent one sheet covered knee to his chest and he wrapped his arm around it, leaning his head on his elbow. He may have been looking at me, but it wasn't me he was seeing. I tried a different angle.

"The girl's cute." I said, waggling my eyebrows to get my meaning across. He didn't miss it, but he didn't take the bait either.

"She'd just a friend."

His voice was even and plain. Dead almost. Obviously, she wasn't filling his thoughts or he'd at least have turned a nice shade of lobster red. His lack of … well, hell, his lack of _life _right now bothered me deeply. There was only one other thing I could think of that would sink the kid this low.

"Darry shouldn't have done this." I mumbled real low. I thought it was low enough for the kid not to have heard me, but he did.

"He don't have to take me back if he don't want me, Two-Bit. It ain't fair to shove a trouble-making kid down his throat if he doesn't want me. He's got his own life to lead, too."

I leaned over to look at him closer, pulling my chair up to him. So close, I could see the weary lines of fatigue still in his eyes.

"Ponyboy Curtis," I said slow and evenly. "Don't you think for one damn second your brothers ... either of them ... don't want you. It ain't true. They have worked their fingers to the bone to get you home. And you ain't a trouble maker, neither. You just keep finding yourself in more intelligent yet horribly complicated situations than the average kid does."

He raised his head and had a weary, confused look on his face. "Two-Bit, that don't even make sense."

And here I thought it sounded good. Damn.

"Ponyboy," I said settling back in my chair, "you know we want you home. You know in your heart where you belong. Nuff said."

He lay back and had a thoughtful yet troubled look on his face. To be so young, he worried too much.

"So where did everyone go?" I asked, looking around.

He shrugged. "Out. I thought, well, I sort of thought they were all leaving. Going -back- to -Tulsa kind of leaving."

This new statement did nothing to change his expression.

"No, kid. No one's gonna just leave like that. You should know better."

I think I was doing more harm than good with this stretch of conversation, so I changed it.

"So, who's the young lady?" I asked, getting back to that. A touch of humor tweaked itself into my voice. That finally got his attention. What ever he had been brooding on was momentarily replaced. I wished it were forgotten, but I knew better than to hope for that. Anyway, a touch of pink finally came back to his cheeks.

"Her name's Linda. She's just a girl I met out here right after I arrived. No story, honest."

Maybe not, but this was better than seeing him look like despair runneth over.

"Yeah, right. How old is she?" I pressed.

He got this strange new look on his face, then grinned some. "I don't know. Maybe fifteen? Can't be sixteen. Older than thirteen...."

"Kid - stop, you're gonna hurt yourself. You never asked her? I had the impression you two were friends."

"Well..., we sort of _are_, I guess. I mean I met her at the jamboree and we danced some, but..."

I grinned. Oh the poor kid. You'd think with two older brothers and a gang of well experienced guys to surround him, he'd have learned how to at least get to know a girl. Talk with one, find out some stuff. Apparently, he knew nothing. Shameful. We needed to do better. We were failing him.

"You say you danced with her?" There was hope. Maybe.

"Some. I uh, I ain't all that good."

"Liar." I blurted out. I knew the kid could dance. We've all caught him strutting around his kitchen when he's supposed to be cooking. However, having a female partner to dance with ... now that's something none of us have seen him try.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"So what else have you done with her?" I was trying to get the kid to cheer up. I had a feeling though that his personal love life was still years away from being anything interesting.

"Jeeze, Two-Bit!" It was working, he was turning a new, deeper shade of red. "Nothing! We went riding. I got in trouble cause we rode too far away, and when we got back, Mrs. Nixon had the cop out ready to go looking for me. After that, I said goodbye to Linda and stuck real close to the ranch. That's it. Like I said, nothing!"

Yep. I figured. Kid was gonna need help. A few more silent seconds ticked off the clock.

"So where'd you get this guitar?" I asked, picking it up and plucking a few strings.

"Hey, be careful with that." He bolted up in bed, reaching out for it but I held it out of his immediate reach. He squinted when I strummed the strings. I had no musical talent. Ponyboy was the gifted one in the group. "Give it back before you damage it."

"Only if you promise to play it for me." I teased. He frowned, but I had the upper hand.

"Fine. Just... give it back and be _careful _with it."

I held it a little longer and relented, handing it over. He sighed. "I ain't that good."

"Just play, Picasso."

"Picasso is a painter, not a musician," he groused.

Like I was supposed to know that? He was the smart one. He glared at me then played something that I didn't recognize, but sounded good. I could tell it wasn't what he wanted it to sound like. He frowned too much and looked frustrated. I guess he was making some mistakes, but I couldn't hear them. Then he stopped rather abruptly when something at the door caught his attention.

"What, do I have to buy a ticket or something to get in on this concert?" Steve's voice called over. I twisted in my seat to see him, and he came in, pulling up another chair next to me. "Sounds good, kid. Where'd you lift the guitar?"

"I didn't lift it. It was a given to me, right after I got here. They had a band at the jamboree and ...."

"Was Linda in the band?" I asked, cutting him off.

"No," he scowled. "She's just a girl I met there."

"Linda? You mean the kid's got a girl out here?" Steve poked fun. Ponyboy wasn't liking it. His jaw was set, a miniature Darry in the making, only it would take a few years for it to look as menacing as Darry made it. Right now, it just looked funny.

"Steve, where's … Soda?" He asked, drastically changing the mood again.

"They'll be back later. Had some errands to run. They said to make sure you knew they were coming back and not to worry. So don't. Ain't no sense in you getting all gray headed at your age."

He slid the guitar back in the case and snapped the lid shut, then lay back looking at the bandage on his arm where his IV had been. He absentmindedly picked at the tape.

"You play real good, Pony." I tried to be supportive. It fell flat.

"The chords aren't coming together right. It won't sound right until they do." He didn't even look at me when he said that.

The second hand took another silent spin around the clock.

"They'll be back, Pone." I said softly.

"Uh huh," he mumbled. We were back to that. Just like when I came in.

"Well, lets play rummy." Steve sighed, giving me a look as he reached for the deck. I flipped on the television for background noise, and the three of us played cards. While we were only playing for fun, Pony had gone back to looking like he'd never have fun again.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

FYI- A chord is a set of three or more different notes from a specific key that sound simultaneously. Why I chose that sentence and the context behind it, I'll let you figure out.

Grateful thanks to all the readers who have been keeping up. No, this isn't the end.... I just wanted to let you know I am grateful for you. I hope you are enjoying my work.


	40. Released Into Captivity

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 40

**Released Into Captivity**

XXX

I held my head in my hands, cursing myself in silence. How the _hell _did I forget his birthday. _How?_ Even if _I_ forgot, how did Soda? Wasn't _anybody_ watching the calender? Pony didn't deserve us. Well, _me_ anyway. The sounds of a cup being moved a fraction of an inch across a hardwood table broke me out of my reverie and made me look up. Mrs. Nixon hadn't moved, just looked at me in silence. I was expecting a stare of contempt or abhorrence, but oddly enough, there was none. Only sympathy and compassion. How could this woman _be_ so understanding? No wonder Pony likes it here so much.

"It's no wonder the date slipped through the cracks! You've been under a great deal of worry, enough to exhaust even the strongest of men. How you haven't collapsed yet is beyond me. You need rest, Darrel. Please, while Sodapop is sleeping and your clothes are finishing, please go lay down."

I shook my head. "That's extremely generous, but I can't."

"Your not going to help him if you're too exhausted to think," she argued. She had a point, but it wouldn't feel right sleeping here when I was needed elsewhere.

"I can't believe I forgot his birthday!" I sighed heavily, ignoring her look of frustration. "He _so_ deserves someone better than me!" I was nearly at collapse point, but I held it together. Barely.

"He deserves his _family_," she insisted. "That's what he wants. Don't worry about his birthday. I'm pretty sure I can whip something up here. Everything he wants is already here, anyway."

I looked at her, agreeing. "So you finally see my point? He should stay here?"

"No, I said everything he _wants _is here. You, Sodapop, his closest friends. You're all here. The people who mean the most to him." She argued at first, then, relaxed some. She sipped her coffee, thinking a moment then smiled. "Obviously we're going to have a surprise birthday party for him. He'll never know the date had been forgotten. Fifteen, right? Well, that's good. I won't have to hire a clown. I think he's a bit old for that." Gentle laughter filled her eyes. Just like a mother, able to smooth out the wrinkles in even the worst situations.

I looked at this woman in amazement. "You ... won't mind, then? Having us all over? We're all practically strangers to you." Her plan was pretty good. In any case, I didn't really see any other viable alternatives. Sure, I could take him to the local pizza joint, but for one thing, he physically wouldn't be up for it. For another thing, I wasn't even sure I could force a smile on my face. The knowledge he still had to chose loomed on my consciousness. A dagger in my own heart... and I'd given him the weapon. If he chose to stay, I'd let him. It'd kill me to say good bye, but it would decimate me even worse to have to do it on his birthday. Of all the things I had done wrong to him, I doubt even our parents could forgive me this one.

"There's no such thing as a stranger, Darrel." she smiled. "Now, I have some calls to make. What time is he going to be released?"

"I don't know. I hope by noon, but it's up to the doctor."

She grinned broader. "This is one of those times where it helps to know people who know people. I'll see what I can do about that, too. Now, upstairs in the closet next to the room Sodapop is in are fresh towels. Go clean up. Take a shower. I insist. Your clean clothes will be outside the bathroom door for you when you are done. If you leave the clothes you're wearing outside the door, I'll happily wash those for you and have them ready for you for tomorrow."

"That's really not necessary...." I started.

She wrinkled her nose. "Yes, dear heart, it is." She got up from the table and put the coffee cups in the sink. That's when I snuck a sniff, and sighed. Yup, I needed a shower. No point in arguing it any longer.

"Yes ma'am." I headed upstairs and found the linen closet. Soda was still out, hadn't moved since laying down, his arm still protectively over that pillow. I wished now I hadn't given Pony that choice. It was only making everything worse. How could one good intention destroy everything? I turned and went to the bathroom taking Pony's shower kit with me, knowing he'd have shampoo and soap in it. As expected... no razor or shaving cream, but I could take care of that back at the hospital. I moved the rubber ducks out of the way and turned on the tap, then waited until the water got hot.

The pulsing stream was almost as good as a massage, like kneading fingers on my tired skin. For the last three days, I had been cleaning up using a washcloth and the small sink in Pony's hospital room. This was heaven in comparison. Mrs. Nixon was right... I not only smelled bad, I probably reeked. And I had to admit … I felt better when I was done. I toweled off and cracked the door open. As promised, my folded cleaned clothes were there. Alex was nowhere in sight either. I dressed and came out, then checked on Soda again. He was sitting up on the bed now, looking haggard and confused.

"Sleep good?" I asked, carefully edging myself next to him.

"I slept, but I wouldn't exactly call it good. It's a really comfortable bed, it's just.... I dunno. Something's missing."

I knew what he meant. Rather, I knew _who_ he meant. Now it was my turn to bring more bad news into it.

"Um Soda, guess what we forgot?"

He turned to look at me, a dark questioning look on his face. "What?"

I said it softly, trying to lessen the blow. "Tomorrow's Pony's birthday. The twenty-second."

The gasp was audible, his look - deplorable. Realization caught up with him. I knew he felt as bad as I did.

"Mrs. Nixon's working on arranging a party here for him tomorrow now. When he gets out of the hospital, we'll bring him here." The look on Soda's face hadn't changed. "It'll be alright, Pepsi. We'll make it a good day for him. He'll need to take it easy, but we'll make it a good day... somehow. Go take a shower." I noticed on the dresser lay Soda's clean laundry. This Mrs. Nixon certainly was a lady with a golden heart. No wonder Pony took to her so readily. She was very much like our mother.

Soda still hadn't moved, realizing he'd forgotten Pony's birthday had left him stunned. "Go on, Pepsi. Shower. You'll feel better. Then when you're done, we'll figure out the next step. It'll be okay." I rubbed his back, then nudged him up. He stood, took his clothes and went down the hall - moving without purpose, disappearing into the bathroom.

In my head I counted up what was left in my checking account. Not much. I knew my paycheck was waiting for me at the boss's office, but that was back in Tulsa. I also knew I had bills waiting for me in the mailbox too. I had tried to avoid it, but I was going to have to use more of Pony's money to buy him a cake and maybe find him a gift. Looking around at everything here, I couldn't fathom a single thing he could want. Everything I could buy him would only pale in comparison to what she could get him. Not to mention what she could _give_ him... by means of a better life. The feelings of inadequacy were creeping back up. Still, he was my brother. I should be able to get him a gift, one he'd like. What that was, though, I had no idea.

The water cut off, I heard the usual sounds of Soda fumbling with toweling off and dressing. Eventually he came out. He looked better, but still had that darkness of worry and concern etched in his normally happy face. It wasn't natural, not for Sodapop. I hoped they wouldn't become permanent. I was the one who deserved to look old before my time, not Soda. And not Ponyboy either. Wordlessly I took his dirty laundry with mine and we headed downstairs.

"... Hold on, Charlene," she put the phone to her chest as she looked at us, smiling. "Now you both look better. Darrel, if you could put your laundry in the basket around the corner, I'll have those washed up for you and ready for you tomorrow."

"Mrs. Nixon, we're going to head out for a while, get some ingredients for a cake and pick up some ice-cream. Do you mind if we use your kitchen later?"

"Not at all. My kitchen is your kitchen. Help yourself. I'll leave a key under the doormat for you in case I'm not home later. Feel free to come in; do whatever you need."

"Thanks, Mrs. Nixon." Soda said, finally finding his voice and trying to smile again. Only because I knew him could I hear the pain in his tone. She suddenly put the phone down and came over to us. She surprised me when she took Soda by the shoulders and held him square, looking him straight in the eye.

"It's going to be alright. It really will. It's all going to work out. You boys come over when you need to."

She pushed Soda's hair back behind his ear and reached to pat my shoulder, then returned to the phone. We wordlessly turned to leave.

XXX

It was another two hours before we made it back to the hospital. The sun had already gone down, and Soda and I had to get passes from the desk. There was no sound coming from the other side of the door to his room, so I opened it quietly, not sure what to expect. Pony was asleep, curled up on his side. Steve was out too, laying flat on the cot I'd used earlier. Only Two-Bit remained awake. He looked at us, nodding. The television was on with the volume low. Too low to actually be heard.

"Hey, good to see you guys alive and in one piece. No black eyes at least." He smiled as he got up, then stretched.

"How's Pony doing?" I asked as Soda went to his bedside to look closer.

"Worried. He barely touched his dinner. Then again, looking at it.... I don't think I could have stomached it either. Had a headache for most of the afternoon I think, but kept refusing pain meds. Finally the nurse told him he'd either need to take the pills or she'd restart his IV to give him the pain meds intravenously. He finally took the pills and was out fifteen minutes later. He's been asleep now about an hour."

While Two-Bit was telling me about Pony, I watched as Soda pulled the sheet up over Pony's shoulders. He brought a chair closer to the bedside, getting as close to Pony as he could, and sat down. I knew nothing was going to get Soda away from Pony now. It felt like sands of an hour glass were slipping by, sucking us all down. Time running out.

"You guys staying tomorrow, at least... right?" I whispered, not sure if it was hope or desperation in my voice.

Two-Bit looked down at Steve. Without opening his eyes, Steve answered quietly.

"Yep. We ain't leaving until this gets settled. I got the guys covering our shifts at the station, and it ain't like my dad's gonna miss me anyway. No problem, Darry. Whassup?"

"There's sort of a birthday party we're gonna have for Pony tomorrow, after he's released."

That got Steve to open his eyes. He leaned on his elbow and looked at me with disbelief.

"The kid's birthday is _tomorrow?"_

"Yeah. We sort of forgot too." Soda's soft reply confirmed it on all accounts. No one was keeping up with the dates anymore. One day just merged into the next with no regard for its numerical value. None of us were in a party mood, either.

"Where's this party gonna be?" Two-Bit asked.

"A surprise party. Mrs. Nixon's ranch. She's being real nice about it. I guess it's only fitting." I was watching Soda closely. He wasn't taking his eyes off Pony, just leaned over the bed, his elbows rested on the mattress, his chin sat on his balled up fists. His eyes were red but dry. I remembered what he'd said, that he was going to stay with Pony. Tomorrow I might lose one brother, and if that happened - in three months I'd lose the other. I wasn't going to fight Soda. He was old enough to make his choices too. Letting go was truly the hardest thing to do. I could take the worst beating I'd ever had in any fight in my life, and that pain wouldn't even compare to what I felt inside right now.

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to Two-Bit near the foot of the bed. The television droned on silently in the background, but as everyone settled down, I noticed the only thing we were watching was Pony as he slept.

XXX

Morning rays of sun glittered and bounced off the many metal objects in the room. Light streamed straight for my eyes, making me squint and sit up some. My feet were all tangled in some strange clothes, and a bracelet was wrapped around my wrist. It took me a minute to remember I was in the hospital. I thought it had been a bad dream, and that I was really at home. Suffice to say, I don't wake up well.

"Morning, Pone."

Soda was sitting next to me in a chair, a definite shadow of beard etching across his face. His eyes were tired but awake. A small smile turned the corners of his lips up. I turned over and sat up, ignoring the temporary throb in my head that still happened when I made sudden movements.

I smiled back. "Hey, Sodapop."

He moved from his chair to sit with me on the bed, real close, and pulled me into his chest. I felt one hand on my back, the fingers of his other hand were gently raking my hair. This was too much emotion for just a "good morning" hug. Then I remembered, and hugged him back a little harder.

I had to choose. Today.

"Now that you're awake, I'm going to go shave and brush my teeth. I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded. Soda got up and grabbed his bag, silently leaving the room. Darry was asleep in another chair, his hulking frame taking up the entirety of the seat as he leaned from the farthest edge of the chair all the way to let the base of his skull rest on the top of the seat back. That could _not_ be comfortable.

I swung my feet off the bed, stood, and carefully made my way across the room to the small bathroom. They had me drink pitcher after pitcher of water yesterday, and it was time to get rid of the excess. I washed up, splashing some water on my face, glad the sunburn was fading. My skin was peeling... I hated that. Especially my nose. Oh well. I opened the door and saw Darry looking at me. Guess all the noise I'd made was gonna wake the whole room up. The guys were still here too, sleeping on various forms of furniture.

"Morning, Darry." I said as I came out.

"Hey Pone. How ya feeling?"

"Sore. Achy some. Okay, I guess. Ready to get out of here." And I was. Very ready. I looked for my clothes but didn't see them. I hated to ask, because yesterday morning I'd woken up to a nightmare with what Darry was telling me, so much so that I really wanted to forget it. I wanted to _forget _that Darry didn't want me. That he was so willing to give me up. It just didn't seem real. It was hard to believe it was. "Where are my clothes?"

"You have to wait for the doctor to release you, Ponyboy." Darry said carefully, like he was weighing his words.

"I know," I answered in kind. "But I'm pretty sure he won't care if I put on my briefs, will he?" I wasn't used to going around commando. Things just were too.... loose and fancy free down there. Not what I was used to. Not to mention the hospital gown wasn't really fitting in with my personal dress code.

"No," Darry grinned. "I think that would be fine, Ponyboy. Here." He reached in a brown bag and pulled out a pair and tossed them my way. I pulled them on and came back to the bed, scrunching my nose.

Darry's amused look didn't end. "What is it, Pone?"

"I stink." I said flatly.

He chuckled but got up and came over to me, pulling me into a bear hug despite my stench. "Yeah, you do. But I love you anyway." He ruffled my hair, careful to stay away from the right side of my head.

Soda came back in, looking much better. He wasn't as quiet about the door so when it shut behind him, it clanged louder. The guys started with the noise.

"Hey Darry. Morning guys." He called out. Steve went to use my little bathroom, Two-Bit stretched. They were all giving each other looks and I saw some slight head shaking going on. Like messages were being sent but I wasn't hearing them.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice thick. I looked at Darry, who had moved over to get his own shaving kit from a bag and shook his head.

"Nothing, Ponyboy." He looked at the guys, his eyes hard and set, and said again. "Nothing at all." The tone was light, but the message I got was different.

"Yeah, right." They weren't letting me in on it, whatever it was.

The nurse came in next, smiled at everyone and looked at me.

"Lay back in bed so I can get your vitals, please, Ponyboy. The doctor is making early rounds this morning."

I did as told. She checked me over just as she had every six hours or so since I came here, and I was hoping for an early release for good behavior. She finished up and left the room. Not long later, breakfast trays came. If you could call that - _stuff _- food.

"What's on the menu, Pony?" Two-Bit asked, reaching for the lid before I could.

Cold toast, runny scrambled eggs, limp bacon that looked hours old, and orange wedges. Ugh. I carefully took the orange wedges out and pushed the rest away. The look I gave the "meal" was the same everyone else gave it.

"I thought they were trying to get you better," Steve quipped, "not trying to kill you."

I peeled the orange wedge from the rind and ate it, glad to have some taste in my mouth that was decent.

"You guys going to go to the cafeteria?" I wondered.

"Not right now, Pone." Soda said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but held back. It seemed everyone was holding back. It wasn't helping me. When the door opened a half hour later, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Morning, Ponyboy. How was your night?" Dr. Zimmer asked as he came in.

"Fine, thank you."

He turned off the lights in the room then held that pen light to my eyes, blinding me one eye at a time. Nodding, he turned the lights back on. Didn't matter, stars were all I saw.

"Headaches?"

I wanted to lie, but everyone in the room new better than to believe me. "Some. But like I told you before, I always have headaches."

He looked at me, a subtle smirk on his face.

"Don't forget the ophthalmologist. See if that won't help." He reminded Darry, who only nodded.

"Have you been up this morning?"

"Yes sir."

"Any problems with your balance?" He may have asked me, but he looked at Darry for confirmation.

"None, sir." I answered while Darry shook his head in agreement.

"No more nosebleeds?"

"No sir. None." I answered softly. I knew what'd brought that on, and didn't want to go there again.

"Then I think you are ready to go home."

If only I knew where that was, exactly.

"I have some headache medicine for you. No aspirin...."

He went over medicines he wanted me to take, when I was to take them, and what to look out for at home while my head got better with Darry. I tuned him out. I was a pro now with concussions. It took me a moment to realize the room had gotten quiet again and I looked back at the doctor.

"Understand, Ponyboy?" he repeated.

"Sure, yeah. Thank you sir." I answered, not knowing what I had just agreed to. I shook his hand, Darry reached over to do the same, and the doctor left the room. I guess I was free to go.

Soda handed me a pair of jeans and a shirt, to which I happily pulled on. I felt stupid in that hospital gown. While I dressed, Soda was shoving all our stuff in bags to expedite our escape. Darry signed papers and got my medicines from the nurse. Two-Bit had my guitar case and I looked at him - and it - warily. He smirked.

"Don't worry, kid. I won't bust it up. Promise." He joked.

"Hand it here, Two-Bit," I called, but Darry shook his head.

"You heard the doctor, Pony. Take it easy. No lifting heavy stuff."

I guess that was something I had tuned out. "It's a _guitar,_ Darry, not a cello." I argued.

He gave me that look.

"Fine. Two-Bit, you'd better not break it." I gave in.

"You have serious trust issues, kid." Steve teased back. Soda shot him a look, and he shut up for good about it.

The nurse came with a wheelchair and I scowled at it.

"You ride, or you don't go." Darry said rather matter of factly.

I sighed and sat down, trying to shrink down as much as I could. I could walk, this was ridiculous. Soda and Darry flanked me as we went down the hall, Steve and Two-Bit bringing up the rear. Darry went to get the truck and pulled it around while Steve followed him to get his car. Two-Bit was off flirting again with a red-headed nurse's aide who had followed us down from inside the hospital. The fresh air was warm, just right for a summer day. A bright blue sky glistened overhead, only a few puffy white clouds floating high up revealed the light breeze that swirled softly by. For a moment, it was just Soda and me.

"Soda?" I called. He looked down, smiling... but worry hid behind his eyes.

"Yeah, Pone?"

"Where am I going?"

Soda took a deep breath and held it... longer than I wished. I could see it in his eyes.... even he didn't know the answer. His chance to answer passed. Darry pulled up then and started putting our stuff in the bed of the truck.

"Let me help you get in, Ponyboy." Soda said as he took me under one of my arms and lifted, helping to keep me steady.

I didn't know whether to hold on to him, or run as fast as I could.

As if it would make any difference.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	41. Decisions

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 41

**Decisions**

XXX

Darry drove on in silence. I didn't like it. This was the first time in over a month we had all been in our truck together, and no one had a word to say. No one. I already felt like I didn't belong. Behind us, Steve and Two-Bit followed in Steve's black car, and in my stolen glances out the side mirror, they seemed to be riding in relative silence as well.

Once again, I was in the middle seat. Soda couldn't sit here, his legs were too long for it. I was getting the feeling my own legs were getting too long for it as well, but said nothing to Darry about it. My knees rested inches from the front panel of the car, knocking into it when the truck hit a bump or when Darry had to break harder than I'd expected. It was a very uncomfortable ride. _But where were we going?_

I didn't recognize the road. I had ridden most of the way to the hospital in the back seat of the cop's car, eyes closed as my head had throbbed in protest of the tree having landed on it. Then, confused and scared, I had left the hospital trying to find my own way home. I remembered what I had done … just couldn't believe I had actually done it. Concussions definitely weren't good for me.

Darry's finding me in the desert by the river was something of a haze. That's to say – I remembered it ... but as if from a dream. The whole event was clouded in holes of consciousness in my head. I just remember feeling safe when he carried me, comforted when he and Soda spoke to me, and protected when they touched me. I knew it was them, my brothers, even though I couldn't grasp any words they actually spoke. The tenors of their voices I'd heard my whole life. I knew their familiar touch – the careful caress of their hands on my skin. They would never hurt me.

Until now.

Now that they didn't want me.

Or more point of fact – that _Darry _didn't want me.

In silence, I felt my heart breaking; knowing _their_ silence spoke volumes about the goodbye scene we were going to have. Where and when we were going to have it... I didn't know, but it would be soon. It would have to be. Now that I was out of the hospital, I had to go _somewhere_. Darry just kept the truck going forward, forward to our end. Every now and then, I'd notice his head turn to look at me, then quickly glance away. Soda's too. I felt like I couldn't breathe, choking on emotions I refused to let out.

Darry pulled up the familiar driveway of Mrs. Nixon's house and cut the engine. My eyes wandered to the tree in the front yard where I'd tried to protect Alex. I still hadn't seen her, and was still worried. Everyone had assured me she was fine, but I needed to _see_ her to believe it. Darry was playing – if not stalling – with his keys, Soda hadn't moved either. It was as if they didn't want to get out. To say I was stuck in the middle was an understatement. Mired was more like it. Stuck between Soda and Darry, mired between futures.

Steve pulled in next to Darry, both he and Two-Bit already out of their car, waiting on us. They gave quick glances our way, but said nothing. Enough of the silence. It was suffocating me.

"I can't exactly climb over either of you, so could someone, um, move?" I finally asked.

"Sure, Pone." Soda said, opening his door first as Darry did the same on his side. I slid out, feeling the breeze in the air once my feet were back on solid ground. I wasn't sure if I should get my bags. Would I just be bringing them back outside or not? Would Darry really do this to me? Would he really leave me? I had a feeling this was no bluff. From the first moment when he told me I would have to choose, I _knew_ this was no bluff. He really was going to make me choose.

I left the bags where they were, pretending I'd forgotten them. After all, the doctor didn't want me messing with anything heavy. I didn't consider my stuff heavy, exactly; but I guess I was stalling for every minute too.

They looked at me, waiting for me to take the lead. I sighed and headed toward the house, made my way up the familiar steps and onto the porch. I didn't knock. I wasn't a visitor here.

"Mrs. Nixon?" I called into the house as I went inside.

"Ponyboy!" she called as she came out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her. "You finally got released! How do you feel?"

Her soft arms enveloped me in an embrace. My throat was too choked to say much.

"Fine," I started. "Better, at least." I finished, my own arms holding her just as tightly. I'd need a lifeline, and she was it.

She pulled me away a bit, looking me right in the eyes.

"How's your head?" She softly asked, her fingers slowly weaving through my hair.

"It'll heal. I'm sort of hard headed."

"Understatement of the year," Steve quipped from behind the group.

"You boys come in. The kitchen's sort of a mess right now, but I can bring you drinks out here if you wish."

The assorted "no thank you's" floated her way. Although it was odd, I thought nothing of it. Usually they went straight for whatever beverage they could get their hands on. I let go and stepped away, Steve and Two-Bit headed off toward the couch and settled in front of the television. Darry and Soda held back, watching in silence again.

"Where's Alex?" I asked. She was usually here if she wasn't at camp - unless it was the weekend. I realized I had forgotten the days, everything was so mixed up.

"She's over at Melissa's house. Sleepover. She's doing fine, thanks to you. I imagine she'll be over eventually."

"In that case I'm gonna go take a shower. I still feel like I'm covered in mud."

"Go ahead," she smiled.

I headed up stairs. I wasn't kidding, I _did_ feel like I was covered in mud. Still dirty. Grimy. A washcloth and a sink just weren't good enough replacements for the real thing.

"Not too hot and not too long, Ponyboy." Darry called to me as I walked away. "You'll pass out." At least he finally spoke to me.

"Sure, Darry. I'll be careful." Once back in my room, I got a clean set of clothes from my dresser then headed down to wash up. I was finally alone, secure in the privacy of the bathroom.

Once the water was right, I got in; feeling it rinse away the dirt but not the trouble. Emotions swept over me and hot tears mixed with the spray. No one could hear... they should be downstairs, and anyway, the shower muffled any sounds I made. Since Darry'd dropped this bomb on me, I'd managed to hold it in; only letting a little emotion spill over when I couldn't help it, when I couldn't hold it back.

What to do? Who to choose? Which life did I want?

I soaped up and rinsed off, but the solution didn't reveal itself. By the time I turned off the water, I still didn't know. How much longer could I stall? How long before Darry came and asked me for my choice? He had a life to get on with too. Everyone did. And I was holding them all up.

I dressed and came out. Soda must have heard the door open, and looked up at me from the living room down below..

"Doing okay, Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, fine Soda." In reality, the turmoil I felt was agonizing. I didn't even recognize my own voice. I felt his eyes on me as I walked to my room and dumped the wet towel and the clothes I'd been wearing in the laundry hamper. I hadn't had them on but maybe a few hours, but they felt dirty just the same.

I made my way out my room and down the stairs, pausing where Soda now sat on some steps midway up, waiting on me.

"You look better. How do ya feel?"

I nodded. "Fine." I sat next to him, my elbows resting on my knees, my eyes boring into the wood grain of the step below me.

He looked closer. "I know better than that. What's going on in that head of yours?"

I couldn't tell him, so I avoided it.

"Where's everyone?"

"Darry and Two-Bit are outside grilling steaks. Steve's checking on some stuff, and I don't know where Mrs. Nixon ran off to."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I got up; my head giving a throb as I stood and white-knuckled the railing to keep from falling over. Soda saw, and hooked my upper arm to steady me.

"Careful, Ponyboy. Last thing you need is to take a tumble down the stairs. Come on," he led me to the couch. "Sit here and I'll get you something to drink and some pain pills for your head." He went into the kitchen and returned a minute later, holding out a pill and a glass of water to wash it down with.

I swallowed the medicine, not wanting to fight it. Soda came and sat with me on the couch, neither of us saying anything for a while.

"Soda, what's going to happen?" I asked carefully.

He pursed his lips tight, then blinked. "It's up to you, Pony. But don't worry about it today. Just try to relax today. Okay?"

I nodded. Today... tomorrow... wouldn't matter. Agony knew no time limits.

We sat on the couch like that in silence for a while, then Steve poked his head in. "Soda, Darry needs your help."

"Okay," he said, getting up. "I'm on my way." Steve came and sat on the other side of the couch, looking around.

"So, you been doing good.... besides this?" Small talk. Our uncomfortable friendliness had been reduced to small talk.

"I've been good. I'm fine."

The answer was hollow. Emotionless. Empty. I didn't.... no, I _couldn't_ allow myself to feel anything. Pain would be all I'd register. Not the kind that a pill could fix, either. The kind that hurt you so deep that you'd bury yourself in it. I wanted to shut it all down. Push it away for later. Not that I'd ever be able to handle it. An anxious feeling grew in the pit of my stomach, and I didn't want to sit here anymore. I got up, headed to the kitchen to wash the glass. Steve got up too.

"Where ya going, kid?"

"Nowhere. Just going to wash this and put it away. Mrs. Nixon doesn't like dirty stuff out." I knew the house rules, why I had to explain it to Steve was beyond me. But before I could take more than a few steps, he had my arm and steered me back to the couch.

"You just got out of the hospital. You heard Doc's orders.. rest. I'll take care of it. Park it on the couch before I have to put a shoe up your butt."

Ah, this was the Steve I knew. I handed him the glass and returned to the couch. Vaguely I wondered if I was going to have to spend another week in bed. Torture. Torture heaped on misery. Sigh.

Two-Bit came in. He sat on the couch closer to me than Steve had been. He smelled like he'd been standing in the smoke from the grill ... he had that charcoal smell to him. I didn't mind it. It was better than the sterile world I was mentally trying to encapsulating myself in.

"Why is Darry grilling?" I suddenly asked.

"It's sort of a 'congratulations on busting out of the hospital' party. These steaks have to be better than the hospital food they served."

"Oh." I leaned back, hearing the sounds of the house as they happened around me. From outside, I heard some laughter, a deep voice I knew was Darry's and a higher voice I recognized as Mrs. Nixon's. At least they were getting along. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I think those pills made me sleepy.

"Ponyboy?" Darry was shaking my shoulder a little. "Hey, kiddo, wake up. Time to eat."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. The disorientation was still there. I had to take a second to remember where I was and what was going on.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily.

He smiled and leaned back on his heals some. "Maybe thirty minutes or so. Come on. Even if you're not too hungry, come sit with us."

I nodded. "Okay. Sure." He seemed like the Darry I remembered then, a tired, eager look on his face. Like he had just finished a long week in the hot sun on rooftops across Tulsa, and he was finally off for a day or two. I missed that look.

He held his hand down to help me up, and squeezed my shoulders as he walked behind me. We went outside and around the house where the grill was, and right away I was stunned by what I saw.

A small crowd was gathered around a picnic table. The cop and his wife along with their three daughters, as well as Dr. Horton and his wife too. I'd only met all of them once or twice in passing, but they all were smiling at me. I felt the blood rushing to my face in embarrassment. Before I could duck and make a get-away, a small high pitched squeal came from a pack of girls playing nearby and Alex came running.

"Po – ny – boy!"

She ran right at me and I caught her easily, bracing myself with Darry right behind me just in case the momentum knocked us over as she lept into my arms. She wasn't very heavy in the first place and I didn't loose my balance.

"Hey, Alex. How are ya, squirt?" I couldn't help smiling. I was just so happy to see her not hurt.

"I'm great! My arm don't hurt at all, neither! How's your head? Mama said you gots a bad hurt on your head."

I was vaguely aware of the guys standing around me, watching with curious grins. Oddly enough, holding Alex felt natural, so it didn't phase me a bit.

"My head's fine. I just have to rest for a few days." I smiled at her and she hugged me tight. Finally I put her down and she looked up at me.

"You still gonna have cake, right? Sometimes mama don't lets me have cake and ice cream when my head's hurting."

I didn't understand why everyone nearby took a step toward her, and a few audible groans were emitted. Even Mrs. Nixon called out "Alex, no!" She hadn't said anything bad, so I didn't get what the deal was.

"Cake?" I asked her, looking confused.

"Silly Ponyboy! _Birthday_ cake!" Her eyes sparkled and her smile was a mile wide.

More audible groans that were even louder than the first sounded around me.

Birthday … cake? Birthday? I looked at the faces, some smiling broadly, others a little more subdued. All had compassion. Soda and Darry sidled up on either side of me – either to catch me as I collapsed or just to be supportive as I stood there in shock... I wasn't sure which I was gonna do. I turned my head to Darry, mouthing it... not able to say it.

_Birthday?_

"Happy Birthday, Ponyboy. Yeah, you're fifteen today." He confirmed tenderly.

I glanced over at Soda, who agreed just as readily. "Secret's finally out, it's the twenty-second of July. Surprise!" He said softly, his face lit up and a smile was present in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and patted my back. "Happy birthday, little bro," he whispered in my ear.

I was shocked. I hadn't realized how_ much_ time had passed. How had I forgotten?

"I honestly thought it would be harder keeping you in the living room while they set up. Happy birthday, kid." Steve said as he walked passed us, going over to the table. "Food's getting cold. I like my steak _hot_. We gonna stare at the kid, or we gonna eat?"

That sort of broke everyone out of their reverie. Plates were gotten and soon everyone was scooping up spoonfuls of their favorites. It was a nice spread: steaks, potato salad, cole slaw, green beans, sliced cucumbers, sliced tomatoes... everything either home grown or home made. For the girls, someone had even made what every kid wants... peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

I couldn't eat much. My stomach wasn't ready for so much food, plus I was still anxious. Nervously wondering how this was all going to end. I didn't have time to wallow in my thoughts for long. People wouldn't leave me alone long enough to think. I put my plate in the trash and tried to relax, knowing questions and comments I didn't want to hear were going to come.

"Ponyboy, it was very brave of you to save Alex like you did. We are all so thankful and proud of you." Mrs. Horton said after everyone was finishing their second helping of food. There was still plenty left over.

"Thanks," I softly acknowledged. I didn't want to put too much into it. I hadn't been showing off that day. It just _happened_. Attention was really not something I craved.

"Are you feeling better? That was a nasty spill you had out there." Asked the woman I only knew as Melissa, the cop's wife.

"I'm fine, thank you." I answered. It was the same answer I'd had all day. I tried to mask it with some enthusiasm for her sake, but I couldn't tell if she bought it or not. Seems she did. My brothers knew me better though. Soda gave me a look that said he could tell I was being less than truthful, but he kept it to himself.

"Are we gonna have cake? Huh, Ponyboy?" Alex had come over to my side, pulling herself up in my lap. Her friends were nearby, but since they didn't know me, they kept a respectable distance.

"Alex, honey, don't pester him so. He's probably not up for your antics yet." Mrs. Nixon chided, but I smiled it away. I was tired and my head was hurting some, but I was able to handle it.

"Is there cake?" I asked, looking around.

"Of course. Wouldn't be a birthday without it, now would it? Our home recipe, too - not a box. It's in the kitchen." Soda nodded with a smile.

"Did _you_ make it, or Darry?" Soda's penchant for sugar was something I doubted anyone not having sampled Soda's work before could tolerate easily. We could live with it - I just wasn't so sure those here who weren't from Tulsa would like it so much.

"I made it, Pony." Darry answered.

Soda smiled and looked down a moment, Darry grinned too. They both knew what I was asking and why I was asking it.

"Well then, I guess cake will be available eventually, Alex. Just wait a little longer, okay?"

She rolled her eyes but conceded. "Fine. But don't have any without me!"

"Perish the thought!" I said sarcastically as she hopped off my lap and ran off with the twins.

"She likes you." Soda chided softly when the others weren't listening.

I smiled. "Only in the most platonic way possible."

"You like her back." he teased again. Thankfully Mrs. Nixon was still busy talking with Dr. Horton and missed this conversation.

"Again, only in the most extreme platonic sense possible. She's a _kid_, Soda," I nearly hissed. "Don't try to start something."

He smiled. I rolled my eyes. Two-Bit, sitting behind us, started choking from laughter. I didn't have the energy to glare at him. Darry did it for me.

"Anyone still hungry for steak?" Mrs. Nixon looked around, but no one answered with anything more than a shake of the head. "Well let me go get that cake." Mrs. Nixon got up and headed inside with the platter of leftover steaks. Darry went with her. The ladies swooped on the table, moving as much stuff to the side as they could to make more room. I wanted to help, but was feeling tired. Stupid headache pills. They didn't really help the headache all that much, but they did leave me dragging a bit.

I really hoped what I thought was going to happen next wasn't going to happen, but it was as clear as the writing on the wall that it was. Candles and wishes. And singing. My stomach was turning to knots.

Darry carried the cake out, all lit up with what I assumed to be fifteen fat blazing candles. It looked to be a double layer sheet cake, enough to feed a small army. Twice the size we usually made at home. As soon as he came outside carrying that inferno, the singing started. Everyone stood up. I was dragged to my feet then shoved front and center into the group from behind by a hand that felt suspiciously like Steve's. I felt my face go hot, Two-Bit was making up crude verses to the tune under his breath, but since he was right behind me, no one but me and Soda heard him. Soda stepped closer to me... again to be supportive or to catch me if I fell out, I wasn't sure. Finally the singing mercifully ended and everyone's eyes were on me, waiting for me to blow out the candles and make my damned wish.

Only, I still didn't know what to wish for.

Who to choose?

Seconds ticked off the clock, everyone's eyes bore down on me, waiting to finish this silly ritual. Only for me, it wasn't a wish - it was the final decision, and I wasn't ready. The flames flickered in the breeze; I was aware of people shifting their weight from one foot to another as they waited, patiently at first, then as more seconds fell away - impatiently. Panic rose. I had to get out of here.

"Excuse me," I said hurriedly, turning and breaking through the crowd, then headed away.

"Ponyboy!" I heard Soda call behind me - not in anger, but with an edge of worry in his voice.

"Let him go," was Darry's quick and only reply.

I registered their shocked expressions just as I turned to leave, but I'd process them later. I took the footpath I knew so well, instinct carrying me away from the group of people. I knew I was being rude. I only hoped they'd forgive me.

I found myself by the barn, patting Casper who had moseyed over to my side as I stood on the far side of the corral fencing. I yearned to saddle him and ride off, feeling the air whip across my face, but that was definitely out of the question. My head wouldn't be able to take the jarring from the run that I usually wouldn't feel. As it was, just_ walking _up here had worsened my headache. I had to settle for just patting Casper while I tried to think. So far, the horse's presence was calming, but nothing made my thoughts easier.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I knew by now there would be no acceptable excuse for my rudeness.

"Here you are," said a familiar voice.

I turned to see Linda coming up the path. Of course she would show up, everyone else I knew had already arrived at the house.

"Oh, hey," I said glumly. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Had to finish some stuff at home before my parents would let me come. I stopped at the house, they sort of told me you, uh, wanted to be alone." She came and stood really close, studying me like she was trying to figure out what to say. "Not having the best of birthday's, huh?"

I just looked at her. "I'm in the seventh circle of hell."

To my surprise, she started laughing. "Yeah, I feel that way about my birthday, too."

Ivory came over and Linda rubbed her head.

"If they told you I wanted to be alone, why did you come find me?"

She looked at me, amusement in her eyes. "In the short time you've known me, have I ever just obeyed commands without good reason?"

I chuckled. "No. Never. So what's going on back at the house?" I asked, mildly curious. I knew I couldn't hide forever. I just wanted to have some clue who would be the most pissed.

"They've moved the food inside, the cake is in the kitchen, and everyone's just sort of hanging out until you return."

"_If _I return," I mumbled.

She waited a respectable minute. "Birthday's aren't _that_ bad, Ponyboy. Sheesh, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill. They're just wanting to have a little fun, make you feel good. Really, you're blowing this ..."

"This ain't got nothing to do with my birthday, Linda." I said, not letting her finish. "I don't give a hoot about my birthday. To me, it's just another day."

"Wow. That's profound." She said when she finally spoke again. A genuine look of shock registered on her face. "So what's the problem?"

"I'm out of time." I said simply, hoping that would say enough. She looked at me confused. I had to clarify. "Remember, the choice I have to make?"

"Oh yeah." The look of understanding came over her.

"I'm out of_ time,_" I repeated.

We stood there in silence again, only the sound of Casper and Ivory swishing their tails being heard.

"What are you going to do?" she softly asked.

I hung my head, not sure of the answer. "I don't know."

She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me.

"Well, where do you _want_ to live?"

"Oh hell, I don't know. Both places are great. I love it here. The freedom, the open land! Mrs. Nixon has been great! She's understanding, helpful, caring and compassionate. She understands me. Gives me just enough freedom to enjoy life again. And I haven't enjoyed life in a _really_ long time." My voice broke, knowing how much I really have lived since coming here. Here, I wasn't a greaser - living by some set of standards, I was just a kid; just like any other kid. I could let my guard down and relax. It was ... _fun_.

"But it isn't home. For all the freedoms, the gifts, the trusts that have been given me .. _it isn't home_. This _isn't _where I belong. This isn't my world, it's a fantasy that it's time to wake from. It's a great fantasy, but my reality is my family. I belong _there._ For all she can give me, she can't give me my brothers. It may not be much, but when it's all said and done, I belong with them. No matter what wonderful future she can give me, it's meaningless if my brothers aren't in my life.

"Darry may want me or he may not, I don't even know anymore. I _do _know he wants what's best, and in some ways maybe this ... being _here_ ... is best … but I've lived every day here thinking of going home. _Praying_ to go home. Hell, I even wandered off into the desert desperate to _find_ home. All I can do is finally answer that question and let him deal with my decision."

"And your decision is...." She asked in such a drawn out way that I thought she'd mockingly do a drum roll. "You've got to say it, Ponyboy. You have to admit it to yourself before you can admit it to anyone else. Just say it!" Her eyes were daring me, teasing me with the obvious answer she'd already come to yesterday.

I scowled at her. "I get it now. _Family_ is the obvious answer. No matter how much I may love Mrs. Nixon and her daughter, no matter how I've come to love living here and being a part of this great community – I could never choose anyone over my brothers. I _have _to choose _home_!"

I hadn't realized how close she had gotten. She was right next to me, smiling. I didn't back away either.

"Now was that really so hard?" she asked in jest. She was right, she'd known the answer the whole time. "It's about time you figured it out." she said simply.

Her words struck me dumb. "How did you know?" The relief that hit me when I finally said it, then realized what I had said – felt like a weight had been lifted.

She looked at me as if I were the stupidest person on the planet. "This whole thing about Mrs. Nixon taking custody was _only_ if your brother had lost. He didn't. No one expected you to choose anyone over your family, Ponyboy. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to get it."

Hearing her logically explain what was now so obvious made me feel even more lame than I already did. I turned red from embarrassment then shrugged, scratching my neck from some strange need to do something with my hands.

"Fine, miss smarty pants... since you know so much, what am I supposed to tell Mrs. Nixon?" I wondered aloud.

Linda rolled her eyes and slid her hand into mine and together we headed back to the house.

"You men are all alike. No sense in any of you." She paused after teasing me some. Oddly enough, I didn't mind being teased by her. "Mrs. Nixon will understand." She assured me, in a soft but serious voice.

Half way back to the house, it dawned on me how close she had gotten, how her hand felt in mine, and how I sort of liked it.

"Um, Linda? What exactly is this?" I held our held hands up, indicating what I was asking.

"It's absolutely nothing, Ponyboy," she said blushing a bit. "Don't worry about it. You seem to have worried about enough today." She let go of my hand as we rounded the house and climbed the porch. I could hear people inside talking. She came and stood really close to me, barely inches away. It didn't even dawn on me to want to back up. "But I won't lie, I will miss you." She said so softly it was nearly a whisper. Her eyes weren't laughing but the twinkle was still there. She'd meant it.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. A million things went through my head, none of which sounded right. My heart thunked along in my chest, nearly so hard it left my ears ringing. I just stood there like a statue, frozen on the porch.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too." Even if there had been someone standing a foot away, they wouldn't have heard my voice. Only Linda heard. Her smile told me so.

Why the hell she waited until now to do this was beyond me. What the multitude of emotions swirling around in my head meant confounded me even more.

"Ready for cake now, birthday boy?" She asked somewhat louder as she stepped back, a twinkle in her eye now.

I grinned, nodding. "Almost. I need to have a talk with Darry and Mrs. Nixon first."

She smiled in understanding, then stepped forward toward the door. She turned the doorknob to enter the house where everyone seemed to be casually waiting for me. Just before opening it, she turned to me again.

"Then let the talking begin." She winked, and together we went inside.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	42. Revelations

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 42

**Revelations**

XXX

If there was one thing I knew for certain, it was that Pony _hated_ attention like this. So it didn't surprise me when he turned flaming red as soon as Darry came out that door with Pony's cake carefully held in his hands. Darry and I had looked in several stores for the fattest birthday candles we could find, finally giving up and buying some colorful slim tapered candles to use instead. They'd fit the size of the cake better, anyway. It was a bigger cake than we normally made.

I watched him closely. This had already been a stressful day for everybody – him especially - without the added pressure of birthday nonsense. He'd only been discharged from the hospital this morning, and was supposed to take it easy. I expected him to ask about what had happened while he was missing or while he was unconscious. The only question he had for me was the one I couldn't answer. _What was going to happen?_ Even I didn't know the answer to that. Darry was adamant that this be his decision. In all my seventeen years, Darry and I had argued about a few things of relative consequence now and then, but never had we been so divided in position as we were on this matter. I could only stand back and watch Ponyboy's anguish spread across his face. It was killing me nearly as bad.

The singing had ended, but Pony just stood there, staring at the cake. The look on his face reminded me of when Steve dared him to go off the local pool's diving board many summers ago. He eventually did dive – well, jumped off into a belly flop, but I could tell if given a choice in the matter, he wouldn't have left that board at all.

Now here he was, facing that cake like it was a firing squad. He turned and bolted, walking away as fast as he could, a solemn "excuse me" being tossed over his shoulder as he headed away.

"Ponyboy!" I called after him, taking a step in his direction. Darry reached out and caught my arm, holding me back, not letting me follow.

"Let him go." Darry said. I looked at him, his eyes were filled with just as much pain as mine felt.

"But Darry...." I tried to explain, but I couldn't. It just killed me to see Ponyboy so tortured like he was. I could read him better than a book. For as long as I had been the middle man in my brother's tug of war games, it hurt worse to see _him_ being pulled in two directions now, knowing one direction would take him away from us.

"Let. Him. Go." He repeated, firmly yet softly, while releasing my arm. "He'll come back when he's ready. Give him some time, Soda. He knows he's got to choose. You and I both know this wasn't going to be easy, but it's something he has to do. Let him do it. Whatever he chooses."

"Agnes, we're going to go inside if that's okay. Make sure the food's all put away." One of the ladies said hesitantly, not sure what to make of this sudden departure from what had started off being a nice – if not sedate by our standards - party. Obviously these people were not aware of the issues surrounding Ponyboy and his future, just some folks who had made life a little easier for him. The other couple followed the first, leaving our gang and Mrs. Nixon outside. The kids played a little ways away, oblivious to anything being out of the ordinary.

Steve and Two-Bit blew out the candles, which were slowly resembling colorful globs of wax over the cake.

"Whatever he chooses to do," Mrs. Nixon said, "I sincerely hope it's for the best. I can't help feeling like we're pulling him apart, instead of making it better." She shuddered. "It's not supposed to be this way!" Her eyes were pleading as she sighed, giving in. "He's welcome and wanted in my home, just as I know he's welcome and wanted in yours. We'll wait for you all inside. Come in when you're ready." She started back toward the house just as another car pulled up, bringing a late arrival to the now defunct party. Some girl in a red shirt and dark blue denim knee shorts came around the house and stopped next to Mrs. Nixon.

"Sorry I'm late. You know my pop, won't let me do anything until the house is clean. What did I miss?"

"Linda, let me introduce you to Ponyboy's family. These are his brothers, Darrel and Sodapop, and their friends Steve and Two-Bit."

"Small world, huh, Senorita!" Two-Bit said with his characteristic devilishly no-good smile on his face.

"You _still_ don't have a chance, gringo." She smarted back with an equally fiery grin. "Steve, pleasure. Darrel, Soda... nice to finally meet you." She looked around, searching. "Where's Ponyboy?"

"I think he wanted some time alone. He went to the barn. We've had dinner already, Linda, why don't you come inside and eat until he comes back." Mrs. Nixon tried to explain.

"I'll be in in a few minutes, if that's okay Mrs. Nixon. I promise," she said with a smile, "I won't leave without getting my share of the meal."

"Okay then, honey, I'm going to go inside and make some coffee. Come in when you're ready."

Mrs. Nixon walked around the house and disappeared. As soon as she was out of site, Linda turned on us. Her smile was gone, she was glaring now. I'd heard of girls' moods changing at the drop of a hat, but hadn't seen it this close and personal before until now. I was pretty sure she could hold her own against any greaser gal on the East Side. Scary.

"So, he wanted time alone and you guys just gave it to him?" She asked with an icy fury in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Darry said. I was too shocked to find words. Just who was this five foot tall female firestorm and what business was it of hers what happened to Pony?

"He's been wanting to go home since he first stepped foot here. I swear, for brothers who love him as much as he says you do, y'all sure don't show it."

"And what's it to you, sweetheart?" Steve asked menacingly.

"Only if you all weren't wearing blinders, maybe you'd see how much you were killing him with this insane 'choice' deal you've given him." She didn't back down a bit. Interesting. "This isn't some fleeting thing you've forced him to decide between, it's his_ life_. Only a jackass would assume he would want to live anywhere but with his own blood!"

And with that, she stormed between us and headed off to the barn.

"Now just wait a minute..." Darry called after her, but she just held out her hand behind her as if she were stopping traffic and kept on going. Vaguely I wondered if Darry'd clued in that the "jackass" comment was for him and him alone. This was all his damned bright idea in the first place.

"What the hell was that all about!" Darry mumbled as we watched her leave.

"Oh, hehe, that's Linda. I met her yesterday. She was visiting the kid in the hospital while you guys were out getting a new battery. Spicy, ain't she; but kinda cute too, doncha think?"

We all looked at Two-Bit.

"Oh shut up!" I said, hiding a smile while stumbling to find words. I didn't think I'd find an ally who said what I felt better and louder than I did, and could get away with getting right in Darry's face about it to boot. Well _almost_ in his face. He stood over a foot taller than she did and had to have outweighed her by over half her weight in pure muscular bulk.

"What the heck does the kid see in her anyway?" Steve asked. "He don't even like girls yet."

"That ain't a girl. That's Satan's spawn." Darry mumbled absentmindedly, watching her disappear. I sputtered out a laugh. Steve found the same humor in it too.

Darry just glared at me.

"Come on, lets go inside. The kid'll come back when he's good and ready. Maybe the senorita will talk some sense into him."

I hoped she would. She seemed to be on my side.

XXX

Mrs. Nixon and the other ladies were chatting away in the kitchen. I looked over, remembering how mom used to do the same thing with her ladies group from the church. Their husbands were in the living room playing a hand of cards with me, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit. Soda wasn't liking it too much, he couldn't cheat like he could at home. This definitely wasn't our usual crowd. I was beginning to wonder how long this was going to go on... if maybe I should go out there and bring him back, when I noticed them coming down the hill.

What intrigued me most was they were holding hands. While it looked all innocent, I couldn't help the million questions that suddenly sprang up in my head. I suddenly realized I hadn't taught him the first thing about being responsible when it came to girls. What he knew he probably got from hearing the guys talk. Lord knows that would get him in serious trouble fast enough. Last month I didn't even consider him having an interest in the opposite sex, now here he was holding hands with one... and a viper of one at that.

They came up the walkway and onto the porch, the distance between them getting smaller and smaller. I wasn't sure if it was strategic or just coincidence, but they angled themselves out of the way of the windows and all I could do was wonder what the heck was going on out on the front porch just ten feet or so away. Finally Soda noticed my gaze and followed it, then broke out in a smile.

"Uh _huh_. Looks like Ponyboy's back."

"And it seems he's … _forgotten_ … about his birthday, too." Steve smirked.

"Looks like he's forgotten _everything_." Two-Bit chuckled, his eyebrow cocked.

Obviously their view was less inhibited. I hated not knowing what was going on out there. The husbands looked over but said nothing, just smiled and went back to their cards. They didn't know Ponyboy well enough to realize this was a definite turning point in his life. Once girls were no longer considered the enemy, his life - like every other male's life on the planet had since the dawn of time, would change.

Finally the door opened and they came in.

I put my hand down, not really interested in the cards anymore. The ladies in the kitchen stopped talking too. Seems everyone was waiting for him to say something.

He looked around at the various groups of people, then spoke.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't mean to spoil your afternoon or be disrespectful to Mrs. Nixon. I appreciate everyone for what you have done for me while I've been here. I know I've been holding up the festivities, but if I could see Darry and Mrs. Nixon in the kitchen alone for a few more minutes, then I think I'll be ready to finish the party and finally cut into that cake."

He looked at me dead on, expressionless, holding the gaze for a second then headed in to the kitchen ahead of me. As I stood to follow, Soda clamped his hand over mine. I looked at him, seeing the determined reflection in his eyes, begging me once more in silence _not_ to send him away. I pulled my hand out and followed Pony, ready to listen and accept his choice, whatever it may be.

Mrs. Nixon was sitting at the table, silently sipping coffee when I closed the door. I sat down opposite her while Pony leaned against the refrigerator. It took a long while for him to speak, but when he did, it was with confidence.

"I never thought I'd be asked to choose. I still find this hard to believe. I know Mrs. Nixon will take me, and I'm eternally grateful; I just want to know if _you_ still want me, Darry. Do you? I know you're willing to give me up, but would you be just as willing to keep me, too?"

My throat was suddenly so parched it was hard to speak.

"Yes, Ponyboy, of course." I scratched out the words from my throat. "I will always want you, and I would do anything for you. I just want you to be happy and taken care of. It's all I've ever wanted for you and Soda. I just can't give you everything you seem to have here, and I don't want you to look back in twenty years or so and regret not having what you could have had if you'd had stayed."

"But Darry," he said, taking a seat between Mrs. Nixon and me, bending real low to the table, almost begging, "with all due respect, she can't give me what I already have. My_ family._ I don't _want _to loose that."

Mrs. Nixon reached over and placed her hand on Pony's forearm, the corners of her mouth curling slightly upward. It was the only recognition she gave to what he said. Her eyes never moved from the coffee sitting in front of her.

"So your choice is....?" I asked for clarification. He answered without hesitation, nearly cutting me off as I spoke.

"I choose _you_, Darry, if you'll still have me. There could never be another choice."

My heart felt heavy and full, but not in a bad way. It was as if he forgave me for putting him through this. He not only needed me, he _wanted_ me, which was even better. Even if I couldn't give him everything, he's still rather have what little I could offer than the multitude of things she could give.

"Oh kiddo," I said, unable to say more. I put my hands over his which still lay stretched out towards me on the table, squeezing them tight.

"Can I_ please_ go home now?" he softly asked, looking at me intently.

I nodded, taking in a broken breath and smiled.

"Well, not quite yet." Mrs. Nixon said, smiling and wiping her eyes. I hadn't realized the mess I'd caused for her as well. "You still have a birthday cake to eat, and presents to open." She gently added.

"Mrs. Nixon, I meant what I said. I will _always_ be eternally grateful for what you've done for me, and agreeing to take me … if it came down to it. I just really want to go back with my brothers. But I'll never forget you, ever."

"Dear heart, don't you remember what I said? I thoroughly understand the power of family. I never expected you to choose otherwise. Always know, however, that it you need a break, if city life gets too rough out there, if you need to get away to find yourself... you can always come here. No restrictions. My home is yours, always. For you and your brothers. I've grown to love you as if you were my son. And I love you enough to understand why Darrel did this. Don't hold it against him. As the saying goes, if you love someone, let him go. If he loves you, he'll come back. But the best part is, you don't _have_ to choose. We're both here for you. Always."

She got up and pulled him to her, and he let himself be absorbed into her arms. I wasn't bothered by it, even if she wasn't our mother and could never truly replace her. She was a very good substitute though. I was glad Mrs. O' Donovan placed him here. I think our mother would have approved as well. I just hope Mom and Dad would have approved of what _I _did. That cross I would bear alone and in silence. For now, I had him back.

He'd chosen me.

"Now, we need to relight these candles and get out the ice-cream. I'm pretty sure Alex is ready for cake."

She opened the kitchen door letting the stuffy air in the kitchen out, and as expected, Soda's eyes were right there searching for an answer. I stood behind Pony and put my arm around him from the front, as if to choke him. Pony looked over at me and smiled, patting my arm as it crossed over him. Soda understood. He was staying with us.

He had Pony in a bear hug before I knew it.

"I told you Darry wanted you." I heard him whisper. It was true. I always _wanted_ him. I just wanted him to have it better than I could give him. What Pony decided was he could be happy accepting whatever I had to offer.

And what I had to offer was family.

"Three of a kind," Two-Bit said, laying down his cards.

"I got that beat, Royal flush," Steve grinned. "What did you have, Soda?"

"I got a full house." Soda said, and I don't think he meant cards anymore. The other men just put their cards down, not bothering to reveal their hands.

"Ha! I win." Steve laughed, pulling all the dimes and nickels on the table toward him.

"No, buddy, _I _win." Soda said softly, finally breaking his stare into Pony's eyes. Steve understood.

"Mommy, can we pleeaasseee have cake now?"

"Yes, honey. Just let Ponyboy make his wish and blow out the candles."

The lights were dimmed, the candles all relit, and everyone stood around him in the kitchen, watching and waiting. I also was watching; watching his eyes. They went around the room then landed on Linda. He smiled, but with the lights down, I couldn't tell if it were shadows from the flames or if he was blushing a bit. He leaned over then blew out all the candles in one breath. I could only wonder....

XXX

"So, now that this major decision is done with, was it_ really_ so hard?"

Linda and I were walking up the footpath toward the far end of the ranch, out where the cattle were grazing. Only a month ago I had ran past here, my lungs choking from the want of cigarettes that I couldn't give them, now that pang was little more than just a passing bad memory. New feelings filled my chest, ones I couldn't easily identify or explain.

"It _was _hard, I'd never had so many people fighting over me."

"It's only because you're a good person. Your family loves you, that's a given, but Mrs. Nixon … she loves you too. That's got to be special."

"It is. She reminds me so much of my mom. God I miss her."

My thoughts were headed toward my mother, the parties she gave for us on our birthdays. We never had much, but she made it seem more. As I reminisced, I realized a warmth in my hand. Linda was holding it again.

"I'm sure, whatever cloud your parents on, they are looking down and smiling."

"Thanks," I said softly.

"For what?"

I shrugged, somewhat embarrassed. "For being a good friend. For talking sense into me. For this," I held our hands up some, hoping she'd understand.

"I meant it when I said I would miss you. I will, but I understand. You've got to go. You belong with your family."

"Uh huh." We had stopped walking, were way out of sight of the house and were alone. "Linda, when I was in the hospital and you came to see me … just before you left … did you … ?" I couldn't even say it, not wanting it to have been a dream. But if it had been a dream, I wanted to keep it like that. It just happened too fast for me to capture and process the moment in my head.

"What?" She asked with a smile, her cheeks blushing some. Her hair lay down around her shoulders. I just noticed it wasn't pinned up like it usually was. I brushed the few strands that fell over her shoulder back with the rest of it, noticing it's texture. Soft. Nice. It was like I was seeing her differently. "When I kissed you?"

I grinned slightly, happy with the memory. So it was true; it did happen. "I thought that's what happened. I just wasn't sure; it was too fast."

"Too fast, huh?" She was so close to me, I could feel the toes of her shoes touch mine. I'd never been this close to a girl before.

"Yeah, I expected my first kiss to be a bit slower." I whispered, not able to help leaning in, but I noticed she was leaning in too.

"Slow, huh?"

"Yeah …"

The space between us disappeared as my lips brushed hers, but I wasn't alone. She was brushing mine back. Her lips felt moist, her breath sweet. Was it from the cake, or was it how she smelled all the time? I hadn't been this close to her before to know one way or another.

"Was that slow enough?" She asked when we parted.

I couldn't speak, just nodded my head slightly as I leaned my forehead against hers. Damn, why hadn't I met her sooner? She laid her hands on my chest, leaned in and looked in my eyes, the both of us silent a moment.

"Your heart is pounding like a jackhammer. You okay?" She asked, her hand now over my heart. I hadn't even noticed it picking up speed, but she was right. It was pounding in my ears, too.

"Fine. Why?"

She smiled. "You just got out of the hospital and you're asking why I'm worried? Shouldn't I be?"

I stifled a giggle. "Not about my heart." I looked in her eyes, seeing all the possibilities there. Possibilities I was leaving behind. Knowing that took away the humor, smacking me back into reality again. There was no future – no chance of seeing what this could lead to if I left, and I _was _leaving. That much was certain.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing my fallen expression.

"I wish I had another week or two." The fingers of my hand slowly ran down her arm, feeling her soft skin.

"Then after that, you'd want a few more weeks. I would too, but it would only be harder. I'm sure by then I would be certain I was in …." She looked at me with a small amount of alarm, wondering if I had caught what she was saying. I had, but being inexperienced in all this, I didn't know what to make of it. She dipped her head, but I lifted her chin back to me.

"I'd be certain, too." My index finger slowly crept over her lips, feeling their fullness. Then her lips were on mine again, once again that sweet smell mingled in the air between us. My lips paid no attention to my brain and parted ever so slightly, allowing me to taste hers; her lips just as sweet as her breath. I revealed in it.

An undulating heat was building within me, one I hadn't felt before, and I let go. I wasn't so naive that I didn't understand exactly what that particular feeling meant, but I knew enough to back away from the cause. I was sure I'd already gone too far.

"I, um … I really need to walk around some." I said. She nodded, thankfully saying nothing about my issue. I slipped my hand in hers and together we headed off around the fence.

"Do you really think you'll get to come back?"

Translation: Do we have a chance?

Her question was careful. My answer was the same.

"I'm sure I'll be back, but there's no telling when. My brothers don't exactly get to just take off when they want to. Darry's boss is understanding when it comes to our emergencies, and Darry always makes up his time – no matter how much it costs him physically, but I don't think Darry would be inclined to just head down here every weekend. It wouldn't be fair of me to even ask him, either. Soda's job is more scheduled, but even so, I'm not sure. I'll do what I can."

Translation: Probably not.

We'd somehow steered ourselves back, the house was now visible in the distance. I could make out the guys hanging out by the grill again, I guess reheating steaks over the still smoldering coals. The food was admittedly better than anything to be found in greaser territory. I was getting hungry myself, now that the worried feelings from earlier were gone, and the other feelings I'd just experienced were calming down. I dropped her hand, hitching my thumbs in my back pockets.

"Here." She handed me a small black velvet bag. "Just do me one favor and don't open it now. Wait until you're home, back in Tulsa. If you like it, great. If not, well, I tried. I've never shopped for a guy before, and_ no_, dad's don't count. I think you'll like it though."

"Wow, my first kiss _and_ a mystery present. Thanks."

She smiled. "My pleasure, I assure you."

I doubted that. I slid the velvet bag into my pocket just as the footpath ended. She gave me one more look as we parted, her going inside while I walked over to where the guys were sitting on the picnic table. They were all looking at me, reading me for tells as if this were some stupid poker game. If they knew, they said nothing. They all - every last one of them, had a knowing grin on their faces though. I didn't fool them, but I kept it to myself just the same. I grabbed a plate and pulled one of the steaks off the grill, finally able to relax and enjoy my birthday after all.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

Meaningful reviews are greatly appreciated. I know the season's changing, vacations are ending, school is starting and time marches on... but I only know if you like it if you tell me. Thanks, Calla

PS, this entire last section with Linda and Pony out for their.. um, walk, was a last minute addition. I wavered back and forth if I should include it. My girlish wants won out over my greaser toughness. Oh well, sorry if you don't like it.


	43. Gifts

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 43

**Gifts**

XXX

"This is from me and Two-Bit, kid." Steve said, tossing me a box. I opened it to find a watch - leather band with an opalescent face. It wasn't huge, nor was it a little kids watch. I hadn't seen one like it before. It was unique, tuff, and I liked it. A lot.

"Thanks, guys. Really! I haven't had a good watch in long time." My old one had a broken crystal and I couldn't use it anymore. Water had gotten in and screwed up the internal parts. Now it was only right twice a day.

It was just me and the guys along with Mrs. Nixon sitting around the living room now. The afternoon shadows were deep, the day close to being over. Alex was here fighting sleep, but even I could see it was a losing battle. It wouldn't be long before her young eyes closed for the day.

The doctor and his wife had left already; along with the cop, his wife and their kids. Much to my dismay, Linda also left after eating a bit and packing another plate to take with her. I doubted I'd see her again. I tried not to let on how much disappointment that gave me. The gang neither said nor asked anything about my walk with her, just kept their stupid grins plastered on their faces every time they looked at me; but their silence was unnerving. I was used to being picked on, but I guessed this was just a new way to torment me. It was working.

"You're welcome, Pone." Two-Bit said, grinning. "Just don't send this one through the wash like you did your last one."

Oh yeah, that's how the crystal got broken. And how the water got in. I remembered now.

"I'll be more careful with it." I said sheepishly, putting the new one on my wrist.

"Here, this one's from me and Soda." Darry handed me another small box which I opened carefully. Inside was a leather wallet with a mustang's image stamped in the cover. The horse, not the car.

"Whoa! Thanks!" I felt my back pocket for my old wallet, then remembered I hadn't seen it in days. Instinctively I sat upright, trying to remember where I'd last left it. I guess Soda figured out what I was looking for.

"Look _inside _it, Pone."

I did, and there were all the things I had in my old wallet now stored in various slots in the new one.

"How...?"

"I've had your old wallet since you disappeared in the desert. It's in the truck, you can get it later."

I smiled, glad he didn't toss it. The old wallet had also been a gift, given to me by my Dad. I sort of wanted to keep it no matter how tattered it was.

"Ponyboy, I have something for you too." Mrs. Nixon handed me an envelope. I looked at her, unsure.

"You didn't have to do anything...." I started to say. She cut me off.

"I wanted to. I hope you like it."

I opened the envelope and took out a thick packet of papers. They looked legal, had all sorts of notary stamps on the pages, and I didn't understand them. I looked at her for an explanation while Darry reached over and took the papers to figure it out for himself.

"I've transferred ownership of Casper to you. I will remain the executor in his care... meaning I'll continue to stable him, provide all veterinary care for him and use him for stud services just as before. Only now, the money left over after his fees are paid will go in an account set up to help pay for your college education. The money will be there when you're ready for it and it should be a sizable amount. You won't need to worry about your 'future', you just need to take care of your 'present'.

"Meanwhile, Casper is yours to ride to your hearts content. I hope you'll be able to come see him a few times a year, if it's possible. You'll have school vacations periodically and maybe a weekend or two every now and then when you have nothing else to do. I can also help with your transportation issues, if Darrel would agree to it. Anyway, he's yours now, Ponyboy. Happy Birthday."

I looked at her, stunned. Darry also sat there, speechless, the papers limp in his hands.

"You gave me _Casper_?" I couldn't believe it. "But wasn't he Douglass's, I mean, Mr. Nixon's horse? You sure you want to do this?"

"Douglass would be happy his horse has found an owner that loves him every bit as much as he did. I'm sure, Ponyboy. Casper belongs to you."

I didn't know what to say. "Thanks," I said softly. It seemed I should say more, but I really was at a loss for words.

"You're welcome."

"I told you that kid was gonna come home with a horse. Didn't I?" Steve said, shaking his head and looking at Darry. I guess there was a conversation I'd missed out on somewhere in the past that explained his smirk.

I also noticed the look Darry gave him back, and if it were put into words, it wouldn't be appropriate for ladies to hear.

XXX

Alex had finally fallen asleep, and Mrs. Nixon had carried her up to tuck into bed. It was just the five of us downstairs. The gang was all engaged in a hushed conversation of when we should pull out of here and finally go home. I was nursing a headache that I'd had for a while but was trying to keep a secret.

"If we get going now, we can at least get an hours worth of driving before sundown." Darry suggested.

"That just means we either drive in the dark, or pull into a hotel for the night." Soda said thinking ahead. I could tell he didn't like either idea.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting rather tapped out." Steve said with a shrug. "Supporting the unemployed here has all but depleted my funds." He nudged Two-Bit rather harshly.

"I didn't cost you _that_ much, and you know it." Two-Bit said in his own defense.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You need to get a job, Two-Bit," he said harshly.

"I got about sixty you guys can have," I said softly, trying to help. I reached over for my wallet.

"Um, Pone, I had to use that already. Sorry, kiddo. I meant to tell you, but … I sort of never found the right time. I'll get it back to you somehow." Darry sighed.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." I shrugged. I knew it hadn't been cheap being here, and if he needed the money, well, it was his for the taking.

"So what's the plan then?" Steve asked.

"I had_ hoped_ you young men would stay _here_." Mrs. Nixon's voice filtered down over us, breaking up our conversation. "I know I may not have enough beds for everyone, but I have plenty of blankets and sleeping bags to sleep on. The couch is rather comfortable, too. I've already tucked Alex in in my bed, freeing her bed for one of you as well. I have two bathrooms for you to use. Then in the morning, breakfast is my treat ... and I won't take no for an answer. Besides," she said looking at me, "Ponyboy needs rest after everything he's been through today. He's looking a little peaked, and what's more, he still owes me something."

I sat up, forgetting my head for a moment, unsure what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, what did I forget?"

"Not tonight. I'll let you know tomorrow at breakfast." She turned to the guys. "Please say you'll stay. One last night?"

"We don't want to put you out, Mrs. Nixon," Darry reasoned.

"You would have to do something much worse than staying one night to put me out. I'll get the blankets and sleeping bags. You boys settle down and make yourselves at home." Darry looked at the rest of us for another arguement, but Steve and Soda just shrugged. I was happy just being with my family, and Two-Bit didn't seem to care one way or the other. As no one put up any other reason why we couldn't stay, it seemed we were now house guests in the Nixon home for one last night.

I got up to help, knowing where the blankets were and remembering also seeing a sleeping bag or two in an upstairs closet. As I stood, my head gave a throb and I stopped, grabbing the closest thing to me to steady myself, which happened to be Two-Bit's arm. It was the only thing available and without him, my disorientation would have sent me topsy turvy to the floor.

"Whoa there, kid. You okay?" He asked with surprise as I regained my balance. The whole thing lasted the briefest of moments, but I felt eyes on me from every direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got up too quick, that's all."

"Sit down, Ponyboy." Darry said, coming over and putting slight pressure on my shoulders to make me sit again.

"How's your head?" Soda asked.

I was getting grumpy with all this needless attention. "I'm fine. You guys worry too much."

"When was the last time he had one of those pills the doc prescribed for him?" Darry asked to the group, ignoring my scowl.

"I gave him a pain pill I'd found with his name on it in the cabinet a few hours ago, before the party. His good stuff is still in the truck." Soda looked at his watch. "It's time for another. I'll go get him one."

I'd almost forgotten about that other script I still had – the one for my arm that had long ago healed. There were still a few pills in that bottle. They dulled the pain, but didn't knock me out. "Darry, Soda! Come on! I don't need any pills. I got a little dizzy standing up, that's not criminal. Besides, for me, that's practically normal!"

"Well yeah, you are a klutz, but better to be safe than sorry." Steve teased with a ring of concern behind it.

"Take the pill, Pony."

Shoot. Even Two-Bit was ganging up on me, and he sounded uncharacteristically concerned. Soda came back with the tablet and I swallowed it, draining the cup of juice he'd brought with it too. If Two-Bit was going along with the gang, I knew I was cornered. Mrs. Nixon came back with an armload of blankets that she sat by the couch, then headed off again for more stuff.

"Soda," I called. He turned to me. "In the closet upstairs in my room, on the left side, is a sleeping bag. Get it, would ya?" If I couldn't go get it myself, I would at least tell them where to get the stuff. He nodded and headed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He was back soon enough. Mrs. Nixon was back too, bringing out two more sleeping bags.

"Douglass loved to go camping. He always bought more than we'd ever need. I never thought I'd actually use these. Glad I didn't give them away now. Well, gentlemen, it's not the Holiday Inn, but all the amenities are included, free of charge. Make yourselves at home. I'm going to go clean the kitchen then settle in for the night too. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Night, Mrs. Nixon." I called out softly.

She came over to where I was laying on the couch, brushed my hair back with her fingers and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Night, Ponyboy. Happy Birthday, honey."

I nodded and she headed to the kitchen. Vaguely I wondered if I should be somewhat embarrassed by her affection toward me in front of the gang. I didn't though. I only felt guilty, knowing I should be doing the dishes and not her. However, this particular pain pill was having it's effects on me, and I felt unnaturally sleepy. I listened to the guys, but wasn't able to contribute much anymore.

"I guess I'll go get ready for bed." I heard Two-Bit say. "This should be interesting... camping out in some lady's living room."

"Yeah, with no girls involved for once." Steve drawled. "Won't this be a first for you."

"Behave yourselves." Darry commanded, ending all suggestive innuendo.

"Looks like Pony's out. Who's calling his bed?" Soda teased.

"_I'm _calling my bed." I mumbled. A low rumble of laughter came from all directions.

"Kid, you're out where you are." I felt Steve poke me in my stomach with a finger.

I forced myself to sit up, fighting the pull of sleep that was trying to overtake me.

"_My_ bed," I said more adamantly as I stood.

"Come on, then." Soda took me by my arm, half leading me, half supporting me. "Let me get you upstairs before you conk out on us entirely."

"Night, Ponyboy." The voices of Darry and Two-Bit mingled together.

"You got him, Soda?" Darry added. He already sounded like he was across the room.

"Might want to follow along. He's drifting rather fast. What's in those pills anyway?"

"Pain killer and a sedative mixed." Darry's voice was behind me now. I felt his hand on my lower back as I was being led blindly up the stairs. "They must be potent. I had to sign for them."

I could tell I was on the landing, and a few steps later Soda tugged down on my chest. I sat down then lay back, not able to make the thoughts I had formed in my head come out in words. I felt my shoes get pulled from my feet, my shirt get pulled over my head, and my jeans get tugged off my legs. Then the cool sheet flitted over me.

"Where're you gonna sleep?" Darry whispered.

"In here." Soda softly answered.

"_Where_? That bed ain't big enough for the both of you."

"I know. I'll spread out a blanket on the floor. Don't sweat it, I'll be fine. But if he wakes up in the middle of the night with that medicine in his system, I don't want him taking a flying leap down the stairs either."

"Yeah, I know you're right - but you sure _you _want to sleep on the floor? I could do it; I don't mind. You go take Alex's bed. You know none of the guys will."

"Darry, if there's one thing I know, it's that I'm not leaving his side. So stop fussing and go find somewhere to sleep. I'm gonna go wash up, grab a blanket and come back here. It may be early still, but I'm beat, and I'm going to go to sleep."

I heard Darry sigh, then someone left the room. I thought they both had left at first until I felt a hand - Darry's hand – softly brush my cheek.

"Thank you, Pony, for having faith in me. I won't let you down, little buddy. I love you, kiddo. Happy Birthday."

Then ever so softly, I felt a kiss being placed just at my hairline, followed by footsteps gently falling away. The room fell totally silent, I never heard Soda come back.

XXX

Sunlight streamed in growing bands of light through the window as the sun came up. I stretched and looked around, wondering if it was all real or a dream. What really _had _happened yesterday? I remembered Linda and our kiss, that was clearly etched in my memory; but I didn't remember much about going to bed last night. Yet here I was.

Looking down at myself, I was rather shocked; I always slept with more clothes on than this ... Alex was known for waking me, demanding breakfast before her mother got up. However, glancing around, I saw Soda asleep on the floor and knew Alex probably wouldn't bother me. Not with Soda standing – or rather, _sleeping_ guard.

He looked exhausted. The sleeping bag he was using as a mattress wasn't very thick, and I was sure his back would tell him about it later. He had a sheet half covering his bare chest, but I could tell he was wearing his jeans still. I wondered where the rest of the gang was. Had anyone else been relegated to the floor? Sighing, I got up, carefully stepped over him and grabbed my bathroom kit. With this many hoods in the house, the hot water wouldn't last long. It wasn't fair to deplete all the hot water before Mrs. Nixon had a chance to have any, but there wasn't much I could do about it. So I went on and showered.

Fifteen. I was finally _fifteen_. I looked closer in the mirror and _still _didn't see any hint of a beard growing on my face. Damn. I was beginning to lose faith that my own facial hair would ever come in. Not that scraping my face every morning seemed like a fun thing to do, but I was tired of being called "baby faced" by every guy I knew. Being the youngest of everyone I hung out with was bad enough, it was even worse in school. While I was always a year in _age _behind everyone in my class, it also meant I was _physically_ a year behind them too. It didn't give a great boost of confidence to my ego when I had to change into my PE clothes in the locker room.

My head still hurt, but not the same way it had last night. Now, just the outside of my head was tender. I was sure if I didn't take it easy today, the internal ache would return. I carefully towel dried my hair then combed it back and got dressed. When I was presentable enough in case Alex was up roaming the house, I came out.

Soda was awake, sitting up in my bed, leaning back against the headboard while looking at the drawings I had done during my spare time over the last month.

"Morning Soda. Sleep okay?"

"I slept well enough. Question is, how did _you_ sleep? How's your head?"

"I don't really remember going to sleep. It got fuzzy after I took that pill. I'm feeling better this morning though. Still can't get over it being my birthday yesterday."

"Yup. You're officially fifteen now. Getting to be an old man!"

He teased me, but I didn't mind.

"Don't forget, Mrs. Nixon wants to take us out to breakfast." I reminded him. That much I remembered. "Might want to go grab a shower now if you intend on taking one this morning."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I better get in there." He was silent but didn't move. "Pony, come here." he called to me, scooting over and patting the spot next to him on the bed. I put down what I was messing with and sat where he indicated, right next to him.

"I... I want you to know, I wasn't going to just leave you here. Even if you chose to stay, I'd have moved out here to be with you. I'd already told Darry, two days ago. I'm sorry he put you through this. It wasn't fair. I know it hurt. I'm sorry."

I swallowed. None of this was Soda's fault, he shouldn't be sorry. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have said anything until after the case was decided. I just didn't want to get put in the system. You're too old for them to bother with, but _me_... I knew it was possible for them to screw my life up. Royally screw it up. I just wanted a contingency plan. That's all."

"Just remember this for future reference - no matter what the courts say, no matter what the social workers do; you have to remember... you and me have more in common than just a last name. You're my brother. I would never allow anyone to take you from me. Ever. Okay, Ponyboy?"

I nodded. He reached over and squeezed my shoulder.

"I better go get that shower now." He slid off the bed and headed to the bathroom, taking a fresh change of clothes in with him.

I sat on my bed and looked around. The room had grown familiar to me now. The foreignness was gone. Still, it wasn't mine to keep. I only got to borrow it, and now it was time to give it back. Standing with a start, I remembered the black velvet bag Linda had given me, asking me not to open it until I got home. I'd left it in my jeans, but someone had removed my jeans for me last night. I looked in the hamper and found them, searched the pockets and pulled the small bag out. I was tempted to open it then, but shook my head. I'd wait, just as she'd asked me.

I went ahead and stripped the bed then folded up the sleeping bag Soda'd used. I grabbed my duffel bag from the closet and started packing it with my clothes and the few things I had here. Surprisingly it wasn't really a lot of stuff. After packing everything I could find that was mine, I slid Linda's black velvet bag inside, pulled the drawstring to a close and leaned the bag next to the bedroom door. Then I bundled my linens to take downstairs to wash. The least I could do was leave her with fresh sheets.

Finally I went and got my bag, looked around the room one last time, switched off the light and headed to the stairs. Before I made it two feet out of the room though, I had a idea and went to find some paper and a pen. When I was done writing, I slid the note under the pillow where I knew she'd find it and again picked up my bag, ready to go downstairs for the last time. I set my bag by the front door - just as I had over a month ago. This time, I was poised to leave.

The guys were already awake in the living room, quietly buzzing around. Seems Two-Bit'd won the couch, Steve was rolling up the sleeping bag he'd apparently used last night as I walked by.

"Morning, kid. Ready to go home?" Two-Bit asked.

I looked around. I'd miss this place, no doubt about it, but I was ready to go. "Yeah. I am."

"That's good, cause Soda and I gotta get back to work before we lose our jobs." Steve grumbled. Seems the floor did nothing for his morning disposition.

"Where's Darry?" I asked. I didn't see any other sleeping bags around, so I had no idea where he'd slept.

"In the shower down here." Two-Bit nodded in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. The water was still running. "He came down before six. Slept in that kid's room."

"Mrs. Nixon or Alex up yet?" I would have heard Alex, but Mrs. Nixon could be quite stealthy when she wanted to be.

"She made some coffee and went out about a half hour ago." Steve said. "I haven't seen the creature yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Her _name_ is _Alex_. She's just a kid, not a creature." I said with disdain.

"Whatever. I don't like kids."

I pulled on my shoes and headed to the barn, pausing by the truck to throw my bag in. Sure enough, she was busy managing the horses. Out of habit, I grabbed a pitchfork went to help out. She stopped me before I got close to any of the stalls.

"Ponyboy, stop right there! What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping?"

She came over and took the pitchfork from my hands.

"This is one job you are done with. Even if you weren't heading home today, I don't think the doctor would be too pleased to know you're out here doing this with a concussion. It's going to take a few weeks to heal, not hours."

I gave a half hearted smile and shrugged. "Only trying to help."

"You have a heart of gold. I'm so going to miss you."

The way she said it... it was so real. I felt my face flush but I held back as much emotion as I could.

"I'm going to miss you too. I … I haven't had my mom in so long. I'd forgotten how nice it is."

She took her gloves off and cupped my face.

"She'd be proud of you, Ponyboy. And anytime you need me, I'll be here. I love you too, son."

That did it. I put my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder. She held me back, gently and slowly running the fingers of one of her hands through my hair, her other hand holding me comfortably tight around my middle.

"Some choices are never easy, but you made the right one, Ponyboy," she whispered in my ear. "You truly did."

I nodded, trying to calm back down. She just held me until I could move away again. Admittedly, I didn't want to leave her arms so soon. She reminded me so much of Mom, and Mom had been taken away too soon. I wiped my eyes and felt myself blush. Didn't matter, my face was already hot.

"Let me put this stuff away and go wash up. I'll take care of the horses after breakfast. And you still owe me. I haven't forgotten."

Casper was pawing at the ground nearby. I absentmindedly went to him, rubbing his head and patting his muscular neck. I hoped I could come back and ride him again soon. I'd happily take him for a ride now, but my head just wouldn't take it.

"What is it that I owe you? I'd gladly give you anything I have, just name it." I tried in vain to figure out what it was. I couldn't remember promising her anything, and if it was money, well, I'd have to give her an I. O. U. for it, cause I was flat broke.

"You'll see." She stored the pitchforks and tossed a bale of hay over the fence for the horses until she could put their feed in the trough. Then we headed back to the house. By now, my face felt normal. Any trace of my tears was gone.

It was time to move on.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	44. Saying Goodbye

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 44

**Saying Goodbye**

XXX

We had a curious convoy going down the road, and only Mrs. Nixon had any idea where we were headed. She and Alex were in the lead car, my brothers and I in the truck behind her and Two-Bit and Steve behind us. My things, except for the guitar, were all in the back of the truck along with Darry and Soda's bags. Steve had allowed me to put my guitar in his backseat, as I was getting paranoid it would somehow get messed up with all the bumping and shimmying the bed of the truck created as we rode along the highway.

Finally she pulled into a nice upscale restaurant near the edge of Hollis, parked and got out. Darry, me and Soda looked at each other, our expressions the same. Expensive and classy. Way out of our league.

"She _did_ say she was buying, right?" Soda asked, unsure about what was ahead.

"Yup. I hope she remembers that, cause no amount of dishes is gonna pay off _this_ tab." Darry groaned.

Soda got out, freeing me to get out too. Darry also climbed out his side. Steve and Two-Bit looked the place over, eyebrows up but no one saying a thing.

"Carry me, Ponyboy!" Alex called, bounding over and jumping into my arms. I held her to me. She hadn't been told yet that I was leaving, and it wasn't a scene I was looking forward to. Alex had grown on me, like a sister. I didn't want to break her heart with goodbyes.

"Mrs. Nixon," I called as I sped up to walk next to her before we'd made it to the door. She turned and looked at me. "Uh, ain't this is a little... um, _pricey_... for breakfast?" I kept my voice low. She understood my meaning and smiled.

"Don't worry. My treat. And you owe me something that can only be done here."

Darry had caught up with us and opened the door for her, to which her eyes shined with delight as she walked inside. I guessed since her husband's death, she had grown accustomed to not having men treat her like a lady, but our mother had hammered it home to all of us to never forget manners when it came to women. We may have been poor, but manners were free. I followed her inside and the guys came in after me. We stood there just in the entrance waiting to be seated. I looked around, trying to take it all in, but that was an impossible task. The place was just _too _fancy.

The room resembled an extravagant dining hall with a dance floor over to one side. Next to the dance floor were some instruments for a band to play. I guess the dinner service included a live band, but for breakfast it was a little more casual. But _only _a little. The instruments sat silent. The room had oak colored paneling and several small chandeliers hung from various spots along the ceiling. Scone lighting bracketed the walls. Candles, although not lit, were at every table, and every table had linen tablecloths covering them. Large bouquets of flowers flowed from vases set here and there around the room. And finally, a huge buffet curved and wrapped along the far side of the hall. More white linen cloths draped the buffet tables that the multitude of platters heaping with tantalizing food lay on. Even from where we stood, it smelled mouthwatering.

Even the soc's didn't have a place this fancy.

"How many?" The host asked.

"Seven," Mrs. Nixon answered. "I have a reservation, 'Nixon,' if you'll check your book."

She looked at him hard and he checked his book, then smiled and led us to a table. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. I sat Alex down next to her mother and without thinking of it, sat next to Alex. The rest of the guys just sat in the seats they were next to.

"Enjoy your breakfast," he said with a smile. "Your waiter will be with you shortly for your beverage requests."

No one moved. None of us had been to a place this stylish. I doubted even Two-Bit would dare to steal the silverware.

"It's a buffet, you men go help yourselves." Mrs. Nixon casually said to us all. She seemed to treat this place as casually as if it were the Dairy Queen.

Darry and I exchanged glances, then got up together and headed to see what was on the buffet. That brought the rest of the guys over. Before long, we were all back at the table with plates filled with food. Everyone began to relax, and before long, some were headed back for seconds. The ambiance was intimidating, but the food was too enticing to ignore.

As we were finishing up, Mrs. Nixon folded her napkin in her lap and looked at me. I caught her eye and looked back.

"Time for you to pay up, Ponyboy."

I didn't get it. The rest of the guys just looked at me as if I knew what she was talking about, but in all honesty, I was just as confused.

"The first few days you were here, you mentioned you used to play the piano..."

At the word 'piano', I felt a tightening clamp smashing on my insides. Suddenly I realized why we were_ here_, at _this _particular building. It was probably the only one in town with a grand piano, and it sat just a few feet away, silent, waiting on someone to play it. But _me_? I hadn't played seriously in years. Not since Mom and Dad were buried. I'd only teased the ivory's since then, and never when anyone was around.

"... and I would like to hear you play."

I felt all the blood drain into my legs. "I don't think the owners of the restaurant...." I started with a suddenly parched voice.

"I have already spoken with them. They," she nodded at two men dressed in suits standing near the entrance who in unison, nodded back, "are just as eager to hear you play as well."

I struggled to find a way … _any _way, out of this. "But there are other _people_ here...." I glanced around at the dozen or so other tables that had diners eating their breakfasts in peace. I doubted they would enjoy some hood planging out notes on a grand piano this early in the morning.

"They won't be bothered, nor will they care," she assured.

It was agonizing to see the amused faces of everyone at my table. I wasn't getting any backup from anyone. I tried a desperate glance at Darry, but his lips were pressed into a tight line, holding back the smile so evident in his eyes. He wasn't going to say a word. Even Soda'd left me to hang.

"I haven't played in almost two years... I _really_ don't remember much," I tried again to protest.

"Oh, I've been told it's like riding a bike. Once you learn, you don't forget," she encouraged.

I sat there chagrined. She reached over to me, patting my hand. "I won't make you do this if you _really_ don't want to, but I've never asked anything of you the whole time you've been here until now. I really would like to hear you play. Just once. It's all I ask. Please, Ponyboy, play the piano for me."

I looked her in the eyes. She was sincere about it. Darry's eyes were also hopeful despite the laughter behind them. I could tell Steve and Two-Bit wanted to bust a gut, considering they wouldn't even look up; but their shoulders sat stiff; they didn't even dare to breathe. Soda gave me a slight nod of encouragement. Alex was … well, she was still picking at her breakfast, not paying any attention at all.

I sighed. "I only really remember some Christmas stuff that my mom and I worked on. Other than that, I would need sheet music to even have a clue what to play."

"Anything, Ponyboy. I leave it to you."

I took a resigned breath and got up, made my way across to the piano and lifted the cover from the keys. I'd never played on a grand piano before, only on our upright. I remembered Mom had said the noted were richer, clearer; more pure on a grand. I hesitated only a second, closed my eyes and said a little prayer of my own that I wouldn't make too big a fool of myself. Then I started.

It was a melody Mom and I had worked on, that last Christmas she was with us. Of course, none of us knew both she and Dad would be taken from us just a few days later, or I would have spent more time getting it right. It was a melody of _Carol of the Bells_ and_ Do You Hear What I Hear?_ Mom loved to tinker with songs, and this was one of her favorites. I hadn't played it in forever. I was rusty at first, but the more I gave way to memory, the fewer mistakes I heard. She was right, the notes were clear like crystal, undiluted in their resonance.

I didn't dare look over to see what their reaction was, because I was sure I would just be plinging and planging the keys after that if I had. It lasted about eight minutes or so in length (I remember Mom had timed it once), but it was over before I knew it. As the last note faded, polite applause came from the other diners. I turned my head, not able to look up, closed the cover again and returned to my seat at the table.

Surprisingly, the ribbing I expected never came.

"That was beautiful. Thank you." Mrs. Nixon said. I looked at her, surprised to see a mist in her eyes.

"It wasn't all _that_." I said carefully. My playing wasn't worthy of _that_ kind of emotion.

"Dat was pretty, Ponyboy!" Alex said, a smile ear to ear. "Play something else!"

"Nope, one was enough." I certainly hoped Mrs. Nixon wouldn't ask for anything more.

"Awwww!" She complained, but settled back in her seat.

"You haven't lost your touch, Pone." Darry said, an appreciative grin on his face.

"Yup. Mom would be proud." Soda smiled, chucking me carefully on my arm.

"Real nice, kid." Two-Bit said. For once, he didn't seem to be teasing. Steve said nothing, just had a one-sided grin on his face.

"Right." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorely out of practice and that was off key in more places than I care to remember."

"It was lovely, and if you were off key, I certainly didn't notice. I do hope you won't quit playing. It's a talent for some, a gift for others. For you, I think it's both."

I smiled, not sure what to make of that. I hated the attention all this was giving me. I preoccupied my hands with chasing a leftover watermelon seed around my plate with my fork.

"Well then," Mrs. Nixon said after the bill had been paid – a bill no one but Mrs. Nixon got to see, "I guess that's it. Ponyboy, I know the last few days have been difficult, but I hope you've had a good summer here. It's been an absolute joy for me to have you stay with me, and I do hope you will write and let me know how you're doing. And visit as often as you can. The ranch won't be the same without you."

Alex's face looked up, staring at her mother, then over at me. Her forehead furrowed as her six year old mind figured out the meaning behind what her mother was saying. I was leaving.

"Ponyboy's.... _g_oing _bye -bye?_" she asked, her small voice rising. "He's _leaving?_"

"Yes, Alex." Mrs. Nixon said gently, patting her hair. "Ponyboy has to go home now, back to Tulsa with his family and friends."

"But... I don't _want_ him to go. I want him to_ stay_.... don't leave, Ponyboy..._ please_ don't go away!"

She jumped out of her chair and curled into my arms, holding tightly to my neck. If she had any size to her, she'd have strangled me.

"I have to, Alex. I know this is hard, but I'll come back as soon I can."

"Daddy said the same thing, just before_ he _left me, too. Now he's in heaven and won't _never_ come back. I don't want you to go!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I remembered Mrs. Nixon telling me about her late husband, how he'd been killed only a year ago in Vietnam. My own parents had also died not too many months before that. I _remembered _my parents, but I knew time was beginning to take it's toll on my memories. There were already certain things I'd forgotten, and other memories I'd never get straight. For Alex, it would be worse. Her father died when she was just five. Hardly any memories even had a chance to be made, and those that were there were undoubtedly going to fade. Probably by the time she was ten, "daddy" would be nothing more than a face in a photograph.

I held her tightly in my arms, knowing all to well the pain she felt. In a way, she was lucky, she was just of an age where she could show it and let it out, then finally let it go. It wouldn't consume her as mine did me at times. I had never been able to let it all go; not my parents deaths, not Johnny's nor Dally's neither. The pain of their losses were still a part of me, held inside - compartmentalized - where no one could see it. It would probably be there my whole life.

"I won't be gone forever, not like that. I'll come back to see you, I just won't be able to stay here every day and night anymore. But I have to go, my home isn't here. It's with my brothers, just as your home is with your mother. You wouldn't want to leave your mother, would you?"

I felt her head shake against my chest. Glancing up, I noticed Darry and Soda sitting there soberingly speechless. Even Mrs. Nixon was letting me handle this.

"No, you wouldn't. You're lucky, you have a really good mom. She loves you, bunches and bunches." I remembered my mom used to say that to me when I was little, when she and Dad would leave for a rare day-outing, just the two of them. It comforted me some then, made it easier for me to see them leave. Until the night they never returned.

"But I love you, _too._" her small voice said pleadingly. I smiled.

"Oh, Alex. I love you just the same, squirt. If I had been graced with a sister, I'd hope she would have been just like you."

"Will you be my brother?" she asked looking up at me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks flushed. I smiled, not even thinking how to explain the complex impossibilities of what she was asking. Instead, I just nodded.

"I'd be happy to be your honorary brother. And I _will_ come back to see you."

"Promise?" she asked as another tear fell onto her cheek.

"I give you my word." I said, wiping away that tear. "I promise, I'll come back to see you. Now, will you do something for me?"

She nodded.

"Help your mother take care of Casper for me. I'm going to need someone to watch over him for me while I'm not here. I'm depending on you. Can you do that for me?"

"I will. I promise." Her oath was so serious, eyes wide and a determined look to her face.

"Good girl." I thought about something else and smiled a half smile, wanting her to take me seriously. "Will you do me another favor?"

She looked perplexed. A six year old can only remember so much, but this one I hoped she'd try not to forget. It was important.

"Tell Charley he'd better behave himself, or I'm going to have to come back here and have a chat with him. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. Her smile, however, was not the same as the smiles the other five people at the table tried to hide behind napkins or hands. They understood my hidden meaning. If I was going to be her honorary brother, I had better look out for her virtue.

She lay her head back on my chest and tightened her grip around my neck. I knew it was time. Any further delay would only set her off again. My own tears had been pushed back long enough as well. This whole goodbye scene was affecting me too. Holding Alex securely in my arms, I pushed my chair back and got up. The others did the same, and together we headed back to our cars.

I deposited her in the seat by her mother, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She gave me one on my cheek.

"Be good now, okay?" I asked.

"I will."

I turned and found Mrs. Nixon a short distance behind me, talking to Darry. She was giving him directions on how to get back to the highway. I hoped Soda was listening, Darry wasn't good with streets once he was out of Tulsa. We had to have a dozen maps in the glove box, but I doubted any had Hollis on them.

"Thanks," Darry said and headed for the drivers seat.

Mrs. Nixon turned to me. Finally, the last goodbye.

"I meant every word I've said to you, Ponyboy. You're talented, gifted and loved. Loved by your family, and loved by me. I wish you _had_ been my son. You're an amazing young man, and it's been an honor to care for you. If you ever need anything ... and I do mean _anything_, you let me know. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you so much, for everything. I ... uh, I ...." I wanted to tell her I loved her too, cause I really did. She treated me like a son, loved me every bit as good as I remembered Mom had. I just thought Darry and Soda wouldn't understand, wouldn't like it ... as if I was letting her replace Mom somehow, not that any woman ever could.

She smiled and patted my back. "I understand. I love you, too." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me one last time. I was pretty sure no one heard but me. Finally as she pulled away, she handed me something folded up. I looked at it, it was another twenty dollars.

"But..."

"Just your allowance. That's all. Use it wisely." She said as she stepped back. I understood. Darry was going to need gas money, probably Steve too. This should be more than enough to cover it. I looked at her and nodded.

"Give my regards to Linda, would you?"

She smiled then looked around in the distance behind me out past the road, then her eyes came back to me. "Next time I see her, I'll do that."

"Pony, we got to go." Darry was calling me from the cab of the truck. One last hug and I got in, Soda sliding in next to me. Darry started the engine, Steve doing the same in his car, and we pulled out, finally headed east.

It was maybe a mile before I noticed something ahead on the ridge. A rider sitting astride a large chestnut colored horse. As we got closer, I vaguely recognized the horse. It looked like Newman. Half a heartbeat later, I recognized the rider, Linda. She held her hand up a little, just enough for me to know she was waving, but to anyone else watching they would mistake it as someone just swatting at a bug.

"Ain't that.... " Soda started, obviously not remembering her name.

Just as we started to pass her, she kicked Newman into a full run, staying on the grass, parallel the road.

"Yeah, that's Linda." I said quietly, watching her and remembering our first ride at the jamboree.

"Want me to pull over?" Darry asked, unsure as he let off the gas a little.

I wavered with the implications. "No. Lets go home." I finally answered.

I felt him look over at me once, then resume his speed. Linda galloped likewise at full speed on Newman, his stride matching any of the horses at Dover Downs as he maintained his distance twenty feet off the road beside us. His gait was eventually not enough for our speed; we broke away easily and she finally reined him in after we had pulled well ahead of her. Not able to let it go like this, I wrenched out of the seat and leaned over Soda through his open window, at the same time feeling Darry protectively snatch and grip the waistband of my jeans in an attempt to keep me from falling completely out of the truck. I watched her get smaller as our distance grew. Finally, I waved back. She saw and reciprocated, slowly waving her arm once over her head. My heart jumped, then I slid back between my brothers as we disappeared around a curve for the last time.

"You _sure_ you don't want me to stop?" Darry asked again, this time with sarcasm.

"No. I'm sure." It would only make this harder for me to leave, as there was no chance things could work out for us.

"Make a lot of friends out here, Pone?" Soda asked with a chuckle.

"Just a few."

"She seems closer than your typical friend...."

I ignored both his open ended question as well as his humor at my expense, and I was sure the riotous laughter that had to be occurring in Steve's car behind us would last all the way back to Tulsa. Oddly enough, it didn't really bother me. Hurting Alex bothered me. Despite the certainty that choosing Darry was the right thing, leaving Mrs. Nixon bothered me. Giving up a freer, more relaxed lifestyle bothered me. And watching Linda falling behind – that bothered me too. A lot. For one brief moment, I wondered what my life would have been like if I had chosen to stay. Thinking about it … bothered me. _Everything_ bothered me so much I gave myself a headache. Being sandwiched between my brothers, there was no way I could hide it, either. I rubbed my temples, trying unsuccessfully to smooth away the searing pain growing inside my head. I realized then that some of the pain was in my chest as well.

"You okay, Ponyboy?" Darry asked softly, their moment of making fun of me now passed.

"Yeah, I'm good."

From Soda's side, I felt his hand pat my knee.

"It's going to be alright."

"Where are my headache pills?" I asked. The emotions wouldn't stop, and my head was aching from it. Soda dug in the glove box and pulled out the bottle, shaking one out and handing it to me. I swallowed it dry. With the steady hum of the truck around us, I leaned back and rested my head on Soda's shoulder. Before too many more miles of desert had fallen away behind us, I felt the pull of sleep and gave in to it. I'd wake up later, just in time to see the grimy streets of Tulsa appear on the horizon.

Home.

Finally.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	45. Being Home Again

**Summer Adventures **

Chapter 45

**Being Home Again**

XXX

"What, where?" Pony's sleepy voice broke through the low volume of the radio as the skyline of Tulsa loomed ahead. He'd just woken up, having slept the whole way home and was obviously slightly disoriented.

"Relax, Pony, we're almost home. Have a good sleep?" Soda murmured, his voice working to calm Pony down some. I wasn't sure when Soda'd woken, he'd been so still for hours.

"Yeah, I guess." I watched as he carefully rubbed the side of his head, over the spot where his concussion was healing. It would take a few weeks for it to fully mend itself. He'd have to take it easy, a task I knew for him would be difficult. He hated staying put in the house for any length of time. However, by the time the new school year started, he should be fine again.

I'd glanced over many times during the ride home, watching both my brothers snooze. Pony had been put down by that pill he'd taken; Soda, I was sure, gave out just from the sheer exhaustion of everything I'd put everyone through. I'd meant no harm, I just wanted the best for Ponyboy. In time, I hoped they'd both understand my motives. Maybe in a decade or two they'd even forgive me.

They'd laid there, Pony huddled on Soda's chest, Soda's arm over Pony's shoulder as Soda used the door frame to lean against for the whole ride back. Their legs a limp jumble of limbs bent like a serving of crab legs below the passenger side of the dashboard. How we all still fit in the small cab of my truck was amazing, but I don't think they would have split up even if I'd given them that opportunity - one in Steve's car the other with me just so everyone could ride a bit more comfortably. They were together - more importantly _we _were together, again. As we should be.

He'd grown. I'd realized it on one of those mornings as he'd laid in that hospital bed. It was even more evident once he'd taken a shower and got cleaned up right just after we'd arrived at Mrs. Nixon's. His hair had been cut and he wasn't using hair grease in it. It had some natural wave to it and looked just as tuff this way – yet in a better, more mature way - as it did before when he'd worn it longer. I hoped he wouldn't return to that messy hair grease. If I could do without it, so could he.

He'd also stopped smoking. Steve and Two-Bit had told us this already, but it was hard to believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. I could only wonder how he'd managed to quit the smokes - they were so much a part of him, but I was glad. No, _more_ than glad. _Relieved._ I hoped whatever damage he'd done inside himself was reversible and that he wouldn't just start back up once he was home. I was going to have to run some behind- the- scenes interference and let the guys know in no uncertain terms how adamant I was that he not start up again. He looked good now, better than before - better than ever. He wasn't so lanky like he had been at the start of summer; now he had meat on those limbs, and thanks to his work on the ranch, that meat was well toned.

I was sure the pathetically slim choice of available girls on the East side would notice him, just as they did Sodapop. That "Linda" back in Hollis obviously had his attention. I'd just never thought he'd be the one to fly out the window to get a last look though; that was a stunt I'd expect from Soda or Two-Bit, but not our quiet little Ponyboy. Yup, he was growing up, in every way possible. That left me with a squirrelly feeling in my gut, knowing he was changing and I'd have to adapt to these changes.

I'd stopped for gas twice on the way. Steve following behind us as I pulled up to the pump. Soda'd stirred every now and then, but said nothing; I imagine to keep Pony from waking. During both our pit stops, the guys came over to the truck to see what my sleeping princes were doing; both smirked some as they watched Pony nestled back on Soda's chest as if Soda was some oversized pillow. On one of these occasions, Soda merely gave Steve the bird in silent response, which I pretended not to notice.

A bump in the road jarred the truck just as we'd made it back to Tulsa causing Pony to stir, sitting up with a start. Soda, finally relieved of Pony's frame laying across him, also sat up. I listened as Soda calmed Pony down, continually amazed at his ability to sooth. Once they had their bearings, they each sat up more and scrubbed their eyes, trying to wake up. Soda stretched some, twisting as best he could in the tiny cab to get the kinks he'd obviously gotten out of his spine.

"I miss anything?" Pony asked.

"Just the last hundred and eighty miles of nothing." I reassured.

"How's the house?"

"It's all repaired, Pone. Looks good. I think you'll like it." Soda answered.

"Think Max'll take me back at the pet store? I know it's just a few weeks left before school starts, but I still want to help out with whatever expenses I can, while I can."

He looked hopeful. I hated to have to quash that hope, but working was not what I wanted him to do right now.

"He might, but I don't want you working. You need to rest, give that concussion time to heal." I explained in a no nonsense tone. The frown on Pony's face was perceptible. "You have a week of home confinement to let that concussion heal, then you can go to the movies, check out the new stuff in the library. Maybe go swimming if your head can handle it. Just go enjoy being a kid while you still can. Let _me_ worry about money." I chided.

"Fine." His voice was soft, resigned.

We wormed our way through the city, then over to our side of town. Eventually, our street came into view. Finally, I pulled up to our house. After seeing the nice digs Pony had been treated to, the worn outside appearance of our house unexpectedly bothered me. I wondered if perhaps a new coat of paint on the outside would be feasible after all.

"Home sweet home." Soda chirped as he got out and stretched again.

I sighed, knowing my truck was really too small for the three of us anymore. It would have to last a bit longer, though. I grabbed some of our luggage from the back of the truck while Soda opened the gate.

"We'll be back later!" Two-Bit called from his opened passenger window as Steve idled his car by us.

"Hold on!" Pony called out. I gave him a glance as he pulled the guitar case from the backseat, then heard Steve gun the engine and pull away.

Soda waved and I got out my rarely used keys to unlock the door.

"How'd you get this fixed? I don't remember all these support posts." Pony said, gazing at the newly repaired front porch and overhang.

"The guys from work came and helped out." I told him. "There were a few repairs. Come in, see what you think."

Soda stood back and let Pony go in first. I guess he wanted to see Pony's reaction too. It was worth it.

"Wow, new paint?" He was looking around as if it were a new house and not the same one he'd lived in since he was a baby. "The cracks in the walls are all gone too. Hey, is this a new table?" I smiled as Pony noticed our old coffee table.

"Nope, just cleaned it up some."

Soda disappeared to the bathroom while I hauled the rest of the bags in from the truck. When I came back in, Pony was staring oddly at the ceiling.

"It's all fixed, Pone. I did the work myself, so I know it's solid and going to last." I wished I could read his mind. He had a look I couldn't place registered there, almost like apprehension. I had to remember the last time he stood here, there was a hole in the roof, a nearly collapsed porch, broken windows and no power or water. Not to mention he'd been hurt. And I didn't even get to see him! He was certainly in his right to feel apprehensive. He'd been through a lot. I'd give him all the leeway I could, knowing this might take some time.

I got closer to him, pulling the material covering his upper arm back. There, near his shoulder, was the somewhat jagged white line of a scar, a permanent reminder of the house crashing around him. He turned his head to see what I was looking at.

"That give you any problems?" I asked, running my finger lightly over it. He didn't flinch, so I knew he wasn't bothered by it now.

"No, I've sort of forgotten it." He eyed me some, seeing if I believed him, then pulled away. He picked up his bags and started to take them to his and Soda's room, but he paused instead by the door to his old room, the one he hadn't used since our parents funerals. He surprised me when he went in and sat on the bed, setting his bags next to him on the floor.

"I think I'm gonna move back in here, if that's okay with you and Soda," he said, looking around but not meeting my gaze.

I gave it a hesitated pause. I had no idea if his nightmares were finally over, concerned that if he had one he'd fall out of this smaller bed, whack his head on the floor and worsen his concussion. Still, he was old enough to decide. With an anxious feeling inside me, I relented.

"Fine. If that's what you want. Have your nightmares stopped?"

"Mostly."

His answer wasn't convincing.

"If you're not ready, I don't think Soda would mind you and him sharing a while longer. You two have been bunk buddies for a long time. Each other's security blanket, of sorts..."

"I'm fine, Darry. Really," he interrupted. I backed off, raising my hands to show submission.

"Okay, just saying we're here for ya is all. I'm gonna go make lunch."

Pony stayed in his room while I headed back to the kitchen. Soda was already there, slapping mayo on bread with several cold cuts laid out on the counter. Not bologna, though. Haven't had any of that in the house in over a year. I got the tomatoes out and started slicing them.

"Pony's moving back in his old room," I whispered to Soda. I was pretty sure he wasn't up on this latest tidbit. The look of confused shock that met me confirmed it.

"What?" he asked, dropping the knife and bread on the counter in the same breath. He turned and headed down the hall to find out for himself. I let him go, knowing this was a decision for them to settle. I knew Soda wasn't prepared for that. As I ate my sandwich, I wondered what other changes Pony was going to bring into the house. Remembering his sudden bolt for the window to see Linda disappear behind us told me girls were probably in his future. Which meant headaches, new worries, and a few frank discussions to make sure he thoroughly understood the birds and the bees were in mine.

Soda came back in as I finished the sandwiches, looking resigned and worried.

"He change his mind?" I asked, certain the answer was no.

"Nope. Looks like he's wanting to be on his own."

"Just keep an ear open for him at night … in case he needs us. I doubt I'll hear him being all the way down the hall." I said low and carefully. His room was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Sure." Soda plated the sandwiches and set them on the table. "Pony! Lunch!"

"Coming."

I heard a drawer close and Pony came and sat at the table, examining his sandwich for the bologna he still didn't trust us to remember to leave out.

"You both going back to work tomorrow?"

I nodded, breaking open the chips and pouring some in my plate. "Yep. And I'm going in to the warehouse tomorrow night, too."

"Yeah, I'm working too. If I don't show back up soon, boss might just forget my mug and hire someone else."

"He'd just end up firing anyone he'd take to replace you. You and Steve are the only mechanics that keep that place in business."

Soda grinned, smiling at the compliment. I finished my pile of chips and got up, heading to the laundry room to start in on the many bags of clothes that needed cleaning. It was time to get back to the mundane job of living. Work, bills, managing my brothers … I could breathe again. For me, the nightmare looked over.

XXX

I marked my place in my book and let it fall to the ground below me. The sun was setting, and a faint breeze was beginning to waft over the neighborhood. I was leaning back on my branch in the oak tree, watching the colors paint the sky. I was wondering how Alex was, hoping she was okay. I'd begun to miss her and her silly ways. Maybe I could beg Darry into letting me go back and visit everyone next month. Ride Casper, eat some of Mrs. Nixon's homemade breads, maybe see if Linda wanted to come over for a while. _Linda._... I started to get a funny feeling in my chest when I thought of her, remembering her smile, her sarcasm, and the gleam in her eye when she'd get sassy. I missed her voice already. Mostly I missed her kiss, the feel of her lips .... _Damn,_ I thought to myself. I was making myself miserable. Stupid me for not realizing I liked her sooner.

Soda and Steve had gone out for a while, headed to the strip to see what action they could find. I didn't mind, I'd taken too much of their time as it was. They definitely needed a break from me and all my woes. Two-Bit was off with some girl he'd been seeing, I wasn't sure which anymore – not able to keep up. Darry was inside getting his work schedule straight over the phone. His boss had finished whatever project they were working on and had a new job site for him to report to in the morning. So, it was just me, alone in the tree with my thoughts.

Lightening bugs had come out. I hadn't noticed the change in light, not realizing how dark it had gotten. "Pony, unless you plan to pitch a tent and camp outside, it's time to come in." Darry's voice carried across the yard. I sighed and got up, feeling for my book in the dark and stumbled inside.

"How's your head?"

I was getting that question a lot today.

"Fine. Doesn't hurt. I wish you'd stop asking, I'll tell you when it bothers me."

He gave me 'bite me' look. I shrugged. I knew he'd keep asking, regardless of anything I said.

I sat at the piano, looking at the keys and remembering some melodies mom used to play. I tried to play them, messing up more than I got right. Each time I stumbled, I frowned a bit and started over. I eventually got so frustrated that even what I _had_ remembered got lost in the mental meltdown I was creating for myself.

Then Darry was unexpectedly behind me, his hands and fingers stretched over mine as they lay still over the white keys. I looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. He'd never joined me at the piano before. Usually when I did settle on the bench, my brothers kept their distance and didn't bother me. I normally left my playing time to when I was totally alone in the house, but I just didn't feel like it tonight.

"Close your eyes and relax, Pone. Forcing it won't make you remember." His voice was unexpectedly soft.

"Do you remember them, Dar? I mean, their stories and stuff?" That was all I could reveal about how much I had forgotten. I was ashamed in a way, to admit I'd unwittingly let their memories go.

"I probably remember more than you do, but that's only because I'm older than you and got to have them longer than either you or Soda." He said as he settled beside me on the bench, his voice soft as he spoke. Timidly, I tried that piece again, slower, pulling notes and chords back out from the cobwebs of my memories. "But I've forgotten stuff too. It happens. Don't feel bad by it. They would understand."

How could any parent understand their kid forgetting them? I looked at their pictures resting in frames on the piano top. Dad was dressed in a suit and tie, his hair freshly combed to the side. The pose was so unnatural for him. He was always in a pull-over shirt and pair of jeans when home, working on the car, doing the yard work or tossing the ball with us. Mom's picture had her in a floral shirt, her hair pinned back with barrettes on either side, just above her ears. The picture had her face frozen in the soft but simple smile she'd always had. I remembered that smile, but not the two dimensional pose framed in this 8 X 10 black and white. No, I remembered the smile on _her,_ and I hoped I'd never forget it.

The last notes of the song resonated and I put my hands in my lap, somewhat embarrassed. I'd made it through the whole song nearly flawlessly. I'd been so caught up in my own little world thinking about them, that I had forgotten Darry was still next to me on the bench. He had a soft, amused look on his face.

"She'd be proud of you, Ponyboy. At least you gave her what she'd wanted."

I closed the cover. "What was that?"

"Her gift. Someone to pass the music to. I had zero patience for it, Soda wouldn't sit still long enough. Just you. As long as you play, you'll make her happy. You'll make me happy, too."

I got up. "Don't get sappy, Darry. It don't fit you well." I went to wash up, secretly hoping he was right. I hoped that even if I did forget stuff, that I would remember the fundamentals. I went to lay down, thinking about it. My hands still felt restless though. I grabbed a notebook and started writing stuff down, my earliest memories of them and us, the five of us, when there _were _still five of us. I wrote everything I could - random thoughts, full memories or just a jumble of things. Eventually my print got so messy even I couldn't read it and my eyelids refused to cooperate. I put the notebook under my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep came soon enough.

XXX

Steve had dropped me off a few minutes ago, a half hour past curfew, to a Darry wearing a haggard look on his face as he'd waited up for me watching the late evening news. Not my fault there was a short in the lights out by the highway snarling traffic forever. At least I wasn't drunk.

"Don't be late again," he grumbled as he made his way down the hall. Instinctively he stopped to check on Pony and I followed right behind him. I didn't sleep until I knew he was safe. The last month had totally wrecked my abilities to get any meaningful rest.

His door was closed but carefully we creaked it open. He was asleep on his stomach, the sheet twisted around his legs. He was sweaty, but I couldn't tell if it was because of fever, panic or if he was just hot. He was wearing sweatpants to bed – probably something he'd gotten used to having to sleep in, considering he'd been in a house with a lady and her young daughter just down the hall. Here, Darry rarely said anything about nightclothes … just so long as we wore something to cover up the essentials.

"Think he's having a nightmare?"

I looked over my shoulder at Darry in disbelief. Even after all this time, he still couldn't read the signs that were so obvious to me.

"Yeah, but it don't seem bad." I turned back to Pony, looking him over while carefully raking his hair back. His breathing was choppy, his forehead creased from whatever demon was in his dream. He calmed down under my touch but didn't wake. I pulled the sheet off him, hoping its absence would cool him enough to let him sleep better. Pony rolled over onto his side, still not awake, and remained still. I watched over him a moment longer then got up. Darry followed me out.

"He okay now?" he asked with concern. Darry could deal with anything else... any of us being sick, having the runs, puking, fever... but he never dealt with Pony's nightmares well. That one thing had somehow become my job, but I didn't mind. At least I was needed for something around here besides free oil changes.

"We'll see." I really wasn't sure if Pony was okay alone now or not, but he seemed okay for the moment. "I'm beat and I'm going to bed. I'll listen for him if he gets worse, but for now, if I'm gonna be any good in the morning, I really gotta get some shut eye."

Darry nodded, looking at me then back at Pony's slender frame asleep on his bed. We left his door open and went on to our rooms.

"Night," we called to each other as Darry left me at my doorway. I lay down, reaching over to pat the empty left side of the bed, but felt some small satisfaction knowing he was only down the hall and not clear across the state. Closing my eyes, I was out instantly.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	46. Blinded Eyes

**Summer Adventures **

Chapter 46

**Blinded Eyes**

XXX

I opened my eyes and tried to focus. Oh yeah, I was home, sleeping in my own bed again. Alone. Without Soda. It hadn't been as bad as I thought it would have been, but it was still going to take some getting used to. Soda deserved to have a bed to himself. He'd be eighteen soon. Legally, a grown man. Much to old to share a bed with his fifteen year old kid brother. People might start to talk.

"Anyone home?" I called out. There wasn't any noise, so either everyone had slept in or no one was home. No answer came to my call. I got up and went down the hall, glancing at the clock on the way. _8:34_. The other bedrooms were empty and no one was at the other end of the house either. I found a note on the table.

_Ponyboy, gone to work. Soda'll be home around five, I'll be in briefly at six. You hang at the house and rest. Call you later. Darry._

Great. I was sure Two-Bit would show up eventually, unless he was off with one of his conquests. I got a bowl and spoon and found some cereal to eat. As I munched away, I remembered Linda's gift, still in its velvet bag tucked in my duffel bag. I got up and went to get it from my room. I found it and sat back at the table, feeling the soft texture of the material. Finally I opened it and slid the contents out into my hand.

It was a compass, gold in color, ornate with what looked like gemstones just under the markers for north, south, east and west. It was slightly smaller than my palm and although not heavy, it was weighted. I wondered if the gold was real or paint. I turned it over to find an inscription.

_So you'll never lose your way home again._

I smiled. She knew I would choose home, long before I did.

I finished my breakfast, did the dishes then wrote a letter to Mrs. Nixon thanking her again for everything. I'd tried to list everything that she'd done so she'd know I remembered it all and always would, but the list only got longer and longer. Taking care of me over the last month, Casper, the party, the jamboree, the rodeo, buying me clothes... there was just so _much_. Even forcing me to play the piano was, in hindsight, a good memory. I felt if I left anything out, she might think I didn't find it important, when _everything_ was important. So I gave up and wrote a simple "Thank You" in the middle of a large sheet of paper and drew pictures around it, highlighting the most vivid things that had happened. That killed a few hours but I finished it in time for it to go out in the mail. Then, with my eyes getting tired, I got my book out to read.

Soda found me asleep on the couch a few hours later when he got off work.

XXX

It was a boring day. A gloriously boring day that morphed into a gloriously boring week that kept repeating itself all the way into August. I slept a lot, but this time I didn't mind it as much as I had with my last concussion. I was _home_. No one was going to take me out of it, so I wasn't bugged as much. I kept my compass in a drawer under my shirts, not having shown it to anyone. I doubted they'd care, but it was strangely personal to me, and I didn't want to share it.

"What did you do today?" Darry asked, helping himself to some pork chops I'd made for dinner.

"Same as I did yesterday, hung out here at home. Finished reading my book. I was hoping you'd let me go to the library tomorrow. The bus lets off right in front of it. Ain't like I can get in trouble."

He looked skeptical.

"How's your head?"

"Still attached to my shoulders." I snapped back. He rolled his eyes. I couldn't help being a smart mouth, but that_ particular _question was now at the top of my 'most annoying questions' list. I swear, that was the first thing anyone in the gang said to me anymore. Even Tim, who'd popped in a few days ago for something from Darry had asked the same thing. Word gets around in our circle, real secrets are rare. "It's fine, Darry. Really." I answered again, this time nicer.

"When was the last time you took any of your pain meds?"

"Yesterday." I silently groaned, not wanting him to know that my head still hurt bad enough every now and then for me to take one. I'd woken up with a throbbing ache both inside and outside of my skull yesterday and stumbled to the kitchen to find the bottle of pills, took one, then simply went back to bed waiting for it to work. Next thing I knew, it was almost four in the afternoon and Two-Bit had been sitting on our couch watching TV.

"Hey kid. How's your head?"

_Groan._ I'd nodded, not bothering to answer and went to take a shower. When I'd come out, Two-Bit had gone and Steve and Soda were here, messing around in the kitchen making dinner. I didn't know if Two-Bit had told them I'd slept all day, knowing it would only worry Sodapop.

"Don't worry about the bus, I'll take you to the library tomorrow. We have an appointment downtown in the morning anyway."

"Appointment? For what?"

"Eye doctor. I want your eyes examined."

"You can't be serious?" I groaned inward.

Soda looked up and grinned knowingly from his seat at the table. "Told you he wouldn't be happy about it." He said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"You _knew_ about this and didn't tell me?" Usually Soda gave me a head's up when unpleasant things were headed my way. Then again, most of our quiet, private talking time had been spent when it was just the two of us sharing his larger bed.

He shrugged. "It ain't no big deal, Pone. It's just an eye doc, not the dentist. No drills involved."

"That reminds me, I guess I'd better get a dental appointment set up for you, too. And a sports physical while I'm at it, that is - if you plan to go out for track again this year. School will be starting before you know it."

"Thanks, Soda." I said through gritted teeth. August was gonna be a banner month, just about every square inch of me would get seen – up close and personal. He tried to hide a laugh.

"My pleasure, Pone."

"Don't laugh, Soda." Darry added. "You need to go to the dentist, too."

"Why? I ain't in school no more." Soda's tone had changed to one of indignation. I would have found the situation comical, except it didn't make my situation any easier.

"Yeah, well you still have teeth, therefore you need to see the dentist."

"But...!"

"No arguments. I'll get Pony in this month, then work you in next month."

It was Soda's turn to glare, but I just shrugged. At least his nuggets weren't gonna be mined for gold.

"What's this eye doc gonna do that the other eye exams didn't do, Darry?" I asked, somewhat concerned.

He scrunched his shoulders then sat back. "I don't know. But Dr. Zimmer gave me some recommendations here in Tulsa, I called them and found one that would see you." He must have seen my look cause he grinned a bit and shook his head. "Don't worry. Like Sodapop said, I'm pretty sure they won't use a drill on you."

XXX

Well, they didn't use a drill, but I was blind just the same on the way home the next day.

Darry had several forms to fill out, but he had to ask me so many questions I felt like I should just fill in the blanks and have him sign it when I was done.

"No go, little man. I need to know what's going on with you too. You've hidden too much from me already."

I wasn't exactly trying to hide my medical issues in as much as I didn't think they were such a big thing. So one by one, I answered all the questions about my general health, and then more specifically about my headaches to the best of my ability. Halfway through my sixth "yes" answer, he stopped to look at me, chagrin on his face. I guess that was a bit much, but he'd _told_ me to be honest. Eventually, he signed the forms and handed them to the receptionist. A few minutes later, they called me in.

They started with the usual eye chart and quickly moved away from there. Some big freaky machine was put in front of me with all sorts of lenses being flipped in and out. Stuff was blurry with one lens, then the doctor would slide in another lens and the letters would be clear. I really didn't get it, I could read fine. I had always assumed some of my headaches came from just reading _too_ much. Eye strain. Couldn't help it. When I got into a good book, it was mighty hard to get out.

Next the doctor turned off the lights and held my eyelids open, then put drops in my eyes that burned like acid for a moment. Instinctively my hands bolted to my eyes to rub them, but Darry anticipated this and held my hands down firmly.

"No, Pony. Don't rub them."

"The stinging sensation will go away in a few minutes," the doctor said in an unconcerned voice, but it didn't placate me. If Darry hadn't been holding my hands down, I'd already be digging in them. "Everything's going to be bright and probably blurry for the rest of the day. It should be gone by this time tomorrow or the next day." Should be? _Should be?? _Exactly what was _that_ supposed to mean, 'should be'?!

The doctor talked to Darry about me as if I wasn't there, but in all honesty, I wasn't able to pay close attention anyway. I was busy trying my hardest to get my eyes to focus, but they refused to cooperate. It was a sensation that sort of spooked me. I _do _remember the doctor saying I'd probably be more clumsy over the next day or two as I was now partially blind, which; knowing my penchant for running into walls, coffee tables and door jams _without_ this mess obscuring my vision on perfectly good days, it didn't bode well for a healing concussion. I blinked hard in an effort to clear the mess, but it didn't work. Whatever he'd done had screwed up my eyesight but good.

"Now lets see inside your head, Ponyboy."

Darry released my hands while the doctor did whatever he was going to do. He leaned over me with some brilliantly bright light, so close to me that I was getting rather uncomfortable with his proximity. All I heard as he blinded me in one eye was a bunch of "Uh huh's," "Mmm Hmm's" and "Yups." When he was done seemingly searing my optic nerve in half with that light in one of my eyes, he repeated the whole process in my other eye. Finally, he was done.

Then came the verdict.

"He's going to need reading glasses. Maybe when he gets older the condition will get better and he won't need them anymore, or it may worsen and he'll need glasses full time in order to see clearly. Won't know for a few years yet. Right now, I think as long as he wears glasses while he's reading or studying, his headaches should decrease."

I sat there silently, hearing this conclusion, this … _diagnosis _coming from the doctor. To say the least, I was _not _happy. Nobody in the gang wore glasses, nobody. I could already hear the taunts now, and it wasn't pretty. The guys would be merciless, but those outside our gang would flat out destroy me. My jaw rested on my balled up fist as I sat there, listening. I heard papers be shuffled, chairs squeak, and a door open somewhere. I guessed we were done, but I couldn't move. I had to wait for Darry to help me to the truck, unable to see a damn thing on my own.

"Thanks, doctor. I'll bring him by in a week to pick out the frames, once he can see again."

"You're welcome, Mr. Curtis. Goodbye, Ponyboy. See you in a week."

I smirked. It was all he was going to get out of me. I felt Darry's hand tug on my bicep and stood up. He led me outside where the bright sunshine nearly doubled me over. I covered my eyes with my free hand.

"It won't be that bad. They're just reading glasses, Pony. Mom had the same problem. It's no big deal. You can even leave them at home instead of taking them to school if you want." He tried to reason with me, knowing I was against this already without saying a word.

"I can't go out for track if I have to wear glasses. It's bad enough I'm perpetually the youngest and shortest in my class, now I get to have even _more_ humiliating names hurled at me."

I guess we'd made it to the truck as I'd heard the familiar creak of the door hinge on the passenger side. I carefully sat down, sliding myself over as I felt for the change in texture separating the middle seat from the end seat. Darry closed the door once I was in. I heard him get in, felt the dip in the bench as his weight settled behind the wheel, then he started the truck.

"I told you, you won't have to wear them to school. And you can still go out for track whether you have reading glasses or not. As far as anyone teasing you, well, bub, you'll have to deal with that on your own. You're not a whuss. I've seen you fight, remember? But besides, no one's going to know if you don't tell them. I doubt anyone's going to bother you, any more than usual."

XXX

The library was obviously out, so we went home. Darry had me spend the rest of the day in the house, but all I could do was sit on the couch and listen to the TV or the radio. I found a pair of shades he used in the summer and slid them on which helped some, but my head was well on its way to a splitting headache anyway. I waited as long as I could, but eventually, I gave in. Knowing I wouldn't even be able to see the bottle even if it was right in front of me, I had to have help getting the medicine. I hated feeling so dependent.

"Darry?" I called out. From the noises he was making, I knew he was in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Would you get me one of my pills, please?"

Silence. Then his hand was suddenly pressing against my forehead.

"Where's it hurting, Pone?"

His voice was oddly gentle.

"Everywhere. But here, here and here if you want the worst of it." I'd pointed to my forehead and both temples.

"Come on, you need to lay down." He helped me to my feet and led me to my room, cautiously I sat down on my bed. The lights were off and the room was dim, which helped my headache. "I'll go get you one of your pills. Go ahead and undress for bed, I know these pills will have you out for the rest of the day."

I heard him leave and I took off my clothes, crawling into bed with just my underwear on. The sheets felt cool against my skin, a relief to me.

"Here," Darry had returned and helped me sit me up, then guided my hand to the cup he was holding. Once I had taken a gulp, he took the cup and placed the pill in my hand. I swallowed it, then Darry had me chase it with another swig of water.

"Thanks." I lay back, grateful for the coolness of my pillow against my cheek.

"I got some sweatpants in one of my drawers. If you'll get them for me, I can put them on to wear tonight."

"Pone, if you want to wear them, I'll get them. You ain't got to wear them, though, if you don't want to. You're fine like you are. You're in your own bed in your own home, not Mrs. Nixon's anymore. A house full of guys. No little girls are going to come in and bother you. At least, none had better! You got anyone sneaking in the windows at night?"

I could hear the laughter in his tone. I smiled but shook my head.

"No, no girls yet. Maybe next week." I wanted to laugh, but my head hurt too much. "I'll let you know."

"Is Linda coming down for a visit then?"

I couldn't tell if he was teasing or serious, his tone wasn't clear and I couldn't see his face.

"Not that I know of." I couldn't help the grin on my face, giving away some of my secrets.

"You two a 'thing'?" He asked carefully. Damn, I _so _needed my eyes for this conversation!

"She's just a friend, Darry." I tried to be as convincingly evasive as I could be. Did he buy it or not? Without my eyes, I couldn't tell.

"Anything I need to know about?" He asked as if he already knew.

"No, I'm here and she's over three hours away. I'm pretty sure there's nothing to talk about, and definitely nothing for you to worry about. Stop fussing."

"Ponyboy," Christ, his tone sank into a careful, sentimental -yet- serious tone. "You know if you need to talk to someone, Sodapop ain't the only one who'll listen. I'm here for you too."

The bed sank some, his weight pushing the mattress down as he sat on the bed. I felt for his arm, expecting it to be on the side of the mattress considering how it felt pushed down some there too. Sure enough, I found his forearm and patted it.

"I know you are, Darry. But really, there's nothing to talk about. Why? What's got you so uptight? Why don't you just _ask _me what it is you want to know for a change. Stop beating around the bush."

I hoped he'd be quick about it, the effects of that pill were kicking in.

"Fine. For starters, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain; making you choose. For what it's worth, it makes me feel damn proud that you chose us. I love you, kiddo. Always have, always will. No matter how pissed off you'll make me. Just remember that for future reference."

I let out a laugh, making the pounding in my head momentarily worse.

"I love you too, Dar."

"Secondly, why'd you move out of Soda's room? With you in here, you two can't plot out evil ways to get back at me, share secrets you don't want me to know."

I had to pause before answering this. "Cause he needs his own space. He'll be eighteen soon. Kinda old to be sleeping with _me_, doncha think?"

"That's up to the two of you and no one else. I think he just sort of expected you to come back. It never bugged him to share space with you before. So what's up? What's going on? Does it bother _you_ to share space with_ him?_"

That stupid pill was knocking down all my barriers, taking away all my defenses. Darry was asking questions I normally would have fielded in a much different way. As it was, I felt blind and drunk; and in the morning I'd probably hate myself for what I was saying.

"Not really, I just sort of need my own space now. Ain't got nothing to do with him. I'd never do anything to hurt Sodapop. Or you either, for that matter."

"But it's got something to do with Linda, though. Hasn't it?"

All I could do was smile. Stupid pill.

"Ahh haaah." He drawled in a low tone, turning that simple acknowledgement into an uncomfortable four syllables. "I thought it might be something like that. Well, little buddy, I guess even you have a right to experience that right of passage."

That pill had me fully under its power, and I couldn't say anything anymore. Sleep wasn't far off, but I could still hear Darry softly talking. I think he thought I was out already, since I wasn't able to do or say_ anything_ more. His voice was low, so low I almost didn't hear the words.

"Don't grow up too fast, Ponyboy. Don't make the same mistakes that the rest of us have made. Don't throw your innocence away. Keep it! You can only give that away once. After it's gone, it's gone." I felt fingertips brush across my forehead, and it helped to soothe the ache under the skin. "Sleep well, Ponyboy. We're here for you should you need us. Rest easy."

The bed shifted some as a weight was lifted from it, then I heard the latch on my door catch as Darry shut it behind him. The room was left in a comfortable, welcoming darkness. That pill finally won out and I slept the rest of the afternoon and night away.

XXX

"Well? How was the appointment?"

Darry stood there, stirring the gravy not saying much. Ever since I'd come in from work, he'd stood over the stove absorbed in thought. I'd already checked on Pony, found him conked out in bed before six. When I'd asked Darry if Pony was okay, he'd nodded and said simply, "headache, pill," and I'd had to put the rest together myself. Still, I wanted a few more details than that, but was apparently going to have to work even harder to get them.

"Darry? Hey, come back to the land of the living, already!" I pushed him some to move his six foot plus frame out of the way so I could open the oven, getting the steaks out before they turned to jerky. It wasn't like him to overcook dinner. He was seriously stuck in thought which started to worry me. Pony in bed so early and Darry not paying the least amount of attention to dinner?

"Darrel Shaynne Curtis? Hey? Speak up. What's wrong with Ponyboy?"

He blinked and looked at me, an annoyed expression on his face. It was extremely rare for any of us to have to use Darry's full name, while in contrast Pony and I had ours yelled out periodically every month or so.

"Ponyboy? What's wrong?" I was getting anxious.

"Relax, he'll be fine. They dilated his eyes and he can't see too well. It's kind of freaky to look at; a faint rim of green surrounding huge black pupils. However, even the dimmest amount of light hurts him. It should be better by morning. As far as his vision goes, he's going to need reading glasses, that's all. The doc hopes that will take care of his headaches, but there's no guarantee. We'll go back next week to pick them out. They should be ready before school starts."

"Reading glasses? That's all? Then what's up with the catatonic gaze? You were scaring the crap outta me!"

He stirred the gravy one last time, then poured it in a bowl; a frown on his face.

"I think Pony's a little more than friends with Linda."

That's _it_? I stared at him, then started laughing.

"Darry? Do you hear yourself? She's hours away from here. That makes her the safest kind of girlfriend he could possibly have. The worst he'll ever get from that kind of relationship is a paper cut or hand cramp from writing to her! C'mon man, lighten up!" I smacked him on his back and carried the food to the table. He followed with plates and silverware.

"It ain't that she's in Hollis, Soda. It means he's headed into uncharted territory. There's lots of skirts around here to get himself preoccupied with. It's all just going to lead to trouble."

"He'll be fine, Darry. We both survived puberty. He will too. Stop sweating it." I wanted to laugh, but I liked having my bones not broken. Darry really was bothered by all this but it was comical to me.

"That's why he's back in his old room. Did you know that?"

I shook my head, unsure exactly what he was meaning. "I'm the dumb one, remember? You'll have to explain a bit more for me to get it."

"He's got Linda on the brain. Kind of makes for an uncomfortable night's sleep when your brother is lying next to you but your brain is seeing someone a bit more curvy."

Ah, no further explanation necessary. I smiled.

"Look, we both knew this was going to happen eventually," I reasoned. It still wasn't a big deal to me. Darry always got worked up when it came to me and girls – ever since Sandy messed up. I know he was terrified Pony would make an even bigger mistake and that it_ would _be his fault, thereby destroying any chance of a good future for himself. I however, felt the opposite way. Pony was smarter than any of us. I figured he'd be the one guy in the group to never have it even be an issue. "He _is _fifteen now, bout time something happened."

Darry didn't answer, just sat there with his chin resting on his fist with his elbow propped up on the table, that worried look plastered all over his face.

"He's smart, Darry." I tried to reason. "He's gonna be fine. Besides, you'll have him on such a tight leash anyway that he'll be lucky to get a date for the spring dance without you demanding to chaperone."

Darry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hope you're right, Sodapop. I sincerely hope you're right."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	47. Summer's Close

**Summer Adventures**

Chapter 47

**Summer's Close**

XXX

The mail contained my first clue that the school year was approaching faster than I liked. My new schedule arrived in a typically boring manila envelope from the school, tucked nicely between the water bill and the electric bill. As _expected_, I'd gotten all the classes I'd wanted, but as _predicted_, not in the order I'd wanted them_ in._ I'd already known I was going to be in the upper level courses – nothing I could do about that, but every year I kept trying to take PE with Two-Bit. Last year was the closest I'd ever gotten. We'd both been scheduled for it at the same time, but had been classed up differently. This year his PE was at a different time altogether. Thanks to coach, PE was still my last class of the day. I hated – no - _loathed _taking a shower at school, and every year I made it my duty to reminded coach of that. My reasons were many, but I'd brought in too many trophies for my only request to be ignored. Coach craved publicity; my track times gave him plenty of it.

Darry had taken me back to the eye doctor after that mess finally wore off my eyes. I hated to do this, get _glasses_ of all things, but Darry assured me over and over he'd not make me take them to school.

"Just _try _them, Pony. See if they help," he'd argued back at me one day as we drove back to the eye doc's to pick out the frames. "I hate seeing you hurting, and you're taking way too many pills as it is. This just might solve the problem."

I groaned but went along. Wasn't as if I really had a choice in the matter. I picked out a set of frames that were thin and pale gold in color. Not heavy at all and didn't scream "geek" and "nerd" too loudly. They were a bit more expensive than the other frames, but Darry simply nodded even after he saw the price. I guess he felt if I had to do this, it would help if I at least sort of liked them. The doc said they'd be ready for us to pick up later this week. Darry rubbed the nape of my neck after we left the office and headed back home. Soda only smiled when Darry described them to him later that evening. I wasn't as enthused.

Despite my pleading, Darry wouldn't let me go back to work at Max's, either. When I'd had my physical, the doc re-x-rayed my head and said it was healing nicely, but due to the fact that it was in the same vicinity as my previous concussion, it would probably take longer to fully heal. It didn't help my case when Darry found out that I was still taking a pill every now and then for the headaches. That was all it took for him to also nix me doing anything even halfway fun for the remainder of the summer. I was allowed, however, to read, go to the movies and lounge around the house to my hearts content. Except _now_ I really felt I had other places I needed to go.

I'd stopped in one day at the pet store to see Max, who I hadn't seen since before the tornado came through. He seemed happy to see me; smiled and crossed the shop in three strides to shake my hand.

"I've missed you around here, Ponyboy. After that storm hit, I didn't know how I was going to recover, but I did. Had my front windows blown in, but listen to me! I'd heard you had it worse. Are you doing okay now?"

Good ol'e Max. "I'm good. Thanks, Max. Sorry I sort of left you in a lurch."

"It's okay, Ponyboy. You're okay, your family is okay, and my store is okay. Can't ask for more than that."

The Spaniel puppies had all been sold, but he had some new terriers occupying the front pen now. They were cute, nipping on my fingers as I reached down to pet them. However, leaning caused a twinge of pain in my head, reminding me of what I wasn't supposed to be doing, and I had to grit my teeth to not moan as I stood up again. The slow throb eased away and I tried not to show how much it hurt. Max's forehead furrowed a bit, noticing but not saying anything. The door opened and a customer came in, so I stepped back as Max went back to work. Giving the pup's a final look, I headed back out. Storm clouds were forming in the distance, so I hopped on the bus and headed home.

Rain drops plopped on the roof as I settled on the couch with_ The Scarlet Pimpernel_. I hadn't thought of that book in a long time, but Dr. Zimmer made me remember it, and it was always worth another read. I'd found it at the library and checked it out, happy to have something new to dissolve in. Around page 60 Soda came in, smelling heavily of motor oil and grease.

"Hey Pone. How ya doing?"

"Same old, same old. How was work?"

"Good. Had some old bat come in with her Buick, saying it smelled funny." I listened to him as he went to the bathroom to scrub his hands and take off his work shirt. "Steve bowed out of that one, so I had to take it. Took me a while to find the cause... turns out she'd forgotten and left her groceries in the trunk. A rotting melon that had seeped juices into the upholstery gave it a smell worse than you could imagine. I cleaned it out for her – it's better, but nothing's going to get that smell out but time. She was nice about it, gave me a good tip."

"All in a day's work, huh?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, little bro," he said as he plopped himself down next to me, "sometimes ya gotta do what ya gotta do. How was your day?"

I tapped my book with my finger, not looking up.

"Library again?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yup. I also went to see Max, let him know I was sorry for just disappearing back in June. He understood. Seems someone told him what was up."

"I hope someone started dinner." Darry's firm yet knowing voice was coming in the door. Both Soda and I got up to head into the kitchen, pulling out what we could find to scrounge up a meal in as little time possible. In the amount of time Darry used to take a shower, Soda and I had BLT's and soup on the table.

"I got my schedule today, Dar."

He looked at me, wiping his hands on his jeans and took the paper I held out. He looked at it, nodded and handed it back.

"You're gonna need new jeans and shoes. Maybe a few shirts too. We'll go this weekend."

I could see the dollar signs growing in his head. I hated that he had to spend even more on me; the eye doctor's bill was paid out of pocket, the glasses cost even more. "I won't need much. The stuff Mrs. Nixon bought me works fine."

He looked at me, a glance so odd I didn't recognize if he was upset, happy or making fun of me.

"You won't mind if I get you some shoes, will ya?"

I shook my head, still not sure where I went wrong.

"No, Darry. Shoes'll be great."

For a while, none of us said anything. The winds were picking up outside, and from where I sat at the table, I could see the tree's swaying. A rain storm was coming.

"What's this?" Darry asked, looking at my sketch book I'd left on the table but pushed over to the side and out of the way. It took my attention from the weather. I think Darry did that on purpose.

"I was messing around, coming up with some drawings for that barbecue grill you wanted to build. They're just rough sketches. Nothing serious."

"These are good, Pone." He said with a subtle seriousness to it. "You drew these from scratch?"

I nodded. "Honestly, Darry, I was just messing around. That one on the bottom is way too big. The one on the left corner is more suited to our yard, but … it's your project. I was just goofing off."

Darry showed my drawings to Soda, who looked closer at it and grinned.

"That's pretty good, Pone." Soda managed through a mouth filled with bacon.

"I'll get the concrete and we'll start this weekend, after I get off work." Darry said, putting the sketch pad down.

"You're working Saturday?" I asked, hiding my disappointment.

"Only until one. I should be home before two. We'll go get you some shoes and get home in time to start on the grill."

"I'm working the closing shift. Won't be home until maybe nine." Soda reminded us. Both my brothers were having to make up for lost job hours since they'd stayed with me so long while in Hollis. I'd simply have to endure it.

"You be careful out there. I don't like you working the late shift. I'll swing by around eight to hang until you and Steve are ready to go."

"I don't need a bodyguard, Darry." Soda mumbled.

"I ain't taking that chance. I'll be there at eight."

I got up, leaving them to discuss gas station safety. They had this same discussion every other weekend when Soda had to pull the late shift. Although their station had never been robbed, the one near the west side of town had been, and the clerk there had been shot. That kid survived, but will live with an ugly scar for the rest of his life to remind him why night shifts at gas stations weren't safe. After that shooting, Darry started hanging out at the DX near closing time, not just waiting for Soda to call the house for Darry to come pick him up if Steve wasn't working. I already knew nothing Soda said would change Darry's mind. I sort of appreciated it. I didn't want Soda or Steve shot either. None of them knew how much I worried.

Once the dishes were finished, Darry tried to watch TV, but the reception was bad thanks to the storm. I was getting goosey from it too, so went to take a shower to block out the sounds of the approaching thunder. Before I closed the bathroom door, I'd noticed it was getting worse. Thunder was heard in the distance, and every now and then lightening lit up the sky. When I was finished, I got ready for bed and went to lay down. I had my book, hoping it would pull me away from reality, but it didn't work. I ended up curled into a ball on my bed, trying to block it all out. Images of the roof flying off and tree's crashing down were all I could see when I closed my eyes.

"You okay, Pone?" Soda's sudden voice next to me startled me. I opened my eyes only to find his peering down at me, a concerned look shaping his face.

"Yeah, why?" Tremors ran through my body like chills in the winter. I tried to control it, but couldn't. I shouldn't be so dumb with Soda, he knew me better than that. Clue number one was the fact that I never saw him come in and kneel down so close in front of me. Clue number two was perhaps the sweat I felt sliding down my face and back. Finally, clue number three – I was apparently so scared I was trembling like a leaf.

"Cause you're shivering despite the fact that it's got to be eighty degrees in here. You feel okay?"

I wasn't shivering, I was shaking, but no need for him to know that. "I'm okay. The storm's just bugging me. It's sort of been a while since the last one, and none of them are good for my health, it seems." I tapped my healing head for further emphasis.

"The roof is solid, Pony. I did it myself." Darry called in from the doorway. "It ain't going nowhere."

"I know. I'll be alright. You two go on to bed."

"Night Ponyboy, Sodapop." Darry called as he went on to his room. His door shut before Soda spoke again, and when he did his eyes were serious.

"Look, you're my brother, and no one's going to say a damn thing about you and me being in the same bed if that's where you feel you need to be. Even if it's just for tonight, until this storm passes – if you want to, that is. You can sleep here in your own room again tomorrow if that's what you want to do."

I thought about it, really wanting to, but hesitated. "No, Soda. But thanks anyway."

He looked at me skeptically, but sighed. "Alright, fine. But you know where to go if you change your mind. And ain't no one gonna care, least of all me. I'm here for ya, Pone. Always."

_I'm counting on it,_ I thought. "I know. Me too, for you."

He smiled and looked around. "Best get on to bed. Ya know, summer's bout over. I was thinking we could go swimming tomorrow after breakfast, if you want. Out by Taylor Lake. Sound good?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Good. Then get to sleep." He stood up, stretching. "I'm beat. Night, Ponyboy."

"Night Soda."

And with the storm brewing outside my windows, I had something else to think about. School was starting in a few weeks, Soda was going to be eighteen in a few months, and the end of summer was slipping by into history. The lazy days of my youth were coming to an end as well. I wasn't so sure I was ready for that, but too much had changed for me to even try to go back. The past was full of memories. My future was ahead. It was time I went out to meet it.

XXX

I spent the few remaining weeks of that summer trying to enjoy being what I was. A kid. Until school started and the turf wars resumed – Grease against Soc – I swam with my brothers and friends at Lake Taylor, went to the library to search fruitlessly for something new, and helped Darry build a pretty darn good barbecue grill in the backyard.

Darry bought me some shoes - nice ones too. Soda got me some jeans and a few shirts as well to go with it. I'd tried on the glasses once Darry'd brought them home. They weren't all that bad, and it did seem that using them gave me less strain in my eyes. When the guys saw me wearing them, they gave me a respectable amount of ribbing, then left it alone. I kept them in my room when I wasn't using them, in my drawer next to Linda's compass. Every night when I put them away, I felt the velvet and remember her - and smile. I'd do my best to never forget which way was home again.

I thought about her a lot, wondering what she was doing and where we would have gone if I had stayed. I tried not to dwell on it, it only made me sad. Same thing for Mrs. Nixon. I missed her and Alex. She's a great mother, I just hope Alex will appreciate her now, and not wait until some catastrophe takes her away to realize it. Darry had said he'd do what he could to get me back there for a weekend before Thanksgiving, just so I could check on Casper and ride him some.

And as far as Alex goes, I haven't forgotten. I write her once a week, usually just sending her pictures I'd drawn, just so she'd know I still thought of her. I mailed them from the mailbox around the corner; none of the guys being any wiser.

Finally the last night of summer was here. The three of us were in the backyard roasting marshmallows over the new grill that Darry had just cooked our steaks on. Soda kept scorching his, melting them right off his coat hanger wire. I only liked to get mine hot. Darry was smooshing his between graham crackers and a chocolate wedge. To me, that concoction was more mess than it was worth.

"You all set for school now, Pone?" Darry asked.

I knew he meant did I have enough clothes, notebooks and pencils; but I was thinking about my life. Last Autumn had seen Johnny and Dally depart this world. Last winter and Spring gave me a chance to recover from that loss, and now, this summer had given me a chance to appreciate fully what I had left by taking everything away, then mercifully giving everything back.

In one year, I'd gone through the entire gamut of emotions, experiencing enough ups and downs to last me a lifetime. I was just glad no more of my family or friends had been lost as a result of it this time. This time, _I_ was the only victim of what fate had set out for me. Now though, I was home, to stay. In all honesty, I _was_ ready for summer to end, and let the Autumn bring what it may. With my family around me, I was sure I could handle it. Afterall, I had survived and conquered worse.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said with affirmation. "Let the new school year begin."

XXX

The End

Calla Lily Rose

A/N: Yup, this really is the end of this story. I'd really love to hear your comments. Thank you for taking time to read my works, I write for you, the reader. Stay gold, everyone. Stay gold.


End file.
